Crows Zero
by AngealSword
Summary: TRAD. 1# Sumi est orpheline, elle essaye d'allier lycée et travail comme elle peut, et d'aider son cousin qui a le don de causer pas mal de problème. Un soir, elle fait la rencontre d'un certain Izaki et tout commença. 2# Hana, artiste photographe, se trouve une nouvelle muse quand elle fait la rencontre de la Faction Serizawa, mais cela ne plait pas vraiment à ce dernier
1. Crow Zero Chapitre 1

**Titre : **Crows Zero

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Crows Zero

**Genre : **De la baston, des prises de bec et de la romance…

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Crows Zero**

**Chapitre un**

**By Avalon-Shiranui**

Serizawa Sumi entra dans le poste de police et regarda autour d'elle. Plusieurs hommes se tournèrent vers elle, probablement à cause de la minijupe rose et le débardeur fleuri qu'elle portait. Elle les ignora alors qu'elle repérait une silhouette familière un peu plus loin. Ses lèvres se pincèrent, mais elle réussit à se détendre au moment où elle atteignit le bureau. L'homme hocha la tête vers elle pour la saluer et elle lui rendit le geste.

**« - Inspecteur. »**

Le garçon assit en face de l'homme, Serizawa Tamao, leva la tête et grimaça en la voyant. Il n'était pas très grand, mais il était certainement assez grand à côté d'elle. Contrairement à sa peau pâle et ses traits fins, il avait un visage hâlé et les traits aiguisés, lui donnant un air agressif mais sage. Il portait encore sa veste d'uniforme et son pantalon qui était couvert de terre. Un léger filet de sang coulait de ses cheveux bruns qui semblaient châtain sous l'éclairage de la pièce. Et il y avait une légère lueur d'appréhension alors qu'il levait ses yeux en amande vers elle. **« - Sumi. »**

L'inspecteur se leva et fit le tour de son bureau. **« - Gardez mieux un œil sur lui la prochaine fois, hein, Sumi-Chan ? »**

**« - Arigato, inspecteur. » **Elle le regarda, puis porta ensuite son regard vers Tamao qui détourna rapidement les yeux. Elle le fixa un instant avant de s'approcher de lui. Elle tira sa tête en arrière en l'attrapant par les cheveux et passa son bras autour de sa gorge. **« - Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! Comment oses-tu te faire arrêter de nouveau ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dis d'attendre de te renflouer, crétin inutile ? »**

**« - Je… Dé.. solé.. » **Marmonna-t-il comme il put, agitant ses bras et ses jambes comme un fou.

**« - Tu as intérêt à l'être ! Je vais t'étrangler jusqu'à ce que ta tête devienne toute bleue ! »**

**« - Au secooouuuuur ! »**

* * *

><p>Tamao trainait des pieds alors qu'il sortait du bâtiment au côté de Sumi et ils s'engagèrent dans les rues sombres éclairées par les lampadaires. <strong>« - Merci pour la caution, Sumi. »<strong>

Sumi soupira dramatiquement. **« - Que puis-je faire ? Tu es désespéré sans moi. » **Elle passa son bras autour de son coude et s'appuya contre son épaule. **« - Alors, qu'as-tu fais cette fois ? »**

Il haussa les épaules. **« - J'ai conduit la mobylette de Tokio sans permis. Kuroiwa m'a poursuivit et il a perdu à un innocent jeu de poulet. »**

**« - Il a accidenté sa voiture à cause de toi, Tamao. » **Rappela Sumi, et il haussa à nouveau les épaules. Ils rirent tous les deux. **« - Tant que tu es en sécurité, c'est tout ce qui compte vraiment pour moi. »**

Tamao lui sourit et il lui fit lâcher prise pour qu'il puisse passer son bras autour de ses épaules. **« - Tu es la meilleure cousine du monde entier, tu le sais ça ? »**

Elle sourit. **« - Bien sûr que je le sais ! »**

* * *

><p><strong>« - Sumi ! Par ici ! » <strong>Takahashi Meiko se tenait sur la pointe des pieds sur ses talons aiguilles et agitait frénétiquement son bras dans sa direction. Meiko était toujours habillée avec des vêtements luxueux, des yeux marron, de longs cheveux noirs, une peau de porcelaine et une silhouette bien faite. Sumi aimait particulièrement le visage de Meiko, cependant. Ses yeux étaient parfaitement bien placés par rapport à son petit nez long, et les lèvres pulpeuses de Meiko ne pouvaient jamais cacher l'émotion, et elle essayait rarement. **« - Sumi ! »**

Sumi rejoignit la table où elle se trouvait avec trois autres filles. **« - Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? » **Demanda-t-elle en s'installant à côté de Meiko et faisant un petit signe aux trois hommes qui se trouvaient avec elles.** « - J'ai eu un petit contretemps. »**

**« - Pour arranger les choses avec la police pour Tamao-kum, sans aucun doute. »** Répondit Meiko avec une légère désapprobation.

**« - Encore. » **Rigola une fille. **« - Vu le nombre de fois où il se fait arrêter, calmer les flics est presque impossible ! » **Les filles riaient.

Sumi résista à l'instinct de se pencher à travers la table et de cogner la tête de la fille dessus. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne les aimait pas, mais elle n'aimait simplement pas les remarques sarcastiques des gens à propos de Tamao alors que c'était quelqu'un qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

**« - Ce n'est pas comme la plupart des gens qui ne méritent pas ce qu'ils obtiennent. » **Répliqua-t-elle. **« - Tamao n'est pas un mauvais gars. »**

**« - Qu'en dit la police ? » **Taquina la deuxième fille.

**« - Qui s'en soucie ! » **Interrompit la troisième. **« - Je veux danser, allons-y ! » **Les trois filles et les garçons se levèrent et disparurent dans la foule.

Sumi était heureuse d'être débarrasser de leur présence. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Meiko. **« - Tu sais, je n'aime pas ça quant tu traine avec ces dindes gloussantes, Meiko. »**

Meiko lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule. **« - Ce n'est pas comme quand tu traines avec des gens qui ne sont pas tous les jours en train de perdre du sang, Sumi-Chan. »**

**« - Je sors avec des gens que j'aime dans des endroits où je me sens à l'aise. » **Sumi haussa les épaules. **« - Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ces voyous en herbe sont plus mes copains que les dindes qui te suivent. »**

Meiko haussa les épaules et poussa le pied de Sumi. **« - En parlant de ça ! Regarde mes nouvelles chaussures ! Les talons sont recouverts de satins noirs et c'est la marque Mary Jane. »**

Sumi écarquilla les yeux. **« - Mon dieu ! **_**Où**_** les as-tu eues ? »**

**« - Victoria Secret, bien sûr. Elles ne m'ont coûté seulement que cent-quatre-vingt-quinze dollars. »**

Sumi regardait avec envie l'expression fière de Meiko. **« - Ma fille, on peut dire que tu as de la chance que ton père soit ce qu'il est. S'il ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'argent, tu ruinerais ta famille avec ton sens de la mode. » **Monsieur Takahashi était un homme qui faisait beaucoup d'affaires avec les yakuzas, y compris les faire infiltrés dans les nouvelles entreprises restructurées.

**« - Mais j'ai bon goût, non ? »**

**« - Pour sûr. »**

Meiko sourit, puis claqua sa paume sur la table, en levant le menton. **« - Tu as besoin d'un homme, Sumi ! »**

Sumi leva les yeux de la chaussure et regarda la fille, confuse. **« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Un homme ! Un homme riche ! De cette façon, tu pourras t'acheter toutes les choses que ton cœur désire et ne jamais avoir à te soucier de la pauvreté ! Et faire de l'argent un bon usage ! »**

Sumi la regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis secoua la tête. **« - Wow, Meiko. J'ai oublié à quel point tu pouvais être superficielle parfois. »**

**« - Oui ! » **Elle sourit. **« - Il devra être beau, peut-être un peu plus âgé aussi. Oh ! Et bien sûr en choisir un qui ne sera pas beaucoup à la maison. De cette façon, tu n'auras pas à être avec lui trop souvent. Et tant que nous parlons de ça… »**

Sumi tourna les yeux vers le club alors que Meiko continuait à parler. Elle voulait se lever et danser avec tout le monde, mais sa longue journée avait épuisé son quota énergétique. La police ne lui avait pas vraiment causé d'ennui, mais l'argent pour la caution de Tamao ne poussait pas sur les arbres, malheureusement.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas pour ça. Tamao était important pour elle, et travailler plus que d'habitude pour aider ses proches ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Les autres qui se trouvaient dans le club ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

Sauf une fille debout près d'un gars dans un coin. Elle était petite et mince, vêtue d'un jean et un débardeur qui glissait sur ses épaules osseuses alors qu'elle tenait la chemise de l'homme et semblait le suppliait.

Enfin le mot homme était un euphémisme. Il ne devait pas être plus âgé que Sumi et pas beaucoup plus grand non plus. Il était assez beau pour un voyou, mais le rictus de colère sur son visage lui enlevait tout charme. Il saisit le bras de la fille et la traina vers la porte de secours qui menait dans la ruelle.

Sumi haussa un sourcil et se leva. **« - Je reviens tout de suite. »**

**« - Attends, où vas-tu ? Sumi ! »**

* * *

><p>La fille cria alors que sa joue heurtait le mur de briques. <strong>« - Jiro, s'il te plait ! »<strong>

**« - Tais-toi ! » **Le voyou lui attrapa une poignée de ses cheveux et tira en arrière pour qu'elle puisse le regarder. **« - Tu pensais que tu pouvais te jouer de moi et sortir avec un autre, salope, tu es à **_**moi**_**, je te possède ! »**

**« - Je suis désolée ! S'il te plait, laisse-moi partir ! » **Cria-t-elle.

**« - Te laisser partir ? » **Ricana-t-il en échangeant un regard moqueur avec ses amis et en tirant un couteau de sa poche. **« - Je vais te laisser partir. Une fois que je t'aurais donné une petite leçon. »**

**« - Oie. » **Sumi referma doucement la porte derrière elle et descendit les trois marches sur le trottoir. Elle haussa un sourcil en les regardant et pencha la tête.

Jiro la foudroya du regard. **« - Putain, t'es qui toi ? »**

**« - Juste une simple spectatrice. » **Sumi agita négligemment la main vers eux. **« - Laisse-la partir. »**

Il rigola en attirant la fille contre lui, agitant la lame devant son visage. La fille se tortilla alors qu'il lançait un regard noir à Sumi. **« - Je ne pense pas. »**

Sumi pinça les lèvres. **« - C'est imprudent. Maintenant, je vais être obligé de **_**t**_**'enseigner une petite leçon. »**

**« - C'est drôle ! » **Il tourna la tête vers ses amis.** « - N'est-elle pas drôle ? » **Il se retourna mais ne sentit la douleur dans son crâne que quand sa tête entra en collision avec le mur.

Sumi fit sauter le couteau de sa main avec son pied et d'un geste vif et précis, le planta dans sa main, le clouant au mur. Elle ignora ses cris, mais se retourna vers le reste des hommes qui ne tarderaient pas à se jeter sur elles. La fille saisit l'arrière du débardeur de Sumi, mais les yeux calmes de Sumi restèrent concentrés sur les hommes qui s'approchaient.

Ça allait faire juste.

**« - Oie. » **La voix venait de derrière et elle lança un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, s'attendant à une embuscade. L'orateur était un garçon de son âge, ses cheveux blonds coiffés en pointes sur sa tête, et ses yeux bruns en amande fixés sur la bande de garçon.

En vérité, Sumi frémit en regardant les traits durs de son visage et la froideur expérimenté dans son regard désapprobateur. Une douzaine d'autres gars affluèrent à ses côtés.

Il fronça les sourcils. **« - Ce n'est pas très glorieux de s'en prendre à des filles. » **Il fit un signe de tête, et sa troupe se précipitèrent vers les filles dans le but d'aller à la rencontre de la bande de garçon qui ne perdit pas de temps à fuir et ils les poursuivirent hors de la ruelle.

Sumi attendit que le dernier disparaisse, puis fit signe la fille de retourner à l'intérieur. Le gars blond retira le couteau de la main ensanglanté de Jiro, le laissant s'écrouler misérablement au sol. Elle le regarda nettoyer la lame sur son pantalon. **« - C'est gentil d'être intervenu, étranger. »**

**« - Je ne suis pas venu à ton secours. » **Répondit-il sèchement, empochant le couteau.

**« - Je n'ai pas dit que c'était le mien. »** Répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il se tournait finalement pour la regarder. **« - Pourtant, tu mérites des remerciements pour avoir sauver l'autre fille, non ? Alors, arigato. »**

Il haussa les épaules et se tourna pour partir. **« - Peu importe. »**

Sumi observa son pantalon noir et son tee-shirt de la même couleur, il ne portait pas de veste mais elle avait reconnu l'uniforme que ses hommes portaient fièrement quand ils l'avaient dépassés. **« - Tu es de Suzuran. » **Il la regarda et elle sourit. **« - Mmm ? »**

Son silence fut bref. **« - Et ? »**

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se pencha légèrement sur le côté, le regardant un peu plus clairement. **« - Quel est ton nom ? »**

**« - Ce n'est pas tes affaires. »**

**« - N'ai pas peur, Blondie. » **Elle sourit. **« - Je promets que je ne vais pas te massacrer maintenant que tu n'as plus tes hommes. »**

Il sourit. **« - Comme si tu pouvais. » **Elle fronça brièvement les sourcils tandis qu'il la regardait pendant plusieurs longues secondes silencieuses, puis il répondit : **« - Izaki Shun. »**

**« - Izaki. » **Répéta doucement Sumi, aimant la façon dont ça sonnait sur ses lèvres. **« - Je me souviendrais. »**

**« - Et qui es-tu ? » **Il tapota la lame dans sa poche. **« - Certainement pas une demoiselle en détresse. »**

**« - Sumi. » **Répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois et il se tourna pour partir alors que les hommes revenaient. **« - Juste Sumi. » **Continua-t-elle sans se démonter. **« - Merci encore pour avoir sauver l'héroïne courageuse, mais je n'en aurais pas besoin la prochaine fois, Izaki-kun. »**

Il disparut au coin de l'allée, et elle attendit trois bonnes minutes avant de se mettre à rire ridiculement.

* * *

><p>Était-ce un gémissement ? Un gémissement de douleur ? Gaw, ça ne s'arrêtera jamais ! Enfin, c'était Suzuran après tout, à quoi s'attendait-elle ?<p>

Sumi monta les dernières marches et se retrouva sur le toit où deux garçons était couchés au sol tandis que Tamao parlait avec Tatsukawa Tokio. Elle reconnu les frères Mikami comme étant les victimes se tortillant au sol. **« - Tamaooo. » **Grogna-t-elle d'un air désapprobateur.

Tamao regarda par-dessus son épaule et se retourna. **« - Sumi-chan ! »**

Sumi soupira puis le prit dans ses bras. **« - Tu es chanceux que nous soyons de la même famille. » **Elle haussa les épaules quand il ouvrit la bouche d'un air défensif. **« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne viens pas ici pour te surveiller, Senpai. Je suis curieuse de savoir si tu connais un certain Shun Izaki ? »**

Il plissa les yeux instantanément. **« - Pourquoi ? T'a-t-il fait quelque chose ? Tu vas bien ? »**

**« - Je vais bien. » **Assura-t-elle. **« - Je demandais seulement. »**

**« - Tu es sûr. »**

**« - Affirmatif. »**

Ses yeux ne semblaient pas convaincus, mais, après une courte pause, il répondit : **« - C'est le chef de la Terminal D. »**

**« - Et un vrai connard. » **Railla Yuji Tokaji. **« - Malin, mais fourbe. »**

Elle doutait beaucoup que quiconque puisse être plus fourbe que Tokaji, mais elle l'ignora. **« - Un challenger ? »**

**« - Pas exactement. » **Répondit Tamao. **« - Il est impatient de me défier, mais ne le fais pas encore. Je ne suis pas inquiet. »**

Sumi renifla. **« - Tu ne serais pas inquiet même si quelqu'un pointait un lanceur de roquette sur toi. » **Encore une fois, elle haussa les épaules pour couper ses commentaires. **« - Tu as battu les frères Mikami, alors quelle est la suite ? »**

Il fit la moue. **« - Rien. »**

Elle s'approcha, le visage reflétant sa curiosité. **« - Quelqu'un **_**t'inquiète**_** ? »**

Ses yeux brillèrent. **« -**_** Iie.**_** »**

Elle haussa les sourcils. **« - Ah ? » **Elle était sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

Il s'écarta et détourna le regard. **« - Bien sûr que non. »**

Sumi tourna alors doucement les yeux vers Tokio, qui détourna lui aussi le regard, puis elle se redressa. **« - Hum. Eh bien, dans ce cas, tu ne m'en voudras pas si j'erre autour du campus pendant un petit moment avant de partir. »**

Tamao fixa ses yeux sur elle et lui attrapa le coude. **« - Euh. » **Il regarda Tokio pour qu'il l'aide, mais Tokio se racla la gorge et fit semblant de ne rien voir.

Sumi tapota le bras de Tamao et se libéra de sa prise avec un sourire. **« - Ne t'en fais pas, Senpai. Je peux me débrouiller avec ces clowns. » **Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et enjamba les frères Mikami en partant.

* * *

><p>Suzuran ne lui avait jamais semblait comme un lieu de violence, il l'était vraiment pourtant, mais pas pour elle. Les élèves n'avaient jamais semblé égoïstes ou décérébrés ou effrayant, et la violence ne semblait jamais inutile. En vérité, Suzuran représentait le style de vie que les élèves mèneront pour le restant de leur vie, et parfois, il y avait vraiment des personnalité extraordinaires, comme Tamao.<p>

Mais ce n'était pas comme une institution. Les luttes incessantes pour le pouvoir était un facteur inutile. Avec tous les bons venaient le mal, selon elle.

Sumi esquiva latéralement un élève assez imposant, grand et large d'épaule, habillé d'un jean et d'un pull à capuche. Elle leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir son expression vide, mais il continua son chemin sans faire attention à elle. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour l'observer une seconde fois. Cela devait être Rinda-man. Tamao et Tokio l'avaient mentionnés à plusieurs reprises, et les rumeurs n'étaient pas glorieuses. D'une certaine manière, cependant, il lui parut plus comme un solitaire que comme un intimidateur.

**« - Enfin je t'ai retrouvé. »**

Sumi se tourna et regarda un petit homme vêtu d'une chemise en soie rouge, d'un pantalon blanc et d'une longue veste de la même couleur. Il jeta un batte de baseball sur son épaule alors qu'il approchait avec un froncement de sourcil sur son visage. **« - Laisse-moi te montrer ce qui arrive quand on s'en prends à des yakuza. »**

Puis elle remarqua à qui s'adressait ses paroles. Un mec, probablement du même âge que Tamao, se tenaient à une vingtaine de mètre d'elle, les mains dans les poche de son pantalon d'uniforme noir. Il était grand, beaucoup plus grand que l'homme qui approchait, mais beaucoup plus petit comparé à Rinda-man. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plaqués en arrières et rasés sur les côtés, et les traits de son visage étaient durs, mais son apparence quelque peu négligée le classait comme étant de Suzuran : Une verste courte boutonné, un tee-shirt gris foncés dessous, et une longue chaine qui pendait d'une ceinture blanche. Pourtant, quelque chose en lui semblait faux. Il n'était pas _tout à fait_ dans son environnement.

Le petit homme fut finalement près de lui et leva le visage vers le garçon. **« - Tu es mort, Serizawa. »**

Sumi fronça les sourcils et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. _« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ? »_

L'étudiant fronça les sourcils de confusion. **« - Serizawa, c'est pas moi. »**

Mais le yakuza ne recula pas. **« - Me prends pas pour un con. » **Il voulut le frapper mais en une fraction de seconde, le garçon s'était baissé et lui avait donné un coup dans le ventre de l'homme. Le yakusa tomba alors progressivement au sol, grimaçant de douleur.

L'étudiant lui lança un regard gêné. **« - H… Hé, tu vas bien ? »**

Sumi émit un petit rire et le garçon la regarda. **« - Tu es assez rapide. Peut-être un peu **_**trop**_** rapide. » **Elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla à côté de l'homme au sol, lui touchant doucement l'épaule. **« - Et toi, tu n'es pas assez rapide, mon vieux. » **Elle saisit son bras fermement et lutta pour le relever. Il s'effondra en avant contre elle mais fut immédiatement retenu.

L'étudiant lui avait saisit le col et avait utilisé la force de ses bras pour le maintenir stable. Il regarda l'homme sévèrement, il remarqua que Sumi le fixait et il le lâcha. **« - Je ne suis pas Serizawa. »**

Sumi se tourna vers le petit homme. **« - Mais qui êtes-vous, monsieur ? Vous n'êtes évidemment pas un étudiant. »**

Il se redressa hardiment et la légère grimace qu'il fit montra qu'il souffrait encore un peu. **« - Je m'appelle Ken Katagiri, et je suis un yakuza ! Et je suis à la recherche de Tamao Serizawa ! » **Il pointa alors le doigt vers l'étudiant. **« - Et si tu n'es pas lui, alors qui diable es-tu ? »**

**« - Takiya Genji. » **Répondit-il, redressant le menton avec défi.

Sumi lui sourit gentiment et fit un léger signe de paix. **« - Je suis Sumi. »**

Ken les regarda tous deux maladroitement et secoua la tête. **« - Genji et Sumi ? » **Genji continua simplement à le regarda sévèrement tandis que Sumi hochait la tête. Ken cligna des yeux. **« - Qui diable êtes-vous ? » **Grommela-t-il puis il tomba en arrière, inconscient.

Les sourcils de Sumi se haussèrent alors qu'il tombait. **« - Hum. Je suppose que tu as un coup de poing assez bon, hein, Genji-san ? » **Elle leva les yeux vers lui mais il détourna délibérément le regard vers la direction opposé. Elle haussa les épaules. **« - Je vais te laisser t'en occuper, alors. Je dois aller au travail ! » **Elle enjamba le corps de Ken et se dirigea vers le portail du lycée. Mais elle jeta par hasard un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Genji était agenouillé devant Ken et luttait pour le redressait. Il ne la regarda pas, mais elle était certaine qu'il savait qu'elle était toujours là.

Elle sourit. **« - En effet, Senpai. Tu as vraiment besoin de t'en inquiéter. »** Puis elle rigola. « _Mais il est si kawaii ! Ça compense quelque chose ! »_

_**A suivre...**  
><em>


	2. Crow Zero Chapitre 2

**Titre : **Crows Zero

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Crows Zero

**Genre : **De la baston, des prises de bec et de la romance…

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Crows Zero**

**Chapitre deux**

**By Avalon-Shiranui**

Classe, classe, classe, ce n'était qu'une nuisance. La vie était trop courte pour être forcé de rester enfermé dans une _classe_. Bien sûr, il y avait tout le tralala sur le fait que ça aidait à avoir un avenir meilleur et brillant, mais sérieusement, c'était de la merde. Le présent était la seule garantie, et c'était tout ce dont se souciait vraiment Sumi, alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre de sa classe.

Parfois, elle enviait les garçons de Suzuran qui, fondamentalement, allaient à l'école pour faire ce qu'ils avaient envie de faire. Là encore, ils quittaient généralement l'école avec quelques égratignures et ecchymoses, un os cassé ici ou là, une visite à l'hôpital ou deux par mois, et ainsi de suite. Une personne avait à choisir le moindre de ces maux.

**« - Serizawa-chan. »**

Sumi cligna des yeux et tourna la tête. **« - Hum ? »**

**« - J'ai demandé quand le bouddhisme avait été introduit au Japon et par qui ? »**

**« - Le prince Shotoku l'a fait venir de la Chine durant la période Asuka-Nara, environ 538 à 794 après JC. »**

**« - Bien. »**

Bien, l'histoire était l'un de ses points forts, mais son talent la faisait restait assise en classe, et c'était plus un sacrilège dans son esprit.

**« - As-tu entendu ce qui s'est passé à Suzuran ? » **Marmonna le garçon derrière elle à son camarade de classe à ses côtés.

**« - Que c'est-il passé cette fois ? » **Murmura le second en retour.

**« - Un nouveau a débarqué et a dit qu'il battrait Serizawa ! Mon frère dit qu'il a déjà fait irruption dans une salle de classe et qu'il a battu leur chef, Chuta Tamura. »**

**« - Il pense qu'il va battre Serizawa juste parce qu'il a battu Chuta ? Pff ! Serizawa c'est un monstre ! »**

**« - Il n'est pas juste un nouveau ! J'ai entendu dire que c'est le fils d'un chef yakusa. »**

**« - Quoiqu'il en soit, ça ne fera pas de différence. »**

**« - Je vais miser sur Serizawa, il va le battre en un rien de temps ! »**

**« - C'est sûr ! »**

Sumi fit la moue et laissa tomber son menton dans sa paume. _« Genji-san, Genji-san, Genji-san. Tu aurais pu patienter un peu avant de te donner en spectacle. » _Elle soupira. _« Impatience va de pair avec stupidité. Sois fort, Genji-san ! »_

**« - Pss ! »**

Sumi se demanda si elle ne devait pas ignorer les signaux de Meiko, mais elle se doutait que Meiko persisterait alors elle tourna la tête. Meiko sourit et lança astucieusement un petit bout de papier plié sur son bureau. **« - Jettes-y un œil. » **Murmura-t-elle.

Sumi récupéra la note et la déballa soigneusement, faisant attention à l'enseignant avant de lire :

_**Nous allons faire la fête avec des étudiants de première année de Suzuran ! Tu viens ? **_

Elle glissa la note sous son livre et secoua la tête en regardant Meiko. Meiko haussa un sourcil interrogateur, mais Sumi fit semblant d'être soudainement captivé par le cours.

Ce soir, Sumi avait d'autres chats à fouetter qu'une masse d'étudiants de première année, odieux et impulsif. Elle avait quelque chose à récupérer pour son cher cousin.

* * *

><p><em><em>Sumi inhala l'odeur de fumée et d'alcool. Il ne fallait pas avoir beaucoup de cervelle pour reconnaitre l'odeur _particulière_ de la fumée, qui était de type illégal. Elle ne détestait pas l'odeur mais ne l'appréciait pas pour autant, mais ça ne ferait jamais parti de ses habitudes alors qu'elle toussait et regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait quelques habituels, d'autres nouveaux, mais elle les ignora et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau sombre.

Les lumières étaient à peine réfléchis par l'acajou foncé et les velours écarlates disposaient dans le petit espace. La pièce était de taille modeste mais spacieuse. Il y avait quelques meubles, un canapé, un bureau, une bibliothèque, deux chaises pour les invités et une table basse. Derrière le bureau se trouvait un petit homme maigre, un visage quelque peu ridé et une tête chauve rehaussait par deux yeux noirs perçants et un large sourire. Les lèvres de l'homme s'écartèrent pour montrer des dents noires ébréchées. **« - Sumi-chan ! » **Sa voix était rauque, comme s'il était perpétuellement en train de suffoquer.

Sumi frappa son poing sur le bureau. **« - Fukuoka-sama. Donnez. »**

Il rigola et leva les mains, attirant l'attention sur leur vacuité. **« - Est-ce une façon de traiter un homme à qui tu dois demander quelque chose ? »**

**« - Oh, s'il vous plait. » **Elle leva les yeux. **« - Vous et moi savons que vous êtes aussi préoccupé par Tamao que moi. Mais j'ai des choses à faire, et peu de temps pour rester là et entreprendre un long discours sur la vie. Je vous aime bien, vieillard, maintenant, donnez-moi ça. »**

Fukuoka rigola plus fort que jamais, fit claquer sa paume joyeusement sur le bureau, et lui fit un clin d'œil. **« - Tu es une bonne fille, Sumi-chan. Tamao est un homme chanceux pour t'avoir à ses côtés. » **Il ouvrit un tiroir et sorti une enveloppe jaune. **« - Prend bien soin de ça maintenant, qu'en dis-tu ? Les affaires marchent bien ces derniers jours. »**

Elle prit l'enveloppe. **« - Arigato, Ryuichi-sama. » **Elle sourit brièvement, lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit, prenant garde à retenir sa respiration alors qu'elle passait à travers le nuage de fumée.

* * *

><p>Les toits de Suzuran étaient toujours le meilleur endroit pour trouver Tamao et son gang, mais honnêtement, Sumi n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'on pouvait admirait le plein air et le couché de soleil. Son sac était lourd et elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'enveloppe jaune, elle souhaitait seulement que Tamao le verrait de cette façon.<p>

Puis Tamao allait partir au moment où elle allait atteindre la porte du toit. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et haussa les sourcils en la voyant. **« - Sumi ? Que fais-tu ici ? Ne devrais-tu pas être au travail ? »**

Sumi lui fit un clin d'œil. **« - Comment pourraient-ils fonctionner sans moi ? » **Elle prit l'enveloppe jaune de son sac et lui tendit. **« - Ceci est pour toi. »**

Il l'interrogea silencieusement mais prit l'enveloppe et regarda à l'intérieur. **« - Acte de logement ? »**

**« - Yeap. A Hokkaido. L'appartement est prêt pour y vivre jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »**

Tamao glissa les papiers dans l'enveloppe et lui tendit. **« - Je n'en veux pas. »**

Elle regarda autour d'elle nonchalamment, les mains cachées derrière son dos. Il soupira et elle lui sourit. **« - Que fais-tu ici à cette heure, de toute façon ? Tu admires le coucher de soleil ? »**

Tamao fronça les sourcils, laissa tomber l'enveloppe au sol et marcha dessus. **« - Va travailler. » **Lui dit-il.

Elle cligna des yeux avant de les plisser et ramassa l'enveloppe. **« - Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? »** Elle haussa les épaules puis se tourna vers la rambarde du toit, ravie de voir Tokio seul.

Tokio avait toujours eu son affection, non seulement pour sa loyauté envers Tamao, mais pour son calme et son intelligence. Ils étaient amoureux pendant un certains temps à l'époque où ils étaient en Première Année, mais les choses avaient changées : il avait fait un choix. Il avait choisi de se battre, alors elle avait brutalement mit fin à leur relation, mais elle ne pouvait jamais le mépriser bien longtemps. Il était, après tout, son premier amour. Maintenant, elle ressentait de la tendresse pour lui, un amour bien différent de leur romance, de la protection, ce genre de sentiment qu'elle réservait à ses amis les plus chers et sa famille.

Sumi s'approcha de lui et regarda le coucher du soleil. **« - Tokio-kun ? » **Il fallut qu'elle cligne des yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité du ciel, mais quand elle vit finalement la silhouette de Tokio à travers les lueurs orange, il était accroupi au sol, se tenant la tête, les yeux fermés et les dents serrées alors qu'une froide sueur perlée sur sa peau. **« - Tokio ! » **Elle se précipita vers lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. **« - Quel est le problème ? » **Tokio gémit quelque chose et elle se redressa. **« - Je vais appeler Tamao ! »**

Mais elle ne bougea pas. les doigts du jeunes homme venait de se poser sur son avant-bras et la tenait fortement. Il haletait difficilement, essayant de contrôler la douleur et la regarda. **« - Ne dis rien à Tamao. »**

Sumi fronça les sourcils, mais s'agenouilla à nouveau devant lui. **« - Pourquoi ? Quel est le problème avec toi ? »**

**« - S'il te plait, Sumi. » **Tokio desserra sa prise et lui prit le poignet. **« - Ne le fais pas. »**

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être plus convaincu, la voix faible et tremblante reflétait sa peur. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs broussailleux et baissa la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. **« - Que puis-je faire ? »**

Tokio continua d'haletait d'abord, puis s'effondra sur elle. Son front se posa contre le sien et il ferma les yeux alors qu'il respiration, son souffle devenant plus régulier.

Sumi serra les lèvres et prit son visage en coupe avec des mains tremblantes. **« - Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Tokio ? »**

Il frotta son nez contre le sien. **« - Je suis désolé. »**

Elle se mordit les lèvres puis le prit dans ses bras, l'attirant contre elle, pressant son front humide dans son cou. **« - Ne me mens pas. » **Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, mais il restait mou dans son étreinte.

* * *

><p>Tokio se remit de sa crise, mais ne lui dit rien de plus sur ce qu'elle avait vu. Il avait eu l'intention de dissiper ses inquiétudes, sans doute dans l'idée qu'elle ne le dise pas à Tamao, mais il renonça finalement alors qu'elle le raccompagnait chez lui. il ne lui démontra plus sa tendresse, et ne souleva pas la question, ce qui ne la dérangeait pas autant que son état instable.<p>

Sumi faillit trébucher quand son épaule entra en collision avec une autre. Elle leva les yeux depuis le trottoir puis cligna des yeux. **« - Izaki-san. »**

Izaki haussa un sourcil, les yeux la sondant puis il se détendit. **« - Juste Sumi, non ? »**

Elle hocha la tête et regarda le sac en plastique dans sa main. **« - Tu as fais du shopping ? »**

**« - Juste à l'épicerie. »**

**« - Oh. » **Elle avait rarement eu du mal à faire la conversation à un type silencieux, mais son esprit était trop distrait. **« - Je rentre chez moi aussi. »**

**« - Ok. » **Ils s'inclinèrent et reprirent leur chemin.

Sumi hésita après quelques pas. Ses pieds ne voulaient pas faire la même chose et elle se tourna. **« - Veux-tu aller prendre un verre ? » **Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. Elle haussa un sourcil. **« - Je t'invite. »**

Izaki bougea, il se retourna et lui sourit.

* * *

><p>Sumi reposa sa bouteille sur la table et eut un hoquet. <strong>« - C'était vraiment louche dernièrement tu sais ? » <strong>Elle était ivre. **« - Je veux dire, tous le monde vient me dire leurs secrets et tout ça, mais généralement ce ne sont pas de **_**grands**_** secrets. Je veux dire merde ! » **Elle leva sa main. **« - Suis-je une mauvaise personne ou quelque chose, hein, Izaki-san ? »**

La poitrine d'Izaki se gonfla alors qu'un rot s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il plissa les yeux vers elle, son esprit à moitié ivre était encore relativement claire, mais sa vision plus trop. **« - Prend soin de toi d'abord. Il peut vivre sa propre vie. »**

Elle ricana. **« - C'est mon cousin, que suis-je supposé faire ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est que mon cousin aille bien, loin de toute cette violence. Je veux dire, est-ce vraiment trop demandé ? Mais **_**noooon**_**, mon crétin de cousin préfère jouer les durs pour montrer ce qu'il vaut. Et puis son meilleur ami. » **Elle porta la main à son bras, s'assurant dans son ivresse, qu'il ne partait pas dans trois directions. **« - Il lui arrive je ne sais qui, mais comme personne ne l'a vu, il prétend que tout va bien. Je veux dire, je suis une bonne personne, non ? Je suis censée veiller sur mes amis et ma famille, non ? Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi toute cette merde m'arrive ? Tu le sais ? »**

Izaki avala une gorgée de sa bière, les yeux fixés sur elle et il haussa les épaules. **« - Peut-être gardes-tu de mauvaises compagnie. »**

**« - Pff ! » **Elle agita la main vers lui avec dédain. **« - Je suis assise ici avec un étudiant de Suzuran. Qu'y connais-tu en **_**"mauvaise compagnie" **_**hein ? »**

Izaki termina sa bouteille et se leva. **« - Alors laisse-moi te soulager de ton fardeau oh si vertueux. » **Il fit un pas vers la porte, et un bang retentit derrière lui. Il se retourna alors et fronça les sourcils. **« - Ne t'évanouie pas, tu es censé payer ! »**

* * *

><p>Izaki grogna contre l'alcool dans son système, contre la fille en train de baver dans son dos et son poids qui le faisait légèrement se courber vers le bas. Il la hissa un peu plus haut et grimaça lorsque son souffle effleura son oreille et son visage. <strong>« - Ca te dérange ? » <strong>Rompit-il le silence, mais elle ne répondit pas. **« - Tu as une dette envers moi pour ça. Tu es peut-être petite mais tu n'es pas une plume. Et ne **_**pense**_** même pas à essayer de me sortir quelque part pour que je te paye à boire en retour. » **Il tituba légèrement quand une vague d'alcool embruma légèrement sa tête, mais il se stabilisa rapidement. **« - Je hais cette merde de charité. » **Marmonna-t-il.

**« - Bien, bien, bien. »**

Izaki s'arrêta et des gars émergèrent soudainement de l'obscurité, les entourant de tous les côtés. Un piège. Il fit un pas en avant pour voir le dirigeant de l'embuscade, et reconnut une silhouette familière.

L'idiot du club, Jiro.

**« - C'est nos deux tourtereaux. » **Roucoula Jiro. **« - Ce n'est pas sûr de se promener seul la nuit. Où sont tes hommes, connard de Suzuran ? »**

Izaki sourit et pinça la cuisse de Sumi, mais elle ne remua pas et resta un poids mort. Il poussa un grognement et roula des yeux. **« - Ils doivent être quelque part, mais je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'aider avec des nazes comme vous. »**

**« - Ah ! Est-ce vrai ? »**

Izaki trébucha dès que le corps de la jeune fille lui fut retiré. Il se tourna vers sa gauche pour rattraper Sumi in-extrémiste et donna un coup de poing dans le menton du premier gars. Il passa ses bras autour de la jeune fille et glissa une main derrière sa tête alors qu'ils tombaient au sol. Il se redressa. **« - Sumi ? »**

Elle plissa les yeux vers lui et leva les bras. **« - Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? »**

Izaki se redressa et fit face à un autre gars. Ces salauds commençaient vraiment à lui chauffer les nerfs, et il chargea le groupe avec des attaques en tête et les poings prêts.

* * *

><p>Sumi siffla quand un homme lui donna un coup alors qu'Izaki se jetait dans la mêlée. <strong>« - Fils de pute. » <strong>Marmonna-t-elle avec irritation et trébucha sur ses pieds. Un autre homme chargea mais elle l'attrapa par le col et le frappa au niveau de la pomme d'Adam. Mais il répliqua en lui attrapant les cheveux et le repoussa d'un coup de pied. Elle vacilla contre le mur mais pencha la tête sur le côté aussitôt. Un poing frappa droit dans le béton, suivi par un hurlement, et elle en profita pour lui donner un coup dans le ventre et ils tombèrent tous deux au sol. Elle sentit quelqu'un l'agripper par derrière et on la retourna dans le but de lui donner un coup de poing, mais elle esquiva et le frappa entre les deux yeux.

L'alcool rendait sa vision floue, et son esprit était un peu obstrué. Quelqu'un lui attrapa le coude et elle voulut s'en défaire, mais un grognement lui permit de l'identifier comme un allié. Ses sens brièvement retrouvé, elle cligna des yeux en les levant vers Izaki. Il lui dit quelque chose, mais son esprit ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Elle capta une silhouette derrière lui et qui approchait rapidement. Elle repoussa Izaki contre le mur et leva la jambe pour frapper le gars au plein estomac. Elle atterrit en une position accroupie tandis que le gars s'écroulait à ses côtés.

Izaki s'avança. **« - Sumi ? »**

Sumi plissa le front, exhala et s'effondra au côté de sa victime, inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Le soleil matinal lui brûla les paupières. Elle jeta à peine un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre de son petit balcon, mais les rideaux restaient désespérément ouverts. Sumi détourna la tête de la lumière et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le lit. Elle se tourna vers l'espace vide de son lit puis se rendormit.<p>

Seulement, il n'était pas vide.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement alors qu'elle se redressait et elle eut juste le temps de voir Izaki endormi avant qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre, emmêlée dans ses draps, et qu'elle tombait au sol. Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises en observant le plafond beige puis s'assit lentement. Le bruit ne l'avait pas réveillé. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés par la nuit de sommeil et sa lèvre inférieure était un peu gonflée. Il enserrait l'oreiller alors qu'il respirait régulièrement sans ronfler. Elle baissa les yeux vers son propre corps et poussa un soupir soulagé à la vue de ses vêtements. _« Rien que je ne me souviens pas. »_

Sumi le regarda à nouveau et fut surprise par le vif désir de retourner dans le lit. Elle résista cependant et se redressa. Elle traversa la chambre tranquillement, referma la porte derrière elle et entra dans la cuisine. Son appartement se composait de quatre pièces : la chambre à coucher, la salle de bain, la cuisine et le salon. En vérité, sa cuisine et son salon étaient dans une seule et même pièce, mais la cuisine était séparé par un petit comptoir, donc elle considérait souvent que c'était une pièce à part entière.

Elle prit un remède pour la gueule de bois avant de se mettre à faire le petit-déjeuner. Bientôt, une agréable odeur de crêpe et de bacon emplit la pièce. Ses compétences culinaires lui permettaient d'obtenir les faveurs de son propriétaire, et plus d'une fois, il lui avait accordé un délai supplémentaire pour le loyer quand elle lui apportait de délicieux petits plats. Tamao adorait toujours ce qu'elle lui préparait quand il venait manger ici de temps en temps. Tokio avait toujours dévoré tout ce qu'elle lui préparait du temps où ils sortaient ensemble, et même maintenant parfois, elle lui cuisinait quelque chose. Ça ne la dérangeait pas. Cuisiner était amusant, et le résultat valait bien l'effort.

Un moment plus tard, elle posa une assiette remplie de crêpes sur le comptoir alors que le bacon cuisait encore.

**« - Tu dois te sentir mieux. »**

Sumi leva les yeux et sourit à Izaki, debout contre l'embrasure de la chambre. **« - Je suis affamée. Tu peux aller t'asseoir, j'en ai fais assez pour nous deux. »**

Izaki s'approcha, mais plutôt que d'aller s'installer sur la table du salon, il vint à ses côtés et attrapa une fourchette pour manger dans l'assiette déjà prête. Il ajouta un peu de sirop sur une des crêpes, coupa un morceau et le mit dans sa bouche. Il mâcha puis avala. **« - Plutôt bon. »**

Sumi sourit. **« - Le bacon sera bientôt prêt. Mange autant que tu le souhaite. Je te dois bien ça pour m'avoir ramené ici la nuit dernière. »**

Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes puis continua à manger. **« - Ouais. »**

Elle haussa un sourcil et retira la poêle du feu.** « - Quelque chose ne va pas ? »**

Il secoua la tête et se poussa un peu sur le côté pour qu'elle puisse mettre le bacon dans l'assiette. Ses cheveux lui frôlèrent le visage mais il ne se détourna pas. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il la dévisagea curieusement, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose mais elle pencha la tête.

Il plissa les yeux. **« - Tu te souviens de quelque chose de la nuit dernière ? »** Il mit sa fourchette dans sa main gauche et porta sa main droite à l'arrière de la tête de la jeune fille. **« - Tu t'es cogné à la tête. Tu as toujours mal ? »**

**« - Ah ? » **Elle leva la main pour toucher la bosse et leurs doigts se rencontrèrent. Elle rougit et ils abaissèrent leurs mains. **« - Je suppose que je ne me souviens pas de tout. Je me souviens avoir bu, et je me souviens des gars qui te parlaient et… » **Elle plissa les yeux en regardant le comptoir. **« - Et… »**

**« - Nous avons était prit en embuscade. » **Clarifia Izaki.

Les sourcils de Sumi se haussèrent. **« - Ah bon ? Par qui ? »**

**« - Cet idiot du club. Celui de l'allée. »**

Elle fronça les sourcils. **« - Je ne m'en souviens pas. **_**Vas-tu **_**bien ? Ta lèvre est enflée. » **Elle voulut porter une main à sa lèvre, mais il saisit fortement son poignet.

**« - Je vais bien. »**

Sumi haussa un sourcil. **« - Laisse-moi voir. Ça ne va pas te tuer. »**

**« - Je ne veux pas de ton aide. »**

Elle retira alors son poignet de sa prise et mit de nouvelles crêpes à cuire. **« - Peu importe. »**

Izaki continua à manger. **« - En parlant de la nuit dernière, tu m'en dois une. Tu as réussi à t'évanouir avant de payer la note. »**

Sumi haussa un sourcil narquois et se tourna vers lui. **« - C'est drôle. Je suis impressionnée que tu ne m'es pas laissé là-bas. »**

**« - Le propriétaire à dit qu'il allait appeler les flics si je le faisais. »**

Elle fit une légère moue et se détourna. **« - Personne ne t'empêchait de me laisser dans la rue ! »**

Izaki avala sa crêpe et se resservit un peu de bacon. Il prit alors son assiette, puis se pencha et lui embrassa la tempe. **« - Merci. » **Puis il partit s'installer avec son petit-déjeuner dans le salon.

Sumi regarda le comptoir, immobile comme une statue de cinq tonnes. _« Vient-il juste de m'embrasser ? »_ Elle toucha son visage rouge mais sourit dans le vide. Puis elle fronça les sourcils et regarda vers la pendule. **« - Oh mon dieu ! »**

Izaki leva les yeux de son assiette et regarda la jeune fille se mettre à s'agiter partout dans l'appartement en marmonnant et trébuchant. Il ne réalisa pas ce qu'elle bafouillait jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de la chambre vêtu de son uniforme scolaire et qu'elle criait : **« - Je suis tellement en retard pour l'école ! » **Et elle fonça vers la porte d'entrée et la claqua derrière elle.

Izaki cligna des yeux. **« - Hm. » **Il se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la cuisinière pour l'éteindre. Ses yeux scannèrent distraitement l'appartement.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait à peine une minute qu'elle avait mis un pied dans la classe que Meiko lui fonça dessus comme un oiseau sur sa proie. <strong>« - Oh mon dieu, les étudiants de première année sont vraiment <strong>_**délicieux.**_** » **Elle prononça le dernier mot comme si c'était du chocolat en train de fondre dans sa bouche. **« - Il y en a un qui était particulièrement mignon, Kirishima Hiromi, qui surpassait les autre. Il est calme et un vrai voyou, mais il est tellement **_**hot**_**. » **Elle gloussa puis mit les mains sur les hanches. **« - Et qu'as-tu fais hier soir, hein ? »**

Sumi s'arrêta quelques instants, puis haussa les épaules. **« - Je me suis saoulé et j'ai dormi avec un gars que je connaissais à peine. »**

Meiko fut bouche bée. **« - Tu as quoi ! »**

Sumi roula des yeux, mais sourit alors qu'elle avançait vers son bureau. **« - Nous avons juste dormi dans le même lit, Meiko. Nous nous sommes écroulés. »**

**« - Et alors, était-il mignon ? » **Demanda-t-elle, sur les talons de Sumi.

Sumi se mordit la lèvre inférieure et rougit alors qu'elle repensait au visage endormi du blond. **« - Certainement. »**

Meiko battit des mains avec enthousiasme. **« - Je ne t'ai jamais vu rougir pour un mec, même pas Tokio. Il **_**doit **_**être mignon ! Où l'as-tu rencontré ? Qui est-il ? Est-ce un élève ? »**

**« - Doucement. » **Exhorta Sumi, levant les mains pour la faire taire, mais sa rougir et son sourire ne disparut pas. **« - Nous nous sommes rencontré au club l'autre soir. Il est étudiant en même année que nous à Suzuran et il s'appelle… »**

**« - Très bien, classe ! » **Tonna l'enseignant depuis son bureau, et les étudiants s'installèrent immédiatement. **« - Nous avons beaucoup de travail et peu de temps pour le faire. Aokage-chan ! »**

**« - Hai ! »**

**« - Aso-kun ! »**

**« - Hai ! »**

Meiko observa son amie avec impatience. **« - Qui est-il ? » **Sumi ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais s'arrêta lorsque la porte de la classe s'ouvrit brusquement.

Izaki se tenait sur le seuil, vêtu de son uniforme scolaire avec une main dans la poche de son pantalon. Ses yeux bruns scannèrent la salle alors que le professeur criait face à son intrusion brusque.

Meiko sourit. **« - Il est très **_**beau **_**! »**

Le regard d'Izaki s'arrêta aussitôt sur le visage stupéfait de Sumi et il marcha entre les pupitres jusqu'à elle. Il saisit son poignet, l'arracha de son siège et la traina vers la porte, laissant une Meiko ébahie dans leur sillage.

L'enseignant se planta entre lui et la porte comme un bloc de ciment et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. **« - Que pensez-vous faire là ? Enlever une de mes élèves en plus ! De quelle école êtes-vous ? Je vais contacter votre principal et vous dénoncer ! Ce comportement peut peut-être effrayer vos enseignants mais il n'est pas toléré ici ! Parlez, délinquant ! »**

Izaki se raidit inconsciemment mais Sumi intervint. **« - Sensei, euh… j'ai oublié d'éteindre ma cuisinière ! Il est juste venu ici pour me conduire à la maison avant que quelque chose de grave n'arrive ! S'il vous plait, excusez-nous Sensei ! »** Elle traina ensuite Izaki derrière elle avant qu'il n'ait le temps de protester.

Quand ils atteignirent le portail, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. **« - Pouah, mon dieu ! Je pensais qu'elle allait nous poursuivre jusqu'en Amérique. » **Elle pivota. **« - Que penses-tu faire ? Tu n'as pas à venir chercher les gens dans leurs classes ! »**

**« - Je le fais si je le veux. »**

Elle le fixa. **« - Ce n'est pas Suzuran ici, Izaki. Tu peux penser que la vie fonctionne sur aucune règle, mais le reste d'entre nous le savons mieux. »**

**« - Je ne viens pas ici pour m'attirer des ennuis. » **Riposta-t-il brutalement, haussant la voix.

**« - Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? »**

**« - Je suis venu pour toi, Baka ! » **Elle cligna des yeux et il détourna les siens. **« - Je suis venu ici pour toi. »**

Sumi se mordit la lèvre mais lui prit la main. Elle sourit quand il la regarda. **« - Eh bien, tu m'as. Et maintenant ? »**

Izaki ne répondit pas au premier abord. Il regarda son visage rouge avec ces yeux illisibles qui fit battre son cœur. Enfin, il serra sa main et sourit. **« - Maintenant, nous faisons ce que nous voulons. »**

Elle sourit. **« - J'aime l'école buissonnière ! »**

* * *

><p>Sumi appuya son visage contre le grillage et fronça les sourcils en voyant les enfants s'éclabousser entre eux et les adultes en train de bronzer autour de la piscine publique. Elle soupira. <strong>« - Je peux à peine me souvenir de la dernière fois où je suis allée nager. Mon cousin ne veut jamais y aller, Meiko à peur de ressembler à un raisin sec. » <strong>Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda Izaki. **« - Quelle fille pourrait bien s'inquiéter de ressembler à un raisin sec quand elle va nager ? Quel intérêt ? Tss. » **Elle fit la moue. **« - Peu importe. Tu aimes te baigner, Izaki-san ? »**

Izaki haussa les épaules. **« - Bien sûr. Nous avons une piscine à l'école, mais personne ne l'utilise vraiment. »**

Elle cligna des yeux. **« - Oh, c'est vrai que vous en avez une, j'avais complètement oublié. » **Elle le regarda pendant quelques minutes, mais son expression vide ne change pas, et elle soupira de nouveau. **« - Allons, donc. Qu'aimes-tu faire Izaki-san ? Pour le plaisir ? »**

**« - Me battre. » **Répondit-il franchement alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la piscine.

Sumi roula des yeux. **« - Et ? »**

Il fit une pause, puis haussa les épaules.** « - C'est tout. »**

Elle essaya de ne pas trébucher sur ses pieds en signe d'incrédulité, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de répliquer. **« - Que diable, Izaki ? Ne me dis pas que les étudiants de Suzuran n'ont pas de vie en dehors des combats ? Il faut aimer **_**autre chose**_** que des combats et conflits, alors que fais-tu d'autre ? »**

**« - Je fais des trucs avec les autre gars, bien sûr. »**

Elle le regarda. **« - Comme quoi ? »**

**« - La même chose que tout mec a à l'esprit. »**

Sumi pâlit et s'éloigna un peu de lui. **« - Que… que veux-tu dire La même chose que tout mec a à l'esprit ? »**

Izaki la fixa d'un air monotone. **« - Le sport. »**

Elle soupira et porta une main à sa poitrine. **« - Oh, ça. »**

Il continua à la regarder. **« - Qu'est-ce que tu pensais que je parlais ? »**

**« - Absolument rien. » **Sumi agita la main d'un air dédaigneux. Elle ignora ses sourcils haussaient en guise de questionnement. **« - Hé, le club ! Arrêtons-nous prendre un verre. »**

Izaki hésita. **« - Je ne sais pas. C'est un peu tôt pour aller dans le club, non ? »**

**« - Ce n'est pas ouvert. » **Répondit-elle. **« - Mais je connais le propriétaire. Il acceptera de nous servir en journée. Allez ! » **Elle saisit sa main et l'entraina vers le club.

L'endroit était très différent, sans client ni spot lumineux. D'une certaine manière, cependant, Sumi pensait qu'il semblait plus confortable, sans tous les habitués et elle courut à travers le club, lâchant la main d'Izaki et grimpa les escaliers privés. **« - Yoshi-sama ! Yoshi-sama, vous êtes là ? » **Elle frappa à la porte du bureau, mais elle n'eut aucune réponse. **« - Yoshi-sama ! » **Toujours rien. **« - Hm. » **Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le club alors qu'elle redescendait. **« - Il doit être dehors. »**

Izaki secoua la tête. **« - Nous sommes déjà là. Allons boire un verre. »**

Elle sourit. **« - Okay ! »** Elle se hâta de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre Izaki qui passait derrière le bar et saisissait deux bouteilles. **« - Qu'est-ce qui est au menu ? » **Demanda-t-elle en s'installant sur un tabouret et elle regarda la bouteille qu'il lui tendait. **« - Wild Turkey. Du Whisky ? »**

Izaki déboucha sa propre bouteille en la cognant rapidement contre le bar et but une gorgée. **« - Vu que nous sommes dans un club, autant prendre quelque chose de plus cher qu'un soda. »**

Sumi pinça les lèvres, mais hocha la tête. **« - Je pense que oui. » **Elle s'arrêta, puis tapa sa bouteille contre le bar mais la capsule ne sauta pas. Elle jeta un regard à Izaki qui la regardait avec un sourire moqueur. Elle essaya encore, mais réussit seulement à érafler un peu le bois du bar. **« - Ah ! » **Elle posa la bouteille et passa ses doigts sur le petit trou. **« - Merde, Yoshi va être énervé. » **Elle fit la moue.

Izaki sourit, prit sa bouteille, et la décapsula contre le bar. La capsule sauta instantanément et il glissa la bouteille vers elle. **« - Il te pardonnera. Dans ce vieil endroit, je ne pense pas qu'une éraflure de plus se verra beaucoup. »**

Sumi prit une gorgée de whisky puis toussa. **« - Mon dieu, c'est truc est dégueulasse ! »**

Il rigola et souleva sa bouteille vers elle. **« - Véritable test de champions. »**

Elle fit une moue désapprobatrice puis reposa sa bouteille. **« - Je m'en passerais volontiers. N'y-a-t'il pas quelque chose de plus simple, comme une eau ou un jus de quelque chose ? »**

Il se pencha et vérifia les différentes bouteilles, et sortit une bouteille d'eau. **« - Tu pourras l'ouvrir sans dégât. »**

Sumi lui tira la langue et dévissa facilement le bouchon de la bouteille. Le liquide était rafraichissant après le whisky, et cela refroidit son sang. **« - Beaucoup mieux. » **Sourit-elle.

Izaki sourit puis regarda vers le mur du fond. Il prit une autre gorgée de sa bouteille, puis fit le tour du bar pour s'avancer entre les tables. **« - Tu es bonnes aux fléchettes ? »**

Sumi se tourna sur son tabouret pour le regarder, et il désigna alors les cibles accrochées au mur. **« - J'ai jamais essayé. »**

**« - C'est aussi un test de champion. » **Il revint se placer à ses côtés et lança une fléchette qui alla se planter au centre de la cible.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. **« - Wow, c'était génial ! » **Il lança une fléchette, puis une autre. Elles allèrent toutes se planter vers le centre de la cible. Elle le regarda s'approchait de la cible, l'expression concentrée, pour récupérer les fléchettes et il recommença. Il prenait un plaisir évident à ce jeu, et il avait certainement perfectionné ses compétences au fil des ans.

**« - Tiens. » **Izaki lui tendit une fléchette.

Sumi cligna des yeux et agita les mains. **« - Nonono, je ne peux pas lancer de fléchettes. Je vais avoir plus de chance de me la planter dans le pied que dans la cible. »**

Il roula des yeux et posa sa bouteille sur le bar. **« - Il suffit de venir ici. » **Il la força à se lever et l'immobilisa directement en face de lui. **« - Prend la fléchette. » **Elle le fit et il posa sa main sous son coude droit. **« - Quand tu jettes la fléchette, tout se passe au niveau du coude, tout autant que le poignet. Beaucoup de gens ne font pas attention à leur coude quand ils jettent la fléchette. Garde ton coude stable, comme ça. » **Il lui fit bouger le bras d'avant en arrière avec sa main droite, en utilisant sa main gauche pour maintenir son coude stable. **« - Laisse juste venir naturellement. »**

**« - Mais qu'est-ce que je fais avec mon poignet ? »**

**« - Les actions du poignet varient d'une personne à une autre alors on voit voir ça pour cette première fois. Okay ? » **Il sortit ses bras et passa derrière elle, gardant une main sur sa taille. Il se tint à ses côtés, regardant par-dessus son épaule. **« - Maintenant garde ton coude stable, et vise juste un peu plus au-dessus que le centre. Et un. Deux. Trois. »**

Sumi lança la fléchette, mais quand son bras commença à s'abaisser, son corps s'inclina vers l'avant très légèrement. Le bras d'Izaki passa autour de son ventre, la maintenant droite, et la fléchette s'envola et atterrit sur une case éloignée du centre, et fit dix-neuf point. Sumi écarquilla les yeux. **« - Oh mon dieu ! Je l'ai touché ! » **Elle leva les bras. **« - C'est génial ! Je l'ai touché ! Tu as vu, je l'ai touché ! » **Elle se retourna, prête à démontrer sa joie d'avoir réussi, mais s'arrêta ensuite quand elle eut conscience de son bras toujours autour d'elle, appuyant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Elle haleta et posa ses mains sur sa poitrine, mais ne le repoussa pas.

Izaki la regarda dans les yeux. Son attention fut détournée un moment par ses lèvres, et il s'éloigna. **« - C'est assez bien pour ton premier essai. Mais continue à t'entrainer. » **Il lui fit signe d'aller récupérer la fléchette.

Sumi sourit légèrement. **« - Ok ! » **Elle se précipita vers la cible pour prendre les fléchettes, mais son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle se sentait presque au bord de la crise cardiaque. Elle prit les fléchettes puis se positionna pour lancer à nouveau. **« - Coude stable. » **Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. **« - Pieds plantés. »**

**« - Bonne idée. » **Marmonna Izaki dans un souffle, mais elle n'écouta pas.

**« - Viser un peu plus haut que mon objectif. » **Elle sortit sa langue entre ses lèvres, plissa les yeux, et lança la fléchette. Son corps vacille un peu mais elle réussit à rester immobile cette fois. La fléchette se planta dans la cible, dans une case à douze points. **« - Très bien ! J'ai compris ! »**

**« - Continue à pratiquer. » **Il sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma, avant de prendre une autre gorgée de whisky.

Sumi lui lança un coup d'œil. **« - Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de fumer. C'est une mauvaise habitude, et ça t'affaiblit en tant que combattant. » **Elle jeta la fléchette.

Izaki la regarda aller se planter dans la cible, juste en dessous du centre. **« - Vas-tu aussi me faire la morale à propos de fumer maintenant ? »**

**« - Iie. » **Répondit-elle simplement. **« - Ca ne me dérange pas. Mon cousin fume aussi, mais c'est vraiment une mauvaise habitude. Je sais que ça va être un problème plus tard, et je veux que mes amis soient toujours en sécurité. »**

Il sourit. **« - Tu parles. Les étudiants de Suzuran ne seront jamais en sécurité. »**

**« - Tu peux toujours te faire transférer ailleurs, tu sais. » **Elle jeta la fléchette suivante, frappant au même endroit que précédemment.

**« - Pourquoi voudrais-je aller dans une école comme la tienne et recevoir une bonne éducation ? M'inscrire à la fac ? »**

Sumi rigola. **« - La fac n'est pas impressionnante et s'inscrire n'est pas toujours le mieux. Mais il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir mieux. » **Elle en lança une autre, un peu plus haut cette fois. **« - Tu ne devrais pas me juger juste parce que je ne veux pas me battre tous les jours. »**

**« - Tu es la seule qui pense que les gars comme moi sont une mauvaise compagnie. »**

Elle arrêta de jouer, abaissa la fléchette et tourna la tête vers lui. **« - Je ne voulais pas vraiment dire ça la nuit dernière. Je ne pense pas non plus que mon école est meilleure que la tienne. Je me basais surtout sur la façon dont les élèves vivent. Bien sûr, mes camarades de classe sont plus sages et ils poursuivent des objectifs sérieux pour leurs avenirs, pour leur propre profit. Les élèves de Suzuran sont des fous sans règles et sans réelle ambition, mais généralement, tout ce qu'ils font sont de leurs propres croyances, et ils agissent d'eux-mêmes. Ils se battent en équipe, et pas seulement pour le pouvoir ultime mais pour l'unité. Le défi est de **_**réunir **_**tout Suzuran, pas de le conquérir. » **Elle regarda le sol. **« - Je n'aime pas que les gens dont je me soucie se mettent constamment en danger. Ce n'est pas une tendance, je ne pourrais jamais m'y habituer. »**

Izaki ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais il tira sur sa cigarette avant de reposer sa bouteille sur le bar. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la dernière fléchette, levant les yeux jusqu'à croiser les siens. **« - Peut-être que c'est la seule façon que nous savons être digne de quelque chose de mieux. » **Il s'arrêta, son regard fixant chaque trait de son visage. **« - **_**Quelqu'un **_**de mieux. » **Elle rougit et il tourna la tête vers la cible, lançant la fléchette sans prendre le temps de viser et elle se figea au centre.

Sumi prit une lente et profonde inspiration puis elle lui sourit. **« - Les gens ne choisissent pas de qui ils se soucient ou qui s'occupe d'eux. Se battre devrait être pour se protéger soi-même où ceux qui nous entourent. Pour le plus grand bien. Jamais rien d'autre. » **Elle lui prit la cigarette des mains, tira une bouffée et recracha la fumée à son visage. **« - Les gens doivent se battre ensemble, et non les uns contre les autres. » **Elle jeta la cigarette au sol et l'écrasa avec son pied. **« - Ce qui me rappelle, j'ai besoin de faire quelques courses ! Prend ta boisson et sortons ! » **Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte.

Izaki baissa les yeux vers la cigarette écrasée puis regarda la jeune fille par-dessus son épaule. Il sourit. **« - Maintenant, nous allons faire des courses ? »**

* * *

><p>Sumi était penchée sur un étalage de choux et se frottait pensivement le menton. <strong>« - Hmm. Ils y en a beaucoup cette semaine, c'est difficile de choisir. » <strong>Elle en prit un et le renifla. **« - Hm. Il semble frais. » **Elle prit un peu d'argent dans sa poche et le tendit au vendeur. **« - Celui-ci, s'il vous plait ! »**

Izaki se mordit la langue alors qu'il regardait les gens flânaient autour d'eux. **« - Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? Tu ne peux pas aller dans un magasin comme une personne normale ? »**

**« - Aller au magasin n'est pas normal, c'est paresseux. Merci ! » **Elle s'inclina face au vendeur et prit le sac. **« - D'ailleurs, tu veux que je te fasse un cours sur les maladies qu'on peut chopper avec les aliments des supermarchés ? Beuh ! Une nourriture fraîche est la seule nourriture qui vaille la peine que je dépense mon argent, sans parler de manger. »**

Il haussa les épaules. **« - Peu importe. »**

**« - Ne te fiche pas de moi ! » **Dit-elle sèchement en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Izaki la foudroya du regard. **« - Ne pense pas que je ne vais pas te frapper juste parce que tu es une fille. »**

**« - Je n'ai pas peur de toi. » **Elle lui tira la langue et se dirigea vers le stand suivant. Derrière elle, Izaki continuait à la tuer du regard.

Sumi inspectait rapidement la rangée de fruit, mais alors qu'elle atteignait le coin, un spectacle attira son attention. De l'autre côté de la rue, vêtu de sa longue veste blanche, Ken Katagiri courait après un groupe de femme qui s'enfuyait rapidement. Elle haussa un sourcil. **« - Que diable… »**

**« - Tu trouve ce que tu voulais ? » **Fit la voix d'Izaki derrière son épaule.

Sumi pivota rapidement.** « - Euh, j'en ai fini ici ! Mais je dois rentrer à la maison et me préparer pour le travail. Manquer l'école est une chose, mais le travail s'en est une autre. »**

Izaki fronça les sourcils. **« - Mais l'école finit que dans deux heures. Comment peux-tu aller au travail maintenant ? »**

**« - Se préparer est une entreprise fastidieuse pour une femme ! Allez ! »**

Son froncement de sourcil s'approfondit et il s'arrêta brusquement de marcher et se tourna vers elle. **« - Que fais-tu exactement pour que tu ai besoin de passer deux heures à t'habiller ? »**

**« - Je pue, tu ne crois pas ? Cela peut prendre du temps ! »**

Il se pencha vers son cou et inspira. Il secoua la tête. **« - Iie, tu sens bon. »**

Le visage de Sumi vira au rouge betterave, et il lui fallut quelques instants pour que son cerveau puisse redémarrer. **« - Euh… eh bien, il faut quand même ! Viens maintenant avant que la nourriture pourrisse ! »**

**« - Pas avant que tu ne m'ai dis ce que tu fais. »**

**« - Je suis serveuse, d'accord ? Maintenant, peut-on y aller, s'il te plait ? »**

Izaki médita les informations, puis hocha la tête. **« - Très bien. Mais ne sois pas trop habillée. Ceux qui viennent boire ne te donne un bon pourboire que pour **_**ton**_** visage. »**

**« - Enfoiré ! »**

* * *

><p>Que diable faisait Genji ? Qu'attendait-il ? Il ne cessait de faire les cent pas, avant de s'asseoir quelques minutes sur un petit muret avant de se relever pour faire à nouveau les cent pas. Sumi fixait Genji qui était en train de fumer nerveusement. Elle l'avait vu parlé avec une fille au marché hier, mais sans plus. Puis elle l'avait croisé par hasard, il y avait quelques minutes, et elle l'avait suivie par curiosité. Et visiblement, il avait l'air d'attendre quelqu'un, mais personne ne s'était montré jusqu'ici.<p>

**« - Hm ? » **Elle plissa les yeux.

Quelqu'un s'approchait, un grand garçon avec la peau bronzée et les cheveux rasés. Quelqu'un avec des petits yeux perçants et…

Elle mit sa main devant la bouche. Makise !

Takashi Makise s'approchait de Genji, ne laissant que quelques pas entre eux. **« - J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais me voir. Tu as du cran. »**

Genji se leva et lui fit face. **« - Je voulais te voir parce que… »**

**« - Je sais. » **Interrompit Makise. **« - Mais même si tu me bats, mes hommes ne te suivront pas. » **Silence. Un silence embarrassé. Puis un bruit étrange, comme un homme qui grogne, puis Makise se jeta sur Genji.

Genji éluda le coup et tendit le bras avec un morceau de papier rose à la main. **« - Un rendez-vous groupé. » **Fit-il calmement alors que Makise fixait le papier d'un air absent. **« - Ca te dit ? »**

**« - Un rendez-vous avec des filles ? » **Lit bêtement Makise.

Genji se redressa alors et s'éloigna de lui. **« - Laisse tomber. » **Mais il jeta le papier non loin de lui et Makise baissa les yeux sur lui.

Sumi écarquilla les yeux face à ce spectacle. _« Genji organise un rendez-vous pour Makise ? Avec une vraie fille vivante ? » _C'était trop ridicule pour le croire !

Puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Ca devait être une idée de Ken.

* * *

><p>Le club était petit, mais chaleureux et rempli de gens bavard. Sumi releva ses bottes noires et se vérifia dans le miroir de l'entrée. Ses longs cheveux noirs était attachés en un chignon négligé, et des cerceaux en argent pendait à ses oreilles, ses lèvres étaient recouvertes de gloss rose et elle s'était mise un peu d'ombre à paupière. Elle portait un débardeur violet avec un cache-cœur noir qui lui découvrait légèrement les épaules, et une jupe rouge. Elle avait emprunté les vêtements à Meiko, mais en retour, avait dû raconter tous les détails au sujet d'Izaki avant qu'elle ne se prépare.<p>

Dans un coin du club, elle aperçut alors Genji et Ken, debout, et Makise qui était assit en face d'eux. Ken et Genji étaient habillés normalement, mais Makise portait une paire de chaussette noire avec des sandales de la même couleur, un costume blanc avec un chapeau et une chemise de soie rouge. Il suait comme un porc en chaleur et elle rechigna à la pensée de s'approcher. Pourtant, elle sourit et se dirigea vers eux.

**« - Mon dieu, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'aussi mignon que toi ait besoin d'aller à un rendez-vous arrangé, Genji-san. » **Fit-elle en passant un bras autour de Ken et faisant un clin d'œil à Genji. **« - Quelle est l'occasion ? »**

Genji fronça les sourcils mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. **« - Que fais-tu ici ? »**

**« - Je suis venue pour voir le spectacle bien sûr. »**

Ken sautilla sur ses pieds et sourit à Genji. **« - Qui est cette jolie fille ? »**

Genji lui lança un regard irrité. **« - Sumi. Elle t'a aidé lors de notre première rencontre. »**

Ken eut le souffle coupé. **« - Oh ouais, ouais, ouais, je me souviens ! Wow, tu es une femme sexy ! Es-tu sûre d'être encore au lycée ? »**

Sumi sourit. **« - Absolument sûr. Ravie de vous revoir, Ken-sama. »**

Ken rougit et bougea maladroitement sur ses pieds. **« - Elle m'a appelé Ken-sama. »**

**« - Ah ! » **Makise se leva brusquement. **« - Je vais que je t'avais déjà vu avant ! » **Il pointa un doigt humide vers elle. **« - Tu es la cousine de Serizawa ! »**

Genji et Ken braquèrent leurs yeux sur elle, mais elle continua de sourire et acquiesça. **« - C'est moi ! »**

Genji eut une expression furieuse et Ken sursauta. **« - Tu… Tu es la cousine de Serizawa Tamao ? »**

Sumi acquiesça poliment en regardant Ken. **« - Oui, je le suis. Mon nom est Serizawa Sumi. »**

**« - Tu es ici pour lui ? » **Demanda Genji entre ses dents.

Elle grogna. **« - Pas vraiment. Tamao a son propre agenda, tout comme toi, et tout comme moi. Le mien croise le tien par hasard. Je n'ai pas besoin que mon cousin choisisse mes amis pour moi, merci bien. » **Elle lui tira la langue et se tourna vers Ken. **« - Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous ne m'aimez pas parce que je suis la cousine de Serizawa ? »**

Ken s'agita et passa rapidement un bras autour de ses épaules, lui prenant la main avec l'autre. **« - Non, non, non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que nous devions garder notre relation secrète de tout le monde, d'accord ? »**

**« - Ken-san ! » **Aboya Genji.

Ken sursauta et Sumi fit face à Genji de nouveau. **« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas ici pour espionner pour le compte de Tamao. Il n'approuve pas le fait que socialise avec des étudiants de Suzuran, alors il ne m'enverrait certainement pas vers toi. » **Elle tapota le coude de Genji et fit un clin d'œil à Makise. **« - Je vais vous laisser profiter tranquillement de votre soirée alors. » **Elle sourit à Ken avant de leur faire un petit signe de la main et d'aller s'installer à une table à quelque mètres de là, à portée d'oreille.

**« - Et maintenant ? » **Chuchota Genji à Ken.

Ken haussa les épaules. **« - Je l'aime bien. Peut-être que nous pouvons lui faire… » **Il s'arrêta face au regard que Genji lui lança. **« - Euh, c'est vrai. »**

**« - Désolé pour le retard. » **Fit une fille en s'approchant. Elle était grande et jolie avec de longs cheveux et un visage fin, vêtu d'un simple jean et tee-shirt. Deux jeunes filles la suivaient, habillée plus élégamment avec des sacs à main mignons.

Makise sortit alors une paire de lunette teinté et les mit en se levant. Il se présenta comme était Makkie, bégayant presque sur chaque mot, puis courba soudainement le corps. Genji lui grogna de se reprendre et Ken intervint rapidement en demandant à tout le monde de s'installer.

Sumi porta une main à ses lèvres pour cacher son sourire et tentait de ne pas rire devant ce spectacle. Ken était un hôte idéal, faisant la conversation et apportant une ambiance conviviale, mais la fille aux côtés de Makise essayait désespérément de garder ses distances, utilisant son sac à main comme ultime barrière. Sumi ne put retenir un rire quand elle vit la fille tentait de le fuir en changeant de place et Makise la suivre bêtement.

Genji finit alors par faire un signe à Ken et ils s'éloignèrent du groupe. **« - Que veux-tu ? » **Demanda Ken.

Genji s'approcha de lui et chuchota. **« - Ken-san. C'est un vrai flop. »**

Ken pencha la tête, feignant l'ignorance. **« - Vraiment ? Je pense plutôt que ça roule… » **Genji lui lança un regard noir et il acquiesça. **« - Ok, j'avoue. Laisse-moi faire. » **Il s'éloigna. **« - C'est encore un peu tôt, mais c'est une urgence. » **Il fit un petit signe vers une table, et l'un des hommes se retourna lentement sur son siège.

Genji le regarda avec confusion. **« - Chuta ? »**

Ken cligna étrangement des paupières en direction de Chuta, et Chuta fit exactement la même chose en retour. Puis Ken se tourna vers Makise et ils échangèrent cette même étrangement communication.

Sumi cessa rapidement de ricaner en regardant l'échange, et sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir à cette vue, prévoyant le pire.

Chuta se leva de son siège et s'approcha en se pavanant des filles et de Makise. **« - Oh là là là, ça s'amuse bien ici ! Puis-je vous rejoindre ? » **Les rendez-vous de Genji et Ken l'ignorèrent et il se tourna vers la fille aux côtés de Makise. **« - Tu es trop mignonne toi. » **Il la saisit par les bras et la leva. **« - Je vais te faire plein de truc génial avec mes mains. » **Fit-il en remuant étrangement ses doigts vers elle.

**« - Hé toi ! » **Aboya soudainement Makise. Il ôta sa veste, la jeta sur le canapé et le regarda. **« - Ne touche pas à ma nana. » **La fille se tourna vers lui, temporairement heureuse de sa présence et Makise hocha la tête en la regardant.

Chuta se moqua. **« - Ah ouais ? » **Il poussa la fille sur le côté. **« - Approche ! » **Avant que Makise ne puisse le faire, la fille de Genji attrapa une fourchette sur la table et se tourna vers Chuta, le poignardant légèrement au-dessus de l'œil. Chuta jappa de douleur et s'effondra au sol.

**« - Chuta ! »** Cria Ken et il s'approcha de lui. **« - Oh mon dieu, Chuta tu n'as rien ? » **Il s'arrêta et regarda la copine de Genji en portant ses mains à sa bouche.

**« - Baka ! » **Gronda Makise. **« - Ne dis pas son nom ! Elles vont tout comprendre ! » **Il haleta bruyamment alors que la copine de Genji tourna les yeux vers lui. Sumi posa une main sur ses yeux, sa crainte étant confirmée.

La copine de Genji finit par regarder ce dernier, puis à nouveau Makise. Makise détourna la tête. **« - Oh, je vois. » **Elle jeta la fourchette et attrapa son sac et s'éloigna. **« - Venez, on y va. » **Elle s'arrêta à la hauteur de Genil et le regarda. **« - T'es qu'un salop. » **Elle s'éloigna mais se retourna une dernière fois. **« - C'est dégueulasse de faire ça ! » **Et les filles disparurent.

* * *

><p>Sumi frotta le dos de Genji avant de lui tapoter l'épaule. <strong>« - Allons, ce n'est rien. N'importe qui peut faire une stupide erreur de temps en temps. »<strong>

Makise regarda Genji alors que ce dernier s'essuyait les yeux avec sa manche. **« - Tu chiales quand t'es bourré ? » **Genji serra ses genoux avec acharnement et son visage se crispa alors qu'il tentait de retenir ses larmes. Makise se détourna. **« - T'es bizarre. »**

Genji se frappa la jambe. **« - Arrête de pleurer ! »**

Sumi secoua la tête. **« - Allons les gars, vous auriez dû prévoir que ça ne marcherait pas. Les femmes sont plus intelligentes que les hommes en manière intuitive. » **Elle jeta un regard à Genji, puis à Makise qui avait heureusement cessé de transpirer. **« - Sans vouloir t'offenser, Makkie. »**

Makise agita la main puis Ken s'approcha alors d'eux. **« - C'est bon, j'ai raccompagné Chuta chez lui. » **Il agita sa cigarette vers Makise. **« - Je suis désolé pour ce soir. »**

**« - Pas grave. » **Répondit Makise.

**« - Pour me faire pardonner. » **Continua Ken. **« - Je t'amène dans un salon de massage. Ça te va ? »**

Makise sursauta. **« - Un salon de massage ? »**

**« - Ouais. »**

**« - Vraiment ? »**

**« - Bien sûr. » **Ken regarda Genji. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Sumi, et elle haussa les épaules en donnant d'autres coups apaisant sur l'épaule de Genji. **« - Genji, ça ne va pas ? »**

**« - Une salon de massage ? » **Répéta Makise. **« - Vraiment ? »**

Ken le regarda. **« - Oui. » **Puis il regarda Genji. **« - Tu pleures ? »**

Genji ne répondit pas, mais Makise parla à nouveau. **« - Un salon de massage ? »**

Ken le regarda encore. **« - Oui. » **Il sourit et leva les mains. **« - Tu sais, tu t'allonge nu sur une table. Puis y'a une petite nénette qui vient te passer de l'huile sur tout le corps. »**

Sumi lui lança un regard noir. **« - Oie ! Ne parle pas de ça comme s'il n'y avait pas de femme en face ! »**

Ken hocha la tête et agita les mains vers elle. **« - Okay, okay. Ne t'inquiète pas, Sumi-chan, tu es mon unique amour. »**

Soudain, Makise se pencha en avant et commença à gémir de douleur. Ken recula. **« - Quel est le problème ? Tu vas être malade ou quoi ? »**

Makise gémit de nouveau, puis courut dans l'allée et poussa une série de cri bizarre. Sumi eut légèrement peur mais il la rassura. **« - Uh… oh… désolé pour ça. »**

Sumi secoua la tête. **« - Baka. »**

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre en train de rire aux éclats alors que Makise était vêtu d'un nouveau pantalon fleuri et élastique et visiblement pour femme. **« - Tu es un vrai modèle, mon gars. » **Ricana Ken.

**« - Sans aucun doute ! » **Convint Makise, s'appuyant contre le mur.

**« - Y'a pas d'avant ni d'arrière. »**

**« - Je porte un pantalon de fille ! »**

Ils continuèrent à rire pendant une minute, puis Genji se redressa. **« - On va y aller, Makise. » **Il se retourna pour partir et Ken et Sumi le suivirent.

**« - A bientôt. » **Ajouta Ken.

**« - Et la prochaine fois, emmène un pantalon de rechange. » **Fit Sumi avec un clin d'œil.

Makise s'accroupit contre le mur, les regardant partir. **« - Oie, Genji ! » **Le trio se retourna vers Makise, toujours souriant. **« - Tu veux ma classe, je te la donne. »**

Ken et Sumi échangèrent un regard joyeux et Genji hocha la tête. **« - Merci. »**

Makise hocha la tête en retour. **« - Nous prendrons le pouvoir ensemble. » **Genji leva le poing et Makise tendit le bras vers lui en réponse.

Sumi sourit et frappa Genji dans le dos et ensuite entoura son bras autour de celui de Ken. **« - Brut, mais efficace, Genji-san. »**

Genji lui lança un regard noir, mais sourit en voyant son visage heureux. **« - C'est seulement parce que t'es une Serizawa, alors tu n'as pas perturbé les hormones de Makise. »**

Sumi voulut lui donner un coup de pied vengeur, mais il attrapa sa cheville et continua à avancer en la trainant par le pied, tandis qu'elle sautillait derrière lui pour garder son équilibre. **« - Genji ! Lâche-moi, crétin ! Ken-sama, vient là et aide-moi ! »**

**« - Je… je ne me mêle pas de ça. »**

**« - Lâche ! »**

* * *

><p>Sumi déverrouilla la porte de son appartement et retira ses chaussures dans le noir. Elle referma à clef derrière elle, pendit son sac au porte-manteau et retira son chandail noir. La soirée avait été géniale, tant pour Genji que pour elle. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à ce que Tamao apprenne ça, mais elle aimait être avec Genji et Ken. Cette paire était inhabituelle mais c'était fort entre eux. Elle admirait leur fidélité. De plus, elle était un peu curieuse de voir comment aller évolué la rivalité entre Tamao et Genji. Genji avait du potentiel, mais serait-ce suffisant ?<p>

**« - Longue journée ? »**

Sumi sursauta à la voix, et la lampe de son salon s'alluma. Elle se détendit. **« - Izaki-san ! Tu m'as fait peur. Comment es-tu entré ? »**

Izaki pencha la tête. **« - Tu as dis l'autre jour que tu n'aimais pas que les gens dont tu te soucier se mettait en danger, et je me suis demandé de qui tu parlais au juste. Tu aurais pu parler de moi, mais tu as déjà été à Suzuran avant que nous nous rencontrions, non ? Merci à ton cousin. » **Il fouilla dans sa poche et jeta quelques photos sur la table. **« - Bienvenue à la maison… »**

Sumi baissa les yeux vers les photos où se trouvait son visage souriant et celui de Tamao. Ses yeux se relevèrent pour croiser le regard noir d'Izaki.

**« - … Serizawa Sumi. »**

_**A suivre…**_


	3. Crow Zero Chapitre 3

**Crows Zero**

**Chapitre trois**

**By Avalon-Shiranui**

Sumi ne bougea pas alors qu'Izaki la fixait de l'autre côté de la petite table. Ce n'était pas flagrant, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux le rendait menaçant alors qu'il était silencieusement assit dans son uniforme scolaire, un bras appuyé contre le dossier du canapé. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il pensait, ou ce qu'il ferait, mais elle fit un effort pour ne pas faire de mouvements brusques.

Izaki se leva nonchalamment et glissa ses mains dans ses poches. Ses yeux ne clignèrent pas ni ne quittèrent les siens. **« - Ton cousin, celui que tu aimes tellement, c'est Serizawa Tamao. » **Il semblait calme, mais le manque d'inflexion le rendait encore plus intimidant.

Sumi redressa le menton avec défi. **« - Ouais, et alors ? »**

Il donna soudainement un violent coup de pied dans la table basse, l'envoyant valser à travers la pièce, et le bruit brutal la fit sursauter, avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit en courant en direction de sa chambre, fermant la porte à clef derrière elle. Un poing vint frapper contre le montant en bois une seconde plus tard. **« - Sumi ! Ouvre ! Sumi ! » **Il martelait furieusement. **« - Sumi ! »**

Sumi s'effondra contre la porte et poussa un soupir tremblant. Comment avait-il pu le savoir ? Pourquoi le savait-il ? Elle se détacha nerveusement les cheveux, et les longues mèches noires dégringolèrent dans son cou et ses épaules.

Ses yeux regardaient le sol, mais elle ne le voyait pas vraiment. Il continuait à frapper contre la porte, lui criant d'ouvrir, sa colère s'amplifiant à chaque minute. Elle s'écroula en position fœtus sur le sol et serra les poings alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Pourquoi le savait-il ?

* * *

><p>Étrange. Elle avait dû s'endormir. Quelle heure était-il ? Sumi regarda son réveil sur sa table de nuit alors qu'elle se redressait. Deux heures et demie du matin. Elle était rentrée à minuit, et l'appartement était calme. Etait-il parti ? Certainement. Qui attendrait une petite fille pendant deux heures et demie ?<p>

Elle se leva, déverrouilla silencieusement sa porte et regarda dehors. L'appartement était sombre et silencieux, sauf pour la lumière du salon toujours allumée. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle en s'avançant et se dirigea vers la table basse.

Les photos étaient tombées de la table quand Izaki l'avait envoyé valser parce qu'elles étaient éparpillées au sol maintenant. Elle les ramassa et les regarda, passant distraitement les doigts sur le visage joyeux de Tamao. **« - Tamao. »**

**« - Tu fais beaucoup de chose pour ton cousin. »**

Sumi se retourna et vit Izaki se tenir dans l'embrasure de la salle de bain avec une enveloppe jaune dans les mains. **« - Tu… tu es encore là ? »**

Izaki lisait les papiers de l'enveloppe, puis la regarda. **« - Tu travaille pour aider Serizawa. » **C'était une affirmation, pas une question.

Sumi serra les photos contre sa poitrine. **« - Évidemment. Tamao est la seule famille que j'ai. »**

Il jeta l'acte par terre et s'avança lentement vers elle. **« - Pourquoi traines-tu près de Suzuran ? Pour aider ton cousin à tous nous écraser ? »**

**« - Tamao n'a pas besoin de mon aide pour battre qui que se soit à Suzuran. » **Répliqua-t-elle sèchement, puis elle haleta alors qu'il lui agrippait le bras et la plaquait contre le mur.

Son regard brillait férocement, pas du tout ému par sa détermination à maintenir un contact visuel. Il la lâcha soigneusement et posa ses paumes à plat contre le mur, de chaque côté de sa tête. **« - Alors pourquoi gardes-tu secret ton nom de famille ? De quoi as-tu peur ? »**

**« - Je n'ai pas peur ! »**

**« - Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ? »**

**« - Je ne t'ai pas menti ! » **Cria-t-elle. **« - Je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre que celle que tu connais, je ne t'ai jamais dis un seul mensonge ! »**

**« - Tu m'as délibérément caché des choses, pas pour ma protection, mais la tienne. Tu m'as volontairement trompé, ce qui est pire qu'un mensonge. Pourquoi ? »**

**« - Je ne fais pas partie des activités de Tamao à Suzuran, et je n'ai aucun intérêt à faire parti des tiennes non plus ! Je veux juste être avec ceux que j'apprécie, sans avoir besoin d'avoir des arrière-pensées ! »**

**« - L'amitié ne requière pas de déception ! »**

**« - Honnêtement, m'aurais-tu considéré comme tu l'as fais si tu avais su que j'étais la cousine de Tamao ? » **Sa mâchoire se crispa alors qu'il détournait brièvement les yeux. **« - L'aurais-tu fais ? » **Il ne répondit pas, mais elle savait déjà. **« - Personne ne le fais jamais ! Même mes propres camarades de classe ont peur de moi à cause de lui, et ils ne comprennent pas comment je peux avoir des liens avec ceux de Suzuran ! Il y a des gens qui comprennent la vie de Tamao, sauf qu'ils me haïssent parce qu'il est leur ennemi, ou ils cherchent à m'utiliser contre lui ! Tamao et son gang sont les **_**seuls**_** qui me voient pour qui je suis, et non pas à cause d'à qui je suis lié ! »**

**« - Alors tu le caches lorsque tu rencontre des gens pour montrer combien ils comptent pour toi ? »**

**« - Ce n'est pas ça ! »**

**« - Alors arrête avec ces conneries, et dis-moi juste ! »**

**« - Parce que je voulais que tu me vois ! » **Elle posa ses mains contre sa poitrine et serra son pull. **« - **_**Moi !**_** Et non pas la cousine de Tamao Serizawa et l'atout que je pourrais être pour le jeu à Suzuran ! Mais que tu me vois vraiment ! » **Elle retint un sanglot, mais sa voix devint tremblante. **« - Juste Sumi. »**

Ses yeux n'étaient plus froids, mais ses sentiments étaient illisibles. **« - Pourquoi moi ? »**

Sumi baissa mollement les bras et secoua la tête. **« - Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste… » **Elle serra les lèvres et rencontra son regard. **« - Je voulais juste être avec toi. Je n'avais aucune arrière-pensée. Je voulais que tu sois avec moi sans me soucier de qui je suis. » **Elle regarda les photos dans ses mains, puis les lâcha. **« - Mais Serizawa fait parti de qui je suis. Et il semblerait que Serizawa ne peut être que ton ennemi. » **Elle posa ses mains sur ses yeux et se pencha sous un des bras tendu pour fuir.

Sumi entra dans la salle de bain et se planta dans le miroir. Elle ne se regarda pas, elle se contenta de fermer fortement les yeux et prendre une profonde inspiration. Il allait bientôt partir et ne plus revenir la voir. Elle était stupide de s'être attaché à lui après seulement quelques brèves rencontres, mais elle avait senti quelque chose quand elle était avec lui.

Les relations n'étaient pas quelque chose de nouveau pour elle. Bien qu'il est vrai que les garçons l'avait rarement dragués parce que Tamao menacer de les massacrer, elle avait eu quelques relations dans son dos avec quelques-uns. Mais elle ne s'était jamais émotionnellement lié à eux.

Tokio avait été un cas inhabituel. C'était un bon garçon et le premier à lui avoir ouvertement demandé de sortir avec lui devant Tamao, pas que ça lui ait causé beaucoup de souci compte tenu de son courage et de son amitié avec Tamao. Pourtant, elle s'était sentie bien avec lui. Il était gentil et fidèle, il l'avait traité avec respect et l'avait aimé pour qui elle était, non pas pour qui elle faisait semblant d'être. Mais ils étaient encore bien différents. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il participe constamment aux combats aux côtés de Tamao et ça les avait conduits à leur séparation inévitable.

Même alors, elle n'avait jamais été déprimée à la pensée de ne plus être avec lui, comme elle le faisait à cet instant avec Izaki. Elle n'était pas en colère contre Izaki ni contre son attitude. Elle ne l'aimerait pas s'il n'était pas comme il était.

Mais maintenant, il allait partir à tout instant.

Il y eut des pas, des pas sur le sol en linoléum de la salle de bain, et elle le sentit derrière elle. Sa main droite passa sous ses cheveux au creux de sa nuque, à l'aide de son pouce, il éloigna les mèches de sa peau. Il s'approcha et ses lèvres caressèrent légèrement son lobe d'oreille gauche. **« - Quand j'ai découvert pour Serizawa, je n'étais pas en colère contre toi. Ma première pensée n'était pas que tu étais une espionne ou que tu m'utiliser. » **Il fit doucement glisser sa bouche sur la portion de peau entre son cou et son épaule, puis l'embrassa. **« - Je suis en colère contre **_**lui.**_** Je suis en colère parce que, lorsque viendra le temps, tu le choisiras lui au lieu de moi. »**

Sumi soupira alors que ses lèvres se déplacer le long de son épaule et pencha la tête en arrière contre sa poitrine. **« - Je ne pourrais pas te quitter. C'est toi qui devras m'éloigner. »**

Les doigts d'Izaki caressèrent la peau de son dos alors qu'il les remonter lentement vers son épaule. Son autre main libéra ses cheveux pour aller se poser sur sa deuxième épaule. **« - Jamais. »** Souffla-t-il. Il passa son bras gauche autour de sa poitrine, et son deuxième bras alla entourer sa taille. **« - Sumi-chan. »**

Sumi ouvrit les yeux. Leur reflet la fit frissonner alors qu'elle voyait son visage enfoncé dans son cou et ses yeux fermés alors qu'il la serrait étroitement. Oh, mon dieu.

Elle se retourna dans son étreinte et prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains. Pour la première fois, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et les siens étaient vraiment très tendres. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa sa bouche contre la sienne. Son geste faillit leur faire perdre l'équilibre, mais il se retint d'une main au lavabo et la serra à la taille avec l'autre. Il pressa ensuite son dos contre la porcelaine, glissa ses bras sous ses fesses et la hissa sur le lavabo, donnant à ses mains de se glisser au bas de son débardeur.

Ils s'écartèrent assez longtemps pour qu'il lui retire le tissu violet et le jeter au sol avant de capturer à nouveau sa bouche. Une de ses mains caressait son dos, remontant lentement mais surement vers l'attache de son soutien-gorge noir sans bretelle, tandis que son autre main recouvrait parfaitement son un de ses seins. Ses doigts pincèrent un mamelon à travers la dentelle, et elle poussa un doux gémissement à ce contact alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de lui pour l'attirer plus à elle. Sa main trouva l'attache du soutien-gorge, mais elle le repoussa et sauta du lavabo. Elle l'attrapa par sa chemise et sortit en reculons de la salle de bain, l'entrainant avec elle, pour rejoindre la chambre et sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Quand ils atteignirent le lit, elle le poussa dessus avant de marcher vers la porte pour la fermer. Elle le regarda sournoisement par-dessus son épaule. Il était à moitié couché sur le lit, les jambes encore pendante, et il était appuyé sur ses coudes pour regarder chacun de ses mouvements. Elle sourit et dézippa progressivement la fermeture éclair de sa minijupe. Elle la fit glisser avec lenteur le long de ses jambes, le regardant alors qu'il avait un regard approbateur à la vue de ses sous-vêtements noirs en dentelle, puis elle balança la jupe dans un coin sombre. Vêtu seulement de son soutien-gorge et de sa culotte, elle revint vers lui et s'installa à califourchon sur ses hanches et elle lui sourit malicieusement. **« - Peux-tu passer **_**ce**_** véritable test de champion, Izaki Shun ? »**

Sumi glissa ses mains sur sa veste noire. Son sourire se transforma en un petit sourire narquois, ses yeux ne la quittant pas alors qu'elle entreprenait de le déshabiller. Elle déboutonna tranquillement la veste, partant du col, et une fois fini, il l'enleva lui-même et la jeta hors du lit. **« - Tu es sexy en uniforme. » **Fit-elle en riant. **« - Mais si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu tente de te protéger avec toutes ces couches. »**

**« - Ca empêche les femmes de s'approcher trop près de quelque chose d'important. »**

**« - Ah, vraiment ? »**

**« - Vraiment. » **Ils échangèrent un sourire et elle fit passer son tee-shirt à manche longue par-dessus sa tête et il rejoignit les autres vêtements au sol. **« - En revanche, tu es sexy avec un rien, mais si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu as allé voir quelqu'un avec si peu de couche. »**

**« - Mm. » **Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre et toucha la croie qui était suspendu à son cou. **« - Je suis allée dans un bar spécialisé dans les rendez-vous. »**

Izaki haussa les sourcils. **« - Rendez-vous ? »**

**« - Avec des gars de Suzuran. » **Elle rigola de son regard sombre. **« - En tant que spectatrice. Je voulais voir Genji-san essayer de s'allier Makise en lui présentant une fille vivante. »**

**« - Genji ? Le nouveau ? »**

**« - Ahuh. » **Sumi pencha la tête. **« - Quoi, tu vas entrer en mode combat maintenant et ne penser qu'à Suzuran ? »**

Il sourit. **« - Pas avec toi ici et si près avec… » **Il saisit fermement ses fesses, la pressant contre lui au point que ses seins s'appuyaient contre sa poitrine. **« - Indécence. »**

Elle rigola entre deux baisers qu'il affligeait à sa bouche. **« - Enlève tes chaussures. » **Il soupira mais obéit néanmoins alors qu'elle se retirait de dessus lui pour passer dans son dos et entourant son cou de ses bras. Ses lèvres allèrent taquiner son lobe d'oreille, heureuse de voir la chair de poule dans le cou du blond. **« - Tamao va te tuer s'il le découvre. » **Murmura-t-elle, taquine.

Izaki jeta sa deuxième chaussure avant de se tourner, la faisant s'allonger sur le lit. **« - M'en fous. » **Grogna-t-il et il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser torride, étouffant son rire.

* * *

><p>Sumi grogna contre les rayons de soleil qui perçait par-dessus l'épaule d'Izaki et pressa un peu plus son visage contre sa poitrine. Ses doigts traçaient paresseusement des arabesques sur son torse et son autre main reposé mollement sur sa taille. Il était à ses côtés, un bras replié sous sa tête et l'autre enroulé possessivement autour de sa hanche. Ses yeux étaient fermés alors qu'ils reposaient l'un contre l'autre, nu et recouvert par les lueurs du matin, mais leur étreinte ne se desserra pas. Elle joua avec la petite croix alors qu'elle frottait doucement son visage contre la peau chaude.<p>

La nuit dernière avait été vraiment étonnante, si l'on peut dire. Il avait été son premier, mais la douleur de la première expérience n'avait pas gâchée l'affaire en elle-même, et surtout pas avec lui. Il l'avait lentement conduit au point de non-retour durant cette union ahurissante. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait eu l'impression de se sentir utilisé ou faire mal, même maintenant. Leur expérience était réelle, entre deux personne qui s'occupaient de l'autre, avant, pendant et après. Le sommeil menaçait de l'emporter vu le peu qu'elle ait vraiment dormi, et maintenant le matin menacé de mettre fin à cette nuit, et elle ne voulait pas vraiment y céder.

**« - Tu vas être en retard pour l'école encore. » **Dit Izaki. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, cependant, ou desserrer son emprise sur elle.

Sumi gémit d'un air endormi et pressa de nouveau son visage contre sa poitrine. **« - Je ne pense pas que je pourrais rester éveillée pendant les cours de toute façon. »**

Il sourit. **« - Ton professeur va croire que je t'ai enlevé ou pire si tu n'y va pas. »**

**« - Pas faux. » **Elle embrassa sa peau et les doigts d'Izaki se promenèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle lui déposa d'autres baisers sur le torse et elle couina quand il lui pinça les fesses en guise de représailles. **« - Bien, je vais y aller. » **Sur ce, elle se redressa à regret, s'arrachant à ses bras alors qu'elle s'asseyait. Quand elle sortit les jambes du lit, une main vint se poser sur son épaule et la tira sur le dos. Elle cligna des yeux en regardant la tête qui apparaissait à l'envers dans son champs de vision.

Izaki sourit. **« - On a pas essayé cette position hier soir. »**

Sumi rougit et lui frappa la tête à l'envers. **« - Pervers ! »**

Il rigola et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, puis se redressa à son tour pour commencer à chercher ses vêtements. **« - Je dois y aller aussi de toute façon. Si ce que tu as dis hier soir est vrai, je dois informer mes hommes de ça. »**

Elle enfila son soutien-gorge et sa culotte, puis elle saisit la veste d'uniforme d'Izaki et l'enfila. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. **« - Ah ! Elle est plus belle sur moi. »**

**« - Tout ce qui est à moi te va bien. » **Fit-il en riant.

Elle gloussa puis cligna des yeux et les baissa vers la poche. **« - Je crois que ton téléphone vibre. » **Elle le sortit. **« - Makise. »**

Izaki se leva et prit rapidement le téléphone. **« - Hai ? Qu'y-a-t-il Makise ? »**

Sumi s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds en direction de la cuisine et regarda dans le frigo pour un grignotage rapide. Le pudding à la vanille lui semblait très attrayant à cet instant. Elle venait juste de récupérer une cuillère et commença à manger quand Izaki sortit de la chambre à coucher, entièrement habillé, sauf pour sa veste. **« - Quel était le sujet ? »**

**« - Makise veut que je me joigne à Takiya. »**

**« - Et toi ? »**

Il haussa les épaules et s'installa à ses côtés contre le comptoir. **« - J'ai du respect pour Makise, donc je vais donner une chance à Takiya de me convaincre. Mais je n'ai aucune intention d'unir nos forces. »**

Sumi fit la moue. **« - Genji est un bon gars. Je pense qu'il te plaira. » **Elle haussa les épaules. **« - En plus, ça serait sympa si au moins mes amis et mon petit-ami pouvaient s'entendre, car ça ne sera pas le cas avec ma famille. »**

Il sourit et s'appuya sur son coude. **« - Qui a dit que j'étais ton petit-copain ? »**

**« - Qui a dit que je parlais de toi ? » **Demanda-t-elle innocemment. **« - Peut-être que je faisais allusion à Genji, et tu es l'un de ses amis, hein ? »**

Izaki rigola et elle sourit. **« - Donne m'en un peu. » **Il ouvrit la bouche et elle lui tendit une cuillerée, mais il ne fit pas un geste pour la prendre. Elle lui lança un regard noir et il lui prit alors la cuillère des mains et la mangea lui-même. **« - Pas mal. » **Il prit une autre cuillerée, puis finit par l'embrasser avant de reposer la cuillère sur le comptoir. **« - Je dois y aller. »**

Sumi retira alors la veste et il la jeta par-dessus son épaule. **« - Ne tue pas quelqu'un. »**

**« - J'essaierais. » **Il la dévisagea un moment, puis posa ses mains sur sa taille. **« - En fait, ne pars pas et ne t'habille pas. Je serais de retour assez tôt de toute façon. »**

**« - Désolée, ma vie ne tourne pas sur les demandes de quelqu'un d'autre. » **Répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue. **« - Mais je promets de ne pas séduire tous les gens que je rencontrerais. »**

**« - Si tu veux que j'évite de tuer qui que se soit, tu as plutôt intérêt. » **Il l'embrassa de nouveau en l'attirant contre lui et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Plusieurs autres petits baisers s'ensuivirent avant qu'il ne lui fasse un clin d'œil et parte.

Sumi mangea une bouchée du pudding et regarda autour de l'appartement. L'endroit lui apparaissait sous un nouveau regard, une bonne nouveauté. Elle s'habilla rapidement pour l'école, incapable d'effacer le sourire de son visage et sautilla jusqu'à la porte comme une gamine.

* * *

><p>Meiko écarquilla les yeux quand Sumi passa la porte. Elle bondit de son siège et vint à sa rencontre à mi-chemin de leurs bureaux. <strong>« - Que fais-tu ici ? » <strong>Murmura-t-elle brusquement.

Sumi cligna des yeux. **« - Que veux-tu dire ? »**

**« - Tu dois partir, vite, avant que l'un des enseignant… »**

**« - Serizawa-chan ! » **Fit la voix du professeur principal depuis la porte.

Meiko grinça des dents et Sumi se retourna. **« - Sensei ? »**

**« - Peux-tu venir avec moi, s'il te plait, Serizawa-chan ? »**

**« - Oh. Est-ce pour hier ? Je suis désolée pour Izaki-kun, sensei, il n'était pas particulièrement poli et… »**

**« - Je ne suis pas contrarié pour hier. » **Interrompit le professeur. **« - Maintenant, suis-moi s'il te plait. »**

Sumi échangea un regard curieux avec Meiko, qui la regardait tristement, puis elle suivit l'enseigna jusqu'au bureau du principal.

Le principal Kayashima était vêtu de son habituel costume gris poisseux qui était d'une taille trop grand pour son petit gabarit. Il était légèrement rondelet, à mi-chemin de la quarantaine et ses petits yeux étaient trop éloignés sur son visage large. Il plissa les yeux à travers ses lunettes rondes quand elle entra avec le professeur. **« - Ah, Serizawa-chan. Content que tu te joignes à nous. S'il te plait, assis-toi. »**

Sumi haussa un sourcil puis tourna ses yeux vers l'enseignant avant de secouer la tête. **« - Je préfère rester debout. »**

**« - Très bien. » **Kayashima se renversa dans son fauteuil et croisa les mains sur son ventre. **« - Le personnel et moi-même avons remarqué certaines choses sur ton comportement ces derniers temps, Serizawa-chan. Tu arrives en retard et tu porte ton uniforme en ville. Quelqu'un m'a même dit que tu avais été vu dans un bar la nuit dernière. » **Il baissa le menton pour la regarder par-dessus ses lunettes. **« - Et une bagarre a éclatée. Est-ce vrai ? »**

Sumi hocha la tête. **« - Hai. J'y étais avec quelques amis, mais je n'étais pas impliquée dans la bagarre, Kocho. Je… »**

**« - Il est dit ici dans ton fichier. » **Continua-t-il et il se pencha vers un petit dossier. **« - Que tu n'as plus de famille vivante, sauf un cousin, un certain euh… Serizawa Tamao. » **Il leva les yeux vers elle. **« - Correct ? »**

Sumi fronça les sourcils. **« - Hai. »**

**« - Le dossier dit qu'il est en terminal au lycée pour garçon de Suzuran. » **Il ferma le dossier et croisa ses doigts entre eux. **« - Ishikawa-san m'a dit que tu avais quitté l'école pendant les cours hier, avec un garçon de Suzuran. Tu réalise la réputation que cela pour nous si quiconque est lié à cette école-là ? »**

Elle hocha la tête. **« - Hai. »**

**« - Et pourtant, tu es toujours en contact avec ses autres élèves ? »**

**« - **_**Hai.**_** »**

Il soupira et se leva. **« - Serizawa-chan, je sais que tu es jeune, et les choses ne se passe pas vraiment comme elles le devraient pour les jeunes. Mais cela est une affaire sérieuse pour notre école. Nous ne pouvons pas permettre à nos étudiants de se mettre en danger en s'associant avec des élèves comme ceux de Suzuran. Tu comprends ? »**

Sumi le foudroya du regard, mais réussit à garder une voix neutre. **« - Dois-je comprendre que je dois renier mon seul parent vivant, kocho ? »**

**« - Bien sûr que non. Je te demande simplement de penser à tes camarades de classe lorsque tu vas dans cette école et que tu te mêle à ses étudiants. Sûrement que ton cousin à d'autre vêtement que son uniforme ? Assure-toi juste qu'il est habillé en civil quand vous sortez ensemble, c'est tout. Quant à cet autre jeune homme, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ne le revois plus. Il n'a clairement aucun respect pour nous ou nos règles et sera une mauvaise influence pour toi. A partir de maintenant… »**

**« - Fermez-la. » **Intervint-elle calmement.

Les deux adultes écarquillèrent les yeux. **« - Que… Que dis-tu ? »**

**« - J'ai dis de vous la fermer, Kayashima-san. Je comprends vos directives pour les apparitions publiques où les non-prestigieux ne valent même pas la peine d'être regardé. » **Elle attrapa le dossier sur le bureau et le balancé sur lui, faisant s'envoler les feuilles à son visage. **« - Tamao voulait que j'aille dans une bonne école et avoir une bonne éducation. Je me fous de cet endroit et toutes ces conneries superficielles, alors ne parlez pas de mon cousin comme ça alors que vous n'arriverait jamais à devenir la moitié de ce qu'il est. » **Elle frappa brutalement son poing contre le bureau. **« - Jamais ! »**

Kayashima leva les mains en signe de défense et hocha la tête. **« - Tr… très bien ! »**

**« - Et Izaki vit peut-être sans règles, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. » **Elle s'arrêta, puis soudainement, d'un revers de main, envoya valser à terre tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau. **« - Considérez qu'à partir de maintenant je ne fais plus partie de cette école, kocho. Sensei. » **Elle se détourna et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière, ouvrant la porte et la faisant violemment cogner contre le mur, le bang retentissant dans tout le couloir.

* * *

><p>Pour qui ce salaud se prenait-il ? Il ne connaissait même pas un seul des étudiants de Suzuran, sans parler du fait que la majorité d'entre eux étaient voués à faire de grandes choses. Il est vrai que certains d'entre eux venaient de classes pauvres, mais plusieurs de ses ex-camarades de classe l'étaient aussi. Et en plus, il osait lui dire qui elle devait voir ou pas, quel culot !<p>

**« - Tamao ! Tamao ! » **Tsutsumoto Shoji s'inclina brièvement devant Sumi alors qu'il lui passait rapidement devant, déboulant en courant sur le toit. **« - Gros ennuis ! Makise s'est taillé avec Genji ! »**

**« - Ne pisse pas dans ton pantalon surtout ! » **Aboya Manabu Mikami, le cadet des deux frères.

**« - **_**Hein **_**? » **S'exclama Shoji. **« - Eh bien, Makise essaye de récupérer Izaki, ça daille ! »**

**« - Izaki, de la classe D ? » **Demanda Tokaji derrière lui.

**« - Ouais ! »**

**« - Tu es sûr de ça ? » **Demandèrent l'ainé Mikami.

**« - Izaki n'est pas un gars facile ! » **Ajouta Manabu.

**« - Il part en vrille pour un rien ! »**

**« - Arrêtez de pleurnicher, bande de mauviettes ! » **Cria Tamao. **« - Allez ! »**

Les frères Mikami se mirent en position et s'apprêtèrent à sauter. **« - Attention. Prêt. Feu ! » **Ils sautèrent sur la poutre qui servait de tremplin et firent s'envoler une énorme boule.

Tamao frappa dedans et la boule fonça droit vers un groupe d'étudiants placés stratégiquement et semblant ressembler à des quilles. Les plus audacieux tentèrent de fuir en voyant la boule arriver. **« - STRIKE ! » **Cria Tamao. Il sourit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine alors que les frères applaudissaient. **« - On va les laisser s'unir. Nous les massacreront tous en même temps. Okay ? » **Il se tourna vers Tokio.

Tokio leva les yeux, eut un sourire forcé et hocha la tête. **« - Ouais. » **Son sourire disparut et il se saisit de sa veste avant de partir. Toujours dissimulé au tournant du toit, Sumi se pressa contre le mur alors que Tokio passait devant elle. Les épaules de Tokio s'affaissèrent et plutôt que de marcher, il trainait un pied devant l'autre.

**« - Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est pâle ? » **Commenta Tokaji.

**« - Il a dû chopper la grippe. » **Suggéra Manabu. **« - Les enfants de riche tombent facilement malade quand les saisons changent. »**

**« - Tu es comme lui. » **Répliqua son frère.

Sumi croisa les bras sur la poitrine et se montra finalement. Tamao avait un regard triste. Cependant quand il la vit, il se mit à sourire alors qu'elle approchait. **« - Tu n'es pas content de me voir, senpai ? »**

**« - Sumi-chan ! » **Cria Manabu. **« - Que fais-tu ici ? »**

Tokaji vint se poster dans son dos. **« - École buissonnière ? »**

Elle fit un geste dédaigneux de la main et fit la moue. **« - J'ai quitté l'école. »**

Le sourire de Tamao tomba et sa voix devint instantanément blanche. **« - Tu as **_**quoi **_**? »**

Shoji firent signe aux frères Mikami. **« - Euh, venez les gars, tirons-nous d'ici. » **Tokaji ne quitta pas l'arrière de la tête de Sumi des yeux, mais il finit par disparaitre du toit avec les autres.

Sumi haussa les épaules. **« - J'ai quitté l'école. »**

**« - Pourquoi ? »**

**« - Parce que l'école c'est stupide de toute façon. Il n'y a rien qu'ils puissent m'apprendre que je ne peux pas apprendre dans des livres. »**

**« - Mais tu ne peux pas obtenir un diplôme en lisant un livre. Dis-moi pourquoi tu as arrêté. »**

Elle fit la moue. **« - Parce que ce sont tous des connards et qu'ils m'ont dit que je devais éviter de trop te voir parce que je mettais **_**"en danger"**_** mes camarades. »**

**« - Les gens parlent toujours de moi comme ça, Sumi ! »**

**« - Eh bien, ça me fait chier et je ne peux pas accepter ça ! »**

Tamao roula des yeux et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. **« - Très bien, très bien. Je comprends que tu ais fait ça pour moi. J'aurais fait la même chose si j'avais été à ta place, mais tu étais inscrite là-bas depuis deux ans. Pourquoi te disent-ils ça maintenant ? »**

Sumi détourna le regard. **« - Parce que je… je n'ai pas eu un comportement remarquable ces derniers temps. »**

Il fronça les sourcils alors que ses yeux devenaient un peu plus sombres. **« - Quel genre de "comportement remarquable" ? »**

**« - Rien de mauvais ! Quelques retards, aller dans un bar, et… » **Elle se mordit les lèvres.

Tamao la foudroya du regard et s'approcha d'elle, la forçant à croiser son regard furieux. **« - Et ? » **Insista-t-il en serrant les dents.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. **« - Je… euh… je suis partie en plein cours, l'autre jour. »**

Il la saisit par le devant de sa chemise et l'avança vers lui, les yeux colériques. **« - Avec qui ? »**

**« - Arrête avec tes réactions excessives ! Ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas intégrer n'importe quelle autre école avec mes relevés de note ! Calme-toi ! »**

**« - Qui était-ce, Sumi ? »**

**« - Izaki ! » **Répondit-elle sèchement. **« - Izaki Shun ! Et je l'aime et il se fiche que j'ai un quelconque lien avec toi ! »**

**« - Ca a tout à voir avec moi ! Ce mec ne cherche de me défier depuis qu'il est entré dans cette école ! Tu penses vraiment qu'il s'intéresse à toi pour toi ? »**

**« - Oui, je le pense ! » **Elle s'arracha à son emprise et recula. **« - Parce qu'il était intéressé par moi avant qu'il sache que j'étais ta cousine ! »**

**« - Sumi… »**

**« - Izaki ne pourra peut-être pas satisfaire tes normes d'approbation comme Tokio l'a fait, mais c'est différent avec lui. Ce que je ressens est réel et je ne ressentirais pas tout ça à un tel degré s'**_**il**_** n'était pas sincère. Tu me connais ! Je ne suis pas une romantique volage, Tamao ! J'ai pris ma décision et il n'y aura rien que tu pourras faire pour ça ! »**

**« - Ca c'est ce qu'on verra ! »**

**« - Pas si tu veux que je continue à te voir ! »**

Tamao écarquilla les yeux, incrédule, puis les plissa d'un air soupçonneux. **« - As-tu couché avec lui ? »**

Elle le gifla fortement et s'éloigna de lui. **« - J'en ai marre de ces conneries ! »**

Mais alors qu'elle s'engageait dans la cage d'escalier, elle manqua de percuter Tokaji qui était debout sur la dernière marche, la tête penchait en avant.

* * *

><p>Elle était toujours livide quand elle rentra dans son appartement. Peut-être que Fukuoka pourrait lui faire faire quelques heures supplémentaires. Quoi que, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Le travail la distrait peut-être, mais les clients seraient certainement aussi ennuyeux que Kayashima et compagnie. Un ennui qui s'ajouterait déjà à tout ce qu'elle avait encaissé et qui finirait par lui faire faire une bêtise. Stupide règles et stupide code de comportement ! Quel était le but ? Tout ce à quoi ça servait, c'était embêter les gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent fou.<p>

**« - Sumi-chan ? »**

Sumi s'arrêta sur le trottoir. **« - Meiko. »**

Meiko se tenait devant son immeuble, toujours vêtue de son uniforme scolaire. Elle lui sourit faiblement. **« - Tu as l'air énervée. »**

Sumi fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.** « - L'école n'est pas encore terminé, pourquoi es-tu ici ? »**

**« - Je n'ai pas besoin d'un mec sexy pour me faire quitter la classe. »** Taquina-t-elle. **« - Je suis venue pour voir comment tu allais. J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'était passé avec Kayashima. »**

Sumi roula des yeux. **« - Cette journée est merdique, en fait. » **Elle passa devant Meiko, mais Meiko la suivit. **« - Tamao et moi nous sommes disputé un peu plus tôt parce que j'ai quitté l'école et aussi à cause d'Izaki, et il était vraiment furieux… **_**comme si j'avais besoin de leur **__**permission **_**! »**

La diatribe se poursuivit durant la prochaine heure, Sumi racontant tous les évènements à Meiko. Meiko ne fut pas choquée par la réaction d'Izaki quand il avait découvert le lien familial de Sumi mais elle l'avait cependant questionné sur les évènements de la journée, les exigences odieuses du principal et les accusations de Tamao. Elles parlèrent sans s'arrêter, et Sumi était pratiquement collée à Meiko quand elles terminèrent.

Meiko secoua la tête et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. **« - Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire au sujet de Tamao ? C'est un bon gars, mais tu sais qu'il ne va pas prendre ça à la légère. Et s'il fait quelque chose à Izaki ? »**

**« - Il ne le fera pas. » **Répondit Sumi. **« - Que se soit pour ça ou autre chose, il ne ferait pas ça. Je suis plus inquiète par l'impulsivité qui pourrait suivre d'ici là. Tamao ne fera rien, mais il est très remonté. Les choses pourraient se gâter pour Genji si jamais il devient fou. »**

**« - Se gâter comment ? »**

Elle sourit. **« - C'est Suzuran. Qu'est-ce qui ne pourrait pas arriver ? » **Son téléphone portable sonna dans sa poche et elle le prit rapidement. **« - Moshi Moshi ? »**

**« - Genji a besoin de pansement. » **Izaki. **« - Il ne peut pas utiliser ses mains. »**

Sumi hocha la tête. **« - J'arrive. »**

**« - Tu avais raison. » **Il fit une pause. **« - Il y a quelque chose chez lui. »**

Elle sourit et se mordit la lèvre. **« - Tu vas le rejoindre ? »**

**« - Je te blâmerais s'il ne bat pas Serizawa. »**

**« - Je prendrais le blâme. » **Fit-elle en riant. **« - C'est une situation gagnant-gagnant pour moi. »**

**« - Je dois faire quelques trucs, mais je voudrais te voir plus tard. »**

**« - Je le voudrais aussi, mais je travaille ce soir. »**

**« - Je te rappellerais. »**

**« - Ok. »**

**« - Bye. »**

**« - Bye. » **Sumi se leva et alla chercher sa trousse de premiers secours sous le comptoir de la cuisine puis Meiko l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. **« - Je ne devrais pas être partie trop longtemps. Je dois aller rafistoler Genji, mais c'est un soldat. Il ne devrait pas avoir trop de bobo. »**

**« - Je suis toujours bouleversé par cette histoire à l'école. » **Déclara Meiko. **« - Je voudrais aller dire à Kayashima de te reprendre. »**

**« - Non, Meiko. » **Sumi atteignit la porte et saisit l'épaule de Meiko. **« - C'est une bataille personnelle. Ne t'attire pas d'ennui pour ça. » **Meiko fronça les sourcils, mais hocha la tête. **« - Arigato. »**

Elle sourit. **« - Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas **_**faire**_** si Izaki vient plus tard ? »**

**« - **_**Meiko-chan**_**. » **Gronda-t-elle et elle sortit de l'appartement.

* * *

><p>L'école était complètement vide, sauf pour la lumière dans la seule classe au deuxième étage. Makise planait tout autour de Genji, Chuta était assit sur un bureau et se balançait légèrement en regardant anxieusement Genji. Le visage de Genji était nuancé de bleu et de rouge et gonflé à certains endroits. Il lança un regard à Chuta qui baissa les yeux. <strong>« - Je vais bien ! Laissez-moi seul ! »<strong>

Sumi frappa contre le chambranle. **« - Salut. » **Fit-elle alors qu'elle s'avançait sous leurs regards curieux, et Genji fronça les sourcils. **« - J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi. Je tiens à te dire bravo, mais ton visage me dit que tu as bien dérouillé. »**

**« - Je vais bien. » **Répondit-il sèchement.

**« - Bien sûr, tu vas bien. » **Elle posa son doigt sur un bleu sous son œil et il s'écarta en grimaçant. **« - Je suis sûr que c'est juste une décoloration au hasard, rien à voir avec un coup de poing dans le visage. » **Elle posa sa trousse de premier soin à côté de lui, et versa un antiseptique sur un coton, puis elle se mit à tamponner les contours de son œil enflé. **« - Tu as été stupide d'être si négligent. Izaki n'est pas un petit combattant de rue. » **Elle se tourna vers Makise. **« - Tout le monde a des motifs inavoué, Baka ! » **Makise baissa la tête piteusement. **« - Qu'auriez-vous fait les gars si Genji avait été gravement blessé ? »**

**« - Oie. » **S'écria Genji en la fixant. **« - Je ne suis pas un gamin. Ne me traite pas comme une poule mouillée. »**

Sumi sentait qu'il voulait jouer les chefs et elle siffla pitoyablement. **« - N'essayer pas de jouer les gars dur avec moi ! As-tu oublié qui est mon cousin ? » **Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et le regarda férocement. **« - Je veux que rien ne t'arrive, donc sois plus prudent la prochaine fois ou je le dirais à ta copine ! Compris ? »**

Il hocha la tête sous le choc. **« Oo »**

Elle hocha la tête en retour et continua à tamponner ses blessures. **« - Je blâme entièrement Makkie pour ça de toute façon. »**

**« - Quoi ? » **S'écria Makise et Chuta rigola.

**« - **_**Makkie ? »**_

Makise le frappa. **« - Tais-toi ! »**

Mais Chuta ne s'en formalisa pas. **« - Hé, Sumi-chan. Tu es une bonne combattante, non ? Pourquoi ne pas te joindre à nous ? » **Sumi lui lança le coton imbibé dessus.

* * *

><p>Après avoir soigné Genji, Sumi était retourné à son appartement pour se doucher et se changer avant d'aller travailler. Habituellement, le travail de nuit en tant que serveuse était ennuyant ou frustrant, mais avoir passé du temps avec Genji et les autres lui avait remarquablement bien remonté le moral compte tenu des évènements de la journée. Elle pouvait donc supporte quelques clients ivres qui lui pinçait les fesses, et rester patiente et optimiste. Le travail était amusant aussi, comme ça l'était depuis maintenant de nombreuses années.<p>

**« - Tu es terriblement efficace ce soir. » **Déclara Fukuoka en s'asseyant à ses côtés à une table.

Sumi sourit. **« - Est-ce un mal ? Hey, tu voulais une serveuse agréable, et j'aimerais avoir une promotion. »**

Fukuoka rigola à son haussement de sourcil. **« - Ne rêve pas, gamine. Ta colère est juste aussi distingué que ton charme. »**

**« - Ca c'est bien vrai, patron. »**

**« - S'il vous plait ! » **Appela une femme. **« - Un verre de vodka ! »**

**« - J'arrive. » **Elle fit un signe à Fukuoka et fit son chemin à travers la foule en direction du bar. **« - Un verre de vodka, Tanaka-san ! »**

**« - Okay ! » **Fit le jeune barman.

Il y avait pas mal de monde regroupé autour du bar et elle devait faire des pieds et des mains pour se glisser entre eux pour prendre commande des boissons et les emporter aux tables, il faut dire que les cocktails du barman étaient appréciés. Un homme en particulier, assit à sa gauche, semblait un peu trop les apprécier.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui sourit. **« - Hey. »**

Elle sourit poliment. **« - Salut. »**

Il se tourna complètement vers elle et posa une main sur son coude. **« - Prend un verre avec moi. Tu dois bien avoir droit de prendre une pause. »**

**« - Nous ne sommes pas autorisé à boire pendant le travail. » **Répondit-elle, toujours de bonne humeur.

**« - Mais le plus important est de plaire aux clients, et prendre un verre avec moi est le seul moyen pour me rendre heureux, jolie jeune fille. » **Il vacilla légèrement sur son siège alors qu'il tournait son tabouret vers elle. **« - Je ne peux pas attendre la fin de ton service pour profiter de toi. »**

Sumi fronça les sourcils, mais prit le verre de vodka que le barman lui tendait et se retourna pour partir. L'homme saisit son bras et elle reversa un peu de la boisson sur elle. Ses yeux fusillèrent sa main trempée, puis lui. Restez calme. **« - Lâchez-moi. Vous êtes ivre. »**

**« - Mais pas aveugle ! Donne-moi juste ton numéro et nous pourrons passer du bon temps ensemble, hein ? »**

**« - Si vous chercher un endroit où vous pouvez trouver une compagnie pour la nuit, vous n'êtes pas au bon endroit. » **Son humeur était retombée, mais son visage restait calme. **« - Lâchez-moi ou je vais fais virer définitivement. »**

**« - Est-ce que tu me menace ? » **Il tenta de saisir sa taille mais elle lui jeta le verre d'alcool à la figure. Il cria et recula alors que ses yeux lui brûlaient. **« - Salope ! » **Il leva son poing à l'aveuglette, mais il fut soudainement envoyé au sol, tête la première.

Sumi écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle vit Izaki relevait l'homme et le poussait vers la sortie. **« - Izaki-kun ! »**

Izaki redressa le tabouret et s'assit. **« - Continue à travailler. Je ne suis pas là pour t'interrompre. »**

**« - Pourquoi **_**es-tu**_** ici ? » **Demanda-t-elle doucement.

**« - Pour te raccompagner. » **Il frappa sur le bar pour attirer l'attention du barman. **« - Elle a renversé le verre. Pourriez-vous le refaire ? »**

Sumi s'appuya contre le bar. **« - Comment as-tu su où je travaillais ? » **Il lui sourit énigmatiquement et elle lui lança un regard blasé. **« - Très bien. Garde tes secrets. » **Elle lui tira la langue et s'en alla avec le nouveau verre. Izaki rigola à son départ.

**« - Est-ce ta copine, mon gars ? »**

Il tourna les yeux et regarda le barman. **« - Ouais. Pourquoi ? »**

Tanaka sourit et lui tendit une bouteille de bière, avant de se mettre à essuyer un verre pour faire un autre cocktail. **« - Son cousin est au courant pour vous deux ? La dernière fois que j'en ai entendu parler, il menaçait tous ceux qui s'approchaient à plus de six mètres d'elle, sauf ce gars, Tatsukawa. »**

Izaki haussa un sourcil. **« - Tatsukawa Tokio ? »**

**« - Ouais, c'est lui. Tu le connais ? »**

**« - Nous nous sommes rencontrés. » **Fit Izaki en prenant une gorgée de sa bière, puis soupira bruyamment. **« - C'est ma copine maintenant et je n'aime pas que quelqu'un en parle, en particulier certains ex ou son cousin. » **Il tourna brusquement la tête et porta son attention sur le vieil homme assit à côté de lui et qui tendait étrangement l'oreille dans leur direction. **« - Y'a un problème, papy ? »**

L'homme tourna lentement la tête et eut un sourire moqueur. **« - Qui, moi ? Pas du tout, Izaki Shun. »**

Izaki plissa les yeux. **« - Je vous connais ? »**

L'homme fouilla dans la poche de son manteau et en sortit un portefeuille en cuir, dévoilant un insigne. **« - Inspecteur Kuroiwa. Je connais tout sur les Serizawas. » **Izaki reposa sa bouteille et roula des yeux. **« - **_**Alors**_**, tu sors avec Sumi-chan maintenant ? Entreprise difficile. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu t'es allié avec Tamao-kun ? »**

**« - Aucune chance. » **Répondit Izaki.

**« - Alors tu utilise Sumi pour l'atteindre, c'est ça ? »**

Izaki se crispa, repoussa son tabouret et se leva pour faire face à Kuroiwa. **« - Ce n'est pas contraire à la loi de fréquenter quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi ça vous regarde la raison pour laquelle je suis avec Sumi. » **Il le regarda. **« - Et je n'apprécie pas qu'on vienne roder autour de Sumi, **_**flicaille.**_** »**

**« - Je ne rodais pas. » **Fit Kuroiwa en riant. **« - Mais je suis venu ici parce que j'ai reçu un appel au sujet d'une certaine perturbation. » **Il avala le reste de son verre et donna une petite tape sur l'épaule d'Izaki avant de se diriger vers la porte. **« - Bonne chance avec les Serizawas, gamin. »**

Izaki ne le regarda pas partir.

Quelque part dans un coin du club, Sumi posa le verre sur la table et s'inclina. **« - Voici votre commande, madame. Bonne soirée ! » **Elle s'inclina de nouveau et se dirigea vers la table voisine. **« - Que puis-je pour vous ? »**

Le groupe de jeune homme lui sourit et passa commande. Alors qu'elle se tournait pour partir, cependant, leur conversation attira son attention. **« - Tu parle de ce crétin de yakusa avec une veste blanche ? Il a eut ce qu'il méritait ! Ca lui servira de leçon de se mêler de nos affaires. Au moins, ça lui fera fermer sa grande bouche pendant un temps, hein ? Hah ! » **Ils se mirent à rire à cette phrase et Sumi fronça les sourcils.

_« Ken-sama. » _Elle se força à sourire et se pencha vers le groupe. **« - Vous avez passé à tabac un mec, les gars ? C'est sexy. Que s'est-il passé ? »**

* * *

><p>Une autre heure passa et Sumi fixait l'horloge avec impatience. Izaki avait quitté le bar vers minuit, et elle se doutait qu'il était fatigué d'attendre, et elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Mais alors qu'elle sortait dans l'air frais de la nuit, elle vit la silhouette d'Izaki appuyé contre le mur face à la porte. Elle sourit et s'approcha.<p>

**« - As-tu eu d'autres problèmes ? » **Demanda-t-il alors qu'il soulevait une poche provenant d'un restaurant à emporter.

Elle inhala l'odeur de nouille, de sauce et de légume, puis lui sourit. **« - Rien que je n'ai pas pu gérer. » **Elle ne se sentait pas la nécessité de lui parler de la légère prise de bec survenu dans le club après son départ. **« - Merci pour l'attente. »**

Il sourit et lui prit la main. **« - Allons-nous-en. »**

Le retour jusqu'à l'appartement se passa dans un silence relativement calme mais agréable. Sumi n'arrivait pas à redescendre de son nuage après qu'Izaki ait lié leurs mains ensemble, surtout qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir ce même problème au vu du sourire subtil sur le visage du beau jeune homme.

Ils atteignirent son appartement vingt minutes plus tard, et Sumi déballa rapidement la nourriture sur la table de la cuisine et les disposa dans des assiettes. Il la rejoignit, et leur silence dura encore cinq minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole. **« - Je t'ai vu quitté Suzuran aujourd'hui. »**

**« - Ah oui ? » **Demanda-t-elle, les nouilles pendantes au bout de ses baguettes alors que lui continuait tranquillement à manger.

**« - Tu n'avais pas particulièrement l'air heureuse. » **Poursuivit-il alors qu'il enfournait quelques légumes dans sa bouche. **« - Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »**

Elle haussa les épaules avec une moue dédaigneuse, mais fuit son regard. **« - Iie. »**

Il l'observa brièvement. **« - Tu t'es disputé avec Serizawa ? » **Elle ne répondit pas et il soupira. **« - Est-ce que vous vous êtes disputés ? » **Son expression se durcit. **« - A propos de nous ? »**

Elle agita les baguettes. **« - Je suis allée le voir, non ? Et, il était déjà de mauvaise humeur à cause d'autre chose, j'ai dû lui raconter ma journée. J'ai quitté mon école aujourd'hui. » **Izaki haussa un sourcil et elle posa ses mains sur la table. **« - Oh, il était furieux. Mais je lui ai raconté ce que le principal Kayashima avait insinué sur qui je devais fréquenter. Ca m'a énervé ! Alors je suis partie. Tamao n'a pas compris mon point de vue, et, j'ai continué sur ma lancée, je lui ai dit à propos de nous. Il désapprouve et je l'ai giflé… fin de la discussion. Donc oui, nous nous sommes disputés. »**

Izaki sourit lentement en voyant sa moue vexée et énervé, alors qu'elle poignardait sa nourriture. **« - Seul les Serizawas préfèrent se battre plutôt que de se soucier des autres. » **Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia et il grimaça. Ils échangèrent un regard noir et continuèrent à manger.

Le silence ne dura pas longtemps. **« - Es-tu sortie avec Tatsukawa ? »**

**« - Oui. » **Répondit-elle sèchement. La question était inévitable et elle était honnêtement surprise qu'elle ne lui soit pas posée plus tôt quand il avait tout découvert à son propos.

Il fronça les sourcils. **« - Étais-tu heureuse avec lui ? »**

**« - Très. »**

Son froncement de sourcil s'approfondit. **« - Est-ce que tu étais amoureuse de lui ? »**

**« - D'une certaine manière. » **Elle avala une bouchée de nouille, puis se leva pour faire le tour de la table et passa ses bras autour de lui, déposant un petit baiser dans son cou. **« - Mais ce n'était pas aussi fort que ce que je ressens pour toi. »**

Il sourit et lui caressa les bras. **« - Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es amoureuse de moi ? »**

Elle sourit. **« - D'une certaine manière. » **Il gloussa, et elle s'écarta légèrement. **« - Maintenant, je vais prendre une douche. »**

Izaki regarda son assiette puis tourna la tête. Elle fit passer sa blouse par-dessus sa tête et la jeta sur le côté près de son jean déjà abandonné. Il ne put réprimer un sourire alors qu'elle lui faisait un clin d'œil depuis la porte de la salle de bain, seulement vêtu de sa lingerie rouge. **« - Ce n'est pas une façon de clore une discussion. »**

Elle haussa les épaules et disparut dans la salle de bain. Il reste un instant immobile, mais quand l'eau de la douche se fit entendre, il se leva de sa chaise et se précipita à sa suite. Elle couina quand il claqua la porte derrière lui.

* * *

><p><strong>« - Tu<strong>** ne peux pas aller te coucher avec ton uniforme. » **Gronda Sumi alors qu'elle regardait Izaki qui était seulement vêtu de son pantalon.

Izaki haussa les épaules et la regarda. Elle était vêtue d'un short en coton bleu qui lui arrivait juste en haut des cuisses et un tee-shirt blanc avec une inscription rouge devenue illisible. **« - Je peux dormir nu aussi, tu sais. »**

**« - Iie. » **Fit-elle sèchement comme une mère grondant son enfant. **« - J'ai eu une longue journée. J'ai besoin de me reposer, et ta nudité empêchera ça. »** Elle claqua des doigts et alla ouvrit son armoire. **« - Je pense que j'ai quelques vieilles affaires de Tamao quelque part. » **Il fronça les sourcils et elle leva les yeux au ciel. **« - Tu ne vas pas attraper quelque chose en portant ses vêtements, gros bébé. » **Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et chercha sur la dernière étagère.

Izaki fit une moue mais fut rapidement distrait. **« - Tu joue de la guitare ? »**

Sumi sortit un débardeur blanc pour homme puis baissa les yeux vers la guitare qui était rangé au bas du placard. **« - Oh, Iie. Elle était à mon père. Je n'ai aucun talent musical, mais il aimait tellement cette guitare que je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à m'en débarrasser. » **Elle remarqua la façon dont il la regardait. **« - Tu veux essayer ? »**

Il resta pensif alors qu'il attrapait le vêtement qu'elle lui lançait. **« - Iie, je l'admirais juste. » **Il enfila le débardeur puis cligna des yeux quand Sumi se baissa dans l'armoire pour prendre la guitare.

Elle sourit. **« - Essaye-la. »**

Izaki hésita mais elle insista. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, cala la guitare sur ses genoux et tripota les cordes. Il joua quelques notes au hasard, puis commença une douce musique. Il ne souriait ni ne parlait, mais en voyant son expression tendre, elle savait qu'il aimait.

Sumi grimpa sur le lit derrière lui et commença à essuyer ses cheveux blonds mouillés. Il jouait de la guitare sans but, se contentant seulement d'émettre des notes profondes. Elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau que maintenant, alors qu'il était plongé dans son monde. Ses cheveux ébouriffés mouillés retombaient sur sa nuque et elle posa la serviette sur le lit avant de plonger ses doigts dans la masse blonde. **« - Pourquoi es-tu si beau, mauvais élève de Suzuran ? »**

Il ricana. **« - Voudrais-tu être avec moi si j'étais laid ? »**

**« - Peut-être. » **Fit-elle d'une voix trainante. **« - Mais le sexe aurait été hors de question. » **Ils rigolèrent ensemble. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, lui embrassa la nuque et regarda ses doigts jouaient avec les cordes. **« - Tu aimes ? » **Il hocha la tête. **« - Alors, garde-la. »**

Izaki s'arrêta et tourna sérieusement la tête vers elle. **« - Mais elle était à ton père. »**

**« - Je sais. » **Répondit-elle simplement. **« - Mais je ne peux pas y jouer, alors elle reste rangée dans le placard. Je pense qu'elle devrait plutôt être utilisée qu'admirée tant qu'elle est utilisé par quelqu'un d'important pour moi. »**

Il hocha la tête, puis étant toujours assit, il déposa la guitare au sol et se tourna vers elle. Il la fit manœuvrait sur le lit de manière à ce qu'elle s'allonge et ils s'installèrent face à face. Il utilisa un de ses bras comme oreiller et utilisa l'autre pour lui caresser le visage. Leurs yeux étaient inébranlables. **« - Je sais que tu es solide, Sumi-chan. Je sais que Serizawa fera tout pour te protéger, et j'ai vu que tu l'aimais beaucoup. Mais, étant avec moi, c'est dangereux pour toi. J'ai des ennemis, beaucoup même, et ils ne sont pas aussi fair-play que certains d'entre nous. Sans parler du fait que je serais extrêmement jaloux si quelqu'un t'approche. Je tuerais quiconque te regardera et je ne serais pas toujours en mesure de rester calme auprès de toi sans te faire du mal. Je ne te frapperais jamais Sumi, mais il y a d'autres formes de violence. Je ne veux pas de cela pour toi. Je ne veux pas être la raison pour laquelle ta vie est triste. » **Il fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard. **« - Tu pourrais avoir mieux que moi. Je ne suis pas bon pour toi. »**

Elle était stupéfaite pour cette révélation personnelle. Il pensait vraiment qu'il pourrait lui causer un quelconque préjudice, mais elle savait qu'il finirait par s'entendre avec Tamao et deviendrait l'un de ses amis avant qu'il ne lui fasse intentionnellement du mal de toute façon. Il ne le ferait jamais et elle voulait qu'il le sache aussi.

**« - Sempai ? » **Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle caressa ses lèvres et son menton avec ses doigts. **« - Peut-être que je pourrais trouver mieux. Peut-être pas. Mais je sais que, peu importe avec qui je suis, je ne serais jamais heureuse si je ne suis pas avec toi. Je ne pourrais jamais me sentir en sécurité ou être protégée. Je ne serais vraiment heureuse que lorsque tu seras à côté de moi. Et je ne peux pas imaginer quelque chose de mieux que ça. » **Elle l'embrassa légèrement et sourit. **« - Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te protéger, Izaki Shun. »**

Il sourit et lui embrassa le front. **« - Je me sens déjà plus en sécurité, Serizawa Sumi. » **Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et s'embrassèrent et se caressèrent tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.

* * *

><p>Cette nuit, elle rêva de Tamao et de Tokio. Tokio était livide et semblait glisser derrière Tamao, se déplaçant maladroitement, comme s'il était un fantôme plutôt qu'un homme. Tamao, cependant, n'avait jamais eu l'air plus féroce qu'à cet instant, alors qu'il entrait dans Suzuran les poings serrés et les yeux flamboyants. Ils atteignirent une salle de classe et Tamao ouvrit brusquement la porte, Tokio passant presque inaperçu derrière lui, et Izaki se tourna vers Tamao. Ils se battirent violemment, et même si c'était un rêve, Sumi connaissait l'issue.<p>

La supériorité de Tamao ne pouvait pas être rivalisée.

Alors qu'ils se battaient, Tokio s'effondra soudainement au sol. Il était prit de convulsion et ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites. Mais personne ne le remarqua, pas un seul. Elle voulut s'approcher pour l'aider, mais on l'a bouscula et elle sentit une étrange froideur s'emparer de son corps.

Tokaji passa devant elle avec un couteau ensanglanté dans la main. La douleur embrassa son dos alors qu'elle comprenait ce qui venait d'arriver. **« - Tu devrais rester calme, Sumi-chan. » **Sourit Tokaji. **« - Et Izaki sera le prochain. » **Puis il leva le poing et l'élança vers son visage.

Et Sumi se redressa dans son lit. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, mais elle ne ressentait rien physiquement, pas même la transpiration qui perlait sur sa peau. Elle se frotta le visage et cligna des yeux contre le soleil matinal. Izaki était déjà parti.

* * *

><p>Le rêve ne persista pas, mais cela n'arrangea pas son humeur. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre superstitieuse et plaçait peu d'importance dans ses rêves. Tokio était gravement malade, et la fureur de Tamao envers Izaki n'était pas irréelle non plus. Les rêves étaient un mode de réalisation paranoïaque de ce qui pourrait malheureusement se passer.<p>

Sauf pour Tokaji. Son but dans son rêve lui échappait ainsi que son geste. Pourtant, le fait qu'il la poignarde ne pouvait pas être un élément à ignorer.

Ses pensées l'empêchaient de penser qu'Izaki lui manquait beaucoup. Depuis son alliance avec Genji, le groupe passait toute la journée et une partie de la soirée ensemble, que se soit dans ou hors de l'école. Il l'appelait au moins une fois par jour et lui envoyait de nombreux texto, de sorte qu'elle ne se sentait jamais éloignée de lui. Elle était contente que les garçons soient devenus amis si rapidement, mais son rêve ne cessait jamais de la distraire.

Le troisième jour, elle demanda une journée de congé et décida de faire un détour par Suzuran. Elle voulait seulement voir Izaki, mémoriser son visage, mais elle venait également pour autre chose. Tamao n'avait pas une seule fois essayé de l'appeler et de la voir depuis leur dispute, et, malgré toute la colère qu'elle éprouvait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se soucier de lui. Et le rêve ne l'y aidait pas, merde !

Genji et ses hommes ne furent pas difficiles à trouver. Leurs cris provenant du terrain de baseball pouvaient être entendu depuis la rue. Izaki courait de base en base, souriant victorieusement, tandis que Makise était allongé à la place de receveur, visiblement inconscient. Elle gloussa. _« Quelle bande de clown. »_

**« - Hm ? » **Quelqu'un était appuyé contre le grillage, non loin d'elle, regardant également les garçons en train de jouer. Elle sourit et se précipita vers lui, heureuse de le revoir. **« - Ken-sama ! »**

Il se tourna rapidement vers elle. **« - Euh, Sumi-chan. Que fais-tu ici ? »**

**« - Je suis en visite. Et vous Ken-sama ? » **Elle se pencha vers lui en souriant mais il se détourna.

**« - Euh, je viens voir comment se débrouille Genji. J'allais justement…. »**

**« - Pourquoi ne me regardez-vous pas quand je vous parle ? Ken-sama ? » **Elle s'avança pour se mettre face à lui et prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains. **« - Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? »**

**« - Rien. » **Protesta-t-il et il s'éloigna de ses mains. **« - Je suis tombé. »**

**« - Vous êtes vraiment maladroit. » **Puis elle se souvint du groupe au bar et le regarda. **« - Est-ce à cause de ses crétins qui vous ont tabassés dans l'allée ? »**

Il sursauta et bégaya désespérément une excuse. **« - Que… que veux-tu dire ? Je ne me suis pas battu ! Tu… tu as dû mal comprendre ! »**

Elle en doutait. **« - Ken-sama. » **Commença-t-elle avec une voix décontractée. **« - Genji a dit que vous étiez un ancien élève de Suzuran. Que vous l'aviez presque conquis. »**

Il hésita un instant avant de se redresser. **« - C'est vrai ! Il n'y avait pas quelqu'un qui ne s'enfuyait pas en me voyant ! Tout le monde s'écartait sur mon chemin quand je traversais l'école ! »**

Sumi sourit et hocha la tête. **« - C'est drôle, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vu parmi les photos des anciens élèves. » **Il la regarda du coin de l'œil, puis reporta son attention sur les garçons. Elle pencha la tête. **« - Ken-sama ? »**

Ken ouvrit la bouche mais lutta pour trouver les bons mots. **« - J'ai abandonné. » **Réussit-il à dire finalement. **« - Je me suis battu contre beaucoup d'élève, mais je ne gagnais pratiquement jamais. J'étais un peu la risée du lycée et beaucoup d'étudiants m'ont passé à tabac. J'étais un bouffon. Alors j'ai abandonné. » **Il soupira et baissa la tête. **« - Je ne pouvais pas rester à Suzuran. »**

Sumi sentait qu'elle pouvait comprendre la situation, mais pas ses sentiments. Pourquoi avoir choisi l'abandon alors qu'il s'impliquait autant maintenant avec des étudiants ?

**« - Genji pense que je vais l'aider à atteindre le sommet. » **Poursuivit-il. **« - Mais je n'ai rien fait du tout. Genji a rallié ces gars, il s'est battu et s'est prit les coups. » **Il sourit mais ça n'atteignit pas ses yeux. **« - Genji n'a pas besoin de moi, mais j'aime trop ce gosse pour lui dire la vérité maintenant. »**

Sumi sourit et posa une main sur son coude. **« - Vous savez, beaucoup de gens pourraient dire que c'est ridicule que vous agissiez de la sorte, mais je comprends parfaitement pourquoi vous le faites. Et je ne pense pas que c'est ridicule. » **Il la regarda timidement et elle lui embrassa la joue. **« - Je n'abandonnerais pas mon rêve non plus. »**

Elle lui fit un sourire et elle commença à partir, mais elle s'arrêta à l'angle du bâtiment et se tourna. **« - Ken-sama ! » **Il souriait et souleva la tête à son appel. **« - Vous avez tord vous savez. Genji a besoin de vous. Il s'occupe peut-être tous les combats et prends tous les coups, mais il pourra réussir à conquérir Suzuran. » **Elle sourit de nouveau. **« - Parce que vous êtes **_**ensemble**_**. Vous êtes une équipe ! » **Elle leva le poing victorieusement et s'élança dans l'école.

Derrière elle, Ken sourit, regarda une dernière fois les garçons puis s'éloigna, levant la tête vers le ciel.

* * *

><p>Sur le toit, Tamao était facile à trouver. Il se tenait aux côtés de Tokio, les jumeaux et Tokaji n'étaient pas loin, et ils regardaient vers la zone de la piscine. Ils ne parlaient pas, se contentant juste de regarder leurs rivaux, puis Tamao rompit le silence. <strong>« - Tokio. Nous ne pouvons pas négliger ces gars plus longtemps. »<strong>

Tokio le regarda et sourit. **« - C'est pas moi qui dirait le contraire. »**

Les yeux de Tamao dérivèrent vers la clôture extérieure, et il soupira en reconnaissant la silhouette de sa cousine. **« - Je parie que la vue est imprenable au sommet de Suzuran. Allons voir. »**

Tokaji lança un discret regard à Tamao et referma son briquet quand il vit Sumi également. Il regarda vers Izaki, puis vers Tamao. Puis il s'éloigna.

* * *

><p>Sumi espérait voir Tamao mais il avait en quelque sorte disparu et elle renonça. Debout devant son ancienne école, elle se demandait où elle pouvait aller. D'habitude, il était en train de fumer sur le toit, mais personne ne s'était trouvé à proximité de l'endroit. Est-ce qu'il l'évitait ? Ca lui semblait enfantin, mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Sa relation avec Izaki lui semblait comme une trahison, même si ça ne l'était pas. Elle voulait que ses amis puisse s'entendre et faire amende honorable, la violence n'était pas nécessaire.<p>

Apparemment, c'était un vœu pieu.

**« - Sumi-chan ? » **Appela Meiko en s'approchant d'elle. **« - Que fais-tu ici ? »**

**« - Je pensais venir te chercher et que nous puisons aller nous balader un peu. » **Répondit-elle.

**« - Bien sûr ! »**

**« - Oie. » **Un enseignant s'approcha de Meiko et Sumi reconnu le professeur de sport, un homme ventripotent et qui puait la sueur. Il se plaça devant Meiko comme pour faire barrage et mit ses poings sur les hanches, lorgnant sur Sumi avec des yeux plissés. **« - Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es plus étudiante ici. Va-t-en. »**

Sumi sourit. **« - Volontiers. Je vais faire ça. Meiko-chan ? »**

**« - Tu n'as pas besoin de lui parler. » **Interrompit le professeur alors que Meiko ouvrait la bouche. **« - Nous n'avons pas besoin que des gens comme toi vienne donner une mauvaise influence à nos élèves. Je ne veux pas que mes élèves soient impliqués avec un voyou. »**

**« - **_**Voyou **_**? » **Grogna Meiko. **« - Sensei ! Que pensez-vous… »**

**« - Va-t-en. » **Poursuivit le professeur. **« - Maintenant. Et ne reviens pas. »**

**« - Sensei ! » **Cria Meiko alors qu'elle l'écartait et attrapait le coude de Sumi. **« - Viens, Sumi. »**

Sumi permit à Meiko de l'entrainer au début, mais elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en direction du professeur qui devenait rouge. Elle s'arrêta et s'arracha à la prise de Meiko. **« - Meiko, je ne veux pas te causer de problème. Nous nous verrons plus tard, d'accord ? »**

**« - Quoi ? » **Fit Meiko.

**« - Nous nous verrons plus tard, ailleurs, là où les professeur ne nous dérangerons pas. Je t'achèterais une glace ! Okay ? » **Elle lui fit ce qu'elle espérait être un sourire convaincant. **« - Vas-y et rentre chez toi pour l'instant. Je t'appellerais. »**

Meiko fit la moue, mais elle acquiesça tout de même. **« - Très bien. Mais, je n'aime toujours pas la façon dont ils te traitent ces derniers temps, Sumi-chan. Ca me rend tellement en colère ! »**

Sumi lui tapa l'épaule. **« - Je vais bien. Ça ne me dérange pas, et ça ne devrait pas t'énerver. Nous ne pouvons pas leur donner satisfaction, hm ? »**

Meiko rigola. **« - Tu as raison. »**

**« - D'accord. Maintenant, va-t-en. » **Elle fit un signe en direction de l'école et elle sourit en regardant la silhouette de Meiko s'éloigner en direction du bâtiment. **« - Meiko-chan. » **Soupira-t-elle. **« - Parfois, je pense que tu es la seule qui croit vraiment en moi. » **Elle secoua la tête et se tourna pour partir alors que son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche de pantalon. Elle le prit rapidement et le porta à son oreille. **« - Moshi moshi ? »**

**« - Sumi ! » **C'était la voix de Ken. **« - Vient vite à l'hôpital ! Izaki s'est fait agressé et Genji est très remonté après Serizawa ! »**

Sumi écarquilla les yeux. **« - Quoi ? J'arrive tout de suite, Ken-sama ! Attendez-moi ! » **Elle se mit à courir dans la rue alors que son front se plissait d'inquiétude.

Izaki avait été agressé ? Tamao ne ferait pas ça, c'était trop sournois comme attitude. Mais elle ne voyait pas qui d'autre. Peut-être quelqu'un du groupe de Genji ? Pourquoi quelqu'un ferait du mal…

Elle cligna des yeux et s'arrêta net.

**« - Tokaji. » **Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

_**A suivre…**_


	4. Crow Zero Chapitre 4

**Crows Zero**

**Chapitre quatre**

**By Avalon-Shiranui**

Sumi ouvrit brusquement la porte sous les yeux étonnés de Genji et des autres. Izaki était installé entre eux. Son visage était recouvert d'ecchymoses violettes et bleues avec des parties noires ou marron, contrastant brutalement avec les bandages blancs déjà rougis autour de son cou, ses joues et son front. Même son bras avait été touché alors qu'elle voyait des bandages remontés jusqu'à son coude et son torse était également bandé.

Elle s'avança lentement vers lui et prit sa main. **« -****Izaki ? »**Il gémit faiblement et ouvrit les yeux. Ses prunelles furent imprécises au début, puis elles s'adoucirent et il lui serra la main en retour. Elle sourit et se pencha sur lui, écartant quelques mèches blondes de son front. **« -**** Salut**** bébé. »**

**« -**** Il**** devrait**** aller**** mieux**** d****'****ici**** quelques**** jours. »**Déclara le médecin qui les regardait depuis l'autre côté du lit. Il nota quelque chose sur son bloc-notes et fit un sourire rassurant. **« -****Tant ****qu****'****il**** est ****en**** bonne**** compagnie,**** je**** suis ****sûr**** qu****'****il**** se ****rétablira**** rapidement. »**Sumi remarqua la façon dont il observait nerveusement les garçons dans la pièce. Sans doute, qu'ils _n__'__étaient __pas_ la bonne compagnie dont il parlait.

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front bandé d'Izaki et soupira faiblement. **« - ****Pas ****étonnant**** que**** chaque ****homme**** ait**** besoin**** d****'****une ****femme**** derrière**** lui.**** Regarde ****ce**** qui**** arrive**** dès**** que**** je ****te**** lâche**** des**** yeux**** une**** seconde ! »**

Derrière elle, Makise et les autres écarquillèrent les yeux. **« -****Vous****… ****vous**** êtes ****ensembles ? »**

Sumi le regarda par-dessus son épaule. **« -****Ca**** te**** pose ****un**** problème, ****Makkie ? »**

**« - Depuis quand ? »**

**« -****Je ****ne ****savais ****pas. »** Ajouta Chuta, se grattant la tête sous le choc.

Genji sourit et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. **« -****Eh**** bien,**** au ****moins ****maintenant**** nous**** savons ****qu****'****elle ****n****'****est ****certainement**** pas**** une**** espionne. »**

Sumi se tourna vers lui pour le fusiller du regard, mais le rire d'Izaki fit s'envoler toute hostilité. Il allait mieux que ce qu'elle avait cru, mais pour le moment, son esprit était en proie à ce sombre rêve qui désormais prenait beaucoup plus de place dans sa tête.

* * *

><p>Les garçons avait fini par se remettre de leur étonnement et ils étaient partis après le coucher du soleil, mais Sumi était restée. Izaki s'était endormi avant leur départ mais s'était réveillé quand ils étaient partis. Elle se porta volontaire pour l'aider à manger et se coucha ensuite à ses côtés sur le lit. Il insista sur le fait qu'il se sentait bien pour qu'elle puisse se reposer contre lui, et elle passa son bras autour de son ventre, faisant attention à ne pas serrer trop fort.<p>

Il commença à se rendormir mais elle n'avait pas encore clos la conversation. **« -****Qui**** t****'****a**** fait ****ça ? »**

**« -****Personne. »** Souffla-t-il d'un ton endormi. **« -****Je**** suis**** tombé. »**

**« -****Tombé**** avec**** une**** corde**** autour**** de ****la ****cheville ? »**Il grogna, apparemment il ne savait pas qu'elle connaissait les détails. **« -**** Était-ce ****Tokaji ? »**

**« -**** Je ****t****'****ai**** dis**** que**** j****'****étais ****tombé.****Point**** final. »**Il la poussa du coude. **« -**** Ne ****dois-tu**** pas ****aller ****travailler ? »**

**« - Je vais me faire porter malade. »**

**« - Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je vais bien. »**

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas. »**

**« - _Sumi_… »**

**« -****Non. »**Elle frotta son visage contre lui résolument et il sourit contre ses cheveux.

**« - Seul un Serizawa se battrait plutôt que de se soucier de quelqu'un. »**

**« -****La ****ferme. »** Elle sourit.

Izaki s'endormit rapidement, et, après une heure silencieuse, Sumi s'assoupit elle aussi. Mais quelque chose dans le couloir la réveilla. Elle se glissa hors du lit, faisant à ne pas réveiller son occupant, et traversa la chambre, puis passa la tête dans le couloir.

Une civière passa devant elle, entouré par des infirmières et des médecins frénétiques, et elle sortit pour mieux les voir. Couché sur un lit blanc, les médecins enfoncé un tuyau dans la gorge d'un jeune homme, et ça lui rappela son cauchemar.

Une terreur sans nom s'empara d'elle. **« -****Tokio ! »**

* * *

><p>Il était appuyé non loin de l'entrée. Il ne s'était pas avancé et n'avait pas parlé. Peut-être serait-il encore en colère. Serait-il capable de la rejeter alors qu'il veillait sur Tokio qui était inconscient ? Ce rejet la blesserait.<p>

Pourtant, Sumi s'approcha de derrière Tamao, enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, et pressa son front contre son dos. Il ne parla pas, mais elle le sentit se détendre contre elle. **« -**** Gomen ****nasai. »**

Tamao prit une profonde inspiration, puis soupira. **« -**** Je ****savais**** déjà ****qu****'****il**** était**** malade.**** Je ****n****'****ai ****rien ****fait ****pour ****le**** pousser ****à ****se ****faire ****opérer, ****mais****…**** »** Les mots se bloquèrent mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour comprendre. Un moment de silence s'attarda puis il se défit de son étreinte, se tourna vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, la berçant doucement contre lui. **« -**** Gomen,**** Sumi-chan. »**

Elle serra le dos de sa chemise et cacha ses larmes contre son torse alors qu'il posait sa joue sur sa tête. **« -**** Je**** t****'****aime**** Tamao.**** Je ****n****'****ai ****jamais**** voulu ****te ****blesser, ****je****…**** »**

**« - Je sais. Et je t'aime aussi, je voulais te protéger, même si tu devais sacrifier tes sentiment. Je me trompais. Pardonne-moi. »**

**« -**** Te ****pardonner ? »**Elle étouffa un rire. **« -****N****'****essaye ****pas**** de ****jouer**** les ****cool. »**Il sourit et resserra son étreinte.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Izaki se réveilla quand une infirmière d'un âge moyen, fortement ridée et avec un air revêche lui apporta son plateau de petit-déjeuner. Il remarqua le vide dans son lit et regarda autour de lui. Sumi avait disparu.<p>

**« - ****Elle ****est ****partie ****tôt. »**Dit l'infirmière. **« -****Elle**** t****'****a ****laissé ****un ****mot**** cependant. »** Elle indiqua la table de chevet et lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

Une feuille de papier pliée l'attendait et il l'ouvrit.

_**Izaki-san,**_

_**Le médecin a dit que tu pourras sortir dans quelques jours, alors ne pense même pas à t'échapper. J'ai rendez-vous dans une école et mon patron a besoin de moi ce soir pour rattraper mes heures. Si tu es un bon garçon, je te rendrais visite avant d'aller travailler.**_

_**Sumi. **_

_**Ps : Si tu laisse quelqu'un d'autre t'envoyer encore une fois à l'hôpital, tu es mort !**_

Il sourit et s'appuya contre ses oreillers, relisant le mot. **« -****Kawaii. » **Marmonna-t-il affectueusement.

L'infirmière sourit et posa le plateau sur la table. **« -****C****'****est ****une**** gentille ****fille.**** Elle ****a**** veillé**** sur ****toi ****toute ****la ****nuit. ****J****'****espère**** que ****tu**** aimes**** ta ****petite-amie ! »**

Izaki ne leva pas les yeux de la feuille. **« -****Elle ****m****'****aime**** à ****sa ****façon, ****et ****je ****l****'****aime**** à ****la ****mienne. »**

* * *

><p>Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû s'habiller un peu mieux. En se regardant maintenant, sa jupe bleue lui arrivant aux genoux et sa chemise rose ne lui semblait pas vraiment sérieux. Elle avait un chandail dans son sac qui pourrait peut-être arranger ça. L'idée lui arriva trop tard alors que la porte s'ouvrait et que le principal se montrait.<p>

**« -**** Sumi-chan, ****Ohayo ****gozaimasu. »**Il tendit la main et sourit. **« -**** Je**** suis ****le ****principal ****Akanishi. ****C****'****est ****un ****plaisir ****de ****vous**** rencontrer. »**

Sumi n'eut pas besoin de motivation pour accepter sa main inattendue. C'était un homme plus âgé, bien sûr, mais pas _si_ vieux. Début de la trentaine peut-être, et ridiculement beau. Un visage avec fin, une structure masculine, mais des traits doux. De grands yeux, un nez droit, un sourire à fossette et un front qui commençait légèrement à se dégarnir. Elle s'inclina poliment. **« -**** Merci**** de ****me ****recevoir,**** Akanishi-kocho. »**

**« -**** S****'****il**** vous**** plait,**** asseyez-vous. »**Il lui désigna la chaise en face de son bureau alors qu'il s'installait dans son propre fauteuil. Son espace de travail était parfaitement rangé et un dossier était ouvert devant lui. Il observa les feuilles alors qu'elle prenait son siège. **« -**** Serizawa**** Sumi.**** Cinq ****écoles ****depuis ****le ****début ****du ****lycée, ****mais ****aucun**** rapport ****de ****discipline ****et ****tu ****n****'****as ****jamais ****quitté ****le ****top ****cinq ****dans ****tes ****écoles. »**Il saisit une feuille qu'il étudia de plus près. **« -****Il**** est ****dit ****ici ****que ****tu**** as ****quitté ****ton ****ancienne ****école ****pour ****des ****raisons ****personnelles. »**Il leva les yeux. **« -**** Puis-je**** savoir ****quelles ****étaient ****ces ****raisons ? »**

Sumi savait ce qu'elle devait dire, mais n'arrivait à formuler aucune réponse évasive. La vérité était la seule option. **« -**** Ma ****précédente ****école ****n'appréciait****pas ****mes ****amis. ****Mon ****cousin ****est ****un ****étudiant ****du ****lycée ****pour ****garçon ****de ****Suzuran,**** alors ****je**** suis ****amie ****avec ****certains ****d****'****entre ****eux. ****Kayashima-kocho ****insistait ****pour ****que**** je ****cesse ****d****'****être ****vu ****avec ****lui, ****mais ****Tamao ****est ****mon ****seul ****parent ****encore ****vivant, ****Akanishi-kouchou.**** Je ****ne ****cesserais ****de ****le ****voir ****que ****quand ****je ****serais ****six ****pieds ****sous ****terre. »**

Akanishi hocha la tête pensivement et ferma le dossier. **« - ****Eh ****bien, ****ton ****cousin ****ne ****m****'****intéresse ****pas. ****La ****réputation ****de ****Suzuran ****n****'****est ****pas ****glorieuse, ****mais ****je ****ne ****vois ****pas ****en ****quoi ****cela ****pourrait ****affecter ****ton ****cursus. »** Il sourit. **« -**** Si**** cela**** te**** convient, ****tu ****commenceras ****les ****cours ****la ****semaine ****prochaine. »**

Sumi écarquilla les yeux. **« -**_** Vraiment **_**? »**Il acquiesça de nouveau et elle s'inclina avec enthousiasme. **« -**** Arigato**** gozaimasu,**** Akanishi-kocho ! »**

**« - ****La ****secrétaire ****t****'****enverra**** ton ****uniforme**** et ****les ****différents ****papiers ****à**** remplir. »**Il se leva et lui ouvrit la porte. Il sourit quand elle sortit. **« -**** Sumi-chan. »**Elle se retourna. **« -**** Les**** étudiants**** sont**** nos ****enfants. ****Cela ****inclus ****ton ****cousin ****aussi, ****alors ****soit ****à ****l****'****aise ****ici. »**

Elle sourit et s'inclina de nouveau. **« -**** Arigato. »**Il hocha la tête une dernière puis referma la porte.

* * *

><p>Sumi devait admettre qu'elle appréciait grandement les rues tranquilles de ce début d'après-midi alors que les étudiants étaient à l'école et que les adultes étaient au travail encore. Pour être franche, son intérêt pour l'école ne cessait de diminuer au vu de la routine. D'une certaine manière, ça lui semblait être une perte sévère alors que les gens avaient peu de vie devant eux. Des sacrifices devaient être faits, apparemment, pour vivre une vie plus douce sur une route chaotique.<p>

Les vendeurs du matin étaient en train de ranger leurs stands. Elle fit un sourire polie à un boucher qui nettoyer sa planche à découper, mais ensuite reporta son attention devant elle et s'immobilisa. A quelques mètres d'elle, marchant tranquillement, se trouvait Tokaji.

Sumi, instinctivement, fit quelques pas en arrière et subtilisa l'un des longs couteaux de l'étal. Le boucher protesta au début, mais devant rapidement silencieux quand il vit le garçon s'approchait.

Tokaji s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle et piétina sa cigarette. **« -**** Bien, bien, ****bien, ****tu**** as ****l****'****air ****contente ****ce ****matin. ****Est-ce ****que ****ça**** te ****fais ****tant ****plaisir ****que ****ça ****de ****me ****voir ? » **Elle ne répondit pas et il eut cet abominable sourire moqueur qu'il portait trop bien. **« -**** Comment**** va ****ton ****petit-ami ? »**

Elle fit immédiatement un pas en avant et mit la pointe du couteau contre sa gorge, appuyant la lame affûtée et encore sanglante contre sa pomme d'Adam. Ses réflexes était indubitable, mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance contre lui s'il décidait de réagir.

Il sourit en regardant la lame un moment. **« -**** Si ****tu ****me ****tue, ****tu ****auras**** finalement ****choisi ****le ****côté ****où ****tu ****veux**** vraiment ****être. ****Je ****suis ****un ****membre ****de la Faction**** de**** Tamao.**** M****'****attaquer ****revient ****à ****l****'****attaquer. »**

Sumi se figea, analysant son projet illisible et rétorqua : **« -**** C****'****est ****la ****différence ****entre ****toi ****et ****Tamao, ****Tokaji. »**Lentement elle baissa la lame. **« - ****Le ****pardon**** est**** un**** attribut ****du ****fort. »** Elle prit le couteau entre ses doigts et le remit au vendeur. Il le prit timidement puis s'éloigna d'eux. Elle ne perdit pas son temps à échanger un autre regard avec Tokaji alors qu'elle le dépassait.

* * *

><p>Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû lui en coller une. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne le méritait pas. Un bon coup de poing de fille ne lui aurait pas fait autant de mal pour provoquer une guerre, mais ça aurait suffit à blesser un peu son orgueil ou l'agacer tout du moins. Elle n'aurait pas dû le laisser avec l'impression qu'il avait touché quelque chose avec ses sarcasmes cependant. Elle n'avait pas fait la maline, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle devait laisser couler non plus.<p>

Sumi pénétra dans l'hôpital et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Izaki. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda. Izaki releva les yeux du sol et se dépêcha de remonter son pantalon jusqu'à sa taille, le laissant néanmoins ouvert. **« - ****Oie ! ****On ****ne ****t****'****a ****pas ****appris ****à ****frapper ? »**

Elle plissa les yeux et referma la porte derrière elle. **« -**** Essaies-tu**** de ****partir ? » **Il détourna les yeux, sa colère rapidement remplacée par l'appréhension et se racla la gorge. Elle posa le sac en plastique qu'elle tenait et marcha vers lui. **« -**** Est-ce ****que ****le ****médecin ****t****'****a ****dit ****que ****tu ****pouvais ****partir ?**** Dois-je ****te ****surveiller ****comme ****un ****faucon ****maintenant ****ou ****quoi ? ****Repose ****ton ****cul**** sur ****le ****lit ! » **Il ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter et elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine nue pour le pousser. **« -**** Maintenant !**** Remets ****tes ****vêtements ****d****'****hôpital ****et**** recouche-toi ! »**

Il fit la moue mais obéit à contrecœur. **« - ****Puis-je**** avoir ****un ****peu ****d****'****intimité ? »**

**« -****Iie. »** Répondit-elle sèchement. **« - ****Je ****t****'****ai**** déjà ****vu ****nu ****quand**** même, ****et ****je ****n****'****ai ****pas ****confiance ****en ****toi ****sur ****le ****fait ****de ****partir ****en ****douce. ****Dépêche-toi ! » **Il ne prit pas la peine de discuter avec elle alors qu'il quittait son pantalon et réenfila sa blouse d'hôpital.

Sumi attendit qu'il ait terminé puis lui tendit la poche en plastique. **« -**** Je ****t****'****ai ****acheté ****ça. ****J****'****ai ****pensé ****que**** tu**** serais ****content**** d****'****avoir ****autre ****chose**** que ****la ****nourriture ****de ****l****'****hôpital. »**

Izaki tira la boite à lunch et sourit. **« - ****Une ****fille ****ne ****m****'****a ****jamais ****fait ****de ****déjeuner ****avant. ****Arigato. »** Elle rougit à la louange et il se pencha pour capturer un baiser. Elle le lui retourna puis il s'éloigna en riant. **« -**** Tu**** sais,**** ce ****n****'****est ****pas ****vraiment ****juste. ****Sauf ****pour ****la ****première ****fois, ****je**** suis ****toujours ****celui ****qui ****initie**** nos ****baisers. »**

Elle haussa un sourcil perplexe. **« -**** Tu**** veux ****dire ****dans ****la ****salle ****de ****bain ? »**

Il secoua la tête en riant. **« -**** Iie, ****c****'****était ****encore ****moi, ****je**** t****'****ai**** embrassé ****le ****premier.****La ****nuit ****où ****tu ****étais ****ivre, ****tu ****m****'****as ****embrassé. J****'****ai ****eu ****du ****mal ****à ****ouvrir ****ta ****porte ****et ****nous ****sommes ****tombés ****au ****sol. ****Quand ****j****'****ai ****essayé ****de ****t****'****aider ****à ****te ****relever, ****tu ****as ****commencé ****à**** m****'****embrasser. »**

Sumi sentit ses joues la brûler. **« -****Tu ****m****'****avais ****dis ****que ****rien ****ne ****s****'****était ****passé ! »**

Izaki rigola et se redressa dans le lit. **« -**** Tu ****étais ****si ****passionnée ****aussi. ****Tu**** m****'****as ****embrassé ****durant ****tout ****le ****trajet ****jusqu****'****à ****la ****chambre**** et ****tu ****m****'****as ****même**** poussé ****sur ****le ****lit ! ****Mais ****tu ****t****'****es ****endormi ****avant ****que ****tu ****puisses ****profiter ****de ****moi. »**

Sumi le fixa, ignorant ses joues rougies et posa ses mains sur les hanches. **« -**** Encore**** un ****mot ****et ****je**** te ****confisque ****ta ****boite ****à ****lunch. ****Compris ? »** Il fit la moue mais il était si mignon qu'elle dut détourner le regard pour garder son calme. S'il voulait se moquer, elle pouvait jouer à ce jeu. **« -**** J****'****ai ****été ****acceptée ****dans ****une ****nouvelle ****école, ****au ****lycée ****Gakkan. »**

**« - C'est génial. »**

Elle hocha la tête. **« -**** Ouais.**** Akanishi-kocho**** est ****très ****gentil ****et**** il**** semble ****vraiment**** se ****soucier**** de**** ses ****étudiants. ****Et ****il ****est ****tellement ****beau. »** Ajouta-t-elle affectueusement, sur un ton qui était entièrement véridique.

Izaki fronça les sourcils. **« -**** Il**** est ****trop ****vieux**** pour ****toi. »**

**« - ****Pas**** vraiment. »** Répondit-elle, secouant la tête et le regardant innocemment. **« -**** Je ****dirais ****qu****'****il ****a ****à ****peine**** la ****trentaine. ****D****'****ailleurs, ****j****'****aime ****les ****hommes ****plus ****âgés. ****Ma ****mère ****était ****avec ****un ****homme ****plus ****âgé ****aussi. ****Mon ****père ****était ****de ****quinze ****ans ****plus ****vieux ****que ****ma ****mère, ****alors ****la ****différence ****d****'****âge ****devait ****être ****la**** même ****qu****'****Akanishi-kocho ****et ****moi. ****Donc**** l****'****âge ****n****'****est ****pas ****vraiment ****un ****problème. »**

Il la regarda, clairement mécontent de son subite intérêt pour les hommes plus âgés, et elle lutta pour maintenir son calme. Cela ne dura pas longtemps quand il se mit à serrer les draps d'un air enfantin. Elle rigola et monta sur le lit pour s'installer à califourchon sur lui, puis l'embrassa. Il la pardonna aussitôt alors qu'il posait une main sur sa nuque et que sa langue s'infiltrait dans sa bouche. Elle lui autorisa l'accès complet à sa bouche et en profita pleinement. Elle gémit faiblement, affaiblit par la passion du baiser, mais ses bras, bien que blessés, la maintenaient fermement contre lui.

Ils se séparèrent pour respirer, et il frotta son nez contre le sien. Elle sourit à ce geste et il sourit en retour. **« -**** Je ****dois ****aller ****travailler. »** Dit-elle doucement.

Il hocha la tête mais lui embrassa les joues, le front, puis les lèvres un peu plus longuement, d'une manière très lente puis la libéra. **« -**** Essaye**** de ****bien**** te ****comporter. »**

**« -**** Je ****le ****ferais. ****Profite ****de ****ton ****repas. » **Elle quitta le lit et lissa sa jupe alors qu'elle marchait vers la porte.

**« -****Sumi. »** Elle se tourna vers et il la regarda sérieusement. **« -****Ne**** te ****prend ****pas ****la ****tête ****pour ****tout ****ça. »**

Il ne fallait pas être très intelligent pour comprendre qu'il faisait référence à l'attaque de Tokaji, une attaque dont il refusait de parler. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire de promesse qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir.

Alors, au lieu de promettre, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit.

* * *

><p>Le travail fut plus chaotique que d'habitude ce soir-là. Un nombre surprenant d'adolescent venaient assistés aux festivités nocturnes, mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblait assez vieux pour passer légalement la porte de cet établissement. Kuroiwa était plus stricte que Fukuoka, mais ce serait une surprise s'il s'arrêtait à cette restriction. Il était un homme raisonnable, mais n'était pas sans limites. La foule était composée d'une bonne majorité d'adulte, mais la jeunesse apportait une nouvelle ambiance. Les jeunes stimulaient leur enthousiasme et les boissons coulaient trois fois plus vite que la musique qui pulsait sur la piste de danse.<p>

Sumi trouvait difficile de garder le rythme. Elle avait déjà travaillée de nuit dans ces conditions et n'avait pas eu de problèmes apparent, mais cette fois c'était différent. Elle était plus lente que d'habitude, ses esprit ne pouvait pas faire face à la frénésie, et sa patience devenait de plus en plus mince. Après sa première heure, elle avait déjà frappé trois hommes, quelque chose qu'elle faisait rarement quand même. Ses mains et ses pieds tremblaient, comme lors de la première fois où elle avait poussé la porte du club pour postuler pour le job.

Son esprit était ailleurs, mais les clients réclamaient son attention et elle tentait de se concentrer davantage sur son travail. Ça ne l'aidait pas le moins du monde, plus elle essayait et moins elle y arrivait, et son irritation face à son inefficacité ne cessait de grimper.

Fukuoka la tira à l'écart un moment pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Elle s'y attendait, car elle l'avait surpris plusieurs fois à la regarder alors qu'il jouait l'hôte idéal. Elle lui assura que tout allait bien, mais ses actions démentaient ses paroles.

Enfin, l'heure de la débauche arriva et elle se sentait complètement épuisée par toutes les émotions qui bouillaient à petit feu en elle. Elle pointa rapidement et se précipita dehors, désireuse d'échapper à l'air lourd et enfumé du club et l'odeur étouffante de l'alcool. Debout à l'extérieur du club, vêtue d'une paire de basket marron, d'un jean clair et d'un tee-shirt bleu, se trouvait Meiko. Durant toutes ses années passaient ensemble, Meiko ne s'était jamais habillée aussi décontractée. Elle avait toujours préféré portait des vêtements dernières modes, et non de simples vêtements.

Ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle se détachait du mur contre lequel elle était appuyée et qu'elle s'approchait de Sumi en souriant. **« -**** Sumi-chan,**** allons ****boire ****un ****verre. »**Cela était dit sur un ton nonchalant mais quelque chose dans les yeux de Meiko disait à Sumi que ce n'était pas une demande.

**« - Très bien. »**

Elles allèrent dans un bar non loin de l'appartement de Sumi, mais elles burent en silence pendant un long moment. Sumi ne regardait même pas Meiko, fixant l'extérieur et les rares passants dans la rue, ou bien la lune ou son verre sur la table. De toute évidence, quelque chose tracassait Meiko, mais elle ne disait rien et Sumi ne voulait pas la pressait. Elle était trop fatiguée pour se focaliser sur ce qui pouvait troubler son amie, en particulier maintenant qu'il y avait de l'alcool dans son système.

Enfin, vers deux heures et demie, Meiko posa sa bouteille vide sur la table et s'appuya sur un coude. **« -**** J****'****ai**** entendu**** parler ****de ****ce ****qui ****était ****arrivé**** à ****Izaki-kun. ****Et ****Tokio-kun. »**

Sumi hocha la tête sans lever les yeux de la table. **« - ****Mm. »**

Meiko pencha la tête. **« -**** Comment ****évolue ****la ****tension ****entre ****Tamao ****et ****Genji-kun ? »**

**« -**** C****'****est**** prêt ****à ****exploser. » **Répondit simplement Sumi, se versant un autre verre mais ne le buvant pas. **« -**** Ça ****a ****dégénéré**** avec ****cette ****attaque ****isolée ****sur ****Izaki, ****et ****l****'****état ****de ****Tokio ****distrait ****Tamao ****mais ****il ****reste**** sur ****ses ****gardes. ****Ce ****n****'****est ****qu****'****une ****question ****de ****temps ****avant ****qu****'****ils ****n****'****en**** viennent ****à**** la**** confrontation ****finale. »**

**« - Je suis sûr que Genji fera payer au connard qui a fait du mal à Izaki, mais ça ne peut pas vraiment être Tamao. »**

Sumi sourit et prit une gorgée de saké. **« -**** C****'****était**** Tokaji. »**

Les yeux de Meiko se plissèrent instantanément, et elle recula sur sa chaise alors qu'elle répétait son nom dans un sifflement. **« - **_**Tokaji **_**? »**

Sumi hocha la tête. **« -**** Izaki**** n****'****a**** rien ****voulu**** dire ****et ****je ****n****'****ai ****pas ****réfléchit ****plus ****profondément ****sur ****tout ****ça, ****mais ****je**** sais ****que ****c****'****est ****lui. ****Il ****ne ****le ****nierait**** pas ****si ****je ****le ****lui ****demandais, ****mais ****si ****je**** le ****faisais, ****je ****pourrais ****être ****capable ****de ****le ****tuer. »  
><strong>

Meiko se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait très bien que Sumi ne pourrait jamais vraiment choisir son camp dans ce conflit et que cela la faisait souffrir. **« -**** Sumi ? »**

Sumi renversa sa bouteille mais elle la reposa sur la table quand rien ne coula. **« -****Hm ? »**

Meiko hésita mais continua. **« -****Est-ce**** qu****'****Izaki**** est**** si ****important ****pour ****toi ? »**

Sumi leva immédiatement les yeux vers elle, interloquée, mais sourit à l'expression curieuse de Meiko. **« -**** Je ****ne ****sais ****pas ****comment ****l****'****expliquer, ****Meiko. ****Il ****m****'****emplit ****juste ****avec ****ce ****sentiment. ****Ce**** n****'****est ****pas ****de ****l****'****exhaustivité, ****et ****pas**** de**** la ****béatitude.**** Il**** s****'****agit ****plus**** d****'****une ****caresse ****qui ****me**** calme**** avec ****douceur ****comme**** lui**** seul ****peut ****faire****… ****il ****n****'****est ****pas ****parfait **_**mais **_**il ****est ****tendre. ****C****'****est ****un ****sentiment ****qui ****me ****fait ****me ****sentir ****si ****passionnée ****que ****je ****sais ****que ****si ****jamais ****je ****le ****perdais, ****je ****ne ****retrouverais ****jamais ****une ****telle ****forme ****d****'****amour. »** Elle sourit à ses mots. **« -**** Je ****sens**** qu****'****il ****m****'****aime. ****Il ****ne ****me ****l****'****a ****pas ****dit, ****mais ****je ****le**** sais. ****Et ****je ****l****'****aime. » **Elle eut un petit rire soudain et tourna son verre à l'envers sur la table. **« - ****C****'****est ****stupide, ****vraiment,**** de ****penser ****que ****c****'****est ****de ****l****'****amour. ****Ce**** sentiment ****est ****arrivé ****trop ****vite ****pour ****être ****un ****véritable ****amour. » **Elle avait dit ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais c'était triste à admettre.

Meiko resta silencieuse pendant un moment puis répondit fermement : **« -**** Non,****ce ****n****'****est ****pas ****le ****cas. »** Sumi la regarda une nouvelle fois. **« -**** Je ****crois ****fortement**** en ****l****'****amour, ****surtout ****au ****coup ****de ****foudre. ****Alors, ****un ****amour**** basé ****seulement**** sur ****quelques ****semaines,**** c****'****est ****comme ****un ****vrai ****amour ****pour ****moi. »**

Sumi cligna des yeux à ça, puis sourit. **« - ****Arigato, ****Meiko-chan. »** Meiko sourit en retour et Sumi fut vraiment reconnaissante de sa présence. Meiko était déjà tombé follement amoureuse de ses anciens petits-amis, et Sumi l'avait toujours accusée d'être trop romantique surtout quand l'amour venait et repartait aussi vite.

Mais maintenant, elle savait que Meiko avait raison. L'amour pouvait prendre de nombreuses formes pour beaucoup de gens, à tout moment. Elle espérait juste, qu'à la fin de tout ça, le sien ne s'évaporerait pas.

* * *

><p>L'hôpital était étonnamment calme, même à trois heures du matin. Sumi esquiva soigneusement une infirmière de nuit et se glissa dans une des chambres du couloir. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur, et elle devait faire preuve de prudence alors qu'elle s'avançait dans la pièce. Ses doigts trouvèrent le lit et son occupant remua. <strong>« - <strong>**Qui**** est**** là ? » **Murmura-t-il, durement. Il alluma la petite lumière à la tête de son lit avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre et elle regarda le visage effrayé de Tokio. **« -**** Sumi-chan ? »**

Sumi lui sourit et leva les mains. **« -**** Je**** viens ****en ****paix. »**

Il soupira de soulagement et leva les yeux au ciel. **« - ****Que ****fais-tu**** ici ? »**

**« -**** Je ****voulais ****juste ****voir ****comment ****t****'****allais. » **Elle tira une chaise près de lui et lui prit la main. **« -**** Comment**** te ****sens-tu ? »**

Il s'appuya contre ses oreillers et haussa nonchalamment les épaules. **« - ****Aussi ****bien ****que ****je ****peux ****l****'****être. ****La**** douleur ****est ****calmée ****pour ****l****'****instant. »**

Sumi lui fit un faible sourire mais il ne dura pas longtemps. **« -**** As-tu ****vu**** Tamao ? »**

Il hocha la tête. **« -**** Il ****vient ****tous**** les ****jours ****pour ****me ****surveiller. » **Il ricana et secoua la tête. **« - ****Je ****me**** sens ****tellement ****pathétique. »**

**« -****Tu ****n****'****es**** pas**** pathétique. » **Gronda-t-elle et elle posa son autre main sur celle qu'elle tenait déjà. **« -**** Les ****gens ****ne ****peuvent ****pas ****vaincre ****une ****maladie ****avec ****leur ****seule ****volonté,**** Tokio. ****Et ****Tamao ****ne ****te ****voit ****pas ****comme ****quelqu****'****un ****de ****pathétique. ****Autrement, ****il ****t****'****aurait ****forcé ****à**** rester ****à ****l****'****hôpital ****des ****semaines ****auparavant. »**

Tokio baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes et lui frotta le dos de la main avec son pouce. **« -**** Ouais.**** Je ****pense**** que ****oui. »** Il la regarda de nouveau. **« - ****J****'****ai ****décidé ****de ****me**** faire ****opérer. »**

**« - ****Bien. »** Répondit-elle immédiatement.

Il pencha la tête. **« -**** Penses-tu ****que**** c****'****est ****une ****preuve ****de ****peur ****de ****faire ****ça ? »**

Sumi écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête. **« - ****Je ****pense ****exactement**** le ****contraire. ****Si ****tu ****ne ****te ****fais ****pas ****opérer, ****l****'****issue ****est ****prévisible. ****Tu ****savais ****ce ****qui ****allait ****arriver,**** et ****tu ****as ****fais ****face. ****Il ****était ****temps ****que ****tu ****te ****prépare. ****Mais ****cette ****chirurgie ****c****'****est ****à ****prendre ****ou ****à ****laisser. ****Ca**** pourrait ****bien ****se ****passer ****ou ****ça ****pourrait ****être ****une ****catastrophe. ****Tu ****as ****fait ****le ****choix ****d****'****une ****possibilité ****de**** vie ****avec ****une ****mort ****certaine, ****alors ****ne ****pense ****jamais ****de ****mal ****de ****ta ****décision. ****En**** outre. »** Elle haussa les épaules. **« -**** Il ****faut ****beaucoup**** de**** courage ****pour ****faire ****face**** à**** l****'****inconnu ****plutôt ****qu****'****à ****la ****mort. »**

Tokio sourit et lui serra la main. **« -****Tu ****sais ****toujours ****ce**** qu****'****il ****faut ****dire, ****n****'****est-ce ****pas ****Sumi ? »**

Elle sourit. **« - ****Je**** suis ****une**** femme. ****C****'****est ****juste ****que ****j****'****ai toujours ****raison. »**

Il rigola. **« -**** Je**** suppose ****que ****c****'****est ****pourquoi**** je ****t****'****aime ****tellement ! »**

Son sourire retomba quelque peu et elle lui caressa le dos de la main avec le bout de ses doigts. **« -**** Mais ****ce ****n****'****était ****pas ****suffisant, ****n****'****est-ce ****pas ? »** Son rire s'éteignit et elle baissa les yeux vers le lit. **« -**** Quoi****que ****rien ****ne ****peut ****être ****comparé ****à ****Suzuran. »**

Le front de Tokio se plissa et il s'assit dans son lit. **« -**** Est-ce**** ce**** que ****tu**** penses**** Sumi ? »** Elle ne répondit pas et il saisit sa main. Le contact lui fit relever la tête, ses yeux étaient intenses. **« -**** Ce ****qui ****s****'****est ****passé**** entre ****nous ****n****'****a ****rien ****à ****voir ****avec ****Suzuran. ****Tamao ****a ****besoin ****de ****moi, ****Sumi. ****Nous**** sommes ****une ****équipe**** et ****mon ****esprit ****était ****tellement ****distrait ****par**** toi ****que ****je ****ne ****pouvais ****pas ****l****'****épauler ****comme ****je ****le ****devais. ****Je ****n****'****aurais ****pas ****pu ****arriver ****au ****bout ****de ****la ****hiérarchie ****de ****Suzuran. ****Si**** ça ****avait ****été**** quelqu****'****un**** d****'****autre, ****Sumi, ****je ****ne**** t****'****aurais ****jamais ****quitté. »**

Sumi sourit doucement. **« - ****Je**** comprends.**** Je ****ne ****suis ****plus ****triste ****pour ****ça, ****Tokio. ****Je ****t****'****aime ****toujours, ****mais ****plus**** de ****la ****même**** façon ****et ****je ****suis ****contente ****que ****tu ****sois ****toujours ****auprès ****de ****Tamao. ****C****'****est**** l****'****une ****des ****plus ****grandes ****choses ****de ****ma ****vie, ****sachant ****que ****tu ****es ****à ****proximité. »** Elle lui serra la main, puis se leva. **« -**** Rendors-toi.**** Tu ****dois ****être ****bien ****reposé**** pour ****la ****chirurgie. »** Elle lui embrassa le front. **« - ****Bonne ****nuit. »**

Mais il ne lâcha pas sa main et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. **« -**** Tamao ****m****'****a ****dit ****que ****tu**** sortais ****avec ****Izaki. »**

Sumi écarquilla les yeux puis hocha la tête. **« -**** Hai. »**

Les lèvres de Tokio s'étirèrent en un sourire crispé. **« - ****Es-tu ****heureuse ? »**

Elle haussa les épaules, puis se mit à rire bêtement. **« -**** Très. »**

Maintenant, il souriait vraiment. **« - ****Et**** tu**** l****'****aimes ? »**

Elle se mordit les lèvres et se frotta timidement le nez avant d'hausser de nouveau les épaules. **« -**** A**** ma ****manière. »**

Il comprit et la lâcha. **« -**** Bien. ****J****'****aurais ****préféré**** quelqu****'****un**** d****'****autre, ****mais ****s****'****il ****te ****rend ****heureuse, ****je ****fermerais**** les ****yeux ****sur ****sa ****connerie. »**

Elle rigola et lui caressa le bras. **« -**** Dors ****maintenant. »** Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et referma la porte derrière elle. Le couloir était toujours vide, ce qui lui permit de passer inaperçu dans l'hôpital.

Dans une autre chambre, les volets étaient ouverts et laissés passer la lumière de la lune. Approcher du lit fut donc facile et elle sourit en voyant la boite à lunch vide sur la table de chevet. Izaki dormait profondément avec une main sur son ventre et l'autre derrière sa tête alors qu'il respirait régulièrement, trop calme pour être des ronflements, mais pas suffisamment calme pour que se soit une respiration normale. Même recouvert de bandage, il était très beau.

Sumi tendit la main et caressa son poignet. Il était bien réel, à sa plus grande joie. Elle monta sur le lit et se glissa contre lui. Le mouvement le réveilla et il se déplaça un peu et bougea le bras pour le passer autour d'elle. Elle sourit et posa sa joue contre sa poitrine. Les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent sur sa tête puis il se rendormit calmement. Il était chaud et il sentait l'eau de Cologne pour homme, alors qu'elle était certaine qu'il n'en portait jamais.

Puis l'épuisement finit par avoir raison d'elle et elle finit par s'endormir, bercée par les battements réguliers de son cœur.

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là, Sumi se réveilla à six heures et demie et elle était retournée dans son appartement après s'être arrachée aux bras d'Izaki et à ses baisers persuasifs. Son uniforme était arrivé par la poste et elle l'enfila rapidement, se rafraichit le visage et se dirigea vers son école. Son sommeil fut temporairement oublié quand elle fut dans le bâtiment et que les étudiants la saluaient avec curiosité.<p>

Le professeur principal, Itsushima, était une femme qui avait bien passée la soixantaine, mais personne ne pouvait le dire au vu de la façon dont elle agissait. Elle avait pratiquement bondi dans la classe de classe et parlait d'une voix excitée, avait des manières et des expressions assez bizarres qui plaisait à la classe. Sumi l'aima immédiatement et encore plus quand elle découvrit qu'elle enseignait aussi le théâtre. Itsushima n'imposa pas à Sumi la tâche embarrassante de se présenter devant toute la classe, mais laissa les élèves poser eux-mêmes leurs questions à Sumi. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle divulgua pas mal de chose sur elle-même dans le processus.

Aucun de ses autres enseignants n'avait la personnalité excentrique d'Itshumina, mais ils étaient tous aussi accueillant. Contrairement à son ancienne école, ces enseignants semblaient se soucier vraiment de leurs élèves plus que la réputation de l'école. Cet état de fait mit Sumi à l'aise parmi les filles et les garçons qui l'entouraient. Un garçon en particulier était gentil à son égard, mais à la façon dont il rougissait en lui parlant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire face à son intérêt timide.

A l'heure du déjeuner, les élèves firent libérés pour aller à la cafétéria. Ceci était une nouveauté par rapport à son ancienne école, là-bas, ils mangeaient dans la classe et restaient entre eux, mais ici, tous les étudiants se mélangeaient si rapidement qu'il était impossible de dire qui était dans telle classe avec qui. Sumi adorait.

Elle regarda dans la cafétéria à la recherche d'un endroit pour s'asseoir, mais son attention fut rapidement détournée quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et écarquilla les yeux. **« -**** Aka ****Kocho ! »**

Akanishi lui sourit et lui désigna une des tables à l'extérieur de la cafétéria à proximité des terrains de sport. **« -**** Puis-je**** manger**** avec**** vous ? »**

**« - ****Bien ****sûr ! » **Ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur avec leur nourriture et Sumi était surprise de voir combien il était familier avec ses élèves. Peu de principal agissait comme il le faisait et s'adressait aux élèves par leur prénom. Quand ils s'assirent pour manger, il jeta son veston sur le dos de sa chaise et roula ses manches jusqu'aux coudes. Sumi pensa qu'il ressemblait davantage à un étudiant de l'université qu'autre chose.

Il lui demanda comment s'était passé son premier jour et si tout ce passait bien. Elle lui parla des bizarreries d'Itsushima et nomma quelques élèves qu'elle avait déjà prit en amitié. Il connaissait la plupart d'entre eux et rigola face à son entrain. Elle lui parlait sans effort, et il lui répondait comme s'il était son ami depuis très longtemps. La conversation progressa vers des questions plus personnelles après un certain temps, mais Sumi ne trouva pas ça désagréable. Elle lui parla de Tamao et de la bataille à venir à Suzuran, sa forte attirance pour Izaki et son séjour à l'hôpital. Les mauvaises pensées qu'elle avait eues envers Tokaji quand il s'en était prit à lui, et même le mauvais état de santé de Tokio. Les mots coulaient si facilement, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

**« -**** Et**** qu****'****en**** est-il**** après ****l****'****école ? »** Demanda Akanishi alors qu'il se penchait en avant sur ses coudes. **« -****Quels ****sont**** tes ****projets ? »**

Sumi rigola et se pencha en avant aussi, chuchotant derrière sa main. **« -**** Je ****veux**** devenir**** pâtissière. »**

Il sourit. **« -**** Une**** pâtissière ? **_**Vraiment **_**? »**

Elle hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. **« -**** J****'****adore ****cuisiner, ****surtout ****des ****gâteaux ****et ****c****'****est ****tellement ****amusant !**** Mais ****aller ****dans ****une ****bonne ****école, ****c****'****est ****cher ****et ****je**** n****'****ai ****pas**** d****'****argent ****pour ****ça. » **Elle fit la moue, puis haussa les épaules. **« -**** Je ****veux ****vraiment ****faire ****ça, ****mais ****les ****circonstances ****de ****ma**** vie ****ne**** sont ****pas ****compatibles ****avec ****ça. »**

Akanishi hocha la tête. **« -**** Je ****comprends**** ça. ****Quand**** j****'****avais ****ton ****âge, ****je**** voulais ****être ****musicien. »**

Elle rigola. **« -****Un ****musicien, ****Aka ****kocho? »**

**« -**** J****'****étais ****assez ****bon, ****et ****je ****jouais ****toute ****la ****journée ! » **Il rigola aussi et regarda un groupe d'étudiant qui passait. **« - ****Mais ****il ****n****'****y ****avait ****pas ****assez ****d****'****argent ****à ****la ****maison ****et ****je ****devais ****rapidement ****en ****gagner.**** Alors ****mon ****oncle ****m****'****a ****trouvé ****un ****poste ****d****'****enseignant**** pendant ****une ****petite ****période. ****Après ****ça, ****je ****n****'****ai ****jamais ****regardé ****en ****arrière. » **Ils se sourirent puis le ton d'Akanishi devint plus grave. **« -****Ne ****renonce**** jamais ****à**** tes ****rêves,****Sumi-chan.**** Il**** suffit ****de ****faire ****attention ****à ****ce ****que ****tu ****ne ****veux**** pas ****réellement ****laisser ****derrière**** toi. »**

Sumi cligna des yeux, soudainement consciente de ce qu'était réellement Akanishi. **« -**** Aka**** Kocho. »**

La cloche résonna à travers le lycée et Akanishi lui fit un sourire. **« -**** Il**** est ****temps ****de ****retourner ****en ****classe. ****Allez, ****je ****vais ****t****'****y ****conduire. » **Il ramassa ses affaire et se dirigea vers l'école, laissant Sumi assisse pensivement derrière lui, avant qu'elle ne bondisse à sa suite.

* * *

><p>Les mots d'Akanishi restèrent dans sa tête pendant le restant de la journée. Le seul moment où elle eut un sursit fut pendant le cours d'Itsushima, mais ils revinrent dès que ça se termina. Cependant, la journée avait été bonne et elle en avait une impression positive.<p>

Alors qu'elle marchait vers chez elle en cette fin d'après-midi, elle pensa qu'elle pouvait aller dormir durant quatre heures avant qu'elle ne doive aller travailler. La nuit précédente avait été courte et son corps était lourd. Mais elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin et pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'elle voyait une silhouette familière qui marchait sur le trottoir d'en face. **« -**** Makise ? »** Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucune voiture et traversa pour le rejoindre. **« - ****Makkie ! »**

Makise leva les yeux du sol, surpris de la voir. **« -**** Sumi-chan ? »**

**« -**** Que**** fais-tu ****là ? » **Elle sourit. **« -****Ne ****devrais-tu ****pas ****être ****avec ****Genji ? »**

Makise détourna les yeux et il donna un coup de pied dans un caillou. **« -**** Genji**** n****'****est ****plus ****lui-même ****ces ****derniers ****temps. »**

**« -****Ah ? »**Fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire dans un premier temps. **« -****Comment**** ça ? »**

**« -****Il ****part ****complètement**** en ****vrille ****ces**** derniers ****jours, ****il ****se ****bat**** avec ****tous ****ceux**** qu****'****il ****croise. ****Il ****pense ****que ****s****'****il ****bat ****tous ****ces ****crétins ****alors ****ils**** se ****mettront ****de ****notre ****côté, ****mais ****il ****ne**** fait ****que ****se ****berner.**** Ce ****n****'****est ****pas ****juste. »** Makise secoua la tête. **« -**** Je**** ne ****peux ****pas ****le ****suivre ****dans ****ces ****conditions. »**

Sumi prit la parole. **« -**** Makise****…**** »**

**« -**** Je**** dois**** aller**** quelque ****part. » **Coupa-t-il avec une ébauche de sourire alors qu'il s'éloignait. **« - ****A**** bientôt,**** Sumi-chan. »**

Sumi le regarda partir. Que diable avait-il exactement ? Elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps à supposer, elle voulait savoir _maintenant_.

Elle prit donc la direction de Suzuran à la recherche de Genji, mais ce dernier était introuvable. De plus, aucun des hommes de Makise n'était parmi la troupe de Genji. Elle repéra Chuta près de la piscine, un pansement sur le visage et les yeux meurtriers et décida d'aller chercher ses réponses auprès de lui. Il ne le lui dit pas directement, mais elle était assez certaine qu'il n'avait pas trop réalisé ce qui se passait vraiment. Mais Sumi était touchée par la peur de Genji au sujet de Tokio.

Elle donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de Chuta. **« -**** Genji ****n****'****est ****peut-être ****pas ****là, ****mais ****nous ****pouvons ****encore ****le ****soutenir.**** Il ****voulait ****plus ****d****'****homme, ****nous ****allons**** donc**** aller ****lui ****en**** chercher,**** hein ? ****Allez ! »**Elle lui tapa dans le dos et se leva. Elle n'avait jamais rallié de garçons avant, mais elle se doutait que ça ne pouvait pas être différent de les persuader de prendre une boisson au club.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas si simple. La récente action de Tokaji avait rendu réticent les garçons de se joindre à eux de peur de subir le même sort. Non pas qu'elle pouvait les en blâmer. Tokaji était un connard, mais il était violent. Pour pouvoir se frayer un passage, il serait capable d'aller défier le diable lui-même. Mais elle était déterminée à aider ses amis, et elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait.

Au coucher du soleil, Sumi regarda sa montre. Elle devrait bientôt aller travailler, mais Genji ne s'était toujours pas montré. Chuta et elle avaient réussi à enrôler une trentaine d'élèves de première et seconde année, mais il y avait peu de chose qu'ils pourraient faire sans Genji. C'était lui le chef après tout. Sans lui, peu importe combien de homme ils avaient, le résultat serait le même. Genji était la clé.

Elle commença à faire les cent pas au bord de la piscine mais s'arrêta quand Makise regarda vers un endroit précis. Genji venait d'apparaitre sur un des plongeoirs en bêton. Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis sourit et défia Makise et Chuta. Sumi sourit puis se détourna pour s'éloigner. Tout allait bien.

Pour l'instant.

* * *

><p>Malgré le tour des évènements prometteurs et prospère de son premier jour d'école, les performances de Sumi au travail furent pires que la veille. Il y avait encore quelque chose en elle qui la distrayait et qui l'empêchait d'accomplir parfaitement son travail. Son manque de sommeil n'était pas bénéfique, et l'affluence de client non plus. A la fin de la soirée, elle était vidée de toute énergie. Elle trainait difficilement des pieds alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Juste au moment où la dernière goutte de son énergie la quitta, elle s'effondra sur son lit et s'endormit en quelques secondes, sans se soucier de changer de vêtement, se laver ou manger. Son corps était si lourd…<p>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, le réveil sonna à ses côtés, la réveillant brutalement, et elle émergea du lit pour se préparer pour l'école. Bien que sa réserve d'énergie ait été ravitaillée, elle ne se sentait pas reposée. Son corps semblait encore sous le coup de ces derniers jours, et il protestait contre tout ce qu'elle voulait lui faire faire. Pourtant, il coopéra suffisamment pour qu'elle se précipite vers la porte et courir pour avoir le bus.<p>

Mais alors qu'elle sortait, elle s'arrêta et regarda curieusement au bas des escaliers. Tamao était appuyé contre la balustrade, regardant dans le vide. Ses mains étaient enfoncées dans ses poches et il ne portait pas sa veste d'uniforme. Ses yeux lui indiqua qu'il y avait quelque chose dans sa tête qui le tracassait.

Pourtant, ils s'égayèrent un peu en la voyant, et il redressa le menton. **« -**** Veux-tu**** faire ****l****'****école**** buissonnière**** pour**** une**** journée ? »**

Sumi haussa un sourcil curieux et surprit face à cette suggestion. **« - ****Dois-je**** te**** rappeler**** que**** ce ****n****'****est**_** que **_**mon**** deuxième ****jour ? »** Il y eut un éclair dans ses yeux qu'elle ne reconnut que trop bien alors qu'il se mordait les lèvres. Il allait certainement se rétracter alors elle eut un sourire narquois. **« - ****Mais, ****je**_** suis **_**une ****Serizawa. »**

Tamao sourit et s'écarta de la balustrade. **« - ****Allons-y. »**

Ils sautèrent dans le premier bus qui s'arrêta près d'eux et c'était la route opposée à son école. La destination était une zone commerciale au milieu de la ville, mais quand le bus s'arrêta, Tamao ne bougea pas. Il ne parlait pas, ni quoi que se soit. Sumi avait la nette impression que la destination n'était pas importante. Cela semblait particulièrement vrai à la façon dont il la regardait quand il penchait qu'elle ne voyait pas, ou comment il était plus prêt d'elle que d'habitude, comme si une part de lui voulait se blottir contre elle.

Ils roulèrent pendant des heures, et pendant tout ce temps, elle lui parla de sa nouvelle école. Tamao ne dit jamais un mot, mais il écoutait les moindres détails. Enfin, le chauffeur de bus fut remplacé par un autre, et Tamao se leva. Ils descendirent dans un quartier chic de la ville, et ils s'installèrent sur un banc devant un musée où Sumi était allée une fois, à l'époque où ses parents étaient encore vivants. Ce souvenir la fit s'arrêter de parler et ils restèrent assit en silence pendant un moment.

Enfin, Tamao parla. **« -**** Je ****suis ****allé ****voir ****ton ****principal ****hier. »**

Sumi cligna des yeux. **« -**** Aka-kocho ? ****Pourquoi ? »**

Il haussa les épaules. **« -**** Je ****voulais ****savoir ****comment ****tu ****t****'****étais ****intégré ****là-bas. »**

Elle sourit et lui donna un coup de coude taquin. **« -**** Allez. ****Je ****sais ****que ****tu ****l****'****as ****fais ****parce que ****tu ****voulais ****t****'****assurer**** que ****personne**** ne ****me**** cherche ****d****'****ennui. »**

Il sourit et elle s'appuya en arrière contre le dossier du banc. Il regarda les passants dans un premier temps, puis se penchant en avant, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux et entrecroisant ses doigts. **« -**** Je ****ne ****savais ****pas ****que ****tu ****voulais ****être ****pâtissière. » **Sumi le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, mais il ne le vit pas. **« - ****Est-ce ****pour ****cela ****que ****tu ****veux ****que ****je ****m****e pose ****? ****Ainsi, ****tu ****auras**** la ****certitude**** que ****je**** serais ****hors ****d****'****ennui ? »**

Elle regarda attentivement son visage puis secoua la tête. **« - ****Non, ****pas ****vraiment,**** mais ****ça ****en ****fait ****parti. »**

Il y eut une pause puis il tourna la tête vers elle. **« - ****Pourquoi**** ne ****me ****l****'****as-tu**** jamais ****dit ? »**

Elle haussa les épaules. **« -****Ca**** n****'****a ****jamais ****vraiment ****compté. ****J****'****ai ****un ****trop ****grand ****nombre**** d****'****autres ****responsabilités ****et ****ce ****n****'****est ****pas ****le ****temps ****qui ****me ****manque**** pour ****devenir ****pâtissière.**** Tout ****ce ****qui ****est ****important, ****c****'****est**** l****'****amour ****de**** ça**** et ****la ****pratique. ****Je ****n****'****ai ****pas ****besoin ****de ****commencer ****jeune. » **Elle lui sourit. **« - ****Hein ? »**

Tamao se déplaça sur un coude et ses lèvres s'étirèrent. **« - ****Tu ****sais, ****je ****n****'****ai**** jamais ****remarqué**** auparavant ****combien ****tu ****aimes ****cuisiner, ****mais, ****maintenant ****que ****je ****vois ****comment**** tu ****en ****parles, ****je ****vois ****à**** quel ****point ****tu ****aimes ****ça. »**

Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge et ses yeux reflétèrent ses émotions. Elle expira doucement. **« -****Mais ****je ****ne**** l****'****aime ****pas ****autant ****que ****ma ****famille. »**

Il sourit sincèrement pour la première fois et il reporta son attention vers les passants. **« -**** Je ****vais ****le ****faire. ****Je ****vais ****m****e poser ****comme**** tu ****le ****veux**** après ****l****'****obtention ****du ****diplôme.**** Je ****vais ****rester ****hors ****des ****ennuis ****pour ****que ****tu ****puisses**** réaliser ****tes ****rêves, ****Sumi, ****et ****tu ****n****'****auras ****plus ****à**** te ****soucier**** de ****moi. »**

Elle eut un sourire triste et posa la main sur son genou. **« -**** Penses-tu**_** vraiment**_** pouvoir**** rester ****hors**** des ****ennuis,**** Tamao ? »** Il gloussa mais elle savait qu'il était sincère.

Et que la liberté personnelle devenait sa nouvelle peur.

* * *

><p>Le reste de la journée se passa sans heurts, et Sumi alla à l'école au alentour de midi où Akanishi tomba sur elle et lui demanda où elle était toute la matinée. Sumi ne prit pas la peine de fabriquer un mensonge, Akanishi ne semblait pas du genre à être berné facilement, où du genre qui <em>devait<em> être berné. Il fut relativement réceptif à sa confession, mais lui donna des devoirs supplémentaires pour avoir manqué les classes du matin. Elle ne rechigna pas parce qu'elle le méritait mais surtout parce qu'elle était encore trop perturbée par Tamao.

Le lendemain ne fut pas mieux, et elle eut de la peine à jongler entre ses devoirs à faire, son travail, son sommeil et ses classes, pourtant, en quelque sorte, elle réussit. Plus d'une fois, elle s'était retrouvée à somnoler en classe, mais les enseignants ne tardèrent pas à réagir à ça avant que ça devienne un problème. Puis ce fut l'heure d'aller travailler.

Et là, son esprit fut préoccupé par une pensée supplémentaire, Izaki sortait de l'hôpital cet après-midi. Elle n'avait pas été le voir durant ces derniers jours, ses horaires étaient simplement trop chargés, mais ils s'étaient régulièrement échangés des textos, et elle était excitée à l'idée de le voir une fois qu'elle serait sortie de son boulot. Et rien que ça, c'était une cruelle attente.

La foule inhabituelle était de retour, et plus que jamais, elle était hors jeu. Cette fois, cependant, ce ne fut pas son inquiétude première. Son esprit était trop axé sur l'obtention du point A au point B pour se soucier de son bon service. Tout de même, l'attitude de cette foule de jeune commençait à créer certaine tension parmi les clients. Si elle avait plus elle-même, elle aurait montré une certaine inquiétude, mais il fallut qu'un groupe de garçon déclenche une bagarre pour qu'elle remarque la tension. Elle s'interposa entre eux assez longtemps pour que la sécurité puisse les jeter dehors, mais la tension ne retomba pas.

Et ce fut là que ça arriva.

Son esprit devint soudainement noir et un frisson étrange la parcourut jusque directement à son cerveau. Elle pouvait sentir le sang pulsait dans ses veines et ses tympans, et la douleur dans sa tête éclata. Ses yeux se retrouvèrent à fixer le plafond avant qu'ils ne se ferment et qu'elle sombre dans l'obscurité.

* * *

><p>Il y eut une lumière, un scintillement dans le loin. Il semblait à des lieux de là, largement hors de sa portée, mais alors qu'elle avançait vers elle, elle sembla augmenter rapidement avant de l'envelopper complètement. Difficilement, elle battit des paupières et grogna contre l'éclairage de la pièce. Le plafond était fade et moche comme une salle inoccupée après une explosion. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et sentit son cerveau bougeait au mouvement, provoquant des tâches noires devant ses yeux pendant quelques instants, puis quand sa vue redevint claire, elle vit un visage familier à ses côtés.<p>

Izaki se pencha et caressa son front du bout de ses doigts. **« -**** Tu ****es**** réveillée. »**

Sumi soupira agréablement à la sensation de sa peau sur la sienne. **« - ****Qu****'****est-ce ****qui ****s****'****est ****passé ? »**

**« - Tu t'es évanoui d'épuisement. Tu as dormi durant ces dernières dix-sept heures. »**

Elle cligna des yeux à cette nouvelle. C'était étrange car elle n'avait rêvé de rien. Il lui semblait qu'il ne s'était écoulé que quelques secondes depuis qu'elle avait perdu connaissance. Mais elle rigola. **« -**** Nous ****faisons ****une ****belle ****paire, ****hein ? ****L****'****un ****de ****nous ****sort ****de ****l****'****hôpital ****et ****l****'****autre ****y**** entre**** juste**** après. » **Il sourit en réponse mais ne rigola pas alors qu'il lui caressait la main. Son silence était éloquent. **« -**** Qu****'****est-ce ****qu****'****il ****y**** a ? »**

Il lui lança un coup d'œil. **« - ****Toi, ****bien**** sûr,**** et ****ton ****état ****de ****santé. ****Tu ****ne ****devrais ****pas ****te ****surmener ****autant. ****Je ****savais ****que ****tu ****devais ****vraiment ****être ****très ****occupée ****pour ****ne ****pas ****être ****venu**** me ****voir, ****mais ****j****'****avais ****espéré**** que ****c****'****était ****parce ****que ****tu ****prenais ****un ****peu ****de ****repos ****également. ****Tu**** devrais ****mieux ****prendre ****soin ****de ****toi,**** Baka. ****Quel ****Serizawa ****se ****laisserait ****mettre ****aussi ****facilement**** ko ****à ****cause ****de ****l****'****épuisement ? »**

Elle sourit et lui prit la main. **« - ****Est-ce**** vraiment ****tout ? »**

Il détourna le regard et secoua la tête. Ils restèrent silencieux, se contentant de se toucher l'un l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde à nouveau. **« - ****C****'****est ****pour ****aujourd****'****hui, ****Sumi.**** Les ****forces ****de ****Serizawa ****et ****de ****Genji ****vont**** s****'****affronter, ****à ****Suzuran.**** Cet ****après-midi. »**

La poitrine de Sumi se serra à la perspective que ses amis allaient se battre. Sa famille et ses amis, l'un contre l'autre. Et Izaki. Mais elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. **« -**** Cela ****devait ****arriver ****un ****jour. »**

Il baissa les yeux, honteux de son acceptation. **« -**** Je ****dois ****partir ****maintenant, ****pour**** rallier ****les ****troupes. ****J****'****aurais ****dû ****le ****faire ****depuis ****un ****moment ****déjà, ****mais ****je ****voulais ****m****'****assurer ****que ****tu ****allais ****bien. ****Je ****reviendrais ****plus**** tard, ****quand**** tout ****sera****fini. »**

Sumi hocha fermement la tête, un léger éclair de malice dans les yeux. **« -**** Botte ****le ****cul**** de ****Tokaji ****pour ****nous ****deux. »** Il sourit et se leva pour partir, mais elle lui attrapa soudainement le poignet. Il se tourna vers elle et elle essaya de ne pas retenir son souffle. **« -****Izaki,**** si ****cela ****devait ****arriver, ****si**** tu ****avais ****à**** choisir ****entre ****Suzuran ****et ****moi, ****qui ****choisirais-tu ? »**

Il fronça les sourcils et libéra son poignet. **« - ****Pourquoi ****aurais-je ****besoin ****de ****choisir ? ****Ne ****pose ****pas ****de ****question ****comme ****ça ****maintenant. »**

D'une certaine manière, il ne lui faisait pas de mal en ne lui répondant pas, mais elle souffrait quand même de savoir qu'elle passerait peut-être en seconde position après quelque chose d'aussi intangible que la révolution, la lutte, la fidélité. Il y allait y avoir des moments durs à venir, elle le savait.

**« -**** Je ****te ****choisirais. » **Elle tourna la tête vers lui au moment où il ouvrait la porte. Il tourna la tête pour la regardait. **« -**_** Ba-ka. » **_Puis il sortit et elle sourit.

Sumi se leva de son lit et courut à la porte. Elle s'arrêta là et regarda dans le couloir, le regardant s'éloigner de sa démarche nonchalante et rebelle. Il s'arrêta au coin, puis se retourna. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il hoche la tête et disparaisse.

Elle retourna dans la chambre et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine alors que la porte se refermait derrière elle. Elle venait en premier, il la voulait elle plus que la victoire. Elle n'était pas seulement sa maitresse, elle était sa compagne, sa famille.

Famille.

Sa famille lutterait les uns contre les autres bientôt, ils se blesseraient, déterminer à écraser l'autre à tout prix. La pensée qu'ils se retrouveraient dans des chambres attenantes à la sienne lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Peu importe qui gagnait, les dommages physiques ne pouvaient pas être défaits et c'est cela qu'elle ne pourrait jamais supporter. Comment pouvait-elle être forte pour eux tous ?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et elle se retourna pour voir l'intru. Izaki se précipitait dans la chambre et utilisa ses deux bras pour la plaquer complètement contre lui. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes rapidement, et ils sombrèrent dans un baiser passionné qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

Ils se séparèrent pour respirer et ses lèvres tracèrent un sillon sur sa joue rougie. **« - ****La**** seule ****chose ****que ****cette ****guerre peut ****faire, ****c****'****est**** de ****nous ****rapprocher. ****Peu**** importe ****ce ****qui ****arrivera. ****Parce ****que ****je ****t****'****aime, ****Sumi-chan. »**

Elle pleurait complètement maintenant, mais ce n'était pas de douleur ou de tristesse qu'elles coulaient. Elle serra sa veste, puis glissa ses bras autour de son cou. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau et, pour la première fois, Sumi ne pensa pas.

* * *

><p>Cinq heures approchait trop rapidement à son goût, mais alors que l'heure approchait, l'anxiété de Sumi diminuait progressivement. Elle avait encore du mal à penser à la douleur que s'infligerait ses amis, mais comme elle l'avait dit : la confrontation était inévitable. Les choses devenaient hors de contrôle pour que les deux clans restent chacun dans son coin, plus tôt cela serait fini, mieux ça sera. Ils seraient toujours ses amis après ça.<p>

Il y avait une autre affaire qui exigeait son attention.

Sumi s'approcha de la chambre et ouvrit lentement la porte. Elle referma derrière elle et s'approcha du lit. **« -**** Tokio ? »**

Tokio quitta la fenêtre du regard et lui sourit légèrement derrière son masque respiratoire. **« -**** Sumi.**** Que**** fais-tu**** ici ? »**

Sumi pinça les lèvres et prit une subtile et profonde inspiration. **« -**** Es-tu**** prêt ? »**

La question fit diminuer son sourire, et ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la porte alors qu'une infirmière entrait. **« - ****Il**** est**** l****'****heure. »**

Tokio s'installa sur la civière en silence et Sumi les suivit. Elle n'avait pas envie de laisser Tokio faire ce petit chemin seul. Il avait toujours été auprès de Tamao pour l'aider, et maintenant il était incapable de le faire. Et il faisait face à un adversaire plus effrayant, plus dangereux qui se trouvait derrière les portes du bloc opératoire.

**« -****Arrêtez. »** Parla-t-il soudainement. **« -**** Arrêtez-vous ****s****'****il ****vous ****plait ! » **L'infirmière stoppa le brancard et il s'assit lentement. Sumi le regarda curieusement alors qu'il se tournait vers les infirmières. **« -**** Je ****voudrais ****y ****aller ****en ****marchant. »** Fit-il. **« - ****D****'****accord ? »**

Les infirmières se regardèrent curieusement l'une et l'autre, mais elles hochèrent la tête. Il se débarrassa de la perfusion et se leva du brancard. Ses mouvements étaient instables et Sumi ne put se retenir de se précipiter vers lui pour l'aider. Il la regarda, et voyant sa résolution, leva la main. Elle l'accepta immédiatement et ils marchèrent le long du couloir.

Puis ils atteignirent les portes coulissantes et elle le lâcha. Tokio se débarrassa de sa chemise qu'il remit à l'infirmière et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il ne se retourna pas pour la regarder, et elle en était heureuse car elle pouvait sentir ses larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues.

Mais, alors que les portes se refermaient sur lui, elle n'avait pas peur.

_**A suivre…**_


	5. Crow Zero Chapitre 5

_**Kerbellan** _: Ah je suis ravie de voir que cette historie à su capter ton attention ! Voici le tout dernier chapitre de cette histoire, mais rassure-toi, une suite est prévu et déjà fini d'être traduite et je compte bien la poster à la suite de celle-ci. En espérant que tu apprécieras tout autant. Merci pour ta review.

_**Ondatra zibethicus :**_ Ravie que tu adores cette histoire ! Désolée, je ne pouvais pas répondre personnellement à ta review parce qu'en fait je ne l'ai jamais reçu. J'avais oublié d'activer l'option 'recevoir les reviews par mail' alors je n'ai pas le lien de réponse fourni avec généralement, et tu n'accepte pas les MP (je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment claire, mais en fait, ça veut juste dire que je suis trop blonde xD) Bref, je te réponds donc via ma fic en espérant que tu verras la réponse. Alors pour commencer, je te remercie pour ta review qui est vraiment rempli de compliment, ça fait très plaisir, surtout que je n'en reçois pas beaucoup comme tu l'as vu, mais ça me démotive pas à poster cette histoire, rassure-toi, la preuve, la suite est là. Je suis contente que tu trouve cette fic bien traduite et mon français très bien, parce que crois-moi, je suis une adepte des fautes d'orthographe dû à l'inattention et de grammaire conjugaison. Mais bon apparemment les fautes que je fais ne doivent pas te brûler les yeux (même si j'en fais pas des aussi énormes que 'sa va' lol). Bon sinon, ceci est le dernier chapitre mais l'histoire en elle-même n'est pas vraiment fini. Une suite devrait être postée à la suite d'ici une semaine voire deux. Alors je te dis à bientôt et encore merci pour ta review.

* * *

><p><strong>Crows Zero<strong>

**Chapitre cinq**

**By Avalon-Shiranui**

Sumi ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et entra. Il avait changé. Des boites en cartons étaient entassées dans les coins de la cuisine et du salon, et même près de la porte d'entrée, et n'importe qui pouvait facilement voir qu'il en était également de même pour sa chambre. Ca ne serait pas long avant que l'endroit ne soit plus qu'un simple souvenir. Elle serait bientôt partie, et quand elle reviendrait, les choses seraient différentes. Elle ne reviendrait jamais ici. Ca lui manquerait, mais elle ne reviendrait pas. L'appartement était une partie de sa vie d'avant, et très franchement, elle ne voulait pas être entourée par de vieux souvenirs. Elle aurait d'autres endroits pour s'en faire des nouveaux.

Nouveau départ. Voilà ce qu'elle ferait dans moins d'un mois. L'école Saveur Chocolat et Pâtisserie d'Australie avait acceptée sa demande d'inscription et l'année scolaire commençait tôt. Akanishi avait fait en sorte qu'elle reçoive toutes les études nécessaires avant son départ et elle serait donc diplômée plus tôt que les autres. Il refusait un échec, mais il voulait juste qu'elle essaye de son mieux pour y arriver. Il ne lui fallait aucune note en dessous de B et ces dernières semaines, elle les avait donc passées dans la bibliothèque, le nez dans un bouquin.

**« - Sumi ? »**

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et sourit alors qu'Izaki arrivait derrière elle avec plusieurs sac de course. **« - Izaki, tu as prit tout ce qu'il fallait pour le dessert de ce soir ? »**

Il haussa un sourcil confus et désintéressé, puis passa devant elle pour aller dans la cuisine. **« - C'est juste une bande de gars de Suzuran. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de faire quelque chose de spécial ? »**

Sumi fit la moue et referma la porte alors qu'il déballait ses achats. **« - Ce n'est pas juste un tas de gars de Suzuran. C'est la faction de Serizawa et GPS qui seront réussi pacifiquement sous un même toit ! C'est la seule chose qui me faire rester forte durant tout ce temps où je serais loin. »**

**« - Tu seras trop occupé à rêver à tes dernières créations pour te soucier si Serizawa et Genji se battent à nouveau. » **Répondit-il sèchement.

Elle lui écrasa le pied. **« - Oie ! Si tu veux manger, je te conseille de te taire ! » **Il protesta en continuant à déballer ses sacs sans la regarder, mais ne parlant plus aussi fortement. **« - De toute façon, **_**je**_** pense que c'est une soirée spéciale et comme je suis le chef, mon opinion est tout ce qui compte. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont venir parce que je leur ai demandé de toute façon. »**

**« - Mais tu ne leur as pas dit qu'ils allaient être tous ensemble, si ? »**

**« - Iie. » **Répondit-elle simplement. **« - Le GPS a battu la faction de Serizawa, mais je ne suis pas assez stupide pour croire que Tamao suivra quelqu'un juste parce qu'il l'a battu. Makise s'est fait plusieurs fois battre par Tamao et ne l'a jamais suivi. Il était donc préférable de ne pas les mettre au courant. »**

Izaki secoua la tête alors qu'il rangeait une barquette d'œuf dans le réfrigérateur. **« - Rusé, mais ça va marcher ? » **Marmonna-t-il avec son air cool.

Sumi ne l'entendit pas, et ça n'avait pas d'importance si elle avait raison ou pas, parce qu'elle était déjà dans une bulle de frénésie alors qu'elle préparait le repas. **« - Izaki ! Apporte-moi tout ce que tu viens d'acheter ! Ce soir, je vais faire un vrai repas de roi ! »**

Izaki sourit et ferma le réfrigérateur. **« - Tu es folle. »**

**« - L'amour pousse les gens à faire des choses folles, Shun-sama ! » **Elle claqua solidement ses mains contre le comptoir puis retira rapidement sa veste d'uniforme. **« - Et tu vas m'aider ! »**

Son visage se décomposa. **« - Quoi ? »**

* * *

><p>A sept heures du soir, l'appartement était empli d'odeurs délicieuses provenant de grands plats et de desserts. Sumi était un peu surprise qu'ils aient réussi à faire tout ce qu'elle désirait dans le temps imparti parce qu'Izaki n'avait pas arrêté de l'embrasser ou la peloter. Il était comme ça depuis un moment maintenant. Izaki était plus possessif que jamais envers elle depuis qu'il était au courant de ses projets scolaires, mais au lieu d'être en colère ou jaloux de leur future séparation, il intensifiait leurs moments intimes de plus en plus souvent. Et ça ne la gênait pas le moins du monde. Plus elle l'avait, plus elle en voulait et plus elle le désirait et plus il lui donnait. C'était un cycle qui fonctionnait bien. Les nuits de solitude qui suivraient après son départ seraient mortelles.<p>

Des coups contre la porte annonça la première vague d'invité, et Sumi sautilla presque d'enthousiasme. Izaki lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir et se pencha vers elle. **« - Ne leur dis pas que je t'ai aidé à cuisiner, d'accord ? »**

**« - Pourquoi pas ? » **Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Il fronça les sourcils. **« - Comment peux-tu demander ça ? Tu sais. »**

Sumi rigola et fit le signe d'honneur sur sa poitrine. **« - Tu devrais peut-être enlever ton tablier alors. » **Et elle se précipita vers la porte alors qu'il se débarrassait frénétiquement de son tablier vert. **« - Meiko-chan ! »**

Meiko sourit et salua son amie. **« - Sumi-chan ! J'ai emmené du monde. » **Shoji, Go et Manabu se tenaient juste derrière elle et elle les salua avec excitation.

**« - Bien ! Plus on est de fou et plus on rit. Dépêchez-vous d'entrer ! Nous attendons encore plein de monde alors allez vous installer pendant que vous le pouvez encore. » **Elle lui guida à l'intérieur et les poussa dans le séjour. Izaki était débout devant le comptoir en train de commencer à couper la viande, et pour l'occasion la petite table du salon avait été remplacée par deux longues tables mise bout à bout et plein de chaise autour. **« - Le dîner sera bientôt prêt. »**

**« - Izaki, tu es un tueur dans la cuisine aussi ? » **Taquina Manabu.

Izaki souleva un couteau de boucher et les rires cessèrent. Sumi lui lança un regard désapprobateur, puis courut vers la porte alors que d'autres coups retentissaient. **« - Plus d'invités ! » **Cette fois-ci, quand elle ouvrit la porte, le reste de GPS se trouva de l'autre côté. **« - Genji ! Makkie ! Chuta ! Dépêchez-vous d'entrer ! Le repas est bientôt prêt, vous avez plus qu'à vous assoeir et nous pourrons bientôt manger. » **Elle gambada jusqu'à la cuisine et vérifia une dernière fois les plats.

En attendant, Genji et ses amis regardaient les membres du groupe de Serizawa. Il y eut un long silence gêné pour tout le monde, mais Sumi le remarqua. Genji lança un coup d'œil à Izaki qui était debout au comptoir de la cuisine en train de couper la viande. Izaki hocha la tête avec sérieux. Genji s'agita puis finit par s'assoir. Makise et Chuta s'installèrent de chaque côté de lui.

**« - Sumi. » **Murmura doucement Izaki.

Sumi vint à ses côtés et haussa innocemment les sourcils. **« - Hm ? »**

**« - Es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? »**

Sumi jeta un coup d'œil au groupe assit autour de la table et sourit. **« - Bien sûr. Laisse les Mikamis faire. »**

Il hausa un sourcil. **« - Hein ? »**

**« - Hé, Makise. » **Appela alors Manabu. **« - Tu as réussi à te caser ou tu fais toujours peur aux filles avec tes tactiques de gorille ? »**

**« - Qu'as-tu dis ? » **Grogna le concerné.

**« - Kyoko ne veut toujours rien faire avec lui. » **Renchérit Chuta. **« - Chaque fois qu'il réussit à l'approcher enfin, il gâche tout lui-même ! »**

**« - Es-tu toujours aussi sensible quand tu vois une femme ? » **Enchaina Go. **« - Tu es un vieil homme ! Expérience devrait être ton prénom ! »**

**« - Pas avec ce visage. » **Marmonna alors Genji d'un air taquin. La bouche de Makise dégringola en regardant Genji alors que les autres rigolaient. Izaki sourit et regarda Sumi qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

Un autre coup fut frappé à la porte et Sumi traversa la pièce. **« - Notre dernier invité est là ! Il est temps de manger ! »**

**« - Combien de personne peuvent entrer dans ce petit appartement ? » **Demanda Shoji avec étonnement.

Sumi ouvrit la porte et eut un grand sourire. **« - Je commençais à penser que tu ne viendrais pas. »**

Tamao sourit et entra, appuyant son front contre le sien avant de se diriger vers le salon. **« - Si la nourriture est impliquée, tu sais que je viens toujours. »**

**« - Tout le monde aime la nourriture. » **Déclara Tokio. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de la jeune fille puis sourit en regardant le salon. **« - Meiko-chan. Tu es là aussi ? »**

Meiko rougit et hocha la tête. **« - Hai. Viens t'asseoir près de moi, Tokio-kun ! Nous avons beaucoup de temps à rattraper. »**

Tamao s'attarda à l'extrémité de la table, examinant le reste des invités, mais s'assit auprès de Tokio. Meiko était de l'autre côté de Tokio, puis venait ensuite Chuta, Genji et Makise. La chaise à l'autre bout de la table était vide, tout comme le siège à sa droite. Puis ensuite, il y avait Shoji, Manabu et Go. Il y avait encore une place à côté de Tamao, mais l'endroit était vide.

**« - Izaki. » **Fit alors Sumi. **« - Aide-moi à apporter les plats. Nous ferions mieux de commencer tant que la paix est encore conservée. »**

**« - Très bien. » **Acquiesça Izaki et il se saisit du plat de dinde fraichement coupé. Ils disposèrent rapidement la nourriture et Sumi alla chercher les boissons tandis qu'Izaki prenait place sur une des place vide à table, lui et Tamao se faisaient face avec un mépris silencieux mais neutre pour l'instant.

Alors que Sumi s'apprêtait à s'installer à côté d'Izaki, un coup fut frappé à la porte. Elle cligna curieusement des yeux et alla ouvrit. Sa curiosité retomba à la vue de l'invité surprise.

Tokaji leva lentement les yeux du sol et baissa la tête. **« - Konbanwa. »**

La poitrine de Sumi gonfla alors qu'elle le fixait. **« - Que fais-tu ici ? »**

**« - Je l'ai invité. » **Répondit Tamao mais elle ne prit pas la peine de se tourner pour le regarder. **« - Il fait parti de la Faction Serizawa. »**

Sumi serra les dents. La vision de cet homme lui donnait envie de l'injurier comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait et de lui claquer la porte au nez. Mais elle était très consciente du silence qui s'était établie derrière elle, ainsi que l'humilité sincère dans les yeux de Tokaji alors qu'il faisait face à son regard furieux. Enfin, elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'écarta. **« - Très bien. Il peut rester. »**

Les épaules de Tokaji s'affaissèrent quelque peu, soulagé, et il entra. Il rejoignit Tamao et s'installa à l'endroit vide à sa gauche. Tamao sourit et frappa l'épaule de son ami. **« - Elle t'a permis de rester, tu vois je te l'avais dis. La femme pardonne toujours si on les approche en douceur. »**

**« - J'ai dis qu'il pouvait rester. » **Inséra Sumi sombrement. **« - Cela ne signifie pas que je lui ai pardonné. » **Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Puis, sa colère s'évapora et elle battit des mains ensembles. **« - Ok ! Mangeons ! » **Les vannes furent ouvertes avec ces deux mots. En quelques secondes, les assiettes furent remplies avec divers portions de différents mets et les plats furent rapidement dépouillés. Sumi secoua la tête devant ce spectacle irréel. **« - Comme un troupeau de carnivores. »**

**« - Sumi-chan. » **Renchérit Meiko. Même elle avait une assiette pleine de nourriture. **« - Tu ne manges pas ? »**

Sumi eut un sourire forcé et secoua la tête. **« - Euh non, je n'ai pas encore faim. Mais allez-y vous. » **Meiko n'eut pas besoin d'être convaincu davantage et plongea dans son repas.

Sumi prit son temps pour examiner les convives. Ils avaient encore des bandages, des bleus et des lèvres ou paupières enflées de leur récent affrontement, mais ils conversaient familièrement entre eux.

Elle fronça les sourcils et saisit alors le menton de Shoji dans sa main. **« - Mon dieu, mais regardez-vous les gars. On dirait que vous sortez d'un film d'horreur. » **Elle toucha un endroit particulièrement rouge sur le visage de Shoji et il grimaça. **« - As-tu mis de la pommade dessus comme je te l'avais dis ? Il ne va pas guérir rapidement si tu ne le fais pas régulièrement, Shoji. » **Elle le lâcha et examina Manabu.

Il cacha son visage entre ses mains mais elle lui toucha la tempe où s'étendait une ecchymose bleu-grise. Alors il tourna son visage vers elle, mais comme la plupart de ses blessures étaient guéries, elle le laissa tranquille. Le coin des lèvres de Tokaji était encore gonflé et elle appuya dessus avec son pouce. Il passa son test mais ne put s'empêcher de saigner.

Tamao essaya de l'éloigner de lui, mais elle réussit à le forcer à lever le menton afin qu'elle puisse mieux examiner son visage. Bien sûr, le sien était pire que les autres, mais il guérissait vite. Elle toucha une plaie au niveau de son œil, mais il était tellement habitué à sa tactique qu'il ne broncha même pas. la blessure guérirait sans cicatrice.

Tokio la laissa tirer lui soulever la tête et elle fut douce avec lui. enfin pas assez douce pour insulter sa fierté, mais significativement plus douce qu'avec les autres. Elle souleva légèrement les bandages pour inspecter les points de suture. **« - Ils vont très bien guérir. Ça ne laissera probablement pas de cicatrice. » **Elle sourit à son visage grimaça et donna soudainement une tape dans le dos de Chuta. Il s'étouffa avec son verre de soda et se frappa la poitrine pour récupérer de l'air. La plupart de ses blessures n'étaient pas visibles, mais elle savait qu'il en avait plusieurs sous ses vêtements. Elle se résigna à lui tapoter le dos pour calmer sa toux et passa à Genji.

Genji résista à son inspection mais elle réussit à le tenir avec une prise d'étranglement suffisamment longtemps pour vérifier le pansement qu'il avait sous un de ses œil. Il guérissait bien. Makise recula quand elle lui fit face et elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches. Il décida que sa colère était plus effrayante que ses méthodes et se pencha vers elle. Il avait toujours quelques blessures ici et là, mais il guérissait remarquablement vite. La seule plaie vraiment visible, c'était les points de suture qu'il avait sur le front, à la limite de ses cheveux.

Sumi porta ensuite les mains au visage d'Izaki, mais à la dernière seconde, il esquiva sa tentative et la tira sur ses genoux. Elle cligna des yeux de surprise puis se mit à rire alors qu'il la regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Elle pressa légèrement ses mains contre ses joues et étudia son visage. Il était vraiment trop beau. **« - Izaki-sama. » **Dit-elle doucement.

**« - Hm ? » **Il souriait et lui caressa le dos alors qu'il la regardait aussi.

Elle abaissa son visage à hauteur du sien et le regarda férocement. **« - Si tu tentes de me tromper alors que je ne suis pas là, je reviendrais et te botterais personnellement le cul, en me fichant à quel point tu es beau. Compris ? »**

Il hocha la tête alors que sa prise sur ses joues le faisait ressemblait à un poisson. **« - Hai. »**

**« - Bien. » **Elle s'adoucit puis l'attira un peu plus à elle pour l'embrasser. Ils tentèrent de faire soft, mais la passion était toujours présente alors qu'ils s'exploraient mutuellement la bouche. Une main était plaquée dans son dos, l'autre dans sa nuque.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre puis Tamao aboya : **« - **_**Oie**_**. Ne me rappelez pas pourquoi je devrais te tordre le cou une fois qu'elle sera partie. »**

Les autres rigolèrent et le couple finit par se séparer. Sumi regagna son siège et écouta la bataille verbale qui s'ensuivit sur les relations et la famille. Personne n'avait le même avis sur la chose, alors la conversation s'enflamma de plus en plus. Mais la tension n'arrivait jamais à son comble.

Et tandis que ses amis et sa famille discutaient et mangeaient ensemble, elle serrait la main d'Izaki et fit un clin d'œil malicieux à Tamao à travers la table.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enfin ceci est une fausse FIN car je compte poster la fic 'Crows Zero II' à la suite de celle-ci. Comme son nom l'indique, elle fait la suite de cette histoire et est basée sur le second film.<strong>_

_**A bientot.  
><strong>_


	6. Crow Zero II Chapitre 1

**Titre : **Crows Zero II

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Crows Zero II

**Genre : **De la baston, des prises de bec et de la romance…

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Crows Zero II**

**Chapitre un**

**By Avalon-Shiranui**

Elle avait passé les trois derniers mois à la recherche du sujet parfait pour participer au concours. Le gagnant aura l'honneur de voir ses œuvres exposées dans une galerie. Elle avait eu l'intention d'utiliser certaines méthodes qu'elle avait acquises lors de son voyage en Amérique, mais elle avait finalement opté pour quelque chose de plus classique. Quelque chose de familier mais d'inconnu, débridée par l'objectif et qui le rendrait plus captivant. C'était une idée dure à accomplir et elle n'avait encore rien trouvé qui lui convenait. La date limite de soumission d'idée approchait à grand pas et elle commençait à pensait qu'elle allait devoir se retirer de la compétition.

Mais elle avait trouvé. Ou plutôt, eux.

Hana les avait vus inopinément un matin alors qu'elle était en retard pour l'école. Leurs voix démontraient un amusement jovial et elle s'était arrêtée assez longtemps pour avoir un aperçu d'eux. Un groupe de garçon était réunis autour d'un barbecue à l'extérieur d'une station service désaffectée, ils avaient tous l'air intimidant mais n'avait aucun geste particulièrement menaçant.

Quelque chose attira alors son attention. Ils étaient de vrais adolescents délinquants. Tout dans les muscles et rien dans la tête, mais elle pouvait déceler d'autres qualité dans leurs esprits de camaraderies : la loyauté, la passion, la confiance, l'endurance. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait capturer avec son appareil photo. Ils étaient ses muses.

Ainsi, quelques jours plus tard, quand elle fut capable de sécher quelques cours, elle y retourna. Effectivement, là, ils étaient encore là presque dans la même position que la première fois où elle les avait vu. Il y avait quelque chose d'un peu différent, mais elle n'était pas sûre de savoir quoi. Son appareil photo lui montrerait tôt ou tard, et actuellement elle se tenait dans la rue, sous un arbre touffu et regardait à travers l'objectif.

Ils étaient cinq et tous assez prévisible en fonction de leurs apparences. Deux jumeaux qui ressemblait à un mélange inutiles de Yankee et Bosozoku et qui parlaient fortement et d'un humour douteux. Un gars avec de longues tresses brunes avait les mains dans les poches et un sourire paresseux aux lèvres. Le garçon à ses côtés avait un air un peu plus sauvage et un irritant sourire moqueur. Le dernier garçon possédait une certaine élégance qui le démarquait des autres. Un bandeau était attaché autour de sa tête et ses yeux semblaient doux. Il était différent des autres mais à moitié seulement.

Mais qu'est-ce qui manquait ? Une pièce maitresse, un lien, un leader. Ces gars-là ne se réunissaient pas volontairement. Un leader devait les avoir ralliés et il n'avait l'air d'être aucun de ceux-là.

Soudain, son appareil photo lui fut arraché des mains. Elle releva la tête et fixa le gars qui se détournait avec son appareil photo. **« - Oie ! Que fais-tu ? »**

Il jeta l'appareil au sol avec une telle force qu'elle n'en avait jamais été personnellement témoin et il le fit avec un regard presque ennuyé. L'objectif se brisa instantanément et divers morceaux de verre s'éparpillé sur la chaussée. Le garçon marcha alors dessus alors qu'il enfonçait les mains dans ses poches et traversait la rue.

Hana fixait son appareil photo brisé. Toutes ses photos, et pas seulement celle faites aujourd'hui, mais de la semaine d'avant. Tout son travail.

Elle jeta son sac à côtés des morceaux de son appareil et suivit le garçon. **« - **_**Oie !**_** » **Il avait rejoint le groupe de garçon dans la station et son cri avait attiré leur attention sur elle, sauf lui. **« - OIE ! As-tu une idée de ce que tu viens de faire ? »**

Il se laissa tomber sur une caisse et alluma une cigarette alors que l'un des gars lui tendait une perche contenant une saucisse. **« - As-tu une idée de ce que tu faisais ? » **Il inhala la nicotine et la regardant avec une expression ennuyée. **« - C'est une invasion de la vie privée de prendre des photos de gens sans qu'ils le sachent. J'ai agis selon mes droits. »**

**« - Ton droit c'est de détruire des biens personnels ? »**

**« - Mon droit est de protéger ma vie privée. »**

Hana se trouvait au milieu d'eux maintenant, mais sa fureur était telle qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. **« - Tu aurais pu me demander poliment ! C'est un appareil à 800$, connard ! » **Il était en train de surveiller la cuisson de sa saucisse et parlait avec l'un des jumeau assit à ses côtés. **« - Oie ! »**

Une main se posa sur son épaule et ce contact la fit reculer instantanément. C'était un beau garçon, mais cela ne diminua pas sa colère pour autant. Il lui fit un petit sourire. **« - Peut-être pourrait-on parler de ça calmement. Il n'est pas nécessaire de faire une scène. »**

**« - Calmement ? » **Elle fronça les sourcils et pointa du doigt le garçon assit sur la caisse. **« - Peut-être que tu devrais lui enseigner le concept de manipuler les choses calmement. Parce que là, entre son action et son attitude, je ne vois pas d'autre façon de lui parler à cette tête d'épingle ! »**

**« - Oie. » **Intervint le garçon aux rastas. **« - De qui penses-tu parler ? »**

**« - Si je savais, je lui botterais le cul. » **Hana dévisagea son ennemi, qui avait l'air de remarquablement s'ennuyer, malgré l'irritation croissante de ses camarades. **« - Donne-moi l'argent pour un nouvel appareil photo. »**

Il rigola et la regarda finalement. **« - Pourquoi ne pas simplement le faire réparer ? »**

Etait-il sérieux ? Hana écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de lui crier quelques injures, mais il fallut qu'elle s'y reprenne à plusieurs fois avant que sa voix franchise finalement ses lèvres. **« - **_**Le faire réparer**_** ? C'est toi qui l'as cassé ! Pourquoi **_**devrais-je**_** payer pour ça ? Et un appareil dans ce genre, ça coute plus cher de le faire réparer que d'en acheter un nouveau, et grâce à toi, je suis à court de temps **_**et**_** de patience, alors donne-moi l'argent pour mon appareil photo avant que je ne t'arrache tous les cheveux de ta tête ! »**

Maintenant, il souriait et rigolait presque alors qu'il reportait son attention sur la cuisson de sa saucisse. **« - Ridicule. »**

Elle serra les poings. **« - **_**Quoi **_**? »**

**« - Tamao. »** Réprimanda le beau garçon.

Tamao lui lança un regard noir. **« - Quoi ? Elle est la seule à faire une scène. »**

**« - **_**Scène **_**? Je vais te montrer ce qu'est une scène ! » **Elle fit un pas en avant mais le beau garçon se plaça entre eux.

Il leva les mains défensivement, dissipant toute hostilité immédiate. **« - Euh, peut-être que nous pouvons parvenir à un compromis, euh… ? »**

Elle lança un regard furibond à Tamao avant de le poser sur le pacificateur. **« - Yamada Hana. »**

Il sourit. **« - Hana. Je suis Tatsukawa Tokio. » **Elle remarqua la façon dont il la regardait. Il était mignon, mais pas assez mignon à ses yeux. **« - Je pense que tout cela est juste une grosse incompréhension… »**

**« - Alors laisse-moi être claire. Je ne faisais rien de mal en prenant des photos d'un lieu public, donc ce n'est **_**pas**_** une invasion de la vie privée, et **_**tu**_** vas me rembourser pour mon appareil photo ou… »**

**« - Il te remboursera. » **Interrompit brusquement Tokio.

Hana cligna des yeux et Tamao leva la tête sous le choc. **« - Il le fera ? »**

**« - Je vais le faire ? » **Dit Tamao en même temps.

**« - Mais en retour. » **Poursuivit-il. **« - Tu vas faire quelque chose pour nous. »**

Hana le foudroya du regard et fit un pas en avant pour saisir Tokio par le col, mais Tamao bondit de son siège et la retint. **« - Espèce de sale con ! Je vais te donner quelque chose tu vas voir ! »**

Puis il y eut un bruit de choc derrière elle, et elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir un homme effondré au sol. Sa tête était baissée et il était habillé d'un pantalon kaki et d'une chemise blanche. Il était à semi-présentable et de la sueur perlait sur son visage. Quand il leva les yeux vers elle, elle eut la nette impression qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés avant.

**« - Kawanishi -san. » **Murmura Tokio avant qu'une horde de mecs chauves et vêtu d'un uniforme gris d'un des lycées du coin ne débarquent. Ils se stoppèrent devant eux en haletant.

Les nouveaux arrivants étaient tendus et suspects, mais tout ce qu'Hana remarqua, c'est qu'ils venaient de piétiner son appareil photo déjà cassé. **« - Oie ! » **Elle voulu avancer vers eux mais Tamao attrapa son bras. Il ne prit pas la peine de la regarder alors que lui et ses potes allaient à la rencontre des gars chauves, se mettant devant le gars à terre.

**« - Hey ! » **Hurla un des garçons. **« - Vous feriez mieux de nous le remettre ! »**

**« - Que diable voulez-vous ? » **Demanda l'un des gars de Tamao, faisant un pas en avant mais Tokio le stoppa avec son bras. Cette question avait provoqué quelques cris parmi la horde.

**« - Okay les gars, calmez-vous. » **Intercéda Tokio. Bien évidemment, il était la voix de la raison dans cet environnement de violence. Mais ils ne semblaient pas le voir.

**« - Qu'as-tu dis ? » **Hana regarda celui qui venait de parler. Il avait les cheveux touffus tirés vers l'arrière, et les traits de son visage n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Il était physiquement potable, certainement une sorte de rebelle de passage, mais elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il regardait, comme si Tokio était une vermine.

**« - SERIZAWAAA ! » **Fit un cri. Un gars se fraya un chemin dans la foule et il était attractif en _aucune_ façon. Il avait une dent en or sur le côté, ses cheveux étaient trop court, sa lèvre supérieure trop épaisse, son front trop grand et ses yeux trop large. Il avait des yeux de fou et à en juger par la façon dont il bougeait, ce Serizawa semblait le faire devenir plus fou. **« - Prévois-tu de protéger Kawanishi? »**

**« - Suzuran et Hosen ont fait la trêve. » **Répondit Tokio.

**« - Nous attendons ce gars depuis longtemps. »**

**« - A cause de ce qui s'est passé il y a deux ans ? » **Demanda Tamao. Hana ne savait pas si elle devait être impressionnée ou gênée qu'il ait toujours un air ennuyé.

**« - C'est juste un meurtrier. » **Les yeux d'Hana se posèrent sur le garçon au sol. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un meurtrier, mais qu'y connaissait-elle aux meurtriers ? Pourtant, l'accusation pesée sur lui et il ne bronchait pas. **« - Il a été expulsé de Suzuran, vous n'avez rien à voir avec ça. »**

**« - Tu oublie une chose. » **Répliqua sèchement Tamao. **« - On est chez nous ici. »**

**« - Serizawa. » **C'est alors qu'Hana réalisa que sa Némésis, Serizawa, c'était Tamao. Serizawa Tamao. **« - Si vous décidez de vous mêler de ça, nous allons devoir en découdre avec vous aussi. »**

**« - Salut, les idiots. » **Maintenant, une autre bande de garçon rejoignit le cercle grandissant. Hana commençait à avoir la migraine face à tant de testostérone têtue autour d'elle.

**« - Genji. » **Fit Tokio.

**« - Hé connard, barre-toi. » **Ordonna le chef ennemi.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »** Demanda Genji. Il y avait une certaine similitude entre lui et Tamao, en particulier dans leur aspect ennuyé. Mais il était un peu différent. L'attitude de Tamao était froide et entièrement illisible. Alors que l'autre semblait être facilement poussé à bout.

**« - Ca ne te concerne pas. » **Répondit Tamao. Pour la première fois, il semblait un peu préoccupé par l'intrusion. Seulement un peu et seulement pour un instant.

Genji le regarda brièvement et eut un petit sourire narquois. **« - Ferme-là, le pauvre. »**

Hana dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Elle n'avait pas trop prêté attention à l'apparence de Tamao parce qu'elle était plus préoccupée par lui réclamer l'argent. Mais maintenant qu'elle le regardait, il était un peu défraichi sur les bords : de longs cheveux légèrement hirsutes, une légère barbe de quelques jours, pas de chaussure, et une chemise à motif qui semblait assez vieille.

Néanmoins, il y avait aussi quelque chose d'attrayant. Ses yeux étaient parfaitement placés et appariés aux sourcils naturellement cambrés. Son nez était juste à la bonne longueur mais il penchait un peu vers la droite, sans doute à cause des combats. Il se portait bien pour sa taille, en dépit de sa robustesse, et sa mâchoire angulaire était parfaitement placée par rapport à sa tête et son cou. Puis ses lèvres.

Hana cligna des yeux et s'approcha un peu plus près. Oui, elles étaient parfaites aussi. Un peu fines, mais sensuelles avec une teinte rouge-rose et une belle courbe. Pour un pauvre, il était ridiculement parfait.

**« - Tu ne devrais pas traiter le Boss de Suzuran de pauvre. » **Déclara alors l'ennemi hirsute.

Genji le regarda et jeta sa cigarette. Puis en quelque secondes, il donna un coup de poing sur le visage du gars, puis un coup de pied dans le ventre d'un autre qui voulait intervenir, puis frappa un troisième type blond qui se jeta sur lui, mais Genji bloqua son attaque et le frappa aussi. Hana recula instinctivement, surtout lorsque la masse d'adversaire essaya d'avancer, mais Tokio retint Genji et le chef ennemi retint ses propres hommes. L'hystérie se calma aussi rapidement qu'elle avait éclatée, et ce fut là qu'elle le vit.

Tamao avait l'air paniqué. Pas peur, mais choqué et préoccupé par tout ce qui se passait dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, ses propres pensées étaient un peu chaotiques pour le moment.

Le chef laid se retourna lentement, un sourire malicieux sur son visage sans attrait. Inconsciemment, elle fit un pas en arrière et saisit la main de Tamao, cachant légèrement une partie de son corps derrière sa silhouette robuste. Il ne la repoussa pas, son esprit complètement concentrait sur les mecs en face d'eux.

**« - Tu es aussi de Suzuran ? »**

**« - Takiya Genji. » **Répondit Genji, s'arrachant de la prise de Tokio.

**« - Et c'est le Boss de Suzuran. » **Ajouta l'un des sbires de Genji. Il n'était pas particulièrement attrayant, surtout alors qu'il se trouvait entre Tokio et Genji. Pour être franche, il lui rappelait Kuwabara de Yu-Yu Hakusho. **« - N'oubliez jamais ça ! »**

Le visage laid de l'ennemi s'affaissa un moment, puis parut de nouveau mécontent. **« - Serizawa ! Remercie ton Boss qui vient de rompre la trêve. Cela signifie donc qu'Housen et Suzuran vont à nouveau se faire la guerre, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Ce n'est qu'une simple prise de bec. » **Répondit fermement Tamao.

**« - Mais c'est le Boss de Suzuran qui a commencé, nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer ça. »**

Tokio ceintura Genji alors que ce dernier faisant un pas en avant. **« - On va régler ça maintenant. »**

**« - Arrête Genji ! » **Tokio et un autre gars du groupe de Genji le retinrent. Hana eut l'impression que cette sorte d'impulsivité faisait parti de son caractère.

**« - Kawanishi ! » **S'écria alors l'ennemi laid. **« - Nous te laissons tranquille pour aujourd'hui. » **Puis il se tourna vers ses hommes et commença à s'éloigner. **« - Allons-y. »**

**« - Hé bande de Crane d'œuf ! » **Appela un des jumeaux du groupe de Tamao. **« - Bien le bonjour à vos petites mamans ! »**

Tamao se détourna de l'ennemi et rencontra le regard vide d'Hana. Il regarda alors sa main dans la sienne, puis de nouveau elle. Elle le lâcha immédiatement et s'éloigna. Il se contenta de porter son attention sur l'homme derrière elle. **« - Ca faisait longtemps. Tu es sorti quand ? »**

**« - Je suis désolé. » **Répondit Kawanishi. Il n'eut aucun contact visuel avec eux alors qu'il s'éloignait dans la direction opposée de l'adversaire.

Son départ sonna comme une libération soudaine de cet autre monde, et Hana se rappela son appareil photo. Elle traversa la rue et s'effondra devant les morceaux dispersés. Il était complètement fichu. Même s'il y avait eu la moindre chance de le réparer avant, ce n'était plus possible maintenant. Il avait été piétiné au moins une bonne dizaine de fois au vue des fragments éparpillés un peu partout sur le trottoir. Elle récupéra solennellement son sac et plaça soigneusement les pièces à l'intérieur. Sa vision était oblitérée.

Et ces salauds ne l'avaient même pas remarqué.

Hana zippa son sac d'un geste brusque, se leva et partit sur les traces d'Hosen. **« - Bande de cons. » **Marmonna-t-elle sombrement dans un souffle. **« - Ce n'est pas encore terminé. »**

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rattraper la bande de gars en uniforme blanc. Ils étaient beaucoup moins menaçant vu de dos, ce qui pouvait expliquer d'où elle tira son courage pour saisir son sac et l'abattre de toutes ses forces sur la tête de l'un d'eux. Sa victime tomba au sol sous l'impact mais il se releva rapidement et la regarda furieusement. **« - Salope ! »**

**« - Je ne suis pas prête à vous lâcher pour ça, les gars ! » **Siffla-t-elle.

Trois hommes se préparaient à se jeter sur elle mais ils furent stoppés par une main sur leurs épaules. C'était le laid. **« - Oie, que se passe-t-il ici ? »**

**« - Vous parlez est déjà assez difficile, connard, mais si c'est tout ce en quoi vous êtes bon, je serais ton adversaire. »**

Il haussa un sourcil, perplexe, puis se mit lentement à sourire. **« - Tu es cette fille qui était avec Serizawa. »**

Hana essaya de ne pas laisser ce commentaire la mettre plus en colère qu'elle ne l'était déjà, mais ne put s'empêcher de serrer la mâchoire d'un air irrité. **« - Excuse-toi. »**

Il ricana. **« - Pour quoi faire ? »**

Elle secoua son sac avant de le laisser tomber au sol. **« - Vous avez piétiné mon appareil photo. Excuse-toi. »**

**« - Qu'as-tu dans la tête, hein ? As-tu une idée de qui nous sommes ? »**

**« - Excuse-toi. »**

Son sourire s'affaissa lentement. **« - Tu ferais mieux de dégager d'ici tant que tu le peux encore, petite fille. »**

**« - Excuse-toi ! »**

**« - Veux-tu bien la fermer ? »**

**« - **_**Excuse-toi **_**! »**

**« - Espèce de… »**

**« - Oie. » **Hana et le vilain était à quelques centimètres de distance, les poings serrés et les visages rouges, mais ils tournèrent tous les deux curieusement la tête vers la nouvelle voix. C'était un autre gars habillé en blanc, et Hana sut immédiatement qu'il était leur véritable leader. Ça se voyait sur lui d'une certaine manière. Ses cheveux noirs étaient mi-long et plaqué sur sa tête et elle observa son visage, il était beau : un visage bien formé, un air confiant, une barbiche bien taillée, et des yeux qui semblaient directement lire à travers la chair d'une personne.

Il les regardait tour à tour puis posa finalement les yeux sur le vilain. **« - Matoba. » **Le laid détourna les yeux, puis recula et le nouveau venu le fixa. **« - Que se passe-t-il ? »**

Hana reprit son sac au sol et le désigna. **« - Tes amis ont détruit mon appareil photo. Je veux des excuses. »**

Il prit le sac de ses mains et vérifia le contenu. **« - Je pense que oui. » **Il lui rendit le sac à dos. **« - Gomen. Mes hommes étaient un peu préoccupés… »**

**« - Pas toi. » **L'interrompit-elle. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Matoba. **« - Lui. Et le reste de tes sosies moines. »**

Il ne répondit pas au premier abord, mais Hana lui lança un regard noir. Enfin, il sourit. **« - Matoba, des excuses. »**

Matoba écarquilla les yeux. **« - Quoi ? » **La tête du leader se tourna vers lui rapidement et Matoba pinça les lèvres avec colère. Il mit alors une main dans le dos et s'inclina, le reste du groupe en faisant de même. **« - Gomen. »**

Hana ne s'apaisa pas pour autant. Cela ne lui ramènerait pas son appareil photo et elle avait une terrible envie d'envoyer un coup dans la dent en or de Matoba. Mais il répliquerait. Elle mit son sac sur l'épaule et baissa légèrement la tête. Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais la foule mécontente. **« - Bien. »**

Le chef lança un autre regard à Matoba et le groupe se tourna pour partir. **« - Tu es avec Serizawa ? »**

Hana redressa la tête. **« - Iie ! C'est tout autant un trou du cul que tes hommes ! »**

La réponse le fit sourire. **« - Bien. » **Il suivit ses hommes mais il s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas. **« - Quel est ton nom ? »**

Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il la regardait. C'était le genre de regard qui pouvait pénétrer l'acier. **« - Ya… Yamada Hana. »**

**« - Hana. » **Il se caressa le menton de façon amusante et reprit son chemin. **« - Je suis Narumi Taiga. Reste hors de notre chemin la prochaine fois si tu ne veux pas te faire blesser. »**

Ce n'était pas une menace. C'était une certitude.

* * *

><p>Cette nuit, une lampe de bureau scintillait à contrecœur malgré l'heure tardive tandis qu'Hana était penchée sur les morceaux de son appareil photo. Plusieurs autres morceaux avaient été jetés négligemment sur le bureau alors qu'elle examinait dans sa main un morceau en particulier. Lentement, elle réussit à lentement extirpé un objet rectangulaire et de couleur bleu du petit morceau des décombres. <strong>« - Enfin. »<strong>

D'un revers du bras, elle poussa les morceaux noirs restant sur son bureau directement dans la poubelle au sol. Elle ne prit pas la peine de vérifier si tout était bien tombé à l'intérieur alors qu'elle observait le morceau en plastique entre ses doigts puis le glissé dans une minuscule fente sur le côté de son ordinateur portable.

**« - N'est-il pas un peu tard pour naviguer sur le Web, Hana-chan ? » **Hana n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était son meilleur ami, Hamasaki Jun. Ils étaient dans la même école, mais ils se connaissaient depuis l'école primaire. Il ne pouvait jamais la surprendre même furtivement même si l'Enfer _gelait_. **« - Wah ! Est-ce ton appareil photo ? » **Il s'accroupit en face de la poubelle et écarquilla les yeux. **« - Waouh ! Qu'est-il arrivé ? »**

Hana eut un air hargneux et pinça furieusement les lèvres. **« - Un connard. »**

Jun resta silencieux seulement une demi-milliseconde. **« - Qu'as-tu fais ? »** Le pied de la jeune fille vint buter contre l'arrière de ses fesses.

L'écran de l'ordinateur revint à la vie, et, après quelques clics de souris, elle sourit. **« - Toujours là. »**

**« - Qu'est-ce qui est encore là ? » **Jun se redressa et se pencha par-dessus son épaule. **« - Wah ! » **Il enfonça presque son doigt contre l'écran et écarquilla les yeux. **« - Pourquoi étais-tu avec ces gars-là ? Ne comprends-tu pas d'où ils viennent ? »**

**« - Suzuran. » **Répondit-elle tout simplement, puis regarda curieusement le plafond. **« - Il me semblait familier, mais je ne pouvais pas me rappeler où je l'avais déjà vu. »**

**« - Suzuran, l'école où se trouvait ce connard qui a battu Hideaki et l'a envoyé à l'hôpital pendant trois mois ! »**

Elle continua à regarder distraitement le mur, mais revint finalement dans la réalité et baissa le visage. **« - Hideaki ? »**

_Hana riait et poussait amicalement Jun alors qu'ils rentraient de leur cours du soir. Ils tournèrent dans une ruelle et se figèrent alors qu'ils écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant un corps à terre dans la ruelle mal éclairée. Il était en sang, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et ses cheveux collés à son visage tellement enflé qu'il en était à peine reconnaissable._

_A peine._

_**« - Hideaki-sama ! » **__S'écria Jun mais il ne fit pas de pas en avant. A la fin de la ruelle se trouvait un autre corps, sauf que celui-ci était debout. Vêtu d'un uniforme scolaire noir et le visage seulement éclairé par la lueur de sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, il avait l'air vraiment menaçant. Et la lueur de sa cigarette montrait les taches pourpres qui barbouillaient son visage et les jointures de ses mains._

_Hana commença à s'approcher d'Hideaki, plus inquiète pour le garçon au sol que celui au bout de l'allée, mais Jun la retint par le coude et la tira derrière lui. __**« - Qui… Qui es-tu ? » **__Bégaya-t-il nerveusement._

_Le mystérieux garçon sourit et jeta sa cigarette au sol. __**« - Elève de Suzuran. Kawanishi. »**_

Hana se mordit la lèvre. **« - Kawanishi… ? »**

**« - C'est juste un meurtrier. »**

Elle ferma les yeux et serra les dents avec un sifflement. Pas étonnant qu'il lui avait semblait familier.

Jun secoua la tête et se pencha sur le bureau pour regarder de plus près les images. **« - Eh bien, au moins tu as seulement prise des photo d'eux. Ils vont probablement t'oublier d'ici demain s'ils ne t'ont pas remarqué du tout. »**

Hana ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'écran avec une grimace. **« - Euh… »**

Jun la regarda puis fronça les sourcils. **« - **_**Tu**_** n'as fais que simplement prendre des photos, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Elle détourna un instant le regard, puis le fixa de nouveau. **« - Ils ont cassés mon appareil photo ! Comment peux-tu t'attendre à ce que je ne dise pas quelque chose ? »**

**« - Hana ! » ** Jun l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua sauvagement. **« - Est-ce que ton appareil photo vaut ta vie ? Et s'ils viennent ici et qu'ils essayent de tous nous tuer ? **_**Ma**_** vie est plus importante que ton appareeeiiiillll… Mon dieu ! »**

Hana se détacha de sa prise et lui frappa l'arrière de la tête. **« - Calme-toi, tu as une réaction excessive ! » **Elle se frotta une de ses épaules, où ses mains l'avaient serrées et se tourna vers l'écran. **« - Ils ne feront rien. Par ailleurs, nous avons des choses plus importantes à nous inquiéter. »**

Jun hocha la tête et regarda de nouveau les photos. **« - Oui, le concours. Que vas-tu faire ? Ton projet doit être présenté à la fin du mois. »**

Que pouvait-elle faire ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle puisse compter sur Serizawa Tamao pour lui donner l'argent, et même si elle parvenait à se procurer un nouvel appareil photo, elle n'aurait tout simplement pas assez de temps pour trouver le modèle parfait.

Elle sourit gentiment en regardant Jun. **« - Combien tu m'aimes, Junaki-sempai ? »**

Jun cligna des yeux, puis la fusilla du regard. **« - Hors de question. »**

_**A suivre…**_


	7. Crow Zero II Chapitre 2

**Titre : **Crows Zero II

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Crows Zero II

**Crows Zero II**

**Chapitre deux**

**By Avalon-Shiranui**

**« - Les Yakuza sont généralement associés au terme 'violence' depuis que la violence peut s'appliquer à n'importe quel crime, mais ce n'est pas surprenant qu'ils soient désignés ainsi quand ils font des choses comme le chantage, l'extorsion, la fraude, l'assassinat, etc… Les Yakuza ont un ordre hiérarchique, et l'organisation exige une dévotion complète et totale de tous ses membres. Des initiations sont prévues pour les nouveaux qui doivent alors se couper le petit doigt pour montrer leur dévouement. En 2005, il y a eu plus de 86.000 membres connus de l'organisation Yakuza… »**

**« - Zzzzzzzzzzzzz… » **La classe rigola alors qu'Hana gisait sur ses bras, la bouche légèrement entrouverte tandis que ses ronflements emplissaient l'air.

Le professeur soupira et tourna la tête vers elle qui se trouvait sur un siège côté fenêtre. **« - Yamada-chan. »**

**« - Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…. »**

Il tendit la main, claqua des doigts, puis tapota la tête d'Hana. **« - **_**Yamada-chan**_**. »**

Hana cligna des yeux d'un air endormi et leva la tête pour faire un contact visuel. Son visage était large et carré, mais même avec sa quarantaine passée, il attirait encore les regards avec ses beaux cheveux bruns. Il avait un léger air fanfaron et la plupart des étudiants l'appréciaient, ce qui expliquait pourquoi la classe était si attentive. Elle sourit malgré son air sombre. **« - Sensei ? »**

**« - Si tu veux dormir, Yamada-chan, peut-être devrais-tu arrêter de venir en classe et rester au lit. »**

**« - Ne soyez pas bête, sensei. Si je manque trop de classe, je vais me faire expulser. » **Elle sourit puis reposa sa tête sur ses bras. **« - Mais je dois obtenir au moins six heures de sommeil, sinon je vais somnoler durant le cours de photographie. Désolée, Takaguchi-sensei, mais c'est un besoin absolu, je dois… »**

Soudain, Hana sentit des doigts comme des griffes se resserraient autour de sa nuque et il la remettait rapidement droite sur son siège. **« - **_**Alors récupère ton sommeil chez toi et pas dans ma classe ! **_**Penses-tu que je vais te réveiller tous les jours ? **_**Hein **_**? »**

**« - Je peux… pas respirer… »**

**« - Un peu d'asphyxie t'aideras à dormir, fainéante ! »**

* * *

><p>Hana se frotta distraitement la nuque alors qu'elle marchait sur le campus. La réaction de Takaguchi avait été excessive. Ce n'était pas comme si elle perturbait quelque chose d'important. Pourquoi avaient-ils honnêtement besoin de savoir quelque chose sur les Yakuza ? Est-ce que l'école prévoyait de recruter des Yakuza après l'obtention du diplôme ? Non ? Alors pourquoi ce cours ? Elle fit la moue et continua à se masser la nuque. <strong>« - Yaro. »<strong> Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

**« - Bien, bien, bien. » **Fit une voix qui provoqua un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Hana, la figeant. L'orateur était une fille de son âge, habillée d'un jean, d'une chemisette et d'escarpin noirs. Ses longs cheveux étaient teints en blond et retombés en boucle sur ses épaules et son dos. Elle s'approcha d'Hana avec un sourire narquois. **« - Si ce n'est pas l'infâme Belle au Bois Dormant. »**

Hana serra inconsciemment les doigts en un poing, mais elle garda une voix neutre. **« - Asako-chan. »**

Asako posa stratégiquement ses mains sur ses hanches sinueuses. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle le faisait comme si elle posait pour une photo. **« - J'ai entendu dire que tu n'avais pas encore soumis ton projet pour la compétition. Tu n'es pas à court d'idée, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Hana se força à sourire. **« - La perfection prend du temps. »**

Asako haussa sarcastiquement un sourcil. **« - Es-tu devenu photogénique ? » **Deux filles qui l'accompagnaient ricanèrent, mais, bien que leur réaction lui arrache un sourire victorieux, il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de leur soutien pour se sentir triompher. Hana ne répondit pas.

**« - Laisse-moi rendre les choses claires pour toi, Hana-chan. Ne te fais aucune illusion, **_**je**_** vais gagner cette compétition, et quand mon travail sera exposé dans une galerie, je m'assurerais auprès de mon père que ton travail ne soit jamais revu. » **Elle pencha doucement la tête. **« - Jamais. »**

Hana lui fit un sourire polit. **« - Comment ? Est-ce qu'il va crever les yeux de tout le monde ? »**

Le sourire d'Asako chuta mais pas son attitude.** « - Ne dépasse pas la limite, la pauvre. Lorsque j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu ne voudras même plus tenir un appareil photo de nouveau. »**

**« - C'est une bonne chose aussi. » **Hana secoua la tête et regarda ouvertement Asako. **« - Si je prends une photo du paysage en ce moment, ça pourrait faire pleurer les petits enfants. »**

**« - C'est drôle. »**

Hana haussa les sourcils. **« - Je n'essayais pas d'être drôle. » **Elle se tourna et s'éloigna d'Asako qui écarquilla les yeux, mais il y avait plus d'une chose qui devait être fait. Sans s'arrêter de marcher, elle se retourna. **« - Asako ! » **Asako la foudroya du regard. **« - Bonne chance pour la compétition. » **Elle sourit délibérément mais, quand elle se retourna, il retomba immédiatement.

Elle avait de très sérieux ennuis.

* * *

><p>Pour une raison qu'elle n'avait pas encore été en mesure d'identifier, personne n'était disponible pour lui prêter un appareil photo sur un court terme. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû laisser sous-entendre qu'elle n'avait<em> pas d'idées<em>. La nouvelle s'était répandit rapidement, et sans doute que la disparition soudaine de son appareil photo n'avait pas échappé au grand cycle de ragot déformés. Quelque soit la raison pour laquelle personne n'avait soudainement aucun appareil à lui prêter, son problème demeurait. Donc, il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre alternative.

Elle marchait sur le trottoir avec une frénésie déterminée. Il devait y avoir un moyen de le forcer, mais comment ? Peut-être qu'elle pourrait essayer de lui faire du chantage. Là encore, elle n'avait aucune protection s'il décidait de la faire taire. Aucun moyen non plus de passer par un de ses amis pour lui parler, et elle doutait qu'elle puisse en persuader l'un d'eux. Peut-être que la courtoisie lui permettrait d'atteindre son objectif ? Et un peu de baratin pourrait fonctionner. Nah, aucun risque après hier. La clé du cœur d'un homme était dans son ventre, mais Tamao ne semblait pas du genre à être si facilement berné. Elle pouvait être coquette si elle le souhaitait.

La pensée lui fit grincer des dents. Elle ne voulait pas, pas si c'était pour des raisons superficielles, mais il devait y avoir _un_ moyen de le convaincre.

Hana leva les yeux et eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver sur le côté avant d'entrer en collision avec quelqu'un. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda continuer d'avancer lentement. **« - Takiya Genji ? » **Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle et elle sourit. **« - Oo, c'est toi ! Tu te souviens de moi depuis hier ? »**

Il la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes puis hocha la tête. **« - La copine de Serizawa. »**

Elle fronça les sourcils et aboya : **« - Je ne suis pas sa copine. »**

Genji haussa les épaules et regarda ailleurs. **« - Oh. »**

L'hostilité disparue et Hana lui fit un sourire d'excuse. **« - As-tu vu Serizawa ? J'ai besoin de lui parler. »**

Il hocha la tête et tendit le bras dans la direction qui se trouvait derrière elle. **« - Il est à la station. »** Puis il partit.

Le sourire d'Hana s'élargit et elle mit ses mains en coupe autour de sa bouche. **« - Takiya Genji ! Tu es assez mignon quand tu n'es pas en colère ! » **Il agita la main une fois sans ralentir, mais elle sourit et continua son chemin.

Genji avait raison, non pas qu'elle doutait vraiment de lui. Tamao était à la station-service délabrée en train de jouer à jeter une énorme fléchette fait-main tandis que Tokio se tenait sur le côté, lui tournant le dos, et faisant des commentaires humoristiques. Hana regarda Tamao levait le bras et lancer de nouveau la fléchette à travers la station vers une cible faite aussi à la main.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas si mal d'être prise pour sa copine. Il était beau tout en étant naturel, et son regard pouvait facilement réduire au silence toute opposition, un talent dont elle aurait bien eu envie de posséder aussi. Mais il est vrai que sa situation pouvait difficilement être comparée à Housen déclarant la guerre à Suzuran, mais elle n'était pas sans ses ennemis. Beaucoup de gens ne voulaient pas la voir gagner, et certains faisaient de grands efforts pour rendre ses progrès difficiles. Avec quelqu'un comme Tamao à ses côtés, même si c'était juste des commérages, la plupart de ses adversaire seraient dissuadés de lui chercher querelle.

Mais, Tamao n'était pas du genre à se mêler d'altercation aussi futile.

Et puis, peu importe sa situation ou comment il était beau, elle n'était pas ici pour s'apitoyer sur son sort _mais_ pour avoir justice. Alors, elle carra les épaules et redressa le menton. **« - **_** SERIZAWA TAMAO !**_** » **

Si elle ne le connaissait pas mieux, elle aurait juré avoir vu ses cheveux se dressaient sur sa nuque alors qu'il se tournait lentement vers elle. Il avait certainement ressenti une légère once de panique, et cette pensée la fit sourire alors qu'elle s'avançait.

**« - Hana-chan. » **Tokio sourit nerveusement en se redressant. **« - Qu'est-ce que tu… »**

**« - Tokio. » **Interrompit-elle sèchement en levant un doigt pour lui intimer le silence. **« - Fais-nous une faveur : reste là et tais-toi. » **Elle lui fit un petit sourire crispé puis s'arrêta en face de Tamao, qui avait repris son air ennuyé. **« - Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps, Serizawa. Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici. »**

Tamao haussa les épaules. **« - Le manque d'une meilleure idée ? »**

**« - Je n'ai aucune patience pour tes pitreries, et tu n'es pas mignon, Serizawa. » **En fait, il l'était. Trop. S'il n'était pas un tel connard, il pourrait être complètement irrésistible. **« - J'ai besoin de l'argent et j'en ai besoin maintenant. » **Elle tendit la main et ses doigts bougèrent de manière expectative.

Tamao regarda sa paume, puis elle. **« - Tu t'attends à ce que j'ai huit cent dollars dans ma poche ou quoi ? »**

**« - Tokio a dit que tu allais me rembourser, donc fais-le. »**

**« - En fait… » **Commença Tokio.

**« - Tokio. » **Siffla-t-il en lui lança un regard noir. **« - Le silence est la clé, tu te souviens ? » **Elle reporta son regard noir sur Tamao. **« - Je suis à court de temps, et franchement je ne veux pas le gaspiller avec toi. Donne-moi juste ce que tu me dois et tout sera terminé. Veux-tu vraiment que je vienne te harceler tous les jours ? »**

Tamao fronça les sourcils. **« - Hm. Je comprends ton point de vue. »**

Elle essaya de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. **« - Bien. Donc tu comprends aussi mon besoin d'argent. Donne-le-moi. »**

Il haussa les épaules. **« - Je ne l'ai pas. »**

Hana baissa la main et se mordit la langue. Il ne l'avait pas ? Pouvait-il vraiment l'avoir de toute façon ? **« - Très bien. » **Fit-elle en plissant les lèvres. **« - On va faire un deal. J'ai besoin de cet argent maintenant, mais puisque huit cent dollars c'est un peu trop, nous allons diviser la somme. Je vais me débrouiller pour me procurer la moitié et tu me donneras l'autre moitié. Tu me rembourseras le reste plus tard, mais j'ai besoin d'un appareil dès que possible. »**

**« - Et comment comptes-tu que l'un d'entre nous arrive à se procurer quatre cent dollars en… ? »**

**« - Deux semaines. »**

Il rigola. **« - Deux semaines. Tu veux que je les sorte d'un chapeau magique ? »**

**« - Je me fiche de la façon dont tu l'obtiendras, débrouilles-toi, connard ! » **Hana retint de le frapper, mais ne put se retenir de le bousculer alors qu'elle s'éloignait. **« - Et je reviendrais chaque jour pour m'assurer que tu n'essayes pas de me duper ! »**

* * *

><p>Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Un travail était une bonne idée, mais il y avait des lignes directrices. Son horaire scolaire dictait son temps libre, de sorte que le travail devait être flexible. Elle voulait seulement travailler le temps de se procurer l'argent et pas plus, alors elle devait trouver un employeur qui accepterait de la prendre sur un court terme. Enfin, et surtout, elle devait être payé vite et bien. Où est-ce qu'elle pourrait trouver un tel emploi dans un délai si court ?<p>

Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû rester ferme sur sa demande. Mais, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'irriter. Elle savait que de traiter longuement avec des gens récalcitrants, ne faisait que les irriter au-delà des mots. D'autre part, elle ne pouvait pas laisser couler. Et puis, s'il ne tenait pas compte de la moitié du paiement, maintenant qu'elle connaissait son nom, elle pourrait le menacer de poursuites judiciaires. Même s'il était un voyou ou autre, il finirait bien par se faire coincer s'il essayait de fuir.

Mais elle était certaine qu'il n'essaierait jamais ça. C'était un idiot, mais d'autres qualités étaient perceptibles. Hana avait appris au fil des années à capter les secrets avec son appareil photo, mais elle était aussi habile pour les trouver avec ses propres yeux. Il était peut-être petit, mais ses larges épaules et son regard montraient qu'il pouvait être redoutable. Et son physique n'était pas sans finesse. Son regard pourrait faire taire des généraux et mener indiscutablement une armée.

Il était dangereux s'il voulait l'être.

Il gardait souvent les mains ouvertes et effleuraient à peine les choses du bout de ses doigts. La puissance derrière eux ne faisait aucun doute, prête quand il en avait besoin, mais ne cherchant pas une occasion de faire ses preuves, il pouvait être constructif ainsi que destructrice. Cette ombre autour de sa bouche, une bouche parfaite soit dit en passant, et ses yeux intenses. Elle n'y avait jamais vu une seule once de douceur, juste un léger moment de panique face à l'ingérence de Genji qui lui avait montrait tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir sur à quel point ils pouvaient être tendre. Si les yeux pouvaient être tendre alors l'homme le pouvait.

Hana croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda le ciel. Comment un homme visiblement si destructif pouvait lui procurer de tels sentiments incontrôlables ? Elle était toujours préoccupée par ce qui pourrait arriver si elle poussait trop loin, mais c'était plus une peur de l'inconnu qu'une peur de lui.

**« - Oie ! » **

Hana sortit de sa rêverie juste au moment où sa tête allait cogner dans une enseigne. Elle recula sous l'impact et porta les mains à son visage. **« - Putain… sale fis de…. »**

**« - Tout va bien ? » **Un petit homme corpulent sortit d'un bâtiment pour s'approcher d'elle. **« - Es-tu blessée ? Laisse-moi voir ! » **Il la força à enlever ses mains et inspecta son nez endoloris. **« - Il ne semble pas cassé. Nous devrions peut-être mettre un peu de glace dessus juste pour être sûr. Viens à l'intérieur. »**

Elle se frotta aigrement le pont de son nez et fixa l'enseigne incriminé. Puis elle cligna des yeux. **« - Ginko ? » **Elle sourit. **« - Un bar. »**

* * *

><p>Ce soir, c'était sa première nuit. Elle n'avait jamais travaillée dans un bar avant, mais le propriétaire disait qu'elle prendrait ses marques en peu de temps si elle tenait sur ses pieds et qu'elle était vive d'esprit. Elle aimait à penser qu'elle possédait ses deux qualités, au moins suffisamment pour faire bonne impression. Il lui avait donné suffisamment de temps pour rentrer à la maison pour se laver, se changer, peut-être prendre un petit en-cas, mais elle devait revenir tout de suite.<p>

Comment devait s'habiller une serveuse de bar ? Elle n'avait jamais vraiment passé de temps dans un bar, mais ça ne devait pas être si difficile. Jouer la prudence était le mieux. Hum, mais elle avait besoin d'argent rapidement et de bons conseils avaient besoins d'un petit effort supplémentaire.

Hana se décida pour une jupe noire et un chemisier de couleur crème sans manche avec un décolleté audacieux mais pas impudique. Elle choisit des bottes noires à talons plats au lieu de talons hauts. Aucun travail ne valait ce genre de douleur. Lavée et habillée, elle coiffa rapidement ses cheveux couleur caramel et coupé court à la dernière mode et quelques mèches encadraient confortablement son visage. Elle se mit un trait d'eye-liner noir pour seul maquillage. Pas mal, se dit-elle en se regardant dans le miroir. **« - Fonce ! »**

Le patron fut content de la voir au moment où elle revint. Un flot de client était arrivé pendant son absence, et une des serveuses étaient absentes. Ce serait une nuit intensif.

Au final, elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal. Parfois, elle confondait les commandes, mais avait réussi à s'en sortir sans faire tomber de verre ou déraper. Elle avait juste accidentellement renversé son plateau sur le barman, mais c'était un grand gars qui prit ça avec bonhomie. La foule ne cessait de croître alors que la nuit s'avançait, et elle remarqua un groupe de jeune pénétrer dans le bar.

Parmi eux, vêtu d'une chemise à motif et d'un short, se trouvait Serizawa Tamao. Il était en plein milieu d'une conversation, mais il l'aperçut seulement une seconde après qu'elle le vit. Elle resta immobile sur place, en attente des boissons, et il resta silencieux pendant quelques instants. Puis il se tourna légèrement et suivit ses amis vers une table de billard.

C'était un peu gênant d'être surprise par lui. Il savait probablement qu'elle n'était pas une employée régulière ici, assembler les morceaux du puzzle ne serait pas difficile. Mais elle avait besoin d'argent, donc, mettant sa fierté dans un coin sombre, elle porta les boissons à une table puis se dirigea vers eux. **« - Que puis-je pour vous, les gars ? »**

Les garçons étaient exactement les même qu'à la station-service. Génial, une nouvelle humiliation. **« - Tu es la fille à l'appareil photo ! » **S'écria l'un des jumeau en souriant. **« - Que fais-tu ici ? »**

**« - Et tu es sexy. » **Ajouta l'autre avec un clin d'œil taquin.

Hana ne put s'empêcher de rougir mais sa mâchoire se contracta. **« - Nous sommes assez occupés ce soir. Je vous apporte quelque chose ou pas ? »**

Tamao se saisit d'une queue de billard mais ne la regarda pas. **« - Voilà comment tu vas obtenir la moitié ? »**

Elle fronça le nez. **« - Ce n'est pas tes affaires. Je devrais te demander ce que **_**tu fais **_**? » **Les autres gars décidèrent visiblement de rester hors de la conversation car ils commencèrent à jouer et parler entre eux sans les regarder.

Il haussa les épaules. **« - Es-tu sûr que tu es faite pour ce travail ? N'es-tu pas d'une classe plus aisée de la ville comparé à nous ? »**

Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il lui disait ça. **« - Je peux prendre soin de moi. Qu'en est-il de toi ? Si tu me donnais simplement les huit cent dollars, je n'aurais pas à être ici. »**

**« - N'est-ce pas contre la politique de l'école que les élèves aient ce genre de travail ? »**

**« - Je suis à l'université, je peux travailler où je veux. »**

Il la regarda brièvement et sourit. **« - Tu as l'air plutôt jeune pour une vieille dame. »**

Hana tapa du pied. **« - Oie ! J'ai été diplômé un an plus tôt ! Nous avons le même âge, connard ! Bien que je doute que nous aurions été dans la même classe en d'autre circonstance. Comment un idiot comme toi a-t-il pu même réussi à entrer au lycée ? »**

**« - Oie. » **Intervint alors Tokio. **« - Hana-chan, tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça des gens sur qui tu ne sais rien. »**

**« - Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ? » **Elle désigna Tamao du menton mais garda les yeux rivés sur Tokio. **« - Il a détruit un bien privé sans se poser de question puis refuse de prendre la responsabilité de ses fausses idées et de ses réactions excessives. Puis il ose insinuer que je suis une prude vielle femme qui ne peut pas travailler ? Il est le seul qui ne sait rien de moi, sauf que je ne tolère pas les connards et si tu n'es pas content, Tatsukawa Tokio, je n'en ai rien à foutre ! »**

Tamao marcha autour de la table de billard et se pencha vers les premières boules. Il tira et se redressa. **« - Tu ne devrais pas travailler ici. Cet endroit ne te convient pas. »**

Hana fit la moue. **« - Je te l'ai dit, j'ai besoin d'argent et je ne peux pas compter sur toi. Je n'ai pas le choix. » **Elle pivota pour les quitter. **« - Si vous ne commandez rien alors… »**

Tamao attrapa son coude et la ramena. Il garda les yeux sur le jeu mais ne la lâcha pas. **« - Je vais payer pour ton appareil photo, donc arrête de travailler ici. »**

Elle fronça les sourcils. **« - Doshite ? »**

**« - Parce que je le dis. » **Répondit-il sèchement et il la lâcha pour jouer son tour.

Hana ricana. **« - Bien essayé, mais je ne suis pas crédule. » **Et elle s'éloigna d'eux.

Il était si exaspérant parfois ! Pourquoi tous les étudiants de Suzuran devaient être de tels salauds ? Surtout ceux à qui elle avait à faire. Mais sa colère s'évanouit temporairement lorsqu'un bras se glissa autour de sa taille et qu'on la tirait vers le bas. Elle cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à un homme d'âge mûr et visiblement ivre, et s'arracha furieusement de ses bras. **« - Lâchez-moi ! »**

**« - Juste un baiser ma mignonne ! » **Il pencha les lèvres vers elle et s'approchait un peu trop. **« - Juste un baiser ! »**

**« - Non ! » **Elle voulut s'éloigner mais son emprise était trop forte. **« - **_**Lâchez-moi ! »**_

La tête de l'homme fut soudainement relevée et un troisième bras fut passé autour de taille, l'arrachant de la prise de l'homme ivre et elle se retrouva contre le corps solide et protecteur de Tamao. Elle serra sa chemise instinctivement et se pressa contre lui. Son bras s'enroula autour de sa taille tandis qu'il fixait l'homme. **« - Ne touche pas à ma copine. »**

L'homme leva défensivement les mains. **« - Hé… Hé, je ne savais pas qu'elle était avec toi. Désolé mec, oublions tout ça, d'accord ? »**

**« - Dehors. »**

**« - Ouais, c'est ça, je vais partir ! » **Il trébucha alors qu'il se précipitait à travers le bar et disparut par la porte.

Tamao tourna la tête vers Hana qui fixait silencieusement la sortie de l'homme. **« - Tu vois ? Tu dois arrêter de travailler là. Des mecs comme ça, ils ne vont pas t'emmerder de temps en temps, ça sera tous les jours. » **Il laissa tomber son bras et glissa ses mains dans ses poches. Mais elle le tenait toujours par la chemise et ne fit pas un geste pour le lâcher. Les gens les regardaient et même son gang, mais sa prise resta ferme. **« - Tu n'es pas vraiment ma copine, baka. Lâche-moi. » **Lui aboya-t-il.

Elle se secoua et s'éloigna alors, se rendant compte que maintenant qu'elle le tenait encore. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et se détourna. **« - Il faut que je me remette au travail. » **Cette fois, il ne l'arrêta pas.

* * *

><p>Hana se laissa tomber sur son lit et regarda nerveusement le plafond. Son cœur battait toujours la chamade… tout était arrivé si vite ! Elle ouvrit sa main et regarda sa paume. Elle sentait encore cette chemise à motif contre ses doigts et le léger parfum de sa peau. L'empreinte de son corps contre le sien avait laissé des traces invisibles à son encontre. Et elle voulait en sentir plus.<p>

Hana secoua la tête et laissa tomber ses mains sur sa poitrine. Le pervers ne l'avait pas autant effrayé qu'elle le pensait. Elle avait été choquée certes, mais il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour s'adapter. Elle aurait voulu que Tamao soit encore là, quand un autre homme avait fait une autre tentative un peu plus tard. Son empreinte de main lui resterait sur le visage pour le restant de la semaine, elle en était certaine.

Elle se retourna et serra son oreiller dans ses bras. Elle inspira à nouveau l'odeur. Comme elle désirait l'avoir lui plutôt que simplement son odeur. Sa main serra son tee-shirt. A cet instant, chaque partie de son corps le voulait.

Serizawa Tamao.

* * *

><p><strong>« - Les Yakuza ont toujours été là depuis le début de l'histoire du Japon, mais leurs origines exactes ne sont pas claires. Il est supposé, bien sûr, que ça a commencé comme une série de petites branches qui sont finalement devenus au fil du temps les Yakuza d'aujourd'hui. Quelqu'un connait les trois branches principales de la période Edo qui pouvaient être des Yakuza ? » <strong>Takaguchi observa les mains levées. **« - Yamada-chan. »**

Hana cligna des yeux en sortant de sa rêverie puis se détourna de la fenêtre. **« - Hai ? »**

**« - Peux-tu me nommer les trois branches de criminalité ? »**

Elle jeta un regard oblique sur Jun qui porta sa main à ses yeux puis hocha la tête. **« - Hai. Tekiya, bakuto et baka. »**

**« - Mieux connu en tant que… ? »**

**« - Colporteur, parieur et assassins. Tekiya a commencé au plus bas échelon, mais aujourd'hui ils ont l'aspect commercial. Malheureusement pour les Yakuza, ils sont le plus souvent confondus par leurs antécédents bakuto. Le fonctionnement légitime d'une entreprise en moins. Personne ne peut reconnaitre les paris comme un acte illégal. Même les gangs d'aujourd'hui peuvent se définir en conséquence de leurs revenus primaires, que se soit professionnel ou pas. Ou, bien sûr, l'assassinat. »**

Takaguchi la regardait en silence. Il n'avait pas l'air choqué mais tout le monde la regardait avec surprise. **« - Correct, Yamada-chan. Il semblerait que tu apprends beaucoup dans tes rêveries. » **La classe se mit à rire, et elle sourit aussi, non sans rougeur légèrement. **« - Mis à part les Yakuza directs, quelles sont les identités filiale commune des Yakuza ? »**

**« - Yankees ! » **Cria un étudiant avec enthousiasme et la classe rigola de nouveau.

**« - Et le Bosozoku. » **Ajouta malicieusement Jun.

Hana fronça les sourcils et remarqua alors que Takaguchi la regardait toujours. Elle détourna la tête pour se remettre à regarder par la fenêtre.

* * *

><p><strong>« - Yamada-chan. » <strong>Hana s'arrêta à mi-chemin de la porte et se retourna. **« - Peux-tu rester quelques instants ? Je veux te parler ? »**

Elle salua Jun et s'approcha du bureau de Takaguchi. **« - Sensei ? »**

Il posa ses lunettes sur son bureau, massa ses yeux fatigués et s'appuya contre le tableau. **« - Impressionnant travail aujourd'hui. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu saches autant de chose sur quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas. »**

Hana bougea, mal à l'aise. **« - J'ai besoin de suivre les cours, non ? »**

Il secoua la tête. **« - Pas vraiment. Cette classe n'est pas importante pour toi qui a déjà d'assez bonnes notes. Ca pourrait faire baisser ta moyenne un peu, mais tu es loin de l'échec, de sorte que des efforts dans cette matière n'est pas nécessaire. Ce qui me rend curieux, Yamada-chan, pourquoi ce soudain intérêt ? »**

Elle hésita puis regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne s'attardait dans le coin et se pencha en avant. **« - Je vais utiliser des Yankees pour mon projet. »**

Il haussa un sourcil. **« - Yankees ? Doshite ? »**

Elle pinça les lèvres d'un air songeur. **« - Eh bien, c'est comme vous l'avez dit. Les Yankees sont mêlés tout le temps avec les Yakuza, et pour de bonnes raisons, mais ils peuvent difficilement être comparés. D'après mon expérience, les Yankees sont vigilants avec un code moral subjectif. Les Yakuza sont beaucoup plus stricts et sournois. Je voudrais montrer la différenciation en capturant l'esprit de ces rares jeunes Yankees qui se perdent lors de l'initiation Yakuza, ou qui meurent peu après. »**

Takaguchi secoua la tête. **« - Mais s'approcher de Yankees est dangereux. Je dois vraiment insister… »**

Elle frappa dans ses mains et pencha la tête. **« - S'il vous plait, gardez ça secret, sensei ! C'est très important pour moi ! »**

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. **« - Tu tiens vraiment à ce projet ? »**

Elle leva les yeux et hocha lentement la tête. **« - Hai. »**

Il fit une pause puis haussa les épaules. **« - D'accord. Mais sois prudente. »**

Hana sourit et s'inclina à plusieurs reprises. **« - Arigato, sensei ! Arigato ! » **Elle courut vers la porte, mais il l'appela de nouveau. Elle cligna des yeux avec curiosité.

**« - Je prends un gros risque en laissant couler. Tu ferais mieux de gagner le concours. Compris ? »**

Elle leva le pouce et fit un clin d'œil. **« - C'est dans le sac, Takaguchi-sensei. » **Et elle courut en direction de son prochain cours.

* * *

><p>THUMP…<p>

THUMP…

THUMP…

Le barman regarda les doigts tambourinant d'Hana sur le bar alors qu'il essuyait des verres. Elle regardait silencieusement la porte, le menton appuyait dans une paume alors que l'autre frappait régulièrement le bois. Elle avait à peine bougé de son tabouret durant la dernière heure.

**« - Oie, Hana-chan. »**

Elle soupira. **« - Nani ? »**

Il se pencha sur le bar et sourit. **« - Je ne pense pas qu'il va venir ce soir. »**

Elle arrêta de tambouriner et lentement les yeux vers lui. **« - Nani ? »**

Il rigola et essuya le bar. **« - Serizawa Tamao. Il ne vient pas tous les jours au bar, tu sais. »**

Hana fit la moue. **« - Oie, Tenjo-sama. Ne soyez pas si présomptueux. Je ne l'attendais pas. »**

Il gloussa de nouveau et posa un coude sur le bar. **« - Bien sûr, tu ne l'attends pas. » **Il jeta son torchon sur elle alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la réserve. **« - Essuie les tables. Je reviens dans une seconde pour t'aider à mettre en place les chaises. »**

**« - Hai. » **Elle prit le torchon et regarda autour d'elle. Les tables n'étaient pas vraiment très propres. Elle jura. Puis elle sauta de son tabouret et jeta le torchon sur la table la plus proche. **« - Baka. Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de t'assurer si je revenais travailler ou non. » **Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que c'était important qu'il s'en soucie ?

* * *

><p>Pourquoi demandait-elle encore ? Elle savait exactement pourquoi elle s'en souciait. Un mec physiquement bien, qui ne s'en soucierait pas ? Mais c'était vraiment ridicule. Elle était photographe, des mecs physiquement bien, elle en voyait tous les jours. Pourquoi faisait-elle une fixation ? Il n'était même pas bien entretenu. Pas du tout respectable ou charmant.<p>

Mais sombre et séduisant.

Hana secoua la tête et se gifla légèrement les joues. **« - Vide ton esprit, Hana-chan. Vide. Ton. Esprit. »**

**« - Très bien ! Que faisons-nous maintenant ? »**

**« - Nani ? »**

Les oreilles d'Hana se manifestèrent à la voix. C'était l'un des jumeaux Yankee, elle le savait. Mais pourquoi seraient-ils sur son campus ? Il faisait sombre, mais pas assez sombre pour…

Elle s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle. Oh. _Elle_ s'était égarée. Comment était-elle arrivée à la station-service ? Était-ce ses pensées qui avaient corrompu son corps ? Elle haleta à cette pensée et serra ses bras autour d'elle. **« - Que faire si je deviens perverse aussi ? » **Elle gémit.

**« - Nous allons rejoindre GPS. » **Parla de nouveau le jumeau. Elle dressa l'oreille une fois de plus et se glissa dans l'obscurité pour mieux voir.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » **Demanda le gars aux tresses, abasourdi.

**« - Comme j'ai dis. » **Répéta fermement le jumeau. **« - Nous allons rejoindre GPS. »**

**« - Oie. » **Fit le brun au visage sévère. Elle ne savait pas avec certitude s'il était méchant, mais il avait en tout cas une allure vraiment menaçante. **« - C'est quoi ce bordel ? »**

**« - Nous avons perdu. » **Répondit l'autre jumeau. **« - Donc il est logique qu'on rejoigne l'équipe gagnante. »**

**« - Qu'as-tu dis, salaud ? » **Le brun l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise. Et pendant un bref instant, les muscles d'Hana la firent faire un pas en avant.

**« - Tokaji ! » **Tamao regardait la zone éclairée en face de Tokio. **« - Laisse-les faire ce qu'ils veulent. »**

Elle s'arrêta. Tokaji lâcha le jumeau mais continua à le regarder sombrement. Mais pas Tamao. Il semblait se désintéresser de la scène, comme si rien ne se passait. Il n'avait pas l'air fâché du tout. Il était presque… elle faillit en rire… _doux_.

**« - Désolé. » **Fit le premier jumeau, pas le moins du monde affecté par la confrontation avec Tokaji. **« - Mais maintenant, nous allons suivre Genji. » **Ils s'approchèrent alors de Tamao et Tokio et sourirent. **« - Tokio-kun, lèves-toi. » **Tokio semblait confus. **« - Allez, lèves-toi ! » **Il le fit curieusement et l'un des jumeaux lui prit la main. Il avait quelque chose dans la paume et il le remit à Tokio.

**« - N'oublie pas, Tête Fracassée, avec Super-Glue, c'est réparée ! » **S'écrièrent les jumeaux ensemble. Tokio semblait encore confus et le second jumeau lui tapota la poitrine. **« - Fais attention à toi. »**

Hana sourit. **« - Kawaii. » **Encore mieux, alors qu'elle faisait deux autres pas en avant, elle vit quelque chose de plus inhabituel. Tamao souriait aussi.

C'était ce qu'elle voulait capturer avec son appareil photo. Cette amitié tacite qui ne connaissait pas les loyautés, l'existence seulement. Les jumeaux changeaient de camps, ils quittaient Tamao pour rejoindre Genji, elle ne savait pas ce que cela impliquait, mais ils restaient respectueux envers les membres de la faction Serizawa. Ils étaient collés ensemble, peu importe le patron qu'ils servaient. Honneur… non, plus doux et plus fort encore, _l'amitié_, qui ne le permettrait jamais autrement. C'était le genre de gang que menait Tamao.

**« - Hé ! » **Elle sursauta et réalisa alors qu'elle ne s'était pas cachée quand les jumeaux étaient passés. Le premier sourit. **« - Dame photo ! Hana-chan ! »**

Hana s'inclina. **« - Konbanwa. »**

Le deuxième jumeau se tourna. **« - Serizawa-kun ! Ton amie est là ! »**

**« - Hein ? » **Ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle commença à reculer. **« - Je… je ne suis pas… »**

**« - Ne sois pas timide ! » **Le premier jumeau attrapa son bras et la poussa au centre de la lumière. **« - Elle est venu pour te voir, Serizawa-kun. Je suis tellement envieux. »**

**« - C'est exact. » **Le deuxième jumeau s'approcha d'elle et sourit en voyant son visage rouge. **« - J'adorerais qu'une fille aussi mignonne vienne me voir. »**

Hana se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis arracha son bras de la prise du jumeau, le forçant à la lâcher. **« - Je pensais que vous deviez partir ? »**

**« - Ohhhh. » **Fit-il en riant. **« - Elle veut Serizawa pour elle toute seule. »**

Elle refusa d'être exacerbée et redressa le menton. **« - Eh bien ? Pourquoi êtes-vous encore là ? »**

**« - Ah ! » **Le premier jumeau frappa dans ses mains. **« - C'est vrai ! Nous devrions laisser les tourtereaux seuls, hein ? » **Il passa son bras autour des épaules de son frère et ils s'éloignèrent.

Hana les regarda partir, essayant de contrôler ses rougeurs, et se tourna ensuite vers les garçons restants. **« - Serizawa, je peux te parler une seconde ? »**

Tokaji et le gars aux tresses échangèrent un regard légèrement espiègle et Tokio sourit. Ce qui n'arrangea rien à ses rougeurs, mais Tamao hocha la tête. **« - D'accord. »** Il la suivit hors de la lumière vers un coin sombre.

Elle regarda la route sombre. **« - Ca ne te dérange pas qu'ils se joignent à Genji ? »**

Il la regarda. **« - Je ne peux pas forcer la loyauté. »**

Elle hocha la tête. **« - Je suppose que non, mais je ne pense pas que leur loyauté pour toi a vraiment diminué. Si tu les appelles, ils viendraient. » **Elle lui fit face et son regarda la transperça à un tel point que son cœur manqua de jaillir de sa poitrine. Quel genre de personne pouvait faire un tel effet ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui fasse cet effet sur elle ? **« - Housen est assez calme. Ca ne t'inquiète pas ? »**

Son regard ne cilla pas. **« - Que fais-tu ici ? »**

Hana s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge. ** « - Je euh… je rentrais du travail. Je suppose que j'ai pris la mauvaise rue. J'ai entendu des voix. »**

Il sourit. **« - Takeshi et Manabu ne savent pas être discret. »**

**« - Je vois. » **Elle regarda la direction que les jumeaux avaient pris. Takeshi et Manabu. Ils semblaient de bons gars derrière ce ridicule style Yankee-Bosozoku. **« - Je les aime bien. »**

**« - Ne sont-ils pas trop stupide selon tes critères ? »**

Encore une fois, la condescendance. **« - Tu ne sais rien sur mes amis, Serizawa ! »**

Il soupira et tira une cigarette de sa poche, l'alluma et tira une bouffée. **« - De quoi voulais-tu parler ? Encore de l'argent ? »**

**« - Tu me dois huit cent dollars. »**

**« - Et je te l'ai dis, je n'ai pas cet argent. Je suis encore un lycéen, vieille femme. Comment pourrais-je obtenir un emploi bien rémunéré pendant mon temps libre ? »**

**« - Oie ! Je suis étudiante aussi, tu sais ! Mon éducation est plus importante que la tienne en fait ! La fac n'est pas une sinécure comme le lycée et ce n'est pas moins cher non plus. Si je peux trouver le temps pour faire ma part, tu devrais avoir le temps de le faire aussi ! »**

**« - Que m'importe ton argent ? »**

Elle saisit le col de sa chemise avant que son esprit ne puisse la prévenir de faire autrement. **« - Je te l'ai déjà dis, j'ai besoin de cet argent ! »**

Il sourit et secoua la tête. **« - Tu es presque en train de mendier déjà. Peut-être que tu le fais plus poliment, tu obtiendras de meilleurs résultats. »**

Hana leva le bras, mais il attrapa son poignet sans même ciller. Il n'était pas assez rapide cependant pour empêcher les ongles de sa main libre de venir égratigner la peau exposé de son cou. Il tira sur son poignet et la pressa contre sa poitrine. Elle lutta pour se libérer, mais en vain. **« - Laisse-moi partir, connard ! »**

**« - Mendier n'est pas plus facile ? » **Il pencha la tête. **« - Tu t'habille sexy pour une bande de gars dans un bar pour gagner plus de fric. Tu as déjà mis ta fierté de côté, alors quel est le mal de mendier ? »**

**« - Pourquoi te soucies-tu de comment je fais ma part ? »**

**« - Parce que. » **S'exclama-t-il. **« - Je n'aime pas que les autres gars te touche. Ou te parle. Ou te regarde. Je n'ai pas confiance en ces gars-là. »**

Les représailles d'Hana s'envolèrent instantanément et elle écarquilla les yeux. Était-il jaloux ? Non, pas Tamao, la jalousie était trop superficielle. Protecteur alors ? Quoi qu'il en soit, cela fit revenir en force ses rougeurs. Mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner le combat pour l'instant.

**« - Si tu me donnais l'argent, tu n'aurais pas à voir d'autre gars autour de moi. » **Elle s'arracha à sa prise et il la laissa faire. **« - Je dois obtenir cet argent dès que possible. Je n'ai pas le temps de déconner comme vous autres. Mon avenir est en jeu. » ** Elle réussit malgré ses rougeurs à le fusiller du regard et se détourna. **« - Et je n'ai pas de temps pour **_**toi**_**. Je me procurerais l'argent moi-même ! »**

Alors qu'elle disparaissait, Tamao se tourna vers la station-service. Tokio se tenait juste au bord de la lumière, le toisant sciemment. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que Tamao ne soupire, jette sa cigarette et s'enfonce dans l'obscurité.

* * *

><p>Était-elle suivie ? Elle en avait l'impression. Plusieurs fois elle s'était retournée, mais personne n'était visible. Il faisait si noir. Alors qu'elle approchait du campus, sa peur se dissipa quelque peu, mais elle accéléra le pas, désireuse de se débarrasser complètement de cette impression. Elle pouvait voir son immeuble situé à la lisière du campus, plus très loin.<p>

**« - Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que la grande Hana-chan fait-elle seule dehors le soir ? »**

Hana sursauta à la voix mais fut soulagée de voir que ce n'était qu'Asako… ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. **« - Asako tu m'as fais peur. Que fais-tu dehors ? »**

**« - Je te posais la même question. » **Elle s'approcha d'elle et l'observa d'un air soupçonneux. **« - Tu parles d'une tenue. Essayes-tu de gagner quelques voix en montrant ton corps médiocre ? Honnêtement, Hana-chan, je ne pensais pas que tu étais de ce genre-là. »**

Hana se força à sourire. **« - Je ne cherche pas à m'attirer des voix, Asako-chan. »**

Asako s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle, mais ne souriait plus. **« - Vraiment ? Quel genre de personne essayes-tu d'attirer en tant que serveuse dans un bar, Hana-chan ? » **Hana sentit un frisson glacé la traverser et Asako rigola. **« - Murai-kun m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu dans ce bar la nuit dernière, travaillant comme serveuse. Quel est le problème de la fille de la campagne ? Plus assez d'argent en réserve ? »**

Hana la foudroya du regard. **« - Ce que je fais de mon temps libre, ainsi que ma situation financière, ne te regarde pas. »**

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu es vraiment désespérée, tu peux toujours me quémander de l'argent. Si tu me supplie vraiment bien, je pourrais même te laisser utiliser **_**mon**_** appareil photo. Puisque le tien n'est plus en état de fonctionner. »**

La contenance d'Hana chuta. Comment savait-elle ?

**« - Je t'ai dis que tu n'y arriverais jamais. Les pauvres comme toi ne peuvent jamais surmonter les sacrifices nécessaires pour réussir en affaire. Finalement, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu seras toujours vaincu par la seule chose à laquelle tu cherches à échapper : la pauvreté. Pas étonnant que tu n'ais pas soumis ton projet encore. Je pense que l'exposition à la galerie est pour moi maintenant, n'est-ce pas. A moins… » **Elle ricana. **« - Que tu es d'autres moyens de gagner ? T'exhiber devant les juges comme tu le fais au bar peut-être ? »**

L'insulte la frappa de plein fouet. La colère d'Hana bouillonnait, mais sa fierté était trop blessée pour penser à répliquer. Mais maintenant, ça serait plus un moyen de défense.

**« - Oie. »**

Son corps se raidit et pendant un bref instant, son cœur cessa de battre. Puis un bras passa dans son dos et se posa sur son épaule alors que les battements reprenaient à vif allure. Elle tourna la tête et fut stupéfaite de voir le beau visage qui accompagnait cette voix autoritaire. **« - Serizawa. »**

**« - Qui es-tu ? » **Interrogea Asako. Sa voix contenait un peu d'insolence, mais pas assez pour offenser. Elle était intriguée par ce nouveau venu, et à en juger par la façon dont elle le regarder, c'était une curiosité enchantée.

**« - Serizawa Tamao. Je suis le copain d'Hana. » **Les yeux d'Hana s'arrondirent comme des ballons à air chaud, mais resta muette. Asako était aussi abasourdie. **« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour le projet d'Hana. Je vais lui acheter un nouvel appareil photo bientôt, et elle a déjà son sujet. Elle n'aura pas besoin de temps supplémentaire pour le soumettre. » **Il sourit poliment puis regarda Hana. **« - N'est-ce pas, Hana-chan ? »**

Hana cligna des yeux, baissa son regard écarquillé, puis hocha rapidement la tête. **« - Hai. Je serais dans les temps, pour sûr. »**

**« - Alors, Asako, n'est-ce pas ? Puisque nous sommes tous ici, confiant, pourquoi ne pas faire un pari ? » **Les yeux d'Hana s'écarquillèrent encore plus mais il regardait Asako avec un sourire amical, un sourire qu'elle savait entièrement faux, mais il pouvait facilement tromper les autres.

L'égo d'Asako se renforça au défi. **« - Qu'obtiendrais-je si je gagne ? »**

Sa réponse fut simple. **« - Moi. Je laisserais tomber Hana pour toi. »** Le cœur d'Hana se serra. L'idée était si répugnante, et pourtant il le disait sur un ton léger. **« - J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les femmes de grande taille. »**

Le sourire d'Asako était heureux. **« - Ça sonne bien pour moi. »**

**« - Mais si Hana gagne. » **Fit-il en souriant. **« - Tu lui présenteras des excuses. Publiquement. »**

Ça, ça ne plaisait _pas_ à Asako. L'once de confiance et de supériorité qu'elle ressentait disparu un instant, remplacé par une incertitude. Mais Hana tira légèrement sur sa manche, énervée par la conversation et le contact rétablie sa vigilance. **« - C'est un pari. »**

Tamao sourit de nouveau. **« - Bien. Nous te verrons dans deux semaines alors. » **Il laissa tomber son bras de son épaule et attrapa sa main. **« - Allons-y, Hana-chan. » **Et il la tira de là.

Hana voulut regarder par-dessus de son épaule, mais elle était certaine qu'elle rencontrerait le regard flamboyant d'Asako. Ils continuèrent à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de portée de voix et elle tira sur le bras de Tamao. Il s'arrêta brusquement et lui fit face, mais ne lâcha pas sa main. **« - Tu n'aurais pas dû rendre les choses encore plus mauvaises entre Asako et moi. Tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. »**

**« - Oie. » **S'écria-t-il sèchement. **« - J'ai risqué beaucoup là aussi. Dire que je veux être avec une vieille, tu sais que ça peut nuire à ma réputation ? »**

**« - Personne ne t'a **_**demandé**_** de le faire. » **Elle ne voulait pas une autre altercation juste après en avoir eu une avec Asako. Une personne ne pouvait pas en encaisser autant en une seule journée. **« - Je ne sais pas quelles étaient tes intentions, mais tu aurais dû réfléchir avant. Si tu es intéressé par Asako, tu n'avais pas besoin de… »**

**« - Ne me case pas avec cette poupée Barbie. » **S'exclama-t-il. **« - Je ne l'ai pas fait pour moi. Je l'ai fais pour toi. »**

**« - **_**Moi**_**, je n'ai même pas d'appareil photo et je n'ai plus vraiment de sujet depuis… ah oui… que c'est "une invasion de la vie privée de prendre des photos de personnes… »**

**« - … Sans le leur dire." C'est ce que j'ai dis. Il suffisait juste de nous dire quand tu allais prendre des photos. » **Elle détourna les yeux et il sourit. **« - Tu voulais qu'on soit les modèles de ton projet, non ? Donc, avec nous et un nouvel appareil photo, tu devrais trouver assez de compétences requises pour gagner le pari. »**

Hana le foudroya du regard. **« - Et où vais-je trouver un bon appareil photo ? »**

**« - Je t'ai dis que je m'occuperais de ça. Alors arrête de travailler au bar. » **Il lâcha finalement sa main et s'approcha, son visage reflétant une mine sévère. **« - Si je découvre qu'un autre gars t'a touché, tu es morte. Okay ? » **Et il passa devant elle.

Hana prit une grande inspiration et fit volte-face. **« - Oie ! » **Il s'arrêta. Elle pinça les lèvres et referma les bras contre sa poitrine. **« - Si tu prétends encore que je suis ta petite-amie, je pourrais être arrêté pour pédophilie. Arrête de te vanter avec ces mensonges si tu veux que j'ai assez de temps pour gagner. »**

Tamao se tourna et lui sourit. Un vrai sourire, pas un de ces sourire superficiel ou trompeur. Pas même un de ses sourires dangereux. Un doux sourire amusé. **« - Ne te flattes pas, vieille femme. » **Puis il disparut.

* * *

><p>Jun s'étouffa avec son jus de fruit et se frappa la poitrine par réflexe. <strong>« - Tu es folle ? Tu es allée là-bas ? »<strong>

**« - Bien sûr. » **Répondit sèchement Hana, essuyant quelques éclaboussures de jus de fruit de son bras. **« - As-tu sincèrement cru que je laisserais filer huit cent dollars, juste comme ça ? »**

**« - Est-ce que huit cent dollars vaut vraiment nos vies ? Tu es retourné parler à ces voyous et leur chef voyou ? »**

**« - **_**Oui.**_** » **Répondit-elle fermement.

Jun resta calme. Et silencieux pendant si longtemps que son regard persistant la mit mal à l'aise et elle détourna la tête. Il n'était pas dupe. **« - Tu **_**l'aimes**_**, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Hana écarquilla les yeux avec incrédulité, mais sentit ses joues rougir. **« - Non ! »**

Il roula des yeux et porta un doigt à ses lèvres. **« - Et tu vas quitter ce travail ? »**

**« - Non ! Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance pour tenir sa parole ! Que faire si j'arrête et qu'il se joue seulement de moi ? » **Elle s'arrêta. Tamao, joué ? C'était peu probable. **« - Je vais devoir me débrouiller seule pour l'instant. »**

Jun était très amusé par toute cette conversation. **« - Et s'il se fâche ? Ne penses-tu pas qu'il va se venger ? »**

**« - Tamao ne me ferait jamais rien de mal. »**

Il sourit. **« - Tamao ? »**

Hana grogna férocement et se leva prestement. **« - Je vais me préparer pour le travail ! »**

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle savait que Jun avait raison sur un point. Elle devait rester loin de tout rassemblement entre Housen et Suzuran. Si elle l'aurait fait dès le début, elle ne serait pas dans ce bateau en train de couler avec Asako. Comment pouvait-elle prendre de tels risques alors que le facteur déterminant était Serizawa Tamao lui devant huit cent dollar qu'il n'avait pas et lui acheter un appareil photo ? C'était un désastre imminent.

A vrai dire, cependant, elle croyait peut-être qu'il pouvait bien faire quelque chose de la sorte. L'acte en lui-même lui semblait hors de portée, mais il avait donné sa parole. Si elle savait bien une chose de lui, c'était que sa parole était sa vie. Un Yankee pauvre en guerre… qu'avait-il à part sa parole et tout ce que ça comportait ?

Mais elle l'admirait pour ça.

Hana pénétra dans son appartement et alla directement se doucher. Retournant dans sa chambre pour prendre des vêtements, elle retira la serviette de ses cheveux et leva les yeux. Elle fit deux pas et s'arrêta.

Son ordinateur portable était fermé sur son bureau encombré, et, posé dessus, se trouvait pour huit cent dollars, la copie conforme de son ancien appareil photo. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre comment il était arrivé là, mais se dirigea à la place vers le bureau et toucha la belle machine noire.

Le contact la fit frissonner. **« - Tamao. » **Il l'avait fait. Il l'avait vraiment fait. Après tout ce temps passé à le harceler, il avait quand même tenu parole. Et pour quoi ? Pour lui faire quitter cet emploi qu'il n'aimait pas ? Ou pour faire ravaler ses mots à Asako ? Ou peut-être une évidence : pour qu'elle le lâche.

Elle sourit et prit l'appareil photo en main avec des mains expertes. **« - Serizawa Tamao, tu n'es pas encore débarrassé de moi pour l'instant. » **Elle fit fonctionner avec brio le flash. **« - Maintenant, je peux battre Asako, donc je compte bien te garder pour moi toute seule. » **L'image était parfaite, aussi parfaite que celui qui l'avait emmené ici. _Parce que je crois que je t'aime vraiment, Yankee. _

* * *

><p>Le propriétaire du bar était triste face à sa démission subite. Il avait insisté pour qu'elle réfléchisse parce qu'elle s'était vite adaptée et qu'elle se débrouillait bien, mais elle refusa poliment. <strong>« - Ça a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Tenjo-sama. Je reviendrais vous rendre visite. » <strong>Elle le salua et se dirigea vers la porte.

**« - Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? » **Il s'appuya contre le bar et son visage ridé se fendit en un large sourire. **« - Ton copain n'aime pas que tu travailles ici ? »**

Hana sourit et se tourna lentement. Son expression fit sourire un peu plus l'homme alors qu'elle hochait la tête. **« - Non, il n'aime pas. » **Ils absorbèrent agréablement l'information tous les deux, puis elle sortit du bar. Elle n'avait pas travaillée aussi longtemps ici pour que ça lui manquera beaucoup, mais Tenjo lui manquerait. Il était amusant et c'était un barman et un patron idéal.

Hana leva les bras en l'air et s'étira longuement. **« - Je suis si heureuse ! » **S'écria-t-elle dans le silence de la rue. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage alors qu'elle marchait. Demain, elle prendrait son appareil photo et irait prendre des photos parfaites. Que se soit de Tamao ou de la station-service, elle savait qu'elle finirait dans les temps et qu'elle remporterait le concours.

Elle ne cherchait même pas à se venger d'Asako. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était capturer ses muses à travers les photos, puis montrer au monde entier combien ils sous-estimaient et stéréotypaient ce qu'ils étaient. Tout n'était pas que violence et guerre de gang. Ils y avaient des gens qui pouvaient être de belles personnes.

Son esprit dériva vers le sourire de Tamao. Oui, tout à fait beau.

**« - Maintenant, Washio Gotta est à Hosen ! A l'attaque ! »**

Hana s'arrêta. Hosen ? Puis il y eut des cris et des hurlements et c'était si soudain dans le calme de la nuit que ça semblait contre-nature. Elle se pencha par-dessus la balustrade et découvrit le chaos qui régnait. Hosen contre Suzuran.

Aucun des gars en blanc ne lui semblait familier, mais deux des gars de Suzuran faisait parti du gang de Takiya Genji. Juste derrière eux, deux silhouettes encore plus familières. **« - Takeshi ! Manabu ! » **Ils se battaient rapidement et avec précision, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se défendre contre autant d'adversaire, et un poing finit par atterrir dans l'œil gauche de Manabu. **« - Manabu ! »**

Puis elle s'élança, se dirigeant en courant vers les escaliers pour se jeter dans la mêlée.

_**A suivre…**_


	8. Crow Zero II Chapitre 3

**Titre : **Crows Zero II

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Crows Zero II

**Genre : **De la baston, des prises de bec et de la romance…

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Crows Zero II**

**Chapitre trois**

**By Avalon-Shiranui**

Le combat se déroulait si rapidement qu'il y avait peu d'occasion pour réfléchir. Se déplaçant rapidement elle peinait à reconnaitre ses quatre amis parmi le flot d'ennemis qui arrivait. Néanmoins, elle balança furieusement quelques coups qui firent heureusement mouches. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment battu, mais grandir avec ses frères ainé lui avait apprit à consolider ses coups de poing, même si elle ne les coordonnait pas. Tout de même, elle n'était pas faite pour se battre. Le plus souvent, elle évitait donc les hommes en blanc ou sauter sur leur dos pour les arrêter.

Sa petite contribution calma la frénésie du groupe mais ne suffit pas à résister. Soudainement, un poing sortant de nulle part vint s'abattre sur sa joue et la douleur explosa, lui arrachant un cri. Sa vision devint floue pendant un instant. Elle sentait le sang pulsait dans ses tempes et il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre pied dans la réalité, et quand elle le fit, le combat était presque terminé. Un seul étudiant se tenait devant un des hommes de Genji, celui à l'allure de gorille.

**« - Makise. » **Gémit Manabu. Elle réalisa alors qu'il n'était pas loin d'elle, mais l'effort qu'il avait puisait pour parler le fit s'évanouir.

L'étudiant d'Hosen sortit un couteau et fit face à Makise qui accepta le défi. Tout le corps de son adversaire semblait crispé et il avait prit plusieurs inspiration en poussant des cris, se préparant à l'assaut. Hana se mit alors soudainement devant Makise, désespérée de mettre fin au conflit avant que ça n'empire mais son intervention ne servit à rien.

Il fut arrêté par quelqu'un d'autre : Narumi Taiga.

**« - Washio. » **Fit calmement Narumi. **« - Les vrais hommes ne se comportent pas comme ça. » **Puis il donna un coup de poing à Washio, le mettant hors d'état de nuire.

Hana sursauta lorsque la main de Makise la toucha, lui demanda de se mettre derrière lui. Elle procéda au changement de position, mais ses poings restaient étroitement serrés le long de son corps. **« - Narumi. »**

Narumi se tourna vers eux. Il lança un bref regard à Hana avant de se concentrer entièrement sur Makise. **« - Vous êtes de vrai hommes, à Suzuran. »**

**« - Nani. »**

Narumi leva son poing et le frappa contre sa poitrine. **« - Tu vois. » **La suggestion fit curieusement déglutir Hana, mais Makise ne bougea pas. **« - Je veux un tête-à-tête avec ton chef. »**

**« - Bien pour moi. » **Un bref silence suivit, et, tout aussi rapidement, Makise chargea soudainement, le poing levé.

Narumi était plus rapide, ou bien plus en forme. Il évita le poing de Makise et lança le sien dans l'estomac de son adversaire. Hana se tendit. **« - Tu es un vrai homme. » **Puis Makise tenta de donner un autre coup et Narumi l'envoya au sol.

**« - Makise ! » **Hana voulut se précipiter vers lui, mais une main la saisit par les cheveux et l'envoya valser. Sa tempe entra en collision avec une poubelle métallique, et durant quelques instants, sa vision devint noire. La douleur soudaine du coup dériva en premier plan dans son esprit puis diminua, mais sa tête continuait à lui faire mal. Ses membres tremblaient légèrement et elle chercha à tâtons quelque chose de tangible au sol pour chasser la noirceur, elle repéra Makise, gisant au sol. Un autre homme, quelqu'un qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, se tenait en silence devant lui.

Hana rampa maladroitement vers Makise et le tourna sur le dos. **« - Makise ? » **Le son de sa propre voix lui donnait mal à la tête et elle leva une main pour calmer la douleur. Sa peau était humide et quand elle regarda ses doigts, ils étaient rouges de sang. Cependant, elle mit ce détail de côté alors qu'elle baisait les yeux vers le corps au sol. **« - Makise. »**

Deux chaussures blanches entrèrent dans son champ de vision et Hana cessa de secouer Makise. Lentement, elle leva la tête. Narumi la regardait avant de s'accroupir devant elle. Elle recula face à cette soudaine proximité mais il ne bougea plus. **« - Tu vas bien ? » **Sa voix était douce, beaucoup plus douce que ce qu'elle lui avait déjà entendu.

Hana toucha sa blessure de nouveau, puis pressa ses doigts contre le tee-shirt de Makise, laissant une empreinte rouge sur le vêtement. **« - Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? Et pourquoi t'en soucies-tu ? J'aurais dû rester à l'écart si je ne voulais pas être blessée, non ? »**

**« - Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé intervenir si tu n'avais pas débarqué de la façon dont tu as fait. »**

**« - N'ai-je pas le droit de défendre mes amis ? »**

Il resta silencieux puis secoua la tête. **« - Non, tu as fais ce que j'aurais fait. Mais cela ne signifie pas que j'aime ça. »**

**« - Je peux prendre soin de moi. »**

**« - Non, tu ne peux pas. » **Il sourit à sa moue et tendit la main. **« - Tu devrais arrêter l'hémorragie avant. »**

Elle se mit hors de portée de sa main et le regarda. **« - Narumi Taiga, je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'une femme soit traitée différemment d'un homme durant une guerre. »**

Narumi posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et inclina la tête. **« - As-tu décidé de prendre part à notre guerre ? »**

**« - J'ai décidé de protéger mes amis. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »**

**« - Parce que Suzuran doit payer. » **Répondit-il fermement.

Son ton lui faisait peur, mais seulement durant un instant. **« - La haine n'entraine rien d'autre que de la haine. Elle ne résout rien. »**

**« - As-tu un frère, Hana-chan ? »**

Elle cligna des yeux. **« - Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là-dedans ? » **Il ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux lui demandaient de répondre. **« - Hai, trois frères ainés. »**

**« - Et si l'un d'eux était assassiné, que ferais-tu si le tueur était en liberté ? »**

**« - Tu veux dire qu'un étudiant de Suzuran… » **Elle s'interrompit.

_« - C'est juste un meurtrier. »_

Hana inhala lentement. **« - Kawanishi. Il a tué ton frère ? »**

Narumi secoua la tête. **« - Ce n'était pas mon frère, pas comme tes frères. Mais il était une figure fraternelle, et Kawanishi vient d'être libérer après ce qu'il a fait. Suzuran et Hosen ont toujours été en guerre, et comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez mauvais que cette école engendre ce meurtrier, maintenant ils le défendent. Suzuran doit être éliminée. Sinon, mon frère ne pourra jamais reposer en paix. »**

Les épaules d'Hana s'affaissèrent et elle se pencha sur ses genoux, s'approchant à quelques centimètres de Narumi qui ne représentait plus le moindre danger. **« - Lui ou toi, Narumi-kun ? »**

Les narines de Narumi se gonflèrent et sa mâchoire se serra, mais il braqua un regard sévère sur elle. **« - Il a déjà payé pour ce qu'il a fait. » **Poursuivit-elle. **« - Mais maintenant il est libre. Et Kawanishi devra vivre avec ce qu'il a fait. Même si jamais il ne se sent pas coupable, personne ne pourras jamais le voir comme une personne normale. Il s'est séparé de tout le monde. L'ostracisme est la douleur la pire de toute. » **Elle regarda le chaos tout autour d'eux, puis haussa les épaules. **« - Quant à Suzuran, si ton frère aurait été le tueur, ne ferait pas tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour le protéger de Suzuran ? »**

Narumi tendit la main de nouveau et cette fois, elle laissa ses doigts entrer en contact avec sa tempe en sang. **« - Va à l'hôpital. Tu pourras avoir une commotion cérébrale. »**

Hana le regardait. Voir la vengeance inscrite sur son visage lui alourdit le cœur. **« - Est-ce que la vengeance est une façon de se comporter pour un vrai homme ? »**

Il se raidit, croisa son regard puis sourit. **« - Yamada Hana, si tu ne fais pas attention, je devrais aussi les tuer pour t'avoir. »** Elle cligna des yeux et il se pencha en avant, plaçant un baiser directement sur sa bouche. Elle rougit et le repoussa, mais il était beaucoup plus stable qu'elle et elle finit par tomber en arrière. Il rigola. **« - Tu as été averti, Hana-chan. » **Puis il se leva et s'en alla.

Hana posa sa paume sanglante sur sa bouche, le visage rouge d'embarras. **« - Oh mon dieu. » **Elle pensa tout à coup à Tamao et s'essuya grossièrement les lèvres, enduisant sa bouche avec le liquide pourpre. **« - Makise ! » **Elle saisit sa veste avec les deux poings et le secoua. **« - Makise ! »**

* * *

><p>Les ambulances mirent une éternité à arriver. Au moment où elles le firent, plusieurs étudiants d'Hosen avaient repris connaissance et s'étaient enfuis pour échapper aux conséquences. Hana avait réussi à convaincre la police que les véritables responsables étaient déjà partis et que la véritable préoccupation était de soigner tout le monde avant de poser les questions.<p>

Elle n'eut pas de commotion cérébrale, mais les médecins lui recousirent l'entaille qu'elle avait à la tête et posèrent une poche de glace sur sa joue enflée. Makise et les autres avaient disparus au moment où ses points de sutures étaient terminés. Les infirmières lui dirent qu'ils avaient quelques bandages ici et là mais rien de plus grave. Elle aurait voulu les voir avant leur départ, mais apparemment cela serait pour plus tard.

Jun vint la chercher et la raccompagna. Ils burent quelques verres alors qu'elle lui racontait les évènements de la nuit, mais il la força rapidement à se coucher tandis qu'il s'installait sur le canapé. Elle appréciait son dévouement durant toute ses années, elle ne pourrait jamais avoir meilleur ami que lui, mai sil fut presque trois heures avant qu'elle ne finisse par trouver le sommeil.

Elle sécha ses cours le jour suivant et se dirigea vers Suzuran. Si Makise et les autres avaient été attaqués la nuit dernière, elle se doutait qu'il y avait dû y avoir d'autres victimes. Surtout, elle voulait être sûr qu'il y en avait un en particulier à Suzuran qui n'avait pas été la cible d'embuscade.

**« - Hana-chan ? »**

Hana se retourna et sourit. **« - Tokio ! Parfait ! »**

**« - Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ? » **Il tendit la main vers sa tête pour qu'elle l'incline légèrement et effleura légèrement les points de suture. **« - Qu'est-il arrivé ? »**

**« - Je t'en parlerais plus tard. Où est Tamao ? »**

Tokio cligna des yeux à la question et haussa les épaules. **« - Izaki voulait lui parler. Ils sont partis il y a quelques secondes, tu les a manqués de peu. »**

**« - Vraiment ? » **Elle regarda autour d'elle et fit volte-face. **« - Arigato, Tokio-kun ! »**

**« - Eh, attends Hanna ! Tu ne peux pas simplement te promener ici ! »**

Les trouver fut trop facile. Les étudiants de Suzuran savaient beaucoup et parlait plus que la plupart des filles qu'elle connaissait, et elle se dirigea vers le garage à vélo. Tamao était là-bas, et elle espérait qu'il était indemne. Elle aurait simplement pu demander à Tokio, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait ?

Parce qu'elle voulait le voir. Il y avait tellement de chose à dire durant le petit moment où ils étaient séparés. Elle avait besoin de le voir de ses propres yeux.

Tournant à l'angle, ses yeux repérèrent finalement Tamao debout au milieu du garage à vélo… mais il n'était pas seul. Il était en train de se battre avec un étudiant blond, lui envoyant deux coups de poing violent dans l'abdomen. Le blond sembla temporairement assommé mais leva alors le poing qui atterrit sur le visage de Tamao. Tamao trébucha en arrière puis se redressa, il mit à rire légèrement puis poussa un hurlement. Il bondit sur le blond, les deux pieds en avant, le faisant tomber à la renverse et basculer à travers les portes-vélos et autre débris. Un moment passa, Tamao surveillant sa victime et le blond attrapa une barre pour tenter de se redresser. Mais son emprise se relâcha et il tomba inconscient. Tamao rit à nouveau puis se détourna, paraissant légèrement irrité.

Quand il se baissa pour prendre un vieux parapluie abandonné, Hana réalisa alors qu'il était irrité parce qu'il commençait à pleuvoir. Il vérifia un paquet de cigarette au sol, mais il était vide, et ouvrit la bouche pour recueillir l'eau de pluie. C'est seulement là que ses yeux se posèrent alors sur elle.

Elle se tenait immobile. Elle revoyait son visage qui arborait un sourire ravi quand il combattait l'autre gars. Il la regardait maintenant en silence et une réalisation la frappa brusquement : Narumi et lui étaient pareils… fait pour se battre et ils aimaient beaucoup. Et la lutte les aimait en échange. Il n'était pas un ridicule Yankee ou un chef adoré, c'était un bagarreur et un qui était exceptionnellement dangereux. Comment est-ce que Jun l'avait appelé ?

Le monstre de Suzuran.

Le visage de Tamao reprit une expression ennuyé et il s'approcha. **« - Que fais-tu ici ? »**

Son ton était irrité. Il agissait avec possessivité, disait aux autres qu'elle était sa petite-amie et lui acheté un nouvel appareil photo, et elle s'impliquait dans la guerre entre Housen et Suzuran. Pourtant, il lui parlait comme si elle était une étrangère qui envahissait de nouveau sa vie privée.

Hana carra les épaules, déterminé à ne pas laisser ce spectacle la perturber. **« - Est-ce que tu comptes le laisser là ? »**

Tamao tourna les yeux vers l'endroit où se trouvait Izaki et haussa les épaules. **« - Il est vaincu. L'aidait tuerait le peu de fierté qu'il doit lui rester. C'est une mentalité de combattant, tu ne peux pas comprendre. »**

Un autre coup bas. Pourtant, elle hocha la tête. **« - Soka. »**

Il hocha la tête. **« - Bien. » **Puis il continua son chemin. Mais quand il essaya de la dépasser, elle lui coupa la route. Il la regarda et essaya de la contourner, mais elle le bloqua de nouveau. **« - **_**Oie**_**. »**

**« - Demande à quelqu'un de l'aider. »**

Il roula des yeux. **« - Je viens de te dire… »**

**« - Comme tu as dis, je ne suis pas une combattante, je ne comprends pas cette mentalité, et franchement, je ne vais pas m'en donner la peine. Il est peut-être vaincu mais c'est un être humain et je ne vais pas le laisser ici sous la pluie et blessé. »**

**« - Alors pourquoi ne vas-tu pas l'aider ? » **Grogna-t-il et il la bouscula pour passer.

Hana le regarda s'éloigner et s'avança vers Izaki. Quand elle arriva près de lui, elle se laissa tomber à genoux et repoussa quelques mèches blondes de son visage. Son visage avait déjà quelques ecchymoses, du sang s'écoulait de quelques plaies au niveau de ses paupières et pommettes. Elle toucha une de ses pommettes, puis recula et se prit le visage entre les mains. Pleurer était pathétique, vraiment. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Tout semblait soudain si fragile à cet instant.

Elle ne comprenait pas ? Pourquoi pas ?

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire comprendre. Il la voulait hors de ses affaires et hors de sa vie.

**« - Sumimasen ? »**

Hana redressa la tête et elle regarda à travers ses larmes le visage d'une belle fille. Elles avaient le même âge, elle en était certaine, mais cette étrangère avait une vivacité charismatique qui éclairait son visage entier en dépit de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. **« - Qui… Qui es-tu ? »**

La fille s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et toucha le bras d'Izaki, avant de se tourner vers Hana. Elle leva son autre main et essaya les larmes et les gouttes de pluie sur le visage d'Hana. **« - Ne pleure pas. Allez, aide-moi à le déplacer. »**

Elle tira Izaki par un bras qu'elle passa autour de son cou. Hana hésita, puis se pencha sous l'autre bras. Elles le transportèrent dans l'école et le déposèrent dans la salle de classe la plus proche, sur plusieurs bureaux regroupés. L'étrangère sortit une trousse de premier secours qu'elle ouvrit en quelques secondes puis commença à s'occuper des blessures.

Hana s'assit sur une chaise près d'eux sans dire un mot. Cette jeune fille savait ce qu'elle faisait. Soigner des plaies et des contusions ne lui semblait pas étranger, et Hana admira la façon dont elle travaillait et se déplaçait dans une routine presque gracieuse.

Lentement, faisant attention à ne pas attirer l'attention, Hana tira son appareil photo de son sac et immortalisa la scène. Lorsque qu'elle fit la première photo, la fille leva les yeux. Hana rougit mais la fille lui sourit et continua à travailler.

Izaki reprit conscience après quelques minutes et loucha sur l'étrangère qui était en train de tamponner sa paupière gonflée avec une boule de coton. **« - Hé. » **Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

La fille cessa son activité et se pencha sur lui. **« - Hé, chéri. »**

L'appareil photo d'Hana immortalisa le moment, mais elle le baissa ensuite, se sentant un peu intrusive à cet instant. **« - Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »**

Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers elle et Izaki la regarda avec incertitude. **« - Oie. N'es-tu pas la copine de Serizawa ? »**

La bouche de la jeune fille dégringola. **« - **_**Nani **_**? Tu sors avec Tamao ? »**

Hana agita rapidement les mains. **« - Non, non, je ne sors pas du tout avec lui ! Nous sommes juste des connaissances ! »**

**« - Alors que fais-tu ici ? » **Demanda clairement Izaki. **« - N'es-tu pas venu ici pour le voir ? »**

Elle cligna des yeux. **« - Euh… eh bien… je pense que oui mais… »**

**« - Je ne peux pas croire que Tamao a enfin une petite-amie ! » **S'écria l'étrangère avec un sourire. **« - Et une fille mignonne en plus ! J'ai toujours su qu'il avait bon goût, mais je ne peux pas dire que ce que je vois en lui est ce que tu vois toi. Il est niais, et pour une quelconque raison, il ne cesse de vagabonder chaque fois que je le vois. Il n'a aucun sens du style, ce qui est vraiment un peu embarrassant pour moi. Je veux dire, **_**comment**_** pouvons-nous être liés ? Sortir en public avec lui devient vraiment fâcheux ces temps-ci ! »**

**« - Sumi. » **Izaki lui lança un regard puis tourna ses yeux vers Hana.

L'inconnue la regarda puis s'éclaircit la gorge. **« - Oh. Gomen. »**

Hana passa son appareil photo en bandoulière et s'approcha. **« - Tu as dis que Tamao et toi êtes liés ? »**

**« - C'est vrai ! Nous sommes cousins ! » **Elle sourit puis leva les doigts en un V. **« - Je suis la meilleure moitié ! »**

**« - **_**Sumi. **_**»**Gronda Izaki à nouveau.

* * *

><p>Hana sourit et posa les mains sur sa poitrine. <strong>« - Une pâtissière, <strong>_**vraiment **_**? Ca semble merveilleux ! »**

**« - Oui. J'ai un peu de temps libre et je viens rendre visite de temps en temps, parce que tous mes enfants me manquent tellement. » **Sumi haussa un sourcil puis fit un clin d'œil qui fit rire Hana. **« - Ils sont vraiment comme un groupe d'enfant une fois qu'on apprends à les connaitre. Ce sont tous des chiots sous leur façade de bouledogue. »**

Hana rigola mais secoua la tête. **« - Je ne pourrais jamais voir Tamao comme un chiot. »**

**« - Tamao est le plus grand de tous les chiots ! Il est juste le leader des chiots, donc il doit donner l'air de mordre plus que les autres. C'est la malédiction d'être le plus fort. » **Elle pencha la tête et poussa légèrement Hana. **« - Tu l'aimes, non. »**

Hana rougit mais hocha la tête. **« - Je pense que oui. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il se soucie vraiment de moi, que ce soit comme une demoiselle ou un chiot, je ne sais pas. Mais la plupart du temps, j'ai l'impression que je l'emmerde. » **Elle baissa la tête. **« - Je pense que j'ai blessé ses sentiments aujourd'hui. »**

Sumi haussa un sourcil surpris et amusé. **« - Blesser les sentiments de Tamao ? Comment ? » **Elle lança un coup d'œil à Izaki qui était dans la chambre à coucher et s'occupait de ses autres blessures. **« - Pour avoir aidé Izaki ? »**

**« - Ouais. Et je suis sûr que le regard que je lui ai lancé n'était pas agréable. Je ne l'avais jamais vu se battre, et il était tellement déchainé contre Izaki. Ça le **_**réjouissait**_**, Sumi-chan. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, et quand j'ai vu le regard qu'il avait, j'ai eu peur. »**

**« - De Tamao ? »**

**« - De me rapprocher. » **Murmura-t-elle, réalisant seulement maintenant que c'était la vérité. **« - Que faire si je ne peux pas gérer ? Que faire si je suis trop faible pour quelqu'un comme Tamao ? Est-ce que ça ferait de moi une mauvaise personne ? Je sais qu'il a vu l'incertitude dans mes yeux et il est devenu clair pour moi que Tamao ne voulait pas de moi dans sa vie. » **Elle fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard. **« - Je ne pourrais jamais le comprendre. »**

Soupira puis donna un petit coup à Hana. **« - Va le voir. »**

Hana cligna des yeux. **« - Nani ? Que lui dirais-je ? »**

**« - Ce n'est pas important. Tant que tu y vas avec cette intention, ça sera suffisant pour Tamao. »**

**« - Mais s'il… »**

**« - Hana-chan, ne t'est-il jamais venu à l'esprit que ce que Tamao a vu dans tes yeux lui ont fait se demander **_**s'il**_** était une mauvaise personne ? **_**S'il**_** était trop faible pour quelqu'un comme toi ? Peut-être pas le même type de faiblesse que ce que tu penses, mais faible quand même ? »**

Hana devint pensive un instant. **« - Tu crois ? »**

Sumi hocha la tête. **« - Je connais mon cousin. Il n'est pas du genre à juger, sauf lui-même. »**

La lueur sûre dans les yeux de Sumi renforça la confiance d'Hana et elle se leva. **« - Je vais le voir. Arigato, Sumi-chan ! » **Elle s'élança mais s'arrêta à la porte et se retourna. **« - Sumi-chan ? »**

**« - Hm ? »**

**« - Comment as-tu fais fonctionner les choses avec Izaki ? »**

Sumi sourit. **« - En se protégeant l'un et l'autre. »**

Hana hocha la tête et partit. Se protéger mutuellement. Comment pourrait-elle protéger Tamao de quelque chose ? Oh, on s'en fiche ! Elle serra les poings et les leva en l'air sous la pluie. **« - Je vais te protéger Serizawa Tamao ! Housen, prend garde ! »**

* * *

><p>Largement plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Après être parti de Suzuran, Tamao était introuvable. La station-service était vide, et aucun étudiant ne savait où il était. Tokio avait gentiment refusé de lui fournir des informations, mais il était évident qu'il en savait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait le dire. Que pouvait-elle faire alors ?<p>

Durant la semaine qui suivit, elle alla à la station-service tous les jours, matin et soir, mais il ne se montra jamais. Elle persistait néanmoins, chaque fois qu'elle voyait Asako, la détermination l'envahissait de nouveau. Il ne voulait peut-être pas la voir, mais cela ne découragea pas sa confiance. Sumi lui avait dit que quoi qu'il arrive, elle devait s'accrocher. Ne l'avait-elle pas fais elle-même ? Etre rejeté pouvait faire mal. Elle ne voulait pas que Tamao sente que c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire. Si seulement il pouvait montrer le bout de son nez, putain !

Hana était seule dans la salle de classe, le visage sombre inhabituellement détendu alors qu'elle parcourait les photographies accrochées devant elle. Malgré l'absence de Tamao, elle avait réussi à prendre de nombreuses bonnes photos. Sumi l'avait aidé, lui parlant du concept mental de Suzuran, et qui avait inspiré les grands axes de son projet. Les garçons s'étaient tous prit au jeu, que se soit la Faction de Serizawa ou GPS. Sauf pour Genji de qui elle n'avait pu prendre que très peu de photo. Il était beau, mais son visage était largement trop soucieux dernièrement. Pour une bonne raison, elle le savait, mais cela diminué l'innocence et la supériorité qui se reflétait généralement sur son visage.

Hana s'arrêta à la fin de la rangée. La dernière photo attira son attention et elle l'observa. Izaki était installé sur des bureaux, quelques pansements sur le visage après son combat contre Tamao, et les manches de son pull noir remonté jusqu'aux coudes. Sumi se tenait à ses côtés et tamponnait à l'aide d'un coton une blessure sur son avant-bras droit. Si on se concentrait bien sur l'image, on voyait alors Sumi penchait avec concentration sur la plaie tandis qu'Izaki lui embrassait la tempe. C'était une belle photo, une de ses meilleures. Elle capturait l'union apparemment impossible de la violence et de l'émotion chez ses jeunes bagarreurs. Elle était douce.

Hana décrocha la photo et la regarda de plus près. L'éclairage était parfait, même dans la chambre noire. L'angle aurait pu être un peu plus sur la gauche, mais le visage à demi-ombragé d'Izaki ajoutait un certain mystère qu'il méritait. Sumi ne pouvait pas être plus belle si elle était prise sous un autre angle. Ensemble, ils étaient magnifiques.

Satisfaite, Hana glissa la photo dans une enveloppe jaune et quitta la pièce. C'était tout.

* * *

><p>La femme accepta l'enveloppe et lui sourit. <strong>« - Arigato. Nous allions justement clore les inscriptions. »<strong>

Hana sourit et s'inclina. **« - Merci pour l'attente. »**

**« - Ce n'est rien. » **La femme s'inclina aussi et s'éloigna.

Hana prit une profonde inspiration et sortit. C'était terminé. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Cela la stressait un peu, même si ça ne devrait pas. Bien sûr, il y avait un risque et le fait qu'elle est soumit son projet au dernier moment lui donnait moins de temps pour impressionner le jury. Mais elle haussa les épaules. Que pouvait-elle y faire ?

**« - Tu as enfin donné ton projet ? »**

Hana tourna la tête mais détourna les yeux alors qu'Asako s'approchait d'elle. **« - Hai. » **Puis un long silence s'ensuivit. Hana la regardait du coin de l'œil mais ne disait rien. Asako ne gardait jamais le silence aussi longtemps, ce qui ne pouvait pas être bon.

**« - J'ai entendu dire que tu as été impliqué dans une bagarre il y a quelques jours. »**

Cela la prit par surprise, mais Hana hocha la tête. **« - Quelque chose comme ça. »**

Asako la regarda. **« - Tu vas bien ? »**

Hana la regarda. Elle laissa Asako observer le pansement sur sa tempe avant que leurs yeux se rencontrent. Asako semblait étrangement embarrassé. **« - Hai. »**

Asako hocha la tête et tourna les talons. **« - Bien. »**

Hana écouta ses pas résonner sur le carrelage. **« - Asako. » **Asako s'arrêta. **« - Prête à perdre ? »**

Asako secoua rapidement la tête, les yeux espiègles et Hana sourit. **« - Et toi ? » **Puis elle bascula ses cheveux sur son épaule et s'éloigna.

Hana rigola, puis regarda une dernière fois autour d'elle avant de quitter la salle. Rien à faire sauf attendre.

* * *

><p>Tokio prit le dépilant et lit les mots qui s'étalaient dessus. <strong>« - Un concours de photographie ? »<strong>

Hana hocha la tête et s'assit en tailleur sur une poubelle. **« - C'est pour ça que je prenais des photos. Si je gagne, mon travail sera exposé dans une galerie. »**

**« - Vraiment ? » **Tokaji lisait le dépliant par-dessus l'épaule de Tokio, puis lui arracha des mains quand Tokio commença à le poser. **« - Alors nous nous retrouverons exposer dans la galerie ? »**

**« - Seulement si je gagne. » **Précisa Hana. **« - Mais oui, c'est très possible. J'aime vraiment les photos que j'ai prises de vous les gars, alors vous risquez d'être exposé. »**

**« - Qui apparaitra sur les photos du concours ? »**

Hana sourit et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. **« - Tu auras qu'à venir voir par toi-même. »**

Tokio gloussa et lui arracha le dépliant des mains. **« - On dirait un défi. Compte sur moi. »**

**« - Es-tu sûr que nous pourrons venir ? » **Demanda distraitement Tokaji. **« - Ils pourraient ne pas laisser entrer un groupe débraillé comme nous. »**

Hana rigola. **« - Est-ce que cela t'a déjà arrêté avant, Tokaji-kun ? »**

Il sourit. **« - Bien vu. »**

**« - Ils vous laisseront entrer, faites-moi confiance. Il suffit que vous n'ameniez pas de chaines ou de couteaux et tout devrait bien se passer. »**

**« - Je vais garder ça à l'esprit. »**

**« - Je t'en serais reconnaissante. » **Hana regarda autour de la station-service. **« - Tamao n'est pas encore là ? »**

Tokio leva les yeux et secoua la tête. **« - Iie. Gomen nasai, Hana-chan. » **Il avait vraiment l'air désolé pour elle, et cela la mettait mal à l'aise.

Elle se leva et sourit. **« - La projection débute à midi. Ne soyez pas en retard ! » **Tokaji agita la main d'un air dédaigneux, mais ses yeux étaient toujours braqué sur le dépliant que tenait Tokio. Tokio gloussa et lui fit un signe de main alors qu'elle disparaissait au coin de la rue.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin ne pouvait pas passer plus lentement. Elle avait essayé de dormir tard pour passer le temps, mais une fois qu'elle fut réveillée, elle n'avait pas pu se rendormir. Jun l'avait emmené à l'extérieur pour le petit-déjeuner et, heureusement, n'avait pas arrêté de parler, une belle distraction pour son inquiétude incessante. Il était agréable de rattraper ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Ils avaient le même âge, mais quand ils se voyaient, ils ne faisaient que parler du concours ou de Suzuran. Elle se sentit mal de s'en rendre compte que maintenant, mais, comme d'habitude, Jun lui accordait beaucoup plus de patience que ce qu'elle méritait. Parfois, elle ne demandait s'il n'était pas réellement son ange gardien.<p>

A onze heures, elle rentra se changer avant de se rendre à l'auditorium. Elle hésita un moment devant les vêtements, parce qu'elle devait choisir une tenue confortable quand elle resterait assise pendant un long moment durant la projection des autres projets. Mais fallait aussi que ce soit simple et jolie, et elle se décida pour une robe de couleur lavande et des chaussures à talon argentés. Elle coiffa rapidement ses cheveux qui retombèrent en boucle soyeuse autour de son visage. Il y avait d'autres choses plus importantes à s'inquiéter que de trouver une tenue ou coiffer ses cheveux.

Hana arriva peu après midi et prit le temps de parcourir les autres œuvres soumises. Elle les parcourut une deuxième, puis une troisième fois. Elle plissa le front. **« - Où est le projet d'Asako ? »**

**« - Hana-chan ? » **Hana se retourna et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. **« - Tokio-kun ! Tu es venu ! »**

Tokio sourit. **« - Je ne suis pas seul. Certains membres de GPS sont là, et Tokaji. Et j'ai vu Sumi-chan aussi. »**

Hana rougit et toucha ses joues. **« - A-t-elle vu mon projet ? Penses-tu qu'elle va être fâchée ? »**

**« - Pas du tout. Ton projet est magnifique, et je pense qu'elle va te demander d'être son photographe personnel dorénavant. »**

Elle rit puis lui prit le bras. **« - Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois venu, Tokio-kun. Je peux utiliser tout le soutien que je peux avoir. »**

Tokio l'attrapa par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux. **« - Ce que tu as fais est parfait. Mieux que parfait, c'est génial. Tu n'as pas à être nerveuse, d'accord ? »**

**« - D'accord. »**

**« - Tu es détendu ? »**

**« - Je suis détendu. » **Hana le fixa pendant quelques secondes puis secoua la tête. **« - Non, pas du tout. »**

Tokio rigola et lui fit signe de le suivre. **« - Alors va faire un tour pour revoir tes œuvres et te rendre compte à quel point elles sont géniales. Ça te changera les idées. »**

**« - C'est une bonne idée en fait. »** Elle lui serra le bras et elle s'éloigna. Savoir que tous ses nouveaux amis étaient là était vraiment un énorme soulagement, mais elle restait quand même un peu paniquée. Elle se dirigea vers le coin où ses photos étaient accrochées mais elle fit un arrêt inattendu.

Tamao se tenait devant la première photographie. Il était comme sur l'image, vêtu d'une chemise à motif et d'un vieux pantalon et les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval. Ses mains étaient à l'intérieur de ses poches de pantalon, et il avait la tête penchée légèrement sur le côté alors qu'il observait le travail. Son visage, ce visage étrangement beau, c'était exactement comme elle s'en souvenait.

Seulement, ce n'est pas le cas. Il avait une nouvelle expression aujourd'hui. Ses yeux scannaient chaque centimètre de la photographie et il y avait une once de tristesse en eux.

Il était _ému_ par sa photo.

Tamao tourna brusquement la tête et son corps suivit le mouvement alors qu'il la voyait. Il désigna maladroitement la photographie. **« - C'est formidable. Semble que je sois un bon investissement, hein ? »**

Sa voix était un aimant. A chaque bruit de lui, elle était attirée en avant. Il ne fut pas alarmé quand elle s'avança mais se tendit quand elle passa ses bras autour de lui et le serrait contre elle. **« - Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas. » **Chuchota-t-elle. **« - J'avais vraiment envie que tu sois là. »**

**« - Doshite ? Ton projet est génial même sans moi. »**

Hana soupira contre les larmes qui s'amonceler et frappa son dos, mais ne le lâcha pas. **« - Serre-moi juste, baka. »**

Il était insensible et Hana pensa un instant qu'il la rejetterait, mais il leva finalement les bras et la serra. Le toucher était léger au début, incertain, mais quand elle renifla, il l'attira plus près. **« - Ton projet est vraiment super, Hana. »**

Hana se recula et rencontra ses yeux avec inquiétude. **« - Tu crois vraiment ? »**

Tamao sourit et s'éloigna un peu. **« - Hai. » **Ses mains encadrèrent son visage et il essuya ses larmes sous ses yeux. **« - A couper le souffle. »**

La poitrine d'Hana se gonfla et elle serra ses mains sur son cœur. **« - Il l'est ? »**

Il garda les yeux fixés sur elle et tint son visage, même après que les larmes soient effacées. **« - Hai. »**

Elle haleta soudainement et saisit les pans de sa chemise. **« - Oh mon dieu, ça me rappelle ! Je suis vraiment désolé euh… pour l'autre jour avec Izaki-kun. Je n'aurais jamais dû te traiter de cette façon, c'était horrible de ma part ! Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que je sais au sujet de ta vie ? Je veux dire, regarde-moi ! Je pleure pour un simple concours de photo bon sang ! Et j'ai essayé de te trouver, mais je ne savais pas où tu étais et je pensais que tu voulais plus me revoir après ce que j'avais fait et je… »**

**« - Chut. » **Les mains apaisantes de Tamao la fit taire rapidement. **« - Gomen nasai. »**

Hana cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. **« - Tu… tu l'es ? »**

Il haussa un sourcil. **« - Tu veux que je revienne sur mes paroles ? »**

**« - Iie ! » **Elle rougit à son rire, puis pinça les lèvres avec soulagement. **« - Tamao. » **Elle attrapa ses deux mains et les tint fermement entre leur deux corps. **« - Je vais te protéger Tamao, je ne laisserais personne te dire des choses blessantes, moi y compris ! Si quelqu'un essais de te faire du mal, fais-le-moi savoir et je leur donnerais une bonne raclée au point qu'ils en feront dans leur pantalon quand ils te regarderont de nouveau ! »**

Tamao sourit. **« - Je pense qu'ils le font déjà. »**

**« - Mais d'abord, je dois aller remporter ce concours pour que je puise te sauver des griffes perverses d'Asako ! Regardes-moi ! » **Elle pivota mais Tamao la retint.

**« - Hana. »**

Elle haussa les sourcils. **« - Hai ? »**

Il ouvrit la bouche mais hésita quelques secondes avant que ses épaules ne s'affaissèrent. Ses doigts frôlèrent sa tempe. **« - Est-ce que ta tête est guérie ? »**

**« - Oh, hai ! Je vais bien. »**

**« - Qui a fait ça ? » **Sa voix avait légèrement changé, mais ses yeux restaient pacifiques. **« - Etait-ce Urushibara ? »**

Elle fut confuse. **« - Qui est Urushibara ? »**

Il roula des yeux et fourra les mains dans les poches arrière de son pantalon. **« - Personne. »**

**« - Dis-moi qui est Urushibara ? »**

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas. »**

**« - Dis-moi. »**

**« - Je ne veux pas te le dire maintenant. »**

**« - Tu es juste qu'un sale entêté. »**

**« - Tu sais. »**

**« - Qui est-ce ? »**

**« - Arrête de crier, tu m'embarrasses. »**

**« - Tu m'embarrasses aussi ! Ne pouvais-tu pas mettre une chemise décente au moins ? »**

**« - Je ne suis pas celui qui va être sur le devant de la scène. »**

**« - Merci de soulager mon anxiété ! »**

**« - Pourquoi tu crie encore ? »**

**« - Je ne crie pas ! »**

**« - Attention, invités et participants. » **La fureur d'Hana s'évanouie et écouta l'homme qui parlait dans le micro. **« - S'il vous plait, veuillez entrer dans l'auditorium pendant que les juges examinent une dernière fois les œuvre avant d'annoncer le gagnant. Je répète, veuille rejoindre l'auditorium pour que les juges puissent rendre leur décision finale. Domo Arigato gozaimasu. »**

Hana posa les mains sur sa poitrine. **« - C'est le moment. » **Elle regarda Tamao en levant le poing. **« - Battons-nous ! » **Il roula des yeux mais sourit. Elle se détourna rapidement, mais avant, elle le serra une dernière fois contre elle avant de s'éloigner. **« - Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! »**

**« - Hana ! » **Elle se retourna pour le regarda. A moins que ses yeux ne la trompe, il y avait une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Il leva le poing et essaya de ne pas sourire. **« - Battons-nous ! »**

Elle sourit. **« - Je ne te décevrais pas ! Je ne peux décemment pas te donner à Asako sans me battre ! » **Son sourire s'agrandit et elle suivit ensuite la foule dans la salle. _Je ne vais pas renoncer à lui, pas à n'importe qui. Ce fichu Yankee est à moi ! _

Les concurrents étaient déjà sur la scène, mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas. Elle allait gagner, peu importe quoi. Elle le devait impérativement. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle perde avec ses amis qui la soutenaient, quoi qu'Asako…

Hana se figea et regarda autour d'elle. Où était Asako ? Elle n'avait toujours pas vu ses œuvres. **« - Sumimasen. » **Fit-elle en stoppant l'un des coordinateurs. **« - Fujiwara Asako, où est-elle ? »**

**« - Fujiwara Asako ? » **Il réfléchit au nom puis secoua la tête. **« - C'est n'est pas un nom qui m'est familier. »**

**« - Mais, n'est-elle l'une des concurrente ? »**

**« - Pas autant que je sache. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser mademoiselle. »**

Hana fronça les sourcils. Asako ne participait pas ? Pourquoi ne participait-elle pas après tout le foin qu'elle avait fait ? Il était arrivé quelque chose ?

**« - Très bien, concurrents ! » **Appela le présentateur, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. **« - Ecoutez attentivement. Le porte-parole va donner la liste des douze finalistes, puis le nom des trois gagnants. Préparez-vous maintenant, aucune flânerie. »**

Hana l'ignora et traversa la salle pour retourner dans le hall maintenant vide. Elle s'élança à travers les allées, ne prenant que le temps de vérifier les noms sous les œuvres. Celui d'Asako n'était nulle part. **« - Où es-tu ? »**

**« - Hana-chan ? »**

Hana se retourna précipitamment. **« - Asako ! Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi ton projet n'est-il pas ici ? »**

Asako regarda dans le vide un instant. **« - Je ne l'ai pas présenté. »**

**« - Que… Comment ça tu ne l'as pas présenté ? Je pensais qu'on avait un pari ? »**

**« - Je n'ai pas trouvé quelque chose qui m'inspire assez pour le proposer. Par ailleurs, mon père m'ouvrira une galerie dès que j'aurais mon diplôme, je n'ai donc pas besoin de perdre mon temps avec ces futilités. Je laisse ça aux paysans. »**

Hana ne pouvait pas y croire. Asako ne pouvait pas la laisser gagner, c'était un canular. **« - Pourquoi tu mens ? »**

**« - J'ai trouvé que le mensonge serait beaucoup plus efficace que la persuasion honnête. Tu as toujours fini en seconde place, Hana-chan, parce que tu te débrouilles bien. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ma rivale se faire battre par ces amateurs, car ça m'aurait vraiment foutu les boules. Donc je t'ai motivé par d'autres moyens. »**

**« - Tu… tu veux dire que ce pari avec Tamao, c'était juste une de tes tactiques ? »**

Asako réfléchit. **« - Eh bien, il est assez mignon, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, non ? » **Elle sourit et se dirigea vers l'auditorium.

Hana ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que fixer l'endroit où s'était tenu Asako. Elle avait été dupée par son ennemi juré. Et en même temps, aidé ? Où était-ce un autre jeu d'Asako ? Oh diable, les choses étaient si confuses ! Qu'était donc devenues leurs simples prises de bec ?

**« - Hana-chan ? » **Hana sortit de ses pensées et regarda Asako qui se tenait à la porte. **« - Ils appellent ton nom ! Dépêches-toi ! »**

Hana haleta et courut à l'intérieur. **« - Merde, j'ai presque oublié ! » **Elle retourna auprès des participants en jouant des coudes et atteignit enfin la scène. La lumière vive et les applaudissements la firent s'arrêter assez longtemps pour lisser sa robe et mettre son sourire en place avant de prendre sa place dans la ligne des finalistes.

**« - Et maintenant, voici les trois premiers gagnants. En troisième place, Kuroki Kumiko! »** La foule applaudit et Kumiko alla récupérer son trophée. Son projet était spectaculaire, Hana devait l'admettre. Les paysages n'étaient pas spécialement sa préférence, mais beaucoup de gens les trouver fascinant et son projet était incroyable, même d'après ses normes. **« - En seconde place, Ueto Yuu ! » **Son projet était une source d'inspiration, et là où Hana pouvait voir l'éclat dans le travail de Kumiko, elle voyait aussi pourquoi Yuu avait obtenu plus de voix. Elle se sentait comme si elle était à la place de l'enfant sur la photo alors qu'il était assit au soleil.

**« - Et maintenant, le grand gagnant de notre prix. » **Hana chercha immédiatement dans le public une sorte de calmant, et le visage de Jun se distingua au milieu de la foule. Il lui sourit et leva le pouce. Elle lui fit un sourire, mais il était un peu crispé. **« - Le gagnant du premier prix du concours de cette année et celui qui exposera son œuvre dans une galerie est… Yamada Hana ! »**

Le cœur d'Hana fit une embardé et elle ferma les yeux. Le concurrent à ses côtés lui tapota l'épaule avec encouragement mais elle resta figée, alors qu'elle portait une main à son visage pour cacher ses larmes. Les applaudissements de l'auditoire étaient assourdissants même si elle savait que ça ne l'était pas vraiment. C'était plus beau, c'était plus, eh bien…

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes et retira sa main pour s'incliner.

C'était à couper le souffle.

* * *

><p>Elle pleurait toujours quand tout le monde entra dans le hall, mais elle pouvait au moins se déplacer et parler. Jun fut le premier à l'atteindre et il l'emporta dans un tourbillon emphatique, puis la serra contre lui. <strong>« - Tu as été formidable ! Je t'avais dis que tu gagnerais ! »<strong>

Sumi fut la prochaine et la serra aussi dans ses bras. **« - Je peux pas croire que tu as gagné en utilisant nos visages ! Ca m'a fait pleurer aussi ! » **Ses yeux étaient un peu rouges et elle se colla contre Izaki quand il s'approcha. Il ne dit rien mais son sourire parlait beaucoup.

**« - Hana-chan ! » **Tokio arriva par derrière et la souleva pratiquement du sol. **« - Tu as gagné ! Hahah ! »**

Hana rigola mais quand il la reposa, d'autres s'approchèrent pour la féliciter et elle mit sa main devant la bouche comme si elle menaçait de pleurer. Tamao fut le dernier à arriver, mais il s'approcha facilement malgré la foule et sourit. **« - Tu pleures comme un bébé. »**

Elle abaissa sa main, révélant ses lèvres tremblantes de colère durant une courte durée, puis elle fit un pas en avant. Quant il fut suffisamment proche, elle passa ses bras autour de lui et enfouit son visage strié de larme dans son cou. **« - Je n'ai jamais pensé que je gagnerais vraiment. » **Sanglota-t-elle doucement pour lui seul.

Il posa une main sur sa taille et lui caressa le dos avec l'autre alors qu'il appuyait ses lèvres contre ses cheveux, lui murmurant en retour : **« - Je n'ai jamais douté de toi, moi. »**

Hana pouvait entendre les taquineries des autres autour d'eux, mais elle s'en fichait. Il était là, dans ses bras et dans une partie de sa vie. Un lieu qu'il avait choisi d'être. Elle trouvait difficile de pleurer avec lui si près, mais la joie accablante ne pouvait pas être maitrisée.

**« - Belle au bois dormant ? » **Asako rejoignit le cercle et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. L'expression qu'elle avait sur le visage n'était pas surprise, ni heureuse, mais il y avait une trace de satisfaction dans ses yeux. **« - Donne-moi un vrai challenge la prochaine fois. Et plus de trêve parce que je ne saurais plus aussi gentille. »**

Hana eut un sourire et hocha la tête. ** « - Ne t'inquiète pas, Asako-chan. Je serais toujours là pour te donner du fil à retordre si l'argent de papa ne pourra plus t'aider. »**

Asako sourit et lui fit un léger signe de la main alors qu'elle s'éloignait. **« - Bonne chance. »**

Jun secoua la tête en la regardant partir. **« - Cette fille ne changera jamais. »**

Hana rigola. **« - C'est Asako ! »**

* * *

><p>Fêter ça tous ensemble fut la chose la plus folle qu'Hana n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire. Quel que soit le conflit entre GPS et la Faction de Serizawa, c'était mit de côté pour Sumi. Tokaji jouait au billard avec Go, mais ils étaient trop ivre pour pouvoir bien frapper dans la boule et s'accusaient l'un et l'autre de tricher. Un idiot avait laissé Makise s'approchait de la machine a karaoké et maintenant on pouvait entendre les beuglements de Manabu, Chuta et Jun qui s'étaient joint à eux, ce qui donnait un chœur sonore et assez horrible. Genji était assit seul au bar mais ses yeux fixaient dans le vide avec une telle concentration qu'Hana se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de dormir les yeux ouverts.<p>

Hana était assise à une table avec Tokio à sa droite et Tamao à côté de lui. Izaki et Sumi étaient assis sur la banquette en face d'eux, et bien qu'ils ne s'embrassaient jamais vu que la bouche de Sumi n'arrêtait pas de déverser des flots de paroles, ils se touchaient constamment. Hana était un peu jalouse de leur intimité, mais ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble.

**« - Tu aurais dû le voir quand il était petit ! » **Raconta Sumi. Elle parlait un peu trop fort parce qu'elle était un peu pompette, mais son esprit restait encore assez vif sur le sujet. **« - Personne ne voulait jamais jouer avec moi parce qu'ils avaient peur de mon grand et effrayant cousin, mais laisse-moi te dire une chose, Hana-chan. » **Sumi se pencha sur la table et saisit la main d'Hana. **« - C'est un vrai minet. »**

Le rire d'Hana accompagna celui de Tokio et Izaki cacha un rire derrière sa main. **« - C'est vrai ? » **Demanda-t-elle entre deux rires.

**« - Bon dieu, oui. » **Sumi saisit son verre et en but une gorgée avant de se pencher en arrière sur le canapé, contre l'épaule d'Izaki qui passa un bras autour d'elle. **« - Il est facilement distrait par **_**toute**_** sorte de jeu, il est complètement gaga en face d'un bon petit plat et il a une véritable obsession pour les filles mignonnes. Il avait le béguin pour cette fille quand nous étions à l'école primaire, et la seule pensée d'elle le faisait rougir. Il était si mignon ! Elle l'a rejeté bien sûr, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir avec un gamin effrayant, mais même son visage déprimé était adorable. Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est là qu'il a décidé que puisqu'il ne pouvait pas avoir de fille mignonne, alors aucun mec mignon ne pouvait pas m'approcher. Un vrai connard, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » **Rigola Tokio. **« - Il te laisse sortir avec un mec de GPS. Je dirais qu'il a bien évolué, pas toi ? »**

**« - Oie. » **Interrompit Tamao. **« - De quel côté es-tu ? »**

**« - Tu as toujours Tokio à tes côtés tout le temps. » **Déclara Sumi et elle lui tira la langue. **« - Laisse-le être un peu du mien de temps en temps. » **Puis elle tourna la tête vers Izaki et sourit. **« - Et il a raison, après tout. » **Izaki sourit et l'embrassa lentement, provoquant un fou rire alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le canapé.

**« - **_**Oie**_**. » **Siffla Tamao.

Tokio donna une tape dans le dos de Tamao et se leva. **« - Sur cette note, je vais rejoindre le karaoké. »**

Hana le regarda et attrapa son bras. **« - Oh mon dieu, Tokio, non s'il te plait. »**

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais les battre, Hana-chan ! » **Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis il s'éloigna en trébuchant.

Hana secoua la tête et se retourna. Elle resta assise en silence, regardant fixement la table, mais le couple en face était impossible à ignorer. Son expérience avec les garçons n'avait pas été très glorieuse. Les garçons ne voulaient pas d'une femme qui était si concentré sur son objectif. Ils voulaient venir en premier et elle n'avait jamais pu faire cette concession.

Elle se versa un autre verre, mais quand elle se pencha pour le boire, le rire soudain de Sumi s'éleva et Hana sursauta, répandant le contenu au sol. Elle leva les yeux pour la gronder, mais elle les détourna rapidement en rougissant en voyant la bouche d'Izaki descendre dans le cou de Sumi d'une manière pas tout à fait appropriée.

**« - Oie ! » **S'écria Tamao en se levant.

Hana en fit de même mais elle saisit son bras et l'entraina loin de la table en direction du bar. **« - Nous devrions nous chercher d'autres boissons ! »**

Tamao résista un peu alors qu'il regardait plusieurs fois par-dessus son épaule, mais quand ils atteignirent le bar, son corps se plia à sa volonté. **« - Ce salopard viole pratiquement ma cousine devant moi ! »**

**« - Ce n'est pas un viol quand c'est consenti. » **Répondit Hana mais elle rougit quand il la regarda avec étonnement. **« - Enfin je disais juste ça comme ça ! »**

Il soupira bruyamment et s'appuya contre le bar. **« - C'est exactement ce qui ne va pas avec les femmes d'aujourd'hui. Vous voulez tout le respect du monde, mais vous laissez les hommes vous peloter en public. »**

**« - Il ne la pelote pas, il la **_**savoure**_**. » **Corrigea-t-elle. Il la regarda et elle se tourna pour commander une autre bouteille. **« - C'est son petit-ami, pas juste un mec. »**

Il déplaça son corps de manière à pouvoir voir directement son visage. **« - Tu veux dire que tu laisserais ton petit-copain te faire ça en public ? » **Demanda-t-il incrédule.

Hana réfléchit puis haussa les épaules. **« - Si je l'aime beaucoup et que l'alcool entre en jeu, sans doute. »**

Il claqua sa main sur le bar. **« - Se faire peloter sous l'effet de l'alcool, c'est du harcèlement sexuel ! »**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers lui. **« - Encore une fois, tu ne peux pas harceler quand c'est consenti. Je crois que quand ça se passe entre deux personnes consentantes tous les deux, on appelle ça **_**la séduction**_**. Un concept qui ne doit pas t'être familier, certainement. »**

Tamao fronça les sourcils et attrapa une bière. **« - Veux-tu dire que je ne peux pas séduire une femme ? »**

Elle hocha la tête. **« - La séduction est un acte subtil, confiant, charismatique et entre deux personnes. Certes, tu as confiance, mais avouons-le, c'est plus de l'arrogance. Et comme dis Sumi, ça fonctionne bien pour toi en combat, mais pas avec les femmes. Et pour la subtilité et le charisme… » **Elle le regarda de haut en bas, puis ricana. **« - Eh bien, il ne faut pas aller pêcher dans le noir, hein ? »**

Il s'approcha d'elle et sourit quand elle le regarda. **« - Les poissons préfèrent l'obscurité. La nuit est le meilleur moment pour la pêche. »**

Hana leva les yeux et prit une gorgée de sa bière. **« - Peut-être, mais si tu ne peux pas voir ce que tu attrapes, tu risque les jeter après. »**

**« - J'aime ne pas savoir. C'est un défi qui peut être passionnant. »**

**« - Tu parles comme quelqu'un qui a prit trop de coup sur la tête. » ** Elle sourit à son rire et prit une autre gorgée. Elle regarda en direction de leur table, où Izaki et Sumi étaient pratiquement couchés sur la banquette, en train de se murmurer des choses qui les faisaient rire ou sourire. **« - Ils ont l'air bien ensemble. Il est évident qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. » **Elle tourna des yeux curieux vers Tamao qui observait la scène avec une expression un peu plus sombre. **« - Pourquoi les as-tu laissé sortir ensemble ? Tu ne me sembles pas être du genre à céder facilement. »**

Tamao ricana. **« - Je ne les ai pas laissé sortir ensemble. Ils se sont mis ensemble et me l'ont dit plus tard. J'étais complètement contre, mais tu peux me croire, Sumi est plus têtue que moi. Je lui ai fait la tête après ça, mais après un certain temps… » **Sa voix baissa et l'irritation sur son visage diminua. **« - Je me suis demandé si je pouvais l'abandonner comme ça. » **Il fit une pause puis sourit en tournant les yeux vers Hana. **« - Evidemment, j'ai décidé que je ne pouvais pas. Alors j'ai appris à faire avec. »**

**« - A faire avec une partie, visiblement. »**

**« - Exactement. » **Hana fit face au bar et prit une autre gorgée de sa bière et Tamao la regarda. Il y eut un silence confortable jusqu'à ce qu'il se rapproche d'elle, si proche que leurs épaules se toucheraient s'il se tournait vers le bar ou la table. Il pencha la tête et Hana vit un petit sourire jouait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il la regardait curieusement. **« - Pourquoi n'as-tu pas quelqu'un ? Tu leur as tous fait peur en les harcelant ? »**

Elle réprima une grimace. **« - Je n'ai pas eu de temps à consacrer au garçon depuis que je suis entré à l'université. »**

**« - Tes parents sont stricts ? »**

Elle eut un petit sourire et secoua la tête. **« - Absolument pas. Mes parents n'ont jamais été riches, et ils ne m'ont jamais forcé à faire quoi que se soit si je ne le voulais pas. Ma vie m'appartient. Ils en feront toujours partie, mais je dois suivre ma voie et ils le savent. »**

Il franchit la faible distance qui les séparait et appuya son épaule contre la sienne, ses yeux ne quittant pas son visage. **« - Alors quoi ? »**

Hana agita la main d'un air dédaigneux, mais il laissa un silence s'installer jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne répondre. **« - Durant ma première année de lycée, nous avions un professeur qui enseignait là depuis bien avant ma naissance. Elle était un peu folle, mais elle savait qui ferait quoi. Tout le monde avait l'habitude de dire qu'elle était la faiseuse de carrière, parce que quoi qu'elle disait, ça arrivait toujours aux étudiants. Nous voulions tous entrer dans ses bonnes grâces. **

**Un jour, elle nous a fait écrire une rédaction sur notre passé et sur ce qu'on espérait de notre avenir. Je pensais vouloir être peintre à cette époque, ce qui était stupide, car je n'avais vraiment aucun talent pour ça, mais je pensais que c'était juste pour le fun, tu sais ? Quand elle a ramassé ma feuille, elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a dit : "Seuls les gens beaux peuvent faire de l'art. Ton esprit est trop laid, alors arrête de rêver et vise quelque chose à ton niveau." » **Hana s'interrompit. C'était étrange de répéter ces paroles blessantes. Elle pouvait encore l'entendre, comme si le professeur se tenait derrière le bar et lui parlait directement.

**« - Mes amis m'ont tous dit qu'elle me testait seulement, qu'elle essayait de me tirer une réaction ou quelque chose. Mais la semaine suivante, elle m'a clairement fait comprendre que ses paroles n'étaient pas hypothétiques mais vraies. Elle n'avait absolument aucune confiance en moi en quoi que ce soit. Elle voyait en moi l'échec, elle avait **_**envie**_** que j'échoue. Mes parents m'ont dit que les enseignants poussaient leurs étudiants pour qu'ils fassent de grandes choses, mais je savais que ce n'était pas ça. Elle croyait vraiment que j'étais un échec.**

**Après ça, mes camarades de classe ont commencé à m'éviter. Ils disaient que je n'irais jamais nulle part donc ils ne pouvaient pas me fréquenter. Mon mauvais karma pourrait s'étendre à eux ou quelque chose. Deux mois après ma première année, j'étais complètement isolée de tous, des enseignants et des élèves. Je n'avais pas d'amis, sauf Jun, mais il avait une année d'avance sur moi. Ca a été et ça sera toujours l'époque la plus solitaire de ma vie. »**

**« - Etre isolé est vraiment horrible. »**

Hana leva les yeux vers lui et il la regardait avec un regard qui montrait qu'il comprenait entièrement. **« - Ca l'est. J'ai décidé que je ne pouvais pas vivre comme ça et que je ne pouvais pas laissé cette femme avoir raison. Je me suis mise à étudier jusqu'à ce que mon cerveau court-circuite, et finalement, j'ai sauté une classe et je suis passé directement en troisième et je lui ai échappé. Mes parents n'avaient pas d'argent pour m'envoyé à l'université, mais mes notes m'ont permises de décrocher une bourse et ils m'envoient un peu d'argent pour mes autres frais. J'essais de garder les choses simples. » **Elle soupira et baissa les yeux. **« - Je n'ai pas besoin d'être couronnée de succès. Je ne fais pas ça pour devenir riche et célèbre et lui donner tort. »**

Il pencha la tête. **« - Mais ? »**

Elle fit la moue et le regarda de nouveau. **« - Je veux juste être libre de faire mes choix. »**

Tamao sourit et la poussa un peu avec son épaule. **« - Tu pourrais être un corbeau, après tout. »**

Hana cligna des yeux. **« - Un corbeau ? »**

**« - Hai. » **Il se retourna et désigna les gars de Suzuran éparpillés dans le bar. **« - Nous sommes tous des corbeaux. Les étudiants qui vont à Suzuran sont appelés des Corbeaux. Même Sumi est un corbeau, même si elle n'est pas techniquement étudiante là-bas, mais elle est des nôtres. »**

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit face au reste du bar. **« - Est-ce que Sumi-chan sait comment se battre ? »**

**« - Ouais, et elle est assez douée. Je préfère qu'elle ne le fasse pas, mais elle peut tenir tête. »**

**« - Est-ce qu'un corbeau doit savoir se battre ? »**

**« - Bien sûr. » **Répondit-il gravement. **« - Il faut s'habiller comme un clochard aussi. »**

Hana rigola. **« - Alors montre-moi comment être un corbeau ! »**

**« - Tu **_**veux**_** être un corbeau maintenant ? Après toutes ces réflexion sur la façon dont je m'habille et combien je suis un salaud et que nous sommes juste qu'une bande de Yankee qui travaille pour les Yakuza… »**

**« - Oh tais-toi et montre-moi comment on fait. »**

Tamao s'écarta du bar et la regarda de haut en bas. **« - Eh bien, déjà la robe ne va pas. Comment pourrais-tu te battre dans une robe ? »**

**« - Ne me sous-estime pas. » **Hana vérifia que les autres ne regardaient pas et souleva sa robe, montrant le short en dessous. **« - Je suis prévoyante. »**

Il sourit et hocha la tête. **« - Okay, okay, donc tu es un peu au-dessus des choses, mais que dire de ces talons ? »**

Elle se débarrassa rapidement de ses chaussures et les mit de côté. **« - Un bon combattant n'a pas besoin de chaussure. »**

**« - Vrai ! » **Fit-il en acquiesçant, puis il s'éloigna et se retourna. **« - Alors peut-être qu'avec ta tenue tu es prête à te battre, mais ce n'est pas encore bon. Un corbeau doit dégager le bon aspect. »**

**« - Comment ça ? »**

Il attrapa sa veste d'uniforme sur le dos d'une chaise et lui lança. **« - Enfile ça. » **Elle le fit, mais elle était visiblement trop grande. **« - Ca ira pour l'instant. Et… » **Il frotta ses mains contre le bar sale puis les essaya sur ses joues.

**« - Oie ! C'est dégoutant ! »**

**« - Tu ne dois pas avoir l'air comme si tu sortais du centre commercial, okay ? » **Il barbouilla son visage avec la saleté puis fit un pas en arrière. **« - Tu as déjà l'odeur de l'alcool sur toi, donc ça s'est fait. Juste une dernière chose. » **Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un paquet de cigarette et un briquet. **« - Mets ça dans ta bouche et inspire. »**

Hana mit la cigarette entre ses lèvres et inhala alors qu'il lui avait allumé. Elle raccrocha aussitôt la fumée et se mit à tousser contre l'étrange sensation qui s'installa le long de son œsophage. **« - Comment peux-tu fumer ces choses-là ? »**

**« - C'est un goût qui s'acquiert. » **Fit-il avant de l'observer un moment et se mettre à rire. **« - Tu ne pourras jamais être un corbeau. »**

**« - Que veux-tu dire ? » **Hana baissa les yeux vers son corps. **« - J'ai l'ai bizarre ? »**

**« - Kawaii. »**

Elle leva les yeux et son cœur se mit à battre alors qu'il lui souriait. Mignon ? Il pensait qu'elle était mignonne ! Elle gloussa.

**« - **_**Oie**_**. » **Gronda-t-il. **« - Un corbeau ne sourit pas à chaque petite chose. »**

**« - Tu viens de sourire ! »**

**« - C'est différent. » **Il se rapprocha d'elle et pointa son visage. **« - Tu ne dois jamais sourire devant un gars, jamais. Sinon ils pensent qu'ils peuvent te marcher sur les pieds, et un corbeau ne se laisse jamais marcher dessus. Quant ils te regardent, lance leur un regard froid et indifférent. Mieux encore, les regarde pas du tout, ignore-les complètement, okay ? »**

Hana haussa un sourcil et fit un pas en avant. Un geste audacieux qui fit que leurs corps entraient presque en contact. Elle dû lever la tête pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent. **« - Parce que tu n'aimes pas que d'autres gars me touchent ? Ou me parlent ? Ou me regardent ? » **

Tamao sourit. **« - Exactement. »**

Elle pencha la tête. **« - Mais pourquoi ? » **Il prit une profonde inspiration et leurs poitrines respectives se touchèrent presque, mais il ne répondit pas. Ses moqueries avaient cessés, et elle le regardait sérieusement à présent. **« - Pourquoi es-tu venu aujourd'hui ? »**

Tamao resta silencieux un bon moment, mais il était évident à ses yeux qu'il cherchait des mots pour formuler une réponse qu'il savait déjà. Il inspira à nouveau et approcha leurs deux corps tandis que ses doigts frôlaient sa joue. **« - J'ai décidé de ne pas t'abandonner non plus. » **Il sourit. **« - Pas après tout ce que j'ai dû faire. »**

Elle aurait voulu rire mais une douleur se fit ressentir au niveau de ses doigts et elle sursauta. La cigarette entièrement consumée tomba au sol et elle l'écrasa instinctivement. Son rire la fit rougir et elle lui donna un petit coup. **« - Tais-toi. »**

**« - Hana-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! » **Jun se jeta brusquement sur elle et la prit par les épaules. **« - Hana-chaaaan, tu es lààààà. Je te char… cherchais. »**

Hana essaya de le repousser. **« - Junaki, qu'est-ce que tu… »**

Il releva la tête et hoqueta d'un air ivre. **« - Hana-chan ! » **Elle grimaça quand son souffle la frappa. **« - Nous devons rentrer ! Si Takagu'zi m'attrape il… il va venir m'étrangler, on doit vite partir ! »**

**« - **_**Junaki**_**, s'il te plait, éloigne-toi. C'est ton **_**haleine**_** qui va m'étrangler. »**

**« - C'est… si mauvais que ça ? » **Jun souffla dans sa main et sentit, mais ne cilla pas à l'odeur. **« - Pas mauvais, tu…. AH ! » **Son emprise sur elle disparut et il regarda stupidement Tamao qui l'avait saisit par le col de sa chemise. **« - Oh… Konbanwa. »**

**« - Elle dit que tu pue. » **Et il poussa Jun et lui fit signe de continuer vers la porte.

Hana agita la main devant son visage et toussa. **« - Mon dieu, quelle puanteur. » **Elle remit ses chaussures et avala les dernières gouttes de sa bière. **« - Malheureusement, cet idiot a raison. Le surveillant ne sera pas ravi si on rentre trop tard, même si j'ai gagné le concours. »**

Tamao hocha la tête et l'expression apathique revint. **« - Okay. »**

Hana plissa les yeux et attrapa ses joues. **« - Serizawa Tamao. » **Elle les serra. **« - Tu fais toujours cette tête lorsque tu ne veux pas que les gens sachent ce que tu penses. Mais comment peux-tu penser séduire une femme avec cet air un peu effrayant ? Cette fille de primaire ne t'a pas servi d'exemple ? »**

Il sourit. **« - Si. » **Il fit un pas en avant et elle sursauta, libérant son visage et devant faire un pas en arrière. Son dos se retrouva collé au bar et il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de distance. Ses yeux étaient espiègles. **« - J'ai besoin d'être plus agressif. »**

Elle déglutit. **« - No… non, je pense que tu devrais euh… diminuer la chose agressive. »**

**« - Ah oui ? »**

Elle hocha la tête rapidement alors qu'il posa ses mains sur le bar, de chaque côté d'elle. **« - Ouais, très certainement. »**

Il secoua la tête. **« - Je ne sais pas. Certaines femmes sont très exigeantes. »**

Elle fit la moue. **« - Oie. Tu veux dire que je suis exigeante ? »**

Ses sourcils se haussèrent moqueusement. **« - Tu veux dire que je te séduit ? »**

Hana rougit brusquement et passa sous son bras. **« - Je dois raccompagner Jun ! » **Il rigola dans son dos alors qu'elle tirait Jun à l'extérieur puis dans la rue.

**« - Hana-chaaaaaaan. » **Jun souriait ridiculement. **« - Hana-chaaan, tu as gagné la compétizion aujourd'hui. »**

**« - Je sais, Junaki. »**

**« - C'est une bonne choze ! Je veux dire, maintenant tu n'aura plus z'à voir ces gars de Suzur'n, non ? Surtout Sara… zawa. C'est un monstre, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu l'aimes non ? Comment peux-tu l'aimer ? Maintenant, tu es la COPINE DE SARA-ZAWA TAMMY-O ! »**

**« - Jun ! » **Siffla Hana. **« - Bordel, dis-le au monde entier tant que tu y es ! »**

**« - Je devrais ? »**

**« - Iie, Baka ! »**

**« - Oie. » **Hana et Jun s'arrêtèrent. Debout dans la rue, cinq gars étaient habillés avec des uniformes bleu marines et leur bloquaient le chemin. Celui qui venait de parler était énorme. Musclé de partout, grand et un physique pas très avantageux. Hana essaya le regard froid que Tamao avait essayé de lui enseigner. **« - Vous êtes avec les Corbeaux ? »**

Hana grinça intérieurement des dents. **« - I… Iie. Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? »**

Il la désigna. **« - Tu porte une de leurs vestes. »**

Elle baissa les yeux vers son corps et grinça des dents extérieurement cette fois. **« - Je viens de la trouver, je ne… »**

**« - Tu es la copine de Serizawa ? »**

**« - Euh… écoutez, je ne veux vraiment pas de problème… »**

**« - Alors tu devrais rester loin de Serizawa. Si tu ne veux pas être confondu avec un Corbeau, tu ferais mieux d'enlever cette veste aussi. » **Il sourit. **« - Non pas que cela importe. Aussi longtemps que tu es là, j'ai l'intention de te rendre utile. »**

Hana lâcha instantanément Jun, et il s'effondra lourdement au sol. Elle le regarda. **« - **_**Oie.**_** Ne pense pas que parce que je suis une fille, je vais te laisser faire ce que tu veux de moi. Si tu ne pars pas maintenant, je vais me fâcher. » **Ils tirèrent alors des battes et des barres métalliques de leurs dos et elle pâlit. **« - Ou on pourrait parler de tout ça comme des gens civilisés. »**

**« - Nous ne parlons pas avec des gens civilisés. Et c'est une bonne chose que Serizawa ne soit pas là, parce que nous allons faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse même plus reconnaitre ton visage. » **Il fit craquer les jointures de son poing et s'avança. **« - Nous allons te montrer ce que ça signifie d'être la copine de Serizawa. »**

Hana se raidit. Elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. La réputation de Tamao était en jeu et Jun était évanoui. Et même si elle s'enfuyait, il n'y avait nulle part où se refugier pour qu'ils ne la trouvent pas. Nulle part où aller.

Elle retira ses talons et retira la grande veste noire. **« - Alors je crois que je vais devoir me battre ! »**

_**A suivre…**_


	9. Crow Zero II Chapitre 4

**Titre : **Crows Zero II

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Crows Zero II

**Genre : **De la baston, des prises de bec et de la romance…

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Crows Zero II**

**Chapitre quatre**

**By Avalon-Shiranui**

Hana esquiva facilement le coup de poing du premier gars et fonça vers les autres. L'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines, elle sauta en l'air et ses pieds allèrent directement frapper la poitrine d'un autre gars. Elle retomba sur ses pieds comme un chat inexpérimenté, mais elle esquiva d'autres coups et roula sur le côté. Un autre essaya de la frapper, mais aucun de ses coups ne l'atteignit car il n'était pas assez rapide. Elle réussit à lui faucher les jambes. Un autre essaya de l'attraper, mais elle frappa violemment son visage et leva son genou dans l'aine.

Puis elle reçut un coup à l'arrière de la tête et elle s'effondra face contre terre sur le trottoir. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient bruyamment et son esprit enregistra vaguement ses mains griffant le sol. Puis elle bascula sur le dos et quelqu'un la frappa durement au visage. Étrangement, ça ne lui fit pas autant mal que celles qu'elle avait déjà reçues dans le passé. Soit ce mec était plus faible qu'il en avait l'air, soit elle s'était habituée à prendre des coups. Il la souleva du sol par les cheveux et tordit un de ses bras dans son dos.

Hana voulut se jeter sur lui mais un deuxième mec vint l'aider à la retenir et elle se retrouva avec les deux bras tenus. Le plus grand se dirigea vers elle, ses cruelles intentions parfaitement évidentes dans son regard et clairement satisfait de son succès. Il fit craquer les jointures d'un de ses poings et quelques secondes après, il vint frapper au coin de son œil gauche. Le coup lui fit violemment tourner la tête et si le craquement de son cou ne fut pas entendu, elle le ressentit. Sa vision se troubla de point noirs alors qu'il la frappait au niveau de l'autre œil.

Quelque part sous cette cuisante douleur, un instinct prit possession de son psychisme. Il lui murmurait à l'oreille de façon subtile. L'un des gars desserra son emprise sur son bras et la voix cria. Elle arracha son bras et alla le cogner directement dans la tête du second qui la retenait, faisant fi de la douleur qui explosa dans ses doigts. Elle ne pouvait pas clairement voir, mais ses pieds la conduire dans la rue, ses adversaires la poursuivant.

Elle ne pourrait pas les distancer, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas. L'adrénaline faisait faire des miracles, mais ce n'était pas omnipotent. Le corps avait ses limites et le sien commençait déjà à émettre des signes de protestations alors que ses poumons la brûlaient et que ses paupières menaçaient de se fermaient complètement sur sa vision floue. Oh mon dieu, la douleur était atroce.

_« On ne peut pas forcer la loyauté. »_

Ses pieds refusèrent de l'emmener plus loin, et pour une raison quelconque, elle fut contente de ça. Elle se retourna vers les gars qui haletaient dangereusement près d'elle, mais qui ne semblaient pas fatigué. C'était juste un échauffement. Elle était près de la rue principale maintenant, elle pourrait crier à l'aide. Mais elle aperçut le sourire suffisant du chef et ses pieds foncèrent vers eux en criant. Elle baissa la tête pour éviter le coup et elle se baissa pour le faucher au niveau des chevilles et le faire tomber au sol. Elle réussit à bloquer un poing, mais un troisième rencontra sa mâchoire.

Il leva le bras pour la frapper à nouveau, mais elle le prit par vitesse et le frappa la première. Le plus grand réussit à bloquer un de ses bras et son poing rencontra de nouveau son visage, et elle sentit la force s'évaporer dans ses membres. Mais elle n'appellerait pas à l'aide. Elle ne le ferait pas !

_« - Il est battu. L'aider tuerait le peu de fierté qu'il lui reste. C'est une mentalité de combattant, tu ne peux pas comprendre. »_

Une mentalité de combattant.

_« Et un corbeau ne se laisse jamais marcher dessus. »_

Jamais marcher dessus. Cette pensée raviva le peu de force qu'il lui restait, mais ce fut suffisant. Elle tendit le corps, poussant sur ses jambes et réussit à se défaire de sa prise. L'action fut si soudaine qu'elle le fit quelque peu reculer et elle lui enfonça son pied violemment dans son entrejambe. Il jura et s'effondra sur le côté, mais ses hommes réagirent aussitôt.

Quelqu'un l'agrippa par les cheveux et cela déclencha une bombe dans ses réflexes. Elle s'éloigna de lui, ignorant la douleur que cela causa au niveau de son cuir chevelu et son poing entra directement en contact avec un nez. Étonnamment, elle sentit les os craqués. Le gars la repoussa en arrière, et elle trébucha dans la manœuvre, l'élan la faisant heurter la vitrine d'un magasin.

Deux autres lui attrapèrent chacun un bras et ils la clouèrent au sol. Un lui tenait les bras au-dessus de la tête et l'autre écarta ses jambes puis s'assit sur ses genoux. Elle pouvait l'entendre déboucler sa ceinture et elle redoubla d'effort. Elle lutta si violemment qu'il tomba sur le côté et elle réussit à lui envoyer son pied dans sa tempe. L'autre mec eut le tord de lui lâcher les bras et elle lui saisit alors la tête et l'envoya contre la vitrine du magasin qui se brisa sous l'impact.

Hana se redressa et s'approcha alors du mastodonte qui dirigeait ces gars et qui gémissait encore de douleur en se tenant l'entrejambe avec les mains. Elle le frappa et il cria de douleur en étant incapable de riposter. Elle fit en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas récupérer de sitôt avant de l'envoyer tête la première contre une poubelle.

Puis tout fut silencieux autour d'elle sauf sa respiration haletante. Ils étaient battus. Elle avait gagnée. Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle retourne auprès de Jun, et elle trouva la force de le hisser sur une de ses épaules pour reprendre leur chemin, mais sa vue était toujours aussi trouble.

_« Tu pourrais être un corbeau, après tout. »_

* * *

><p><strong>« - Les trois prochains cours seront utilisés pour que vous recherchiez vos projets pour la fin du mois. Rappelez-vous, vos sujets doivent être validés par mois s'ils ne l'ont pas déjà été et je ne veux aucun relâchement de votre part. Il y aura toujours des interros. Passez un bon week-end. » <strong>Takaguchi ferma son livre de leçon et rangea ses affaires alors que les étudiants quittaient la classe. Il fut le dernier.

**« - Sensei ? »**

Il leva les yeux et une inquiétude stupéfaite envahit ses traits. **« - Hana-chan ! » **Il s'avança rapidement vers la porte et prit son visage dans une main. **« - Qu'est-il arrivé ? »**

Hana se sentit gênée par les ecchymoses bleues et noires autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche. **« - Sensei, vous me faites mal. »**

Il adoucit son emprise mais ne la lâcha pas. **« - Comment est-ce que ça t'est arrivé ? »**

**« - Je me suis battue la nuit dernière. » **Répondit-elle simplement et elle sourit. **« - Mais je vais bien. Je leur aie botté le cul, sensei ! »**

Takaguchi n'était pas soulagé par ces nouvelles et la fit entrer dans son bureau. **« - Assis-toi. Dis-moi exactement ce qui s'est passé. Qui était-ce ? »**

**« - Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. » **Elle tapa dans ses mains et lui fit un sourire rassurant alors qu'il s'asseyait en face d'elle. Il avait un tel regard qu'on aurait dit plutôt un élève qu'un enseignant à cet instant. **« - Je vais vraiment bien, sensei. Je suis seulement venue chercher les leçons que j'ai manquées. Je voulais venir, mais ça a été plus long avec le médecin que je ne le pensais. »**

**« - La leçon n'est pas importante… »**

**« - **_**Sensei**_**. » **Coupa-t-elle sévèrement. **« - Ne me parlez pas avec condescendance. Je dors assez dans votre classe pour ça. Vous ne pouvez pas me traiter autrement que de fainéante, vous ne savez pas ? » **Il sourit et elle rigola. **« - Mais je vous remercie pour votre inquiétude. »**

Takaguchi se pencha sur le bureau et la regarda avec sérieux. Il avait quelque chose à l'esprit, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. **« - J'ai appris pour le concours. Félicitations. »**

Elle sourit. **« - Arigato gozaimasu. »**

**« - Je suis allé voir et j'ai remarqué quelque chose de particulier sur une de tes photos. » **Elle cligna curieusement des yeux et il baissa la voix. **« - Il y avait une veste sur une chaise avec l'emblème du lycée pour garçon de Suzuran sur la poche. » **Il baissa la voix. **« - Ce sont eux que tu as utilisé pour ton projet ? »**

Hana détourna les yeux. **« - Hai. »**

**« - Est-ce eux qui t'ont fait ça ? »**

**« - Iie ! » **Elle tourna des yeux furieux vers lui. **« - Suzuran ne me blesserait jamais ! Ce sont mes amis ! »**

**« - Donc… » **Continua-t-il, exprimant le fond de sa pensée. **« - Connais-tu un certain Takiya Genji ? »**

**« - Genji-san ? » **Elle plissa les yeux. **« - Oui, pourquoi ? »**

**« - Son père, Takiya Hideo, est le chef du clan Ryuseikai, des Yakuza. »**

**« - Et alors ? » **Siffla-t-elle.

**« - Alors… » **Continua calmement Takaguchi. **« - Ca devient dangereux en ce moment. Le clan de Yazaki Joji perd un peu de son emprise, ce qui comprend bien sûr sa vie. »**

**« - C'est un Yakuza. Sa vie est toujours à risque. »**

**« - Yazaki n'est pas n'importe quel Yakuza. Il fera tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Il a déjà essayé de tuer Genji une fois, mais son homme n'a pas obéi. »**

Hana pâlit. On avait essayé de tuer Genji ? Sérieusement ? Il était un peu téméraire et bagarreur, bien sûr, mais il était encore dans la fleur de l'âge, comment quelqu'un pourrait…

Elle se raidit. Takaguchi continuait à la regarder, mais quelque chose dans son regard l'énerva. Elle se leva et recula. **« - Comment en savez-vous autant ? Ce n'est pas exactement le genre de renseignement qu'on trouve dans les manuels scolaires. » **Il s'était levé également. Elle serra les poings. **« - Sensei ? »**

Takaguchi s'approcha et posa une main sur sa tête, brisant la tension et il sourit. **« - Il suffit de rester hors des ennuis, Hana-chan. Ne me laisse pas te voir comme ça la prochaine fois. » **Il prit sa sacoche et se dirigea vers la porte. **« - Je ne prendrais pas en pitié une fainéante la prochaine fois. » **Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et sourit par-dessus son épaule. **« - Félicitation encore une fois, Hana-chan. Je suis fier de toi. »**

Hana le regarda partir et toucha sa tête. **« - Sensei. » **Il en savait plus qu'il ne devrait. Sa préoccupation était gentille, mais ses connaissances dépassées le stade de celui d'un professeur. Il lui cachait quelque chose d'important, quelque chose à voir avec Genji, donc quelque chose à voir avec Suzuran, impliquant aussi Tamao peut-être.

Puis ça avait quelque chose à avoir avec elle, et elle voulait savoir quoi.

* * *

><p>Jun secoua la tête et mit un Dorito dans sa bouche. <strong>« - Je suis toujours étonné que tu es battu ces gars-là, Hana. Tu n'arrivais même pas à battre le gamin handicapé durant notre quatrième année. »<strong>

Hana le foudroya du regard et leva le poing vers lui, mais son sourire était satisfait. **« - Si tu veux voir comment j'ai fais, tu aurais dû regarder. A qui la faute si je me suis battue toute seule ? » **Il baissa la tête et regarda le sol. Elle fronça les sourcils puis lui lança sa serviette à la figure. **« - Oie. Ne boude pas. Tu étais beaucoup trop ivre pour te battre de toute façon. »** Jun la regarda une seconde puis de nouveau le sol. **« - Oie. Arrête ça, tu me fais me sentir mal. »**

**« - J'aurais dû t'aider. Je suis ton meilleur ami et je n'étais pas là quand tu avais le plus besoin de moi. »**

**« - Je n'avais pas besoin de toi. Je me suis très bien débrouillée toute seul, comme tu peux le voir. J'aurais vraiment besoin de toi quand les examens approcheront et que je devrais utiliser tes notes parce que tu ne manques jamais un cours. J'ai besoin d'un ami, pas d'un garde du corps, et tu es bien meilleur à ça. » **

Il fit la moue, mais leva les yeux vers elle. **« - Vraiment ? »**

**« - Bien sûr ! Penses-tu que je pourrais mentir sur quelque chose comme ça ? » **Elle réfléchit.** « - En fait, si je pourrais, mais tu me connais depuis assez longtemps pour dire quand je mens ou pas, et cette fois, je suis honnête ! »**

Il fronça les sourcils et pointa un doigt accusateur vers elle. **« - Comment peux-tu consoler quelqu'un avec un commentaire comme ça ? N'as-tu jamais essayé de faire se sentir mieux quelqu'un ? »**

**« - Qui t'a demandé de te sentir mal ? Ne me fais pas passer pour la méchante, c'est toi qui a commencé à parler de ça ! »**

**« - Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Il suffit que je regarde ton visage pour me rappeler que je suis un mauvais ami ! »**

**« - Je t'ai dis d'arrêter, Baka ! »**

**« - Mais… »**

**« - **_**Junaki !**_** » **Elle le regarda sévèrement. **« - Si tu parles encore de la nuit dernière, je vais personnellement te botter le cul, compris ? »**

Jun grimaça et elle leva le poing. **« - Ok, ok ! Je n'en parlerais plus. » **Il lui tira la langue. **« - Bon sang, ces Yankees commencent à déteindre sur toi un peu plus chaque jour. »**

**« - Mange et tais-toi. »**

**« - Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » **Puis il fourra sa cuillère dans un pot de crème glacée au chocolat et la mit dans sa bouche. Ils avaient d'autres trucs à grignoter autour d'eux : du beurre de cacahuètes et des cookies, une poche pleine de raisins verts et une autre remplie de Doritos, des bâtonnets de fromages et tout un assortiment de bonbons. **« - Pourquoi avons-nous emmenés tout ça ici ? N'as-tu pas dit que c'est là que les Yankees aiment flâner ? »**

Elle lui lança un bonbon dessus. Il ne savait vraiment pas se taire quand il le fallait.

**« - En parlant de démons, les voilà. »**

Hana tourna la tête et, bien sûr, les membres de la Faction Serizawa approchèrent. Ils parlaient amicalement entre eux mais Tokio l'aperçut et s'arrêta. Son sourire disparut lentement et Tokaji l'imita. Tamao arriva entre eux et regarda curieusement Tokio, puis il remarqua Jun et elle assit dans la station-service. Mais son visage ne refléta rien à part un léger choc. Il marcha vers eux et baissa les yeux sur elle.

Elle détourna le regard et le silence perdura jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de le briser. **« - Tu as faim ? »**

Quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Aucune émotion n'apparut sur ses traits, et pourtant, il était nettement en colère, ça se voyait dans son regard. **« - Qui t'a fais ça ? » **Demanda-t-il à la place.

**« - Tamao… »**

**« - **_**Qui ?**_** »**

Elle haussa les épaules. **« - Je ne connais pas leurs noms et je ne sais pas dans quelle école ils vont. »**

**« - A quoi ressemblait leurs uniformes ? »**

**« - Est-ce vraiment important que… »**

**« - Oui. » **Interrompit-il.

Hana soupira et sourit faiblement. **« - Non, ça ne l'est pas. C'est fait et je vais bien. Laisse tomber. »**

**« - Hana-chan. » **Intervint Tokio tandis que lui et Tokaji les rejoignait. **« - Comment peux-tu attendre de nous qu'on ignore cela ? Tu aurais pu être gravement blessée et que faire si ça arrive de nouveau ? »**

**« - Ça ne se reproduira pas. Ils n'oseront pas m'approcher une seconde fois. Et s'ils le font, je m'en sortirais encore. »**

**« - T'en sortir ne signifie pas que tu iras bien. » **Aboya Tokaji. **« - Dis-nous juste qui sont ces salauds. »**

**« - Je l'ai déjà dis, je ne sais pas qui c'était. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment à quoi ils ressemblaient, tout est arrivé si vite. »**

**« - Uniformes bleus marines. » **Intervint soudainement Jun. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, y compris ceux avertisseurs d'Hana, mais il garda les siens rivé sur Tamao. **« - Ils portaient des uniformes bleu marine avec un écusson représentant un aigle. Ils étaient cinq, dont un qui était plus grand et musclé que les autres, et c'est lui qui a fait toutes ces marques sur le visage d'Hana. Parce que c'est ta copine et ils voulaient te transmettre un message. Mais heureusement, Hana a géré et elle leur a foutu une belle pâtée. »**

Tokio écarquilla les yeux et posa une main sur son épaule. **« - Tu les as battus, Hana-chan ? Tous ? »**

Hana rougit et lança un regard noir à Jun mais il restait concentré sur Tamao. **« - Elle a fait ça pour toi. » **Poursuivit-il. **« - Pour protéger ta réputation. Te protéger. »**

**« - Junaki ! » **Siffla-t-elle puis elle fit un sourire aux autres. **« - Je ne suis pas venue ici pour ça. J'ai apporté quelques collations pour fêter sobrement ma victoire. » **Tokio et Tokaji continuèrent à la regarder en silence tandis que Jun et Tamao ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Elle donna un coup dans le ventre de Tokio et son pied cogna contre le baril sur lequel Jun était assit, attirant son regard sur elle. **« - Allez, régalez-vous ! La glace va finir par fondre si vous ne la mangez pas maintenant. »**

Tokaji se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Jun et piocha dans le sac de bonbons. **« - Est-ce une fête ou un étalement de cochonnerie ? »**

**« - C'est mieux que l'alcool et le karaoké. » **Répliqua-t-elle tandis que Tokio prenait un Dorito. **« - Je ne pense pas avoir déjà entendu quelque chose d'aussi horrible de ma vie. »**

**« - C'est parce que tu n'as pas entendu Genji chanter. » **Gloussa Tokio.

**« - Nous n'étions pas si mal. » **Protesta Jun, faisant une moue.

Hana lui balança un Dorito. **« - Qu'ai-je dis à propos de manger et te taire ? »**

**« - Je ne me sens pas coupable ! Je me sens rejeté. »**

Puis Tamao lui saisit le poignet et la leva de son siège et l'entraina avec lui. Jun commença à se lever mais Tokaji posa une main sur son épaule. Elle fut conduite hors de la station-service et s'arrêtèrent sous un arbre, hors de la vue des autres. Il lâcha son poignet et s'assit dans l'herbe sous l'arbre. **« - Assis-toi. »**

Hana regarda par-dessus son épaule maladroitement puis s'assit à côté de lui. **« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »**

Il prit une profonde inspiration. **« - Hana. »**

Elle haussa les sourcils. **« - Quoi ? »**

Il expira lentement et tourna la tête vers elle. **« - A quoi diable pensais-tu ? Tu aurais dû t'enfuir. »**

Elle n'avait pas envie de repenser à la nuit dernière. **« - Je ne pouvais pas partir sans Jun… »**

**« - Alors tu aurais dû le laisser. » **Bouillonnait-il. **« - Ils n'étaient pas après lui, ils étaient après toi ! »**

Pourquoi criait-il ? **« - Je n'allais pas m'enfuir comme une poule mouillée ! »**

**« - Tu aurais pu finir sur une civière ou pire, morte ! C'est ce que tu veux ? »**

**« - Je ne veux pas être responsable de la chute de ta réputation ! »**

**« - Tu ne peux pas sauver quelque chose qui ne t'appartient pas, Hana ! »**

**« - Comment peux-tu dire que… »**

**« - Les gens diront toujours des choses sur moi. Cela fait parti du sacrifice que **_**je**_** dois faire, **_**pas toi**_**. »**

**« - **_**Si**_**, je le veux ! »**

**« - **_**Non,**_** tu ne peux pas ! »**

**« - Si, je le veux ! »**

**« - Doshite ? »**

**« - Parce que ! » **Elle se mordit les lèvres mais ne continua pas. C'était même gênant qu'il le demande.** « - Je suis ta petite-amie. »**

Tamao pinça les lèvres, se forçant au calme, mais restait quand même assez énervé. **« - As-tu une idée de ce que signifie être ma petite-amie ? La nuit dernière n'était-elle pas un exemple suffisant ? »**

**« - La nuit dernière m'a montré le genre de personne que je peux être, Tamao. Et ça m'a montré que je suis à la hauteur d'être ta petite-amie. » **Elle était assise plus droite et regardait dans la rue. **« - C'est une mentalité de combattant. **_**Tu**_** devrais comprendre. »**

Tamao resta silencieux. Il aurait pu faire des trous dans sa tête pour tout ce qu'elle savait, mais elle entendit l'herbe bougeait. Soudain, des bras l'attrapèrent et elle fut tirée en arrière contre un corps. Il étendit ses jambes de chaque côté d'elle et il posa son menton contre sa clavicule, la tenant dans ses bras. Elle cessa de respirer tout d'abord, puis elle sourit et se cala mieux contre lui. Sentir son visage rugueux contre sa joue la fit rire, mais ils réussirent à rester tranquilles un moment, le silence s'installant entre eux pour leur permettre de profiter de ce doux instant.

Ses mains se posèrent sur ces bras musclés qui la tenait. Ironiquement, la restriction physique la mettait à l'aise.

* * *

><p>Pauvre Jun, il resterait seul avec Tokaji et Tokio parce que Tamao avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent chez elle et qu'il examine lui-même son visage. Ils ne prirent même pas la peine d'aller prévenir les autres. La plupart de ses voisins étaient encore en cours ou en train de manger, donc personne ne vint lui poser des questions sur l'étranger qu'elle ramenait.<p>

Hana s'installa en tailleur sur une des chaises de la table de la cuisine et Tamao tira une chaise en face d'elle, s'installant à cheval dessus. Il examina son visage, même si elle était déjà allée à l'hôpital. Ses mains étaient expérimentées et étonnamment douces. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire légèrement face à cette tendresse.

**« - Ça a l'air plus grave que ça en a l'air. » **Dit-il d'un ton neutre. **« - Les ecchymoses vont rester au moins deux semaines, mais ça désenflera d'ici quelques jours. Tu guéris rapidement. »**

Hana leva un bras et fléchit le muscle. **« - Je ne peux pas être brisée ! »**

Il sourit, mais le cœur n'y était pas. **« - Combien de fois t'ont-ils frappés ? »**

**« - Mm, le plus grand m'a donné la plupart des coups. Sept, peut-être huit fois. »**

Il posa les mains sur ses genoux et la regarda droit dans les yeux. **« - Est-ce tout ? Ils ne t'ont… rien fait d'autre ? »**

Elle secoua la tête. **« - Ils n'ont pas pu me tenir assez longtemps. »**

Il se raidit. **« - Mais ils ont essayé ? »**

Hana se mordit la lèvre mais hocha la tête. **« - Hai. »**

La mâchoire de Tamao se contracta et il rangea le kit de premier secours. **« - Ils ne s'en tireront pas comme ça, Hana. Je vais m'assurer qu'ils ne puissent plus te… » **Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. Ils se regardèrent puis il baissa les yeux, là où ses mains venaient soudainement de s'accrocher à sa chemise.

Elle rougit quand il la regarda de nouveau. **« - Ne fais pas ça. Tu as déjà assez d'ennui avec Housen. »**

Il hocha la tête. Puis il démêla ses jambes et les étendit de chaque côté de lui. Elle garda les yeux sur lui, mais son corps picota avec des sensations sauvages. Il glissa alors un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui, la faisant enfourcher ses genoux. Elle haleta quand elle se retrouva à cheval sur lui, ses hanches glissant parfaitement contre les siennes. **« - Que fais-tu ? » **Murmura-t-elle.

Il caressa son visage d'une main tandis que l'autre allait se perdre dans ses cheveux. **« - Je te séduis. »**

Quel que soit ce qu'elle ait rêvé de ses lèvres irréprochables ne fut rien comparé au splendide frisson qui la traversa quand elles se posèrent enfin sur les siennes en un baiser passionné, alors que sa langue allait à la rencontre de la sienne. Elle avait arrêté de respirer, mais son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle était immobile, alors elle ferma les yeux et remua les lèvres en retour.

Cela l'incita à continuer et la main qui se trouvait sur son visage alla se poser au bas de son dos, la forçant à se coller un peu plus contre sa poitrine. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, ne voulant pas mettre de distance entre leurs deux corps.

Mais il y _avait_ quelque chose et ses mains et ses mains se glissant sous sa chemise fut un rappel. Son visage était peut-être blessé, mais le reste de son corps avait lui aussi fait les frais de la bagarre, c'est pour cela qu'elle portait un chemisier à col haut pour dissimuler ses autres bleus. Ils étaient légers, et ses mains fortes sur sa peau les lui firent oublier alors qu'elle frissonnait.

Il grogna subitement, saisit ses cuisses, puis dans un mouvement audacieux, la souleva pour la poser sur la table de la cuisine. Les mains de Tamao glissaient avec impatience sur son corps, lui arrachant des soupirs alors que ses doigts retraçaient les courbes de son corps. Ses mains la parcoururent complètement jusqu'à ses cuisses, sans jamais rompre leur baiser passionné. Elle sentait le froid de la table sous sa peau mais gardait ses jambes serrées autour de lui et serra son visage entre ses mains tremblantes.

Ses doigts musclés défaisaient les boutons de sa chemise… mon dieu, qu'elle aimait la sensation de ses doigts calleux contre sa peau… et la première barrière de vêtement tomba. Il ne faisait pas froid dans l'appartement, mais la façon dont il la regardait lui envoyait des frissons jusque dans sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle voulait lui faire ressentir la même chose. Ses propres doigts glissèrent vers les boutons de sa chemise alors que ses lèvres allaient se poser dans son cou. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à les défaire, alors dans un élan de frustration et de désir, elle saisit le col de la chemise et tira fortement, arrachant les boutons sans état d'âme. Elle fit glisser le tissu sur ses épaules puis pressa ses mains contre sa poitrine nue et une ligne de poil disparaissait sous la ceinture, de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

Tamao la fit glisser de la table, et le linoléum était presque comme du glaçon contre ses pieds brûlants. Il prit son visage entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa lentement. C'était bon et elle se serra contre lui. Le contact de leurs peaux nues l'une contre l'autre les fit frissonner. Progressivement, le baiser prit fin et leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

Hana pouvait à peine respirer maintenant que la passion cédait la place à la réalité. L'espace physique entre eux existait à peine mais ça ne la gênait pas. Son esprit semblait aussi brouillé que le sien, elle était contente de le découvrir. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais il déplaça sa tête alors qu'il la serrait fortement dans ses bras. Elle glissa sa joue dans son cou.

Oh, combien elle se sentait sûre et en sécurité à cet instant. Comment pourrait-il un jour s'en passer ?

**« - Gomen. » **Dit-il brusquement. **« - Si je n'avais pas agi comme ça ce jour-là, tu n'aurais jamais été impliqué dans cette affaire. Ça n'aurait jamais dû t'arriver. »**

Elle sourit contre sa peau. **« - Tu as fais ce que tu pensais être juste, même si je ne pense pas que casser mon appareil photo était juste. »**

Il s'écarta lentement mais ne leva pas les yeux. Il regarda ses mains se glisser vers le devant de son pantalon et détacher le bouton. Il descendit sans effort la fermeture éclaire et passa soigneusement ses doigts le long de ses hanches, faisant inévitablement descendre le vêtement. Ses doigts caressèrent la limite du sous-vêtement et sa peau satinée.

Puis il la regarda. **« - Je te voulais. Vraiment. Mais je ne voulais pas de distraction alors j'ai essayé de t'effrayer. C'est pour cela que j'ai cassé ton appareil photo. »**

Hana cligna des yeux puis secoua la tête en souriant. **« - Baka. Si tu ne me voulais pas près de toi, tu n'aurais pas dû venir au concours. » **Son pantalon finit par tomber complètement le long de ses jambes alors que les mains caressaient toujours ses hanches. Puis, elle fit un pas en arrière. **« - Ou m'aider au bar. M'acheter un nouvel appareil photo. Me sauver d'Asako. Me laisser fréquenter tes amis ou m'apprendre ce que signifie être un corbeau. »**

Elle passa les mains dans son dos pour défaire son soutien-gorge. Elle le balança au loin puis fit glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes. Ses joues étaient rouges quand elle releva les yeux vers lui. **« - Si tu veux toujours de moi, prends-moi. Parce que je ne te quitterais pas. Jamais. » **Elle sourit timidement. **« - Je t'aime, Tamao. »**

La poitrine de Tamao se soulevait rapidement, mais ses yeux étaient rivés aux siens. **« - Hana. » **Il parcourut la faible distance entre eux et caressa son visage et ses cheveux. **« - Tu n'aurais pas dû me dire ça. Maintenant, tu ne te débarrasseras jamais de moi. » **Son regard se fit possessif. **« - Tu es à **_**moi**_**. Ma petite-amie. » **Puis il l'embrassa de nouveau et toutes ses pensées s'envolèrent alors qu'un bonheur passionné l'envahissait à chaque coup de langue, à chaque caresse.

La chambre n'avait jamais semblé si loin.

* * *

><p>C'était un doux rêve. L'avait-elle imaginé ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle fait ? C'était doux, mais la réalité serait amère, du moins pour un temps. Comme le goût salé après avoir bu du lait, le goût originel devenait dégoûtant quand un arrière-goût s'attardait. Et ça sentait le poisson.<p>

Hana ouvrit les yeux et fixa l'oreiller qu'elle serrait dans ses bras. Les couvertures étaient sans-dessus-dessous, la couvrant seulement que jusqu'à sa taille nue et elle était seule. Pourtant, l'air sentait le poisson.

A l'extérieur de la chambre, quelqu'un se déplaçait discrètement et l'odeur venait de là. Rêvait-elle encore ?

Hana se glissa hors du lit et enfila un tee-shirt trop grand pour elle avant d'aller dans le salon. Elle sourit instantanément alors qu'elle s'approchait de la cuisine. **« - Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner. »**

Tamao leva les yeux de la poêle et sourit en retour. **« - Ma cousine fait une formation pour devenir une pâtissière de renommée mondiale. J'ai appris quelques petites choses au passage. » **Il désigna la table déjà dressée. **« - Assis-toi. »**

Elle s'installa à la table, face à lui pour pouvoir le regarder et croisa les bras. **« - Tamao-sempai. » **Il la regarda et elle sourit en voyant sa surprise. **« - Je suis contente que tu saches cuisiner, parce que je brûle encore le pain grillé. »**

Il sourit et continua de cuisiner. **« - Décidément les artistes n'ont pas de compétences utiles. »**

**« - Oie. »**

**« - Les femmes devraient savoir cuisiner. Comment peux-tu arriver à faire brûler des toasts ? Ta mère ne t'a rien enseigné ? »**

**« - Je passais tout mon temps le nez dans un livre ! »**

**« - Nandemo iinjyanai. » **Il éteignit le feu alors qu'il levait la poêle et versa le contenu dans deux assiettes. **« - Totalement inutile. » **Marmonna-t-il alors qu'il se retourna et mettait la poêle dans l'évier. Elle se mit à rire silencieusement mais le dissimula quand il revint. **« - Compte sur Sumi pour t'apprendre quelques trucs. Je suis étonné que tu ne sois pas encore morte de faim. »**

**« - La ferme. » **Elle joint alors les mains et sourit. **« - Itadakimasu ! » **Puis elle saisit ses couverts puis se mit à dévorer le repas.

Il sourit et se mit à manger aussi. **« - Tu manges comme un clochard affamé. »**

Hana le foudroya du regard défensivement. **« - Regarde qui parle. Tu t'habille comme mon oncle mort. »**

**« - C'est confortable. »**

**« - S'habiller avec des loques, comme un sans-abri ? »**

**« - Dis la fille qui a arraché tous les boutons de ma chemise la nuit dernière ? »**

Elle rougit puis lui donna un coup de pied quand il sourit victorieusement. Il grogna mais elle feint de ne pas s'en soucier. **« - Je t'en achèterais une autre. »**

**« - Oublie ça. » **Maugréa-t-il. **« - Les vagabonds ont leur fierté aussi. »**

**« - Je pourrais me tromper. » **Elle désigna sa poitrine nue. **« - Quel genre de chemise veux-tu ? »**

**« - Je n'en veux pas. Tu vas l'utiliser comme un moyen d'obtenir plus d'argent de ma part. On pourrait aussi bien être déjà marié. »**

**« - Tu me devais cet appareil photo ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai plus besoin de toi pour l'argent. » **Elle pencha la tête et rougit. **« - Je t'ai pour le sexe maintenant. »**

Tamao fit une pause puis se mit à rire. **« - C'est tellement mieux ! »**

**« - Tu devrais te sentir chanceux ! » **Puis Hana se leva de table pour aller chercher son téléphone portable qui sonnait. Elle le sortit de son sac et décrocha. **« - Moshi moshi ? »**

**« - Hana-chan ? »**

**« - Sumi-chan ? » **Tamao et elle échangèrent un regard. **« - Quoi de neuf ? »**

**« - Sais-tu où est Tamao ? »**

**« - Oui, il est ici. »**

**« - Dis-lui de se rendre à Suzuran. »**

**« - Doshite ? » **Sumi gardait son sang-froid mais Hana pouvait entendre l'urgence dans sa voix.

**« - Genji va affronter Rinda-Man à nouveau. Il a besoin de soutien. »**

**« - Que veux-tu dire ? »**

Sumi fit une pause durant cinq longues secondes. **« - Ne le dis pas à Tamao. Il doit juste aller là-bas. Mais… quelqu'un a essayé de tuer le père de Genji. »**

Hana était heureuse que Tamao se soit remis à manger parce qu'elle écarquilla stupidement les yeux. Assassiner. Ou tenté d'assassiner dans ce cas. C'était épouvantable, mais le pourquoi de l'acte était évident. Elle se força à sourire et écarta le téléphone de son oreille. **« - Tamao. » **Il leva les yeux. **« - Sumi dit que tu dois aller à Suzuran. Genji va défier Rinda-Man à nouveau. » **

Tamao se leva immédiatement et enfila sa chemise dépourvu de bouton. **« - Profite de ton petit-déjeuner. Je serais de retour plus tard. » **Il lui embrassa la tempe et se dirigea vers la porte. **« - Sois sage ! »**

**« - Ca compte pour toi aussi ! » **Dès que la porte claqua, elle remit le téléphone contre l'oreille. **« - Raconte-moi tout. »**

* * *

><p>C'était une terrible idée. Que diable faisait-elle ici ? Si Tamao le découvrait, les choses pouvaient devenir difficiles. Mais elle devait faire ça. L'odeur de la sueur était un rappel constant.<p>

**« - **_**Narumi !**_** »**

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle et un homme attrapa son bras lors de son avancée. Elle le repoussa et essaya de passer, mais il reprit son bras et le lui tordit dans le dos. Elle se débattit sauvagement contre lui. **« - Narumi ! » **Une main attrapa son cou et serra.

**« - Ryo ! » **Les mouvements cessèrent et Narumi traversa la pièce. **« - Laisse-la passer. »**

Hana repoussa aussitôt le gars et se retourna. Sa main alla s'abattre contre sa joue mais sa fureur ne diminua pas quand elle vit son visage. C'était lui qui l'avait attaqué quand elle était avec Makise. Elle le fixa. **« - Ryo, hein ? » **Il ne semblait pas dérouté par son attaque. **« - Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard. » **Elle se tourna vers Narumi et s'approcha de lui. **« - Fais-les sortir. »**

Narumi sourit mais leur fit signe de partir. **« - Que puis-je pour toi, Hana-chan ? »**

**« - Où étais-tu hier soir ? »**

**« - Dehors. »**

**« - Tu faisais quoi ? »**

**« - Je comptais les étoiles. » **Fit-il en haussant sarcastiquement un sourcil. **« - Pourquoi es-tu là ? »**

**« - Tu as rencontré Genji ? »**

Il parut amusé. **« - Je l'ai croisé par hasard, plus exactement. »**

**« - Que lui as-tu dis ? »**

**« - Je lui ai donné mon briquet. » **Il pencha la tête. **« - Pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ces questions ? »**

**« - Le père de Genji a été attaqué la nuit dernière. » **Elle le regarda avec soupçon. **« - Le savais-tu ? »**

**« - Iie, mais alors quoi ? Tu es venu ici pour m'accuser ? »**

**« - Iie. » **Hana se força à faire reculer sa colère. **« - Je te connais assez bien, Narumi. Tu combats avec un code. Les tactiques de lâches, ce n'est pas ton genre, je suis seulement ici pour te prévenir de comment les autres vont réagir. Ça devient de plus en plus tendu entre Housen et Suzuran, alors je suis venu t'avertir : avance doucement. »**

Narumi sourit et se rapprocha. **« - Tu parles comme quelqu'un qui a déjà choisi son camp dans cette guerre. »**

**« - Je suis avec Suzuran. » **Répondit-elle franchement. **« - Je suis la petite-amie de Tamao maintenant. »**

**« - Vraiment ? » **Il pencha la tête et étudia son visage. **« - Tu aimes les mecs qui te frappent au visage ? »**

Ce fut instinctif mais sa main alla le gifler au visage avec une vitesse impressionnante. **« - Baka Yaro. » **Marmonna-t-elle sombrement alors qu'elle s'éloignait et claquait la porte derrière elle.

* * *

><p>Pourquoi était-elle allée l'avertir ? C'était un homme cultivé, il pouvait prendre soin de lui. Mais elle avait besoin de savoir.<p>

Pourquoi ? Genji ne savait pas qui elle était, et Narumi n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui était arrivé au père de Genji. Pourtant, Sumi l'avait découvert. Cela donnait une raison suffisante pour qu'Hana doute. Si Sumi savait, d'autres pourraient le savoir aussi. Elle était avec Suzuran, mais elle appréciait Narumi. Vraiment.

**« - Oie. » **Cette voix était reconnaissable et elle gémit intérieurement. Non, pas ces idiots de nouveau.

Hana se tourna et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. **« - Vous ne comptez pas sérieusement vous frotter de nouveau à moi, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Nous n'allons pas te faciliter la tâche cette fois. » **Grogna le grand homme. **« - Tu n'as pas encore récupérée. Tu penses vraiment t'en sortir peut-être ? »**

**« - Ajoute à ton équation… » **Intervint une autre voix. **« - Une dose de chance. » **Hana ne tourna pas la tête, mais elle reconnut la silhouette qui se posta à ses côtés.

Le grand s'agita et l'un des autres gars parla nerveusement. **« - Narumi. »**

Le mastodonte grogna. **« - Qu'est-ce que Housen a à voir avec la copine de Serizawa ? Si tu pars maintenant, peut-être que je vais rester calme, hein, Narumi ? »**

**« - Les perdants comme toi ne m'intéresse pas. Mais si **_**tu**_** pars maintenant, je vais peut-être te laisser avec tous tes doigts. »**

**« - Tu crois que je suis intimidé par toi ? »**

**« - Oie. »** Ils se retournèrent et virent Tamao. Quand il s'approcha, elle n'en étais pas sûre, mais son regard aurait pu les tuer sur le champ. **« - Vous êtes les connards qui avez attaqués Hana ? »**

**« - Serizawa. » **Interrompit Narumi. **« - Nous pouvons gérer ça. »**

**« - Et que pensez-vous pouvoir nous faire qu'à deux, connards ? » **Hurla le sosie de Goliath.

**« - Pas deux. » **Corrigea Tamao en marchant calmement vers lui. **« - Juste un, connard. » **Puis il donna un violent coup de poing juste entre ses yeux globuleux et, bien que le gars resta debout quelques secondes, il s'effondra inconscient. Les autres ne cherchèrent même pas à tenter leur chance.

Tamao ne perdit pas son temps à les retenir et franchi la distance qui les séparait d'eux. **«** **- Que fais-tu ici, Narumi ? »**

**« - Je donne un coup de main. » **Il regarda Hana. **« - Je ne voulais pas qu'Hana se retrouve à nouveau prise au milieu d'un combat. »**

**« - C'est à moi de m'en préoccuper. » **Dit fermement Tamao, attirant le regard de Narumi sur lui. **« - Pas toi. »**

Narumi sourit. **« - Je m'embrasse pas une fille sans prendre mes responsabilités envers elle après. »**

Tamao était plus petit que Narumi, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de le regarder droit dans les yeux alors que seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient. **« - Alors tu ne devrais pas embrassé la fille d'un autre homme. »**

Narumi continua à sourire à Tamao dont l'énervement ne semblait pas vouloir reculer. Hana passa son bras autour du coude de Tamao et lui prit la main avec l'autre. **« - Tamao. » **Murmura-t-elle. Il la regarda et il dû voir son inquiétude, car son énervement diminua un peu.

**« - Alors. » **Ils tournèrent les yeux vers Narumi dont le sourire avait disparu.** « - Tu **_**es**_** la petite-amie de Serizawa. »**

Hana savait qu'il était bouleversé mais elle hocha la tête. **« - Hai. »**

Le sourire revint et il recula. **« - Serizawa, assure-toi que ton chef est digne pour me faire face. »**

Tamao se raidit instinctivement mais il ne lui sauta pas dessus. **« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Si Takiya ne te détruis pas, je le ferais. »**

**« - J'en suis impatient. » **Puis Narumi se tourna et s'éloigna.

Hana soupira légèrement, un peu triste de comment les choses s'était passé avec Narumi, mais elle porta son attention sur Tamao. **« - Est-ce que Genji a battu Rinda-man ? »**

Les yeux de Tamao ne quittèrent pas le départ de Narumi. **« - Iie. Mais il a fait mieux. »**

**« - Bon. » **Elle lui lâcha le bras et se mit en face de lui, le forçant à la regarder. **« - Va-t-il bien ? »**

**« - Bien. » **Il se passa une main dans les cheveux puis se tourna et s'éloigna. **« - Je dois rentrer. Tokio veut me voir. »**

**« - Ok. » **Elle semblait plus soucieuse qu'elle ne le voulait et Tamao s'arrêta.

Il hésita puis se décida à parler. **« - T'a-t-il vraiment embrassé ? »**

Elle voulait lui dire non car après tout, elle ne l'avait pas voulu elle. Mais à la place, elle soupira. **« - Hai. La nuit où ils ont fait les embuscades. »**

Il hocha la tête. **« - Soka. » **Puis il partit.

Hana ne le suivit pas. Il ne le voulait pas. Résignée à sa solitude, elle rentra à son appartement dans l'espoir de faire un peu de ménage.

Pas de chance, Jun débarqua avec des bières et des films une heure plus tard. Elle se passa de la bière, mais accueillit avec soulagement sa présence et les films qui la distrairaient. Enfin, en quelque sorte. La plupart des films parlaient de Yakuza, mais elle appréciait l'idée tout de même. Jun finit par boire pratiquement toutes les bières alors qu'ils regardaient un deuxième film. Il n'était toujours pas habituer à l'alcool et ne lutta pas contre les effets secondaires.

Tamao n'appela pas une seule fois. Suzuran devait monopoliser tout son temps. Elle voulait lui donner le bénéfice du doute, mais sa colère l'avait rendu nerveuse. Il ne l'éviterait pas, ils étaient passés au-dessus de ça, mais ce doute était horrible. L'appel ne vint jamais.

Impossible de se concentrer, elle coucha Jun sur le canapé, saisit son téléphone et partit pour Suzuran. Personne ne l'aborda alors qu'elle avançait dans les rues sombres et désertes. Plus d'une fois, elle tourna dans la mauvaise rue. Elle n'avait jamais était à l'école pendant la nuit, comment pouvait-elle s'attendre à la trouver facilement ?

Enfin ce n'était pas important, parce qu'un bâtiment de l'école était en feu et la fumée qui s'élevait était voyante au loin.

**« - Oh mon dieu. »**

_**A suivre…**_


	10. Crow Zero II Chapitre 5

**Titre : **Crows Zero II

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Crows Zero II

**Genre : **De la baston, des prises de bec et de la romance…

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Crows Zero II**

**Chapitre cinq**

**By Avalon-Shiranui**

**« - Oh mon dieu. » **Les flammes s'élevaient haut dans le ciel, comme si l'enfer voulait saisir l'école comme une serre. Regarder ce feu qui détruisait le bâtiment petit à petit lui faisait horreur. C'était choquant en premier lieu. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pas Suzuran, l'école des Corbeaux imbattables. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

Mais alors, pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt parce que ses joues étaient déjà bien mouillées, mais l'acte lui était venu si naturellement qu'il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit de les essuyer. Les flammes prenaient de l'envergure et la fumée devint plus dense autour d'elle. Elle se pencha en avant et toussa. Pas Suzuran. Comment cela pouvait être possible ?

Puis elle vit autre chose, quelque chose au milieu des flammes. La fumée rendait sa vision difficile et elle grogna de frustration. C'était _quelqu'un_.

**« - Sumi ! » **Hana se couvrit le nez avec sa manche et s'avança vers les flammes. Approcher était presque impossible et la fumée lui irritait les yeux, la faisant pleurer et tousser. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur des flammes alors qu'elle atteignit la jeune fille. Sumi avait une barre à la main et tentait de se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur du bâtiment. **« - Sumi ! Que fais-tu ? »**

**« - Nous devons tous mettre dehors ! » **Elle ne se tourna même pas. **« - Nous devons tout mettre dehors ! »**

**« - Arrête, tu vas te faire tuer ! » **Elle tira le bras de Sumi mais Sumi la repoussa, l'envoyant au sol. Sumi saisit plus fermement la barre, se brûlant contre le fer chaud, puis cria en l'abattant contre les débris en feu qui lui bloquaient l'accès. **« - Sumi ! » **Hana se releva et lui arracha la barre des mains, mais Sumi était prête à le faire à main nue. Hana lui attrapa les deux bras et la maintint alors qu'elle se débattait. **« - **_**Sumi ! **_**Arrête ! »**

**« - Nous devons tout sortir ! Nous devons le sauver ! » **Dieu qu'elle était forte ! Elle était peut-être une Serizawa, mais cette sorte de férocité qui l'animait ne provenait que de son délire.

Hana réussit tant bien que mal à l'éloigner du bâtiment, puis elle se plaça devant Sumi, faisant barrage de son corps. Quant Sumi tenta de retourner vers le feu, elle la gifla. La colère de Sumi se transforma alors en état de choc, mais son regard resta noir. Hana lui attrapa les épaules et la secoua. **« - Ce n'est pas la peine, Sumi. »**

**« - Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Nous devons le sauver ! Nous pouvons… »**

**« - C'est juste un bâtiment, Sumi ! » **Maintenant, le trouble sembla disparaitre du visage de Sumi et Hana la serra plus fort. **« - C'est juste un immeuble. Et Suzuran est beaucoup plus que ça. »**

Le visage de Sumi se tordit et elle fondit soudainement en larme. **« - Hana. »**

Mais alors la fenêtre près d'elles explosa et un rugissement de chaleur les frappa. Hana saisit les bras de Sumi et la força à se redresser. **« - Allons-y ! Allez, allez ! » **Ella la poussa en avant, loin du brasier et de la fumée noire. Même quand elles furent loin du feu, elle garda une prise serrée sur le poignet de Sumi et continua à l'entrainer plus loin.

Atteignant finalement la clôture, Sumi s'effondra soudainement comme un poids mort et Hana se tourna juste à temps pour l'attraper. Elles tombèrent au sol, respirant enfin l'air frais et n'ayant plus cette chaleur étouffante leur léchant le visage.

Elles regardèrent les flammes réduire tout en cendre, puis Sumi tourna la tête et sanglota contre la chemise d'Hana, tout en se serrant contre elle. **« - Je peux pas y croire. » **Gémit-elle dans son giron. **« - Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils l'ont brûlé ! »**

Hana referma ses bras autour de Sumi et la berça doucement. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, mais alors que Sumi pleurait, elle serra les dents et pleura aussi. Sumi avait raison. Qui pourrait y croire ? Comment avaient-ils pu s'abaisser à ça ?

**« - **_**Sumi !**_** » **Hana leva les yeux, surprise, et un groupe de garçon quittèrent le bâtiment principal de Suzuran et courut vers elles. Tamao les atteignit le premier et se laissa tomber à genoux à leurs côtés. **« - Sumi ? »**

Sumi se tourna vers lui et ses pleurs cessèrent instantanément. **« - Tamao. » **Elle le serra avec un seul bras, gardant sa main blessée contre sa poitrine.

**« - Qu'est-il arrivé ? »** Lui demanda-t-il.

Izaki se laissa tomber à côté d'eux et poussa Hana pour prendre Sumi. **« - Es-tu blessée ? »**

Hana lâcha Sumi et répondit à sa place. **« - Elle s'est brûlée la main. »**

**« - Laisse-moi voir. » **Tamao prit la main de Sumi et l'inspecta tandis que Tokio et les autres les rejoignaient.

Hana recula alors qu'ils entourèrent Sumi. Elle aurait dû se sentir comme une étrangère mais elle ne le fit pas. Oubliée comme un fantôme mais toujours là. Le bâtiment en flamme la faisait toujours pleurer, involontairement et silencieusement.

Elle aurait pu mourir. Sumi aurait pu mourir. Mais elle l'avait sauvée et la cavalerie était arrivée. Oh mon dieu. Quelque chose se passa dans son estomac, ce qu'elle supprimait jusqu'à maintenant. Son corps tremblait, et sa poitrine se soulevait. Un cri allait venir. Elle pouvait le sentir, c'était inévitable.

Regardant la destruction, elle voulut capturer ce moment. Pour l'enregistre à la pointe de son esprit et ne jamais oublier. C'était le moment le plus déterminant de sa vie et elle ne savait pas comment se sentir. Pourquoi ne savait-elle pas ? Pourquoi son corps faisait tellement d'effort pour empêchait toutes ses émotions d'éclater ?

**« - Ça ne semble pas très grave. » **Déclara Tamao. **« - Peut-être une brûlure au premier degrés. A quoi diable pensais-tu ? »**

**« - Nous t'avons vu depuis le toit du lycée. » **Ajouta Tokio. **« - Tu aurais pu être tuée ! »**

Sumi secoua la tête. **« - Non, Hana… » **Elle tourna frénétiquement la tête, incapable de voir autour de la masse de gars. **« - Où est Hana ? Hana ! » **Elle serrait la main d'Izaki mais regarda désespérément Tamao. **« - Elle m'a sauvé. »**

Tout le monde parlait fort maintenant mais Tamao se leva. Il poussa les gars et vit Hana debout près d'eux dans l'ombre, les bras resserrés autour d'elle et tremblante comme si elle pleurait. Elle voulait s'enfuir, mais son regard la cloua sur place. Puis il marcha rapidement vers elle. Elle eut envie de reculer, mais il passa un bras autour de ses épaules tandis que l'autre se refermait à l'arrière de sa tête, et qu'il la serrait contre lui. Elle se cramponna à lui, profitant de sa chaleur corporelle.

**« - Tu vas bien ? » **Demanda-t-il dans un souffle, sans relâcher son emprise. **« - Es-tu blessée ? »**

Hana pleura de nouveau, sentant enfin un soulagement immense remplacer la peur. Elle pleura contre son épaule alors que ses doigts se refermaient sur sa chemise. Son corps tremblait plus que jamais, mais alors qu'elle pleurait, c'était comme une libération.

Tamao lui embrassa les cheveux, déposa quelques baiser sur sa tempe et pressa ses lèvres contre son oreille. **« - Aishiteru. » **Elle pleura plus fort mais son stress diminuait. **« - Aishiteru. Tout ira bien, je te le promets. » **Il lui déposa un autre baiser et la serra fortement. **« - Aishiteru. »**

Rien ne pouvait la mettre plus à l'aise. Il apaisait ses larmes et tuait la terrible répression. Elle ne se sentait plus asphyxiés et l'horrible chaleur n'était plus alors qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette forte étreinte. Elle fondait parfaitement contre lui. Le feu et la fumée étaient temporairement oubliés.

**« - Nous devrions emmener Sumi à l'hôpital. » **Déclara brusquement Izaki.

Hana regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Tamao et Izaki aidait Sumi à se redresser. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Hana se sentit attirer par elle. Elle lâcha la chemise de Tamao qui la libéra curieusement. Sumi s'avança et Hana accourut aussitôt. Elles s'enlacèrent avec un sentiment d'urgence.

Elles étaient à jamais liées, Sumi et elle. Mais pas seulement elles. Elle était liée avec chacun d'entre eux maintenant, avec Suzuran. Le lien était scellé.

Elle était un corbeau.

* * *

><p>Heureusement, les blessures de Sumi n'étaient pas graves, et ils passèrent peu de temps à l'hôpital. Hana offrit de les raccompagner, mais Sumi voulait du temps seul avec Izaki maintenant que ses nerfs étaient stabilisés. Hana comprit, elle voulait la même chose avec Tamao, mais elle garda son souhait secret. Il avait besoin d'être avec sa famille. Alors ils se dirent au revoir et se séparèrent.<p>

Le retour jusqu'à l'appartement fut silencieux. Rien ne lui faisait peur. Elle appréciait l'obscurité et le silence après l'incendie.

Jun était parti quand elle rentra, mais il lui avait laissé une note pour lui dire de ne pas créer trop de problème alors qu'il était ivre. Elle lui avait laissé les deux films qu'ils n'avaient pas regardés.

Il était tard et l'adrénaline avait puisé toute son énergie. Fatiguée, fatiguée, fatiguée, trop fatiguée pour même verrouiller sa porte. Elle traversa le salon pour rejoindre sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit.

Si fatiguée.

* * *

><p>La porte était déverrouillée mais toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Quelque chose lui était-il arrivé ? Pourtant, l'intérieur semblait tel qu'il l'avait laissé le matin même.<p>

Mais _elle_ n'était pas la même. Cette guerre les forçait à changer, faire des sacrifices. Combien aurait-elle encore à en faire ? Mieux encore, combien allait-elle en faire ?

Tamao verrouilla la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers le fond de l'appartement, où se trouvait la chambre, dont la porte était aussi ouverte. Il regarda à l'intérieur et sourit. Elle gisait sur le lit, la poitrine et le visage contre le matelas et ses petits pieds pendant dans le vide. Elle n'avait même pas enlevé ses chaussures. Mais son visage était noir et une odeur de fumée planait dans la pièce.

Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser entrer dans son monde. Il n'aurait jamais dû coucher avec elle. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il ne lui aurait jamais dit si elle ne le lui avait pas dit en premier.

Mais il l'avait fait. Il n'avait fait entrer, avait couché avec et lui avait dit. Et il l'aimait.

Tamao posa un genou sur le lit et lui caressa la nuque. **« - Tu as besoin de te changer. Allez, je vais te donner un bain. » **Il la redressa, puis passa un bras sous ses genoux pour la soulever. Elle gémit dans son sommeil et pressa son visage dans son cou.

Il la porta dans la salle de bain et entreprit de la déshabiller. Sa peau était comme de la porcelaine, mais leur amour avait prouvé qu'elle était faite d'une porcelaine solide. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle était trop belle. Ses mains retracèrent délibérément ses courbes et il embrassa ses zones sensibles, de ses poignets jusqu'au bout de ses seins. Il ne caressa pas ses hanches galbées. La tentation serait trop forte, alors il fit glisser son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements sans quitter les yeux du sol.

Quand elle fut complètement nue, il se déshabilla aussi. Elle gémissait de temps en temps quand il l'embrassait, mais n'ouvrit jamais les yeux. Mais elle le fit juste un peu, quand il fut complètement déshabillé et elle fit maladroitement un pas en avant, claquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il la tint en équilibre et ils s'embrassèrent. Ce fut court mais elle sourit contre ses lèvres.

Tamao la fit asseoir sur le tabouret et alluma la douche. Il prit le savon et entreprit de la savonner. En dehors du visage et de ses mains, sa peau était propre. Ses épaules étroites, son dos, ses fesses arrondies. Il entreprit de la laver entièrement. Elle s'adossa contre lui mais la sexualité n'en fut pas moins renforcée. Il nettoya l'intérieur de ses cuisses puis plus haut avant de nettoyer le devant de son corps, maintenant que ses parties les plus tentantes n'étaient plus couvertes. Puis il descendit le long d'une jambe, joua avec ses orteils, puis passa à l'autre avant de remonter sur son ventre, sur ses seins. Il lava un de ses bras, mais quand il arriva à la main, elle se libéra de sa prise pour s'approcher de son visage. Ses yeux ne s'ouvrirent pas, mais elle lui caressa le visage. Il sourit et entreprit de lui nettoyer l'autre bras, puis lava son cou et son visage. Une fois fait, il la rinça, lava ses cheveux, puis rinça de nouveau.

Il lui essuya le visage avec une serviette et se leva, mais elle lui prit la main et le tira. Elle voulait qu'il s'asseye et il le fit. Elle prit le pommeau de douche, le mouilla puis prit le savon. Elle pouvait être à moitié endormie, mais ses gestes étaient assurés. Elle lui nettoya le devant du corps d'abord, commençant par ses longs bras, son torse, son ventre et sa taille. Elle voulut descendre la main plus bas, mais il retint son poignet. Il suffisait de la regarder pour voir qu'elle le séduisait, surtout avec son visage propre et clair.

Elle cligna des yeux et il la regarda. Lentement, elle savonna chaque pouce de lui. Il regarda le plafond, déterminé à ne pas tirer profit de la situation, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de le taquiner. Après avoir lavé ses jambes et ses pieds, elle lui fit signe de se retourner. Il le fit et elle lava son dos, son dos et ses fesses fermes, lui déposant des baisers ici et là dans le processus, puis elle lava ses cheveux aussi.

Tamao attacha ses cheveux par la suite, puis fit couler un bain chaud. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais il voulait que sa peau soit bien lavée. Espérons que cela ferait partir les dernières onces de peur de cette nuit. Il l'installa dans la baignoire et se plaça derrière elle en la tirant contre lui. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et il lui embrassa le cou et l'oreille. Elle était bien ici, s'emboitant contre lui comme la seconde moitié d'un puzzle. Ce n'était pas juste qu'elle soit si parfaite pour lui. Elle ne pouvait faire mieux.

Elle dodelina légèrement de la tête. Elle était de nouveau en train de s'endormir. Il lui embrassa la tempe. **« - Allons au lit. »**

Il l'aida à sortir, l'essuya puis la porta jusqu'à la chambre. Il l'habilla avec une certaine difficulté car elle s'endormait de plus en plus, mais il resta patient. Il aimait faire des choses pour elle, même si elles étaient difficiles. Il préférait cela.

Quand ils furent tous les deux habillés, il la coucha dans le lit, s'installa à ses côtés et tira la couverture sur eux. Elle se blottit immédiatement contre lui, son bras s'enroulant autour de son ventre et enfoui son visage sous son menton mal rasé. Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent et il l'attira plus contre elle. **« - Aishiteru, Hana-chan. » **Lui dit-il en embrassant son front alors qu'il écartait quelques mèches de cheveux.

Il était fatigué aussi. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé juqu'à maintenant qu'il la tenait dans le lit. Le sommeil n'avait jamais paru si attrayant.

Il la sentit sourire contre sa poitrine et elle murmura : **« - Aishiteru, Tamao-senpai. »**

* * *

><p>Tamao se réveilla le lendemain matin en entendant de fortes vibrations provenant de la table de chevet. Il soupira et chercha à l'aveuglette son téléphone. <strong>« - Mohsi mosh ? »<strong>

**« - Tamao-senpai, es-tu encore au lit ? »**

Il gémit, confus, et se retourna dans le lit. Effectivement, il était vide. **« - Hana ? Qu'est-ce que… ? »**

**« - J'avais des choses à faire aujourd'hui, mais toi, tu ferais mieux de lever tes fesses et d'aller à Suzuran. Après ce qui s'est passé hier soir, ce n'est pas le moment de flemmarder. Lèves-toi ! Ou je te jette hors de mon lit ce soir ! »**

Merde, pourquoi les femmes devaient être si autoritaires ? **« - Ok, je suis debout. » **Il balança ses jambes hors du lit, se leva et s'étira. **« - Tu aurais pu simplement me réveiller quand tu es partie. C'est quoi cette manière de me réveiller en m'appelant ? »**

**« - Ta conscience a tendance à entraver n'importe quoi pour essayer de faire quelque chose, Serizawa Tamao. »**

**« - Pas ma faute. Tu es la personne qui a fait l'erreur de séduire un Yankee. »**

**« - La ferme, baka. Je dois te laisser. Je viendrais à l'école plus tard. »**

**« - Attend. » **Il voulut lui demander ce qu'elle faisait. Quelque chose réveilla sa suspicion, l'exhortant à lui demander des comptes. Mais il ne le fit pas. **« - Tu te sens mieux ? »**

**« - Hai. » **Il pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix. **« - Arigato pour avoir prit soin de moi. »**

C'est une bonne chose qu'elle ne soit pas là, car il détestait que les gens le voient rougir et la soudaine chaleur sur ses joues étaient certainement un blush. **« - Eh bien, je te verrais plus tard, alors. »**

**« - Très bien. Botte des culs ! »**

Il sourit et raccrocha. **« - Kawaii. » **Il se leva alors et entreprit de récupérer ses vêtements.

* * *

><p>Hana remit son téléphone dans sa poche, mit la bandoulière de son appareil photo sur son épaule et entra dans le bureau. Il était petit et encombré mais intime, une sorte de tanière reclus. Takaguchi était assit derrière le bureau, penchait sur une pile de paperasse, se massant une tempe avec le stylo qu'il avait dans une main. Il ne l'entendit pas entrer, mais leva les yeux quand elle se racla la gorge. <strong>« - Hana-chan ! C'est une surprise. Que puis-je pour toi ? »<strong>

Hana prit un siège en face de lui et se pencha en avant. **« - Sensei, nous devons être honnête l'un envers l'autre. Les choses sont mouvementées et si nous voulons collaborer, nous devons nous faire confiance. Je vais commencer. » **Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. **« - Je suis impliqué avec un étudiant de Suzuran, mais plus que ça, je me suis volontairement impliqué dans leur guerre contre Housen. Les deux écoles sont rivales depuis des années, mais les évènements se sont récemment dégénéré en une guerre, et la confrontation finale approche. Mais vous le saviez déjà, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Il haussa un sourcil mais continua. **« - Je suis aussi certaine que vous savez qu'une partie de Suzuran a brûlé la nuit dernière à cause de quelqu'un d'Housen et que le père de Genji a presque été tué. Surtout, sensei, je suis sûr que vous en savez plus que moi sur ce qui se passe, et même si je n'ai pas de preuves solides, je suis sûr que le conseil d'administration serait très intéressé par la simple spéculation que l'un de leur enseignant soit directement impliqué dans des activités de Yakuza. » **Elle feignit la préoccupation. **« - Que faire s'ils trouvent des preuves au final ? Mon dieu, vous pourriez être viré, sensei ! »**

Takaguchi se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise et soupira. Il ne répondit pas en premier lieu, mais son regard était inébranlable. **« - Quand j'étais jeune, j'étais un apprenti Yakuza. Je suis parti avant d'être entièrement accepté dans le clan, mais j'ai gardé quelques liens avec des amis qui sont impliqués avec eux. Et tu as raison, j'en sais beaucoup plus que ce que tu viens de me dire. Je sais, par exemple, qui a incendié Suzuran. » **Elle se redressa.

Il posa ses coudes sur le bureau et emmêla ses doigts ensemble. **« - Est-ce que tu es venu pour tout découvrir, Hana-chan ? »**

Hana ne fut pas intimidée et croisa les bras sur le bureau. **« - Iie. En fait, sensei, je suis venue ici pour vous demander une faveur. »**

Il pencha la tête. **« - Une faveur ? »**

**« - Hai. » **Elle sourit. **« - J'ai besoin de voir Takiya Hideo. »**

Takaguchi la regarda alors en riant. **« - Il n'y a pas moyen. Tu ne passeras jamais la sécurité et je ne peux pas sacrifier ma carrière pour l'un de tes jeux. »**

**« - Vous ne pouvez pas ? » **Elle plongea la main à l'intérieur d'une de ses poches et en sortit un magnétophone en marche. Elle l'examina brièvement comme si elle était surprise de le trouver là puis haussa les épaules. **« - Merde. Depuis combien de temps cette chose enregistre ? »**

Il la regarda alors et soupira.

* * *

><p>L'obscurité régnait dans l'hôpital. Certes, c'était de troisième ordre et nécessaire pour le cacher aux autres boss qui pourrait profiter de l'état faible d'Hideo. Mais l'odeur la dégoutait. Beuh, certainement pas hygiénique, même de troisième ordre.<p>

Hana garda les yeux baissés, attentive à ne pas attirer la moindre attention des membres Yakuza errant dans les couloirs. Takaguchi avait réussi à distraire la réceptionniste assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse se faufiler mais elle s'était en quelque sorte perdue dans les couloirs sombres. Où est-ce que Takaguchi avait dit qu'il se trouvait ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens pour elle alors qu'elle observait l'intersection menant à plusieurs couloirs. Qui diable avait conçu un tel bâtiment ?

**« - Fils de pute ! »** Siffla-t-elle. **« - Comment un hôpital peut être si compliqué qu'on peut même pas trouver la chambre d'un simple patron Yakuza ? Et où diable est sensei ? Ce vieux crétin ne m'est absolument d'aucune aide au final quand… »**

**« - Que diable pensais-tu faire, salaud ? »**

Hana se plaqua contre le mur, attendant le pire, mais la voix ne s'adressait pas à elle et une autre prit le relais.

**« - S'il vous plait, attendez ! Attendez ! Laissez-le partir ! »**

**« - Tais-toi ! »**

**« - Il n'allait rien faire ! S'il vous plaît, ne blessez pas Kawaishi ! S'il vous plait, prenez-vous-en à moi, il n'a rien à voir avec ça ! »**

Elle s'avança dans le couloir et s'approcha d'une chambre où se trouvait un groupe de Yakuza devant la porte. Kawaishi devait être à l'intérieur, mais qui était l'autre gars ? Pourquoi est-ce que Kawaishi était là d'ailleurs ?

**« - Je te connais. Tu es un des hommes de Joji ! »**

**« - S'il vous plait, pardonnez-nous ! » **Plaida l'inconnu. **« - Pardonnez-nous ! »**

**« - On les prend tous les deux ! »**

Les gardes s'écartèrent un peu de la porte pour attraper les deux hommes à l'intérieur, juste assez longtemps pour qu'Hana puisse s'approcher sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive et puis tout devint silencieux. Elle pouvait entendre un moniteur cardiaque et rien d'autre. Qu'arrivait-il ? Audacieusement, elle regarda à l'intérieur.

**« - Fais moins de bruit. » **Marmonna faiblement une voix. **« - Katagiri. » **Un homme à proximité se rapprocha. **« - On est dans un hôpital. » **Elle ne savait pas qui était ce Katagiri, mais à travers la foule elle vit Kawaishi retenu par un Yakuza. **« - Toi, de toutes les personnes, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Maintenant, je te retourne la faveur. Laissez-les partir. »**

**« - Mais patron, ils ont essayé de vous tuer ! » **Qui ? Kawaishi ? Kawaishi avait essayé de tuer le père de Genji ? Pourquoi ? Comment savait-il quelque chose sur…

**« - Envolez-vous… corbeaux. »**

Et ce fut tout. Ce lien toujours insaisissable. Une mentalité de combattant.

**« - Hana-chan. » **Hana sursauta et se retourna alors que Takaguchi s'approchait d'elle. **« - Il y a trop de monde ici. Partons. »**

**« - Attendez. » ** Elle lui fit signe de se taire et passa la porte. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien.** « - Sumimasen. »**

Les gardes se retournèrent et l'attrapèrent par un bras. Un autre voulu saisir la sangle de son appareil photo mais quelqu'un intervint. **« - Attendez ! » **Kawaishi leva les mains en signe de reddition, mais il se trouvait entre les gardes et elle. **« - Elle est de Suzuran. Elle est des nôtres. »**

Hana serra son appareil photo contre sa poitrine et s'inclina. **« - Sumimasen. Je suis venu voir Takiya Hideo-sama. »**

Les hommes se séparèrent comme la Mer Rouge et Hideo fut clairement visible à travers la pièce. Il semblait plus faible que ce à quoi elle s'attendait avec son masque à oxygène et le clip du moniteur cardiaque accroché à son doigt. Ses cheveux pendait autour de son visage mais ses yeux semblaient encore groggy alors qu'il tournait la tête vers elle et lui faisait signe de s'approchait. Elle hésita puis obéit, elle s'inclina devant lui et posa son appareil sur le lit. il cligna lentement des yeux. **« - Tu as quelque chose à me dire, jeune fille ? »**

Elle hocha la tête. **« - Hai. Takiya Hideo-sama, je suis venu ici pour vous dire que Genji ne vous décevra pas. Même s'il ne conquis pas Suzuran, c'est un bon garçon qui ne vous décevra jamais. Je ne sais pas s'il vous l'a déjà dit, mais il se soucie beaucoup de vous. Vous êtes un patron Yakuza et c'est exigeant pour lui d'être votre fils. Mais Genji deviendra un grand homme un jour, alors patientez et regardez. »**

**« - Je me suis retrouvé impliquée dans la guerre entre Suzuran et Housen. Je n'ai jamais demandé à me retrouver là-dedans, mais c'est sans doute la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. J'aime Suzuran, tout ce qui le définie, même les connards qui étudient là-bas et qui n'apprennent rien, mais je les aime. Ce qui signifie que je vous aime aussi, Takiya-sama, et je voulais juste vous remercier pour avoir donné naissance à Genji. Sans lui… » **Elle pinça les lèvres, ignorant les larmes qui brouillaient sa vision. **« - Je n'aurais jamais pu avoir la possibilité de les aimer. Et je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez. »**

Hideo cligna lentement des yeux, puis prit à nouveau une profonde inspiration. **« - Y'a-t-il autre chose ? »**

Hana hocha la tête. **« - Hai. Avec votre permission, Takiya-sama, je voudrais vous prendre en photo. »**

**« - Hana ! » **Takaguchi apparut soudainement et les gardiens ne purent le retenir. Il s'approcha d'elle et siffla à son oreille : **« - Tu ne peux pas demander à un Yakuza de t'autoriser à le prendre en photo. C'est totalement inapproprié ! »**

Hana l'ignora. **« - S'il vous plait, Takiya-sama, laissez-moi prendre une photo. »**

**« - Yamada Hana ! »**

Hideo leva mollement une main et Takaguchi se tut. Puis il désigna l'appareil photo. **« - Juste une. Mais pas maintenant. Quand j'irais mieux, je demanderais à Genji de te conduire à la maison. Tu pourras prendre une photo là-bas. » **Il leva à nouveau la main. **« - Mais si tu essayes quoi que se soit, ton sensei aura raison. Malheureusement. »**

Elle sourit. **« - Arigato, Takiya-sama. Arigato gozaimasu. »**

Il agita la main et tourna la tête. **« - Maintenant sortez, tout le monde. Je suis fatigué. »**

* * *

><p>Elle n'avait pas pu aller à Suzuran aussitôt après. Une fois hors de l'hôpital, Takaguchi lui avait passé un beau savon, puis elle avait dû faire une course et ensuite avait prit la direction de Suzuran. Elle se sentait revigorée par sa rencontre avec Hideo. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il tienne sa promesse, mais de toute façon, son pardon envers Kawaishi et Katagiri renforça son optimiste. Les mots de Kawaishi aussi. Il n'était pas resté pour lui parler, mais avait hoché la tête avant de partir avec Katagiri. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était comme un salut. Elle était vraiment un corbeau.<p>

La station fut en vue et elle sourit. **« - Tokaji ! » **Il leva les yeux mais son visage habituel était sombre. **« - Quel est le problème ? »**

Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et tripota lentement le tuyau d'acier dans ses mains. **« - GPS a officiellement déclaré la guerre à Housen aujourd'hui. Le combat final est pour demain. »**

Elle haussa les épaules. **« - Nous savions que ça allait arriver. Mais nous sommes prêts, non ? »**

**« - Pas nous. » **Corrigea-t-il alors qu'il la regardait. **« - Nous ne somme pas GPS. Nous sommes la Faction Serizawa, et nous ne suivons pas Takiya Genji. »**

Elle fronça les sourcils. **« - Mais vous allez vous battre les gars, non ? Je veux dire, vous ne pouvez pas le laisser y aller seul, il est trop en infériorité numérique. »**

**« - Alors espérons que son petit discours d'aujourd'hui lui apportera quelques hommes en plus. »**

Hana le foudroya du regard puis le dépassa. Tokio l'aperçut le premier et alla à sa rencontre. **« - Hana-chan… »**

Elle lui tapota l'épaule et continua sa route vers Tamao qui était calmement assit dans un fauteuil. **« - Tu ne vas pas aller avec Genji demain ? »**

Tamao soupira mais croisa son regard noir. **« - Je n'ai jamais dis que j'allais suivre Takiya. »**

**« - Mais c'est contre tout Suzuran, et pas seulement Genji ! »**

**« - Et c'est lui qui a provoqué cette guerre. Il est normal qu'il paye pour ses erreurs. »**

Elle pinça les lèvres et gronda. **« - Quel genre de putain de logique est-ce ? Si Genji est vaincu, c'est **_**tout**_** Suzuran qui le sera ! Une fois qu'ils l'auront battu, ils viendront pour toi ! »**

**« - Bien. » **Aboya Tokaji. **« - Ensuite, nous leur montrerons le vrai pouvoir de la faction Serizawa. »**

**« - La Faction Serizawa, c'est fini ! » **Hurla Hana en se tournant farouchement vers Tokaji, puis elle revint sur Tamao. **« - Genji est le leader de Suzuran, que vous le vouliez ou pas. Tu as été vaincu et c'est la fin de tout ça. »**

**« - Takiya ne fait rien pour cette école depuis qu'il a battu Tamao. » **Intercéda Tokaji.

**« - Et cette rébellion est mieux ? » **Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsque Tamao pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Le salaud ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer à lui crier dessus pour ça. C'était son choix. Personne ne pouvait les forcer à faire quelque chose.

**« - Bien. » **Elle balança la poche qu'elle tenait à la main et elle atterrit directement sur sa poitrine. **« - Tu es un connard ! » **Elle retira la lanière qui se trouvait autour de son cou et le posa sur la table. **« - Un connard têtu ! » **Puis elle s'éloigna.

**« - Hana. » **Tokio essaya de l'arrêter mais elle le repoussa et continua.

Quand elle eut disparu, Tamao redressa la tête et regarda l'appareil photo sur la table. Il souleva la poche sur sa poitrine et en sortit le contenu. C'était une nouvelle chemise en flanelle, d'un beau rouge. Il soupira et la jeta sur la table à côté de l'appareil photo.

Tokio lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

* * *

><p><strong>« - Quel trou du cul. » <strong>Grogna-t-elle sous l'ombre d'un arbre. Comment pouvaient-ils être encore si têtus après tout ce qui s'est passé ? Après que Suzuran ait brûlé ? Tokaji l'avait dit lui-même, Genji avait demandé l'aide au reste de Suzuran, et ces salauds étaient encore plongés dans leur entêtement ? Elle renifla bruyamment et serra ses bras autour d'elle pour s'empêcher de pleurer tout aussi fort. **« - De vrai trou du cul. » **Marmonna-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes. **« - Sale connard. »**

**« - Hana ? »**

Hana ne fut pas surprise de voir Tokio apparaitre à ses côtés. Elle renifla et se déplaça pour lui faire de la place, mais garda les yeux baissés. **« - Tu n'as pas toujours besoin de faire le Bon Samaritain, tu sais. »**

Il sourit et s'assit à côté d'elle. Le silence dura quelques instants tandis qu'il la regardait. **« - Gomen, Hana-chan. Il fait juste ce qu'il pense être le mieux. »**

Elle voulait faire valoir. Elle était bonne pour les disputes. Elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Mais elle ne parvint qu'à pleurer un peu plus et Tokio l'attira contre lui. Il lui tapota l'épaule d'une main et frotta son bras avec l'autre. Cela ne contribua guère à l'apaiser, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Et c'était rien comparé aux bras de Tamao.

* * *

><p>Elle passa la nuit seule. Elle avait passé de nombreuses nuits seule, mais celle-ci était différente. Ce n'était pas seulement une nuit seule, c'était une nuit sans Tamao. Qui a besoin d'un salaud pareil ? Qui a besoin d'un putain de salaud pareil !<p>

Elle bien sûr, quand elle passait la nuit à pleurer dans son lit. Son oreiller était mouillé à cause de ses larmes et elle le balança au sol. Ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'elle l'aime et qu'il l'aime. Ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'elle fasse partie de leur vie maintenant, ou que la défaite de GPS soit imminente. Rien de tout ça ne comptait. Ce qui importait, c'était qu'elle était seule maintenant, couché dans son lit sans amis ou sans famille. Sans lui.

Et personne n'avait l'habitude d'être seul. Pas vraiment. Jamais.

Elle se réveilla au alentour de trois heures, emmêlée dans ses draps et sa tête sur un oreiller. Elle se retourna dans son lit, confuse et tomba sur un visage. Il dormait en face d'elle, à quelques centimètres de son corps. Elle voulut pleurer, mais ne put pas. Ses yeux étaient à court de larme pour l'instant.

Pourtant, elle appuya son corps contre le sien et l'embrassa. Il bougea un peu puis cligna des yeux. Ils se regardèrent en silence et Tamao ouvrit la bouche. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et secoua la tête. Des excuses, ce n'étaient que des mots. Ils ne voulaient rien dire. Puis il leva les mains, prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa. Sa langue trouva la sienne instantanément et elle se laissa tomber sur le dos, avide de son toucher.

Il lui fit l'amour. C'était différent d'avant. La première fois, c'était passionné, consumé par le désir et l'envie de consommer leurs sentiments accablants. Cette fois, ils le firent lentement, savourant chaque contact et chaque baiser comme si c'était le dernier. C'était si doux, caressant tous les bons endroits de la bonne manière et ses lèvres qui ne restaient jamais longtemps loin des siennes. Il entra en elle maintes et maintes fois, et à chaque fois, c'était un accomplissement plus doux, plus fort.

Ensuite, une fois leur énergie dépensée, il s'endormit dans ses bras. Il la tenait comme un amant à sa déesse et elle lui rendit fermement son étreinte.

* * *

><p>Hana se réveilla en entendant des coups contre sa porte. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que Tamao avait disparu, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu que l'après-midi était déjà là. Elle enfila rapidement des vêtements pour aller ouvrir la porte à l'inconnu qui continuait de frapper. <strong>« - C'est bon, j'arrive ! »<strong>

Mais elle se stoppa quand elle passa devant la cuisine. Son appareil photo et une petite note était posé sur le comptoir. Elle ignora les coups persistants et alla lire la note.

_Tu as ma permission._

Elle haussa un sourcil et prit l'appareil photo. **« - Hm ? »**

**« - Hana ! »**

Hana cligna des yeux et se précipita vers la porte. **« - Sumi-chan ? » **Elle déverrouilla le verrou et ouvrit la porte. **« - Sumi-chan ! »**

Sumi roula des yeux. **« - L'appel de Genji pour la bataille n'a pas rallié les troupes. Il y va seul ! »**

**« - Nani ? » **Elle se précipita vers une paire de basket et arrangea un peu son apparence. **« - Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser aller seul, nous… » **Mais elle s'arrêta.

Sumi était à mi-chemin pour repartir puis se retourna face à son brusque silence. **« - Hana-chan ? »**

Hana regarda par-dessus son épaule vers la note et l'appareil photo qui était sur le comptoir. Tu as ma permission…

_« Je n'ai même plus d'appareil photo et je n'ai plus de sujet depuis que, ah oui, "c'est une invasion de la vie privée de prendre des photos de personnes… »_

_« - … sans leur dire." C'est ce que j'ai dis. Il suffisait de vouloir nous le dire que tu voulais prendre des photos. »_

**« - Tamao. » **Elle contracta la mâchoire et se précipita vers son appareil photo. **« - Les choses vont devenir folles, Sumi-chan, et nous ne devons pas rater ça ! » **Elle passa la lanière de l'appareil autour de son cou. **« - Allons-y ! »**

**« - Euh… a… attend ! » **Sumi claqua la porte derrière elle et rattrapa Hana. **« - Hana-chan ! »**

Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, et ils avaient attendu si longtemps pour ce moment. Elle ne pouvait pas le rater ! Ses pieds se déplaçaient plus vite que jamais, aussi sauvage et insouciant que son esprit. Elle avait presque l'impression qu'elle volait.

Housen aurait pu être trouvé dans le noir, même avec les arbres environnant, parce que les cris d'une bagarre se faisant entendre à des kilomètres. Hana franchi le portail et devant et s'arrêta. Au milieu de la cour, un attroupement de crâne chauve luttait contre une seule personne. Genji.

**« - Hana ! » **Sumi dérapa en s'arrêtant à ses côtés et elle attrapa son coude. **« - Que fais-tu ici ? Es-tu folle ? »**

**« - Viens, Sumi-chan. » **Hana s'accroupit et s'élança vers les buissons qui se trouvaient non loin du bâtiment. Personne ne la vit et Sumi lui emboita le pas. Elle se mit à plat ventre au sol et régla son appareil photo entre deux branches. C'était parfait.

**« - Que fais-tu ? » **Siffla Sumi.

**« - Chut ! » **Fit Hana en lui faisant signe de se taire. **« - Attend juste une minute. »**

**« - Une minute pour quoi faire ? »**

**« - OIE ! »**

C'est alors qu'elles les virent. La lutte à un contre cent cessa alors que tout le monde se tournait vers la masse noire qui approchait. GPS, menait par Chuta, Makise et Izaki.

**« - Oh mon dieu. » **Sumi se pencha alors et écarquilla les yeux. **« - Tamao. »**

La Faction Serizawa approchait elle aussi, avec au devant les frères Mikami, Tokaji, Tokio et Tamao. Pour une fois, Tamao portait sa veste d'uniforme de Suzuran et en dessous, une chemise rouge en flanelle familière. Et alors que les deux troupes avançaient, elles se mélangèrent. GPS et la Faction Serizawa se rejoignirent comme…

Hana sourit et pressa l'appareil photo contre son œil. **« - Comme une nuée de corbeaux. »**

**« - Je ne le crois pas. » **Haleta Sumi. **« - Suzuran… unis. »**

Les hommes s'arrêtèrent à plusieurs mètres de leurs adversaires et Tamao s'avança. Hana cessa de respirer et Sumi agrippa son épaule alors que son propre souffle se coupait. Le visage de Tamao était sévère.

**« - Vous croyez qu'on va vous laisser massacrer notre chef sans rien faire ? »**

Hana se retint de crier mais sourit plus que jamais et se retenant également de bondir sur ses pieds comme un petit enfant. Genji observait Tamao, et son visage remua, comme s'il était désireux de sourire lui aussi, et Tamao sourit. L'appareil captura parfaitement cet instant. C'était le plus parfait des moments.

Genji fit de nouveau face à Housen et les gars de Suzuran se préparèrent pour la bataille. Ce n'était qu'une question de seconde.

**« - Takiya Genji ! » **Appela alors Narumi et le visage du brun se ferma alors qu'il se préparait au combat. **« - Rendez-vous sur le toit. Si tu arrive jusque là. »**

Puis, Genji lança l'assaut dans un cri, et une vague de cri retentit dans la cour alors qu'une vague et une vague noire entraient en collision, comme l'obscurité et la lumière.

Ils se battaient comme des fous et Housen était beaucoup plus nombreux que les Corbeaux. Mais les chiffres ne signifiaient rien ici. En quelques minutes, les uniformes blancs furent réduits à des tremplins alors que la vague noire avançait. **« - Hé, Genji ! » **Cria Tamao. **« - Allons à l'intérieur ! »**

Hana se tourna vers Sumi et lui attrapa l'épaule. **« - Sumi-chan, tu es une bonne combattante ? »**

**« - Hein ? » **Sumi haussa un sourcil. **« - Ouais, je suppose que oui. Je n'ai jamais perdu un combat encore. »**

**« - Génial ! » **Puis elle se leva et avança vers la mêlée. **« - Tu vas me couvrir ! »**

**« - Hana ! »**

Hana avançait à travers le flot de combattant et évita un gars qui était envoyé valsé, tout en gardant son appareil photo prêt. Quelqu'un essaya de l'attraper, mais le pied de Sumi vint heurter son visage et elles pénétrèrent dans le lycée.

Récupérer des photos était facile. Entre deux esquives et la défense de Sumi, aucun moment n'échappait à son objectif. Les frères Mikami se trouvaient dans la cage d'escalier du premier étage et Hana se sentit obligé d'assommer un gars quand il essaya de fracasser une chaise dans le dos de Manabu. Il eut un instant de surprise et sourit et elle le prit en photo.

En haut des escaliers et à travers le chaos, une bande de crâne chauve courait à travers les couloirs et les classes pour interceptaient les élèves de Suzuran. Elles se glissèrent facilement entre eux, étant donné que les gars étaient plus intéressés par leur combat et Hana eut un aperçut d'une bagarre dans une des salles de classe. Makise contre Narumi. Ils se faisaient face pour la première fois depuis l'embuscade. Ils avaient besoin de régler des choses. Un clic et les filles continuèrent leur chemin.

La bataille était partout, dans chaque couloir, chaque classe jusque dans les escaliers. Personne ne ralentissait et peu resté au sol assez longtemps. Quiconque ne se relevait pas assez vite était presque piétiner par une autre vague de combattant venant prendre leur place. Atteignant un corridor particulièrement fréquenté par des gars, Hana resta immobile pour prendre plusieurs plans rapprochés.

**« - **_**Izaki**_** ! »** L'attention d'Hana se porta vers l'endroit où Tokaji et Izaki combattaient. **« - Escorte Genji jusqu'au toit ! »**

**« - Mêle-toi de tes fesses. » **Rétorqua Izaki, mais ils échangèrent tous les deux un sourire. Puis l'instant de camaraderie fut terminé et la bataille reprit.

Izaki envoya bouler les gars qui se jetaient sur lui et monta les escaliers. Sumi se précipita pour le suivre et Hana prit quelques clichés de Tokaji et Chuta qui faisant face à un des chefs blond avant de suivre son garde du corps. C'était trop tard. Sumi et Izaki avait disparu à l'autre étage et Hana se glissa dans le couloir le plus proche.

Elle tomba alors sur Tokio en train de se battre contre quelques gars et un coup lui fit perdre son casque. Il reçut deux coups dans la tête et un violent coup de poing qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre, sa tête heurtant violemment le sol. Elle écarquilla les yeux, trop horrifiée pour prendre une photo et se précipita vers eux. **« - Tokio ! »**

Soudain, Tokio s'assit et se remit sur pieds. **« - Non, pas question de flancher ! » **Il envoya un de ses attaquants contre une vitre et donna un coup de boule à un autre. **« - Venez vous battre, j'ai la tête dure ! » **Il donna un autre coup de boule à un gars, puis un deuxième pour faire bonne mesure et se tourna. **« - A qui le tour ? »**

Hana attrapa un mec par le dos de sa veste et le poussa aussi fort qu'elle put. Il se cogna contre trois autres gars et ils s'écroulèrent contre une des vitres d'une salle de cours. **« - Tokio-kun ! »**

Tokio se tourna vers elle et leva un bras. **« - Allez ! Continue ! Je m'occupe d'eux ! »**

Elle frappa un gars en plein dans le nez, sentant l'os s'écrasait sous ses doigts. Puis elle se précipita vers la prochaine volée de marche.

Sumi et Izaki étaient là, ainsi que Genji et Tamao. Ils étaient dans une impasse cependant, car des bureaux et des chaises bloqués l'accès de l'escalier.

**« - Bienvenu au dernier étage, les gars. » **Matoba. Elle reconnaitrait cet idiot partout avec cette dent en or, et il avançait dans le couloir en direction du groupe de Suzuran. **« - Mais le voyage s'arrête ici. »**

**« - Va te faire voir, connard. » **Marmonna Genji. **« - Réglons ça vite fait. »**

**« - En haut c'est la terrasse. » **Fit Tamao alors qu'ils marchaient vers Matoba. **« - Dégagez le passage. »**

**« - Oie ! » **S'écria un élève de Suzuran. **« - Venez m'aider ! »**

**« - Chargez ! » **Cria Matoba et les crane chauves foncèrent vers eux.

Hana mit son appareil en bandoulière et rejoignit ceux qui déblayaient le passage. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps, mais chaque seconde était précieuse avec ce qui se passait en dessous. Un passage fut fait et elle se hâta de descendre avec un autre de Suzuran qui s'écria : **« - Oie ! Le passage est libre ! »**

Genji et Tamao cessèrent l'assaut et se précipitèrent vers l'escalier. Izaki et Sumi restèrent en arrière pour les couvrir. Ils atteignirent l'escalier et Hana se mordit la lèvre quand Tamao l'aperçu. Il lui attrapa le coude et la traina avec lui et Genji. Housen chargeait derrière eux, mais Izaki et Sumi leur barrèrent le passage.

Up, up, c'était le dernier escalier et il n'y avait plus d'ennemis. Il ne restait plus qu'à tourner et…

Hana recula et se glissa dans le dos de Tamao. Sur le palier entre deux escaliers, de longs cheveux sombres entourant un visage pâle et inexpressif. Ryo.

**« - Tu en as mis du temps. »**

Tamao regarda Hana qui le fixait puis revint sur Ryo. **« - Qui es-tu ? Je te connais pas. »**

**« - Je m'appelle Urushibara Ryo. »**

L'expression de Tamao changea. Son souffle se coupa et il observa avec une légère curiosité ce gars qui restait stoïque. **« - Le gars qui a massacré Shoji. »**

Ryo l'ignora. **« - C'est un honneur pour moi d'être celui qui va battre Serizawa. »**

Hana serra son appareil contre elle et fit un pas en avant. **« - Espèce de… »**

Tamao la retint. Il ne lui attrapa pas le bras, il leva juste le bras devant elle pour l'arrêter alors que ses yeux restés braqués sur Ryo. **« - Genji. » **Il regarda Genji. **« - Continue. Je m'occupe de lui. »**

Tamao reporta son attention sur Ryo et Genji avança. Il dépassa Ryo et s'engagea sur les dernières marches, mais il s'arrêta. **« - Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Maintenant il va te dévorer tout cru. » **Ryo et lui échangèrent un regard, puis il se précipita dans l'escalier et disparut par la porte du toit.

**« - Hana-chan. » **Tamao lui fit signe de descendre les escaliers. **« - Reste à l'écart. »**

Elle se mit hors du passage, mais pas hors de vue. **« - Ryo. Permets-moi de m'asseoir sur ses marches. » **Ils la regardèrent tous les deux alors qu'elle continuait. **« - Je n'irais pas sur le toit. Je préfère rester pour voir Tamao te botter le cul. » **Ryo ne répondit pas et Hana alla se percher sur la prochaine série d'escalier. Son appareil photo était prêt et la confrontation commença.

Ryo était rapide. Ses attaques étaient bien chorégraphiées, parfaitement équilibré et exécutée avec précision, ce qui donnait plus d'impact. Tamao bloqua la plupart de ses coups, mais Ryo était trop rapide pour qu'il puisse contre-attaquer. Il repoussait Tamao de plus en plus vers les escaliers. Elle pouvait entendre Genji et Narumi dehors et voulait désespérément allé voir leur combat. Mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas un seul instant Tamao et elle n'abaissa jamais son appareil de lui.

L'affrontement ne devrait pas tarder à arriver à sa fin. En faveur de qui, elle n'était pas sûre, mais elle connaissait ces garçons et elle connaissait Sumi. Battre Housen était plus important que de respirer. Cette guerre leur avait tous coûté quelque chose, mais ils étaient unis. Peut-être pas vraiment les uns envers les autres, mais ils étaient là pour Suzuran. Parce qu'au final, ils étaient tous des Corbeaux.

Tamao ne pouvait plus bloquer les attaques. Tous les assauts de Ryo atterrissait exactement où il les voulait, et Tamao encaissa chaque coup. Puis Ryo le frappa plus fort que les autre fois et envoya Tamao au bas des escaliers où il s'écrasa contre une pile de chaise et de bureau.

Hana sursauta mais garda son appareil braqué sur eux. Tamao ne s'était pas relevé.

**« - Finalement, t'es pas si fort que ça. » **Déclara Ryo dont la voix était peu élevée, comme s'il pensait tout fort sans s'en rendre compte.

Tamao s'appuya sur une chaise et se redressa en position assise. Il regarda Ryo et son visage se ferma airs qu'il se levait et montait tranquillement les escaliers. **« - Qu'est-ce que t'a dis, Grande Tige ? »**

Ryo se mit soudainement sur la défensive et recula. Il frappa son visage, encore, et encore, et encore, et encore, et encore avant d'envoyer son poing dans le ventre de Tamao, mais chaque attaque ne semblait plus atteindre Tamao qui gardait son visage sombre. Il donna un autre coup dans le visage de Tamao, mais cette fois-ci, Tamao intercepta son poing et le serra à la grande horreur de Ryo.

**« - Les combats et l'art martiaux sont deux choses différentes. » **Il fit une grimace, comme s'il demandait si Ryo avait compris alors qu'il le frappait directement au visage. Ryo s'écrasa contre les casiers, étourdi par le coup, puis se releva. **« - C'est fini pour toi. » **Tamao lui administra un coup de pied sauté et cette fois, Ryo ne se releva pas.

Hana descendit rejoindre Tamao pour l'aider, mais il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'aide. **« - Tu vas bien ? »**

**« - Très bien. » **Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. **« - Je dois rejoindre Genji. »**

**« - Pas moi. » **Elle mit son appareil photo en bandoulière et s'apprêta à descendre les escaliers. **« - Je vais aller voir les autres ! Prend soin de Genji ! »**

Son aide ne serait pas nécessaire, elle le savait. Si Suzuran gagnait, ils n'auraient pas besoin de son aide. Sinon, elle proposerait son aide aussi de toute façon. Mais elle ne pouvait pas regarder Genji et Narumi se battre. Elle n'avait pas gagné ce privilège et franchement, elle ne voulait pas. Ce qu'elle avait vu était plus que suffisant, et grâce à quelques centaines de dollars, ce serait beaucoup d'autres personnes qui verraient ça dans une galerie le mois prochain.

Elle rencontra Tokio d'abord qui de joie, passa un bras sur son épaule et ils descendirent encore. Makise vint à leu rencontre dans le couloir et ils l'aidèrent à descendre. Izaki et Sumi se trouvaient au premier étage avec les frères Mikami et Tokaji debout dans l'embrassure qui cherchait une cigarette.

**« - Hana-chan. » **Sumi se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. **« - Dieu merci, tu vas bien. Gomen nasai, je ne voulais pas te laisser mais je… »**

**« - Je n'ai pas eu une seule égratignure. » **Hana lui tapota l'épaule. **« - D'ailleurs, j'aurais fait la même chose si ça aurait été Tamao. »**

**« - Comment ça se passe ? »** Demanda Manabu avec urgence.

Elle haussa les épaules. **« - Genji est sur le toit. Nous verrons bien ce qui va arriver. » **Elle leva l'appareil photo et passa devant eux. **« - Je reviens. Je vais prendre quelques photos. » **Elle tapota le bras de Tokaji en passant près de lui et il lui sourit. Il était peut-être un connard avec les autres, mais pas avec elle.

Ce qu'il y avait dehors n'était rien en comparaison du carnage à l'intérieur, et beaucoup de gars étaient à terre ou se relever juste. Une fin idéale franchement alors qu'ils se dépoussiéraient et se félicitait les uns, les autres. Ah, ces gars-là étaient vraiment incroyables. Quelque que soit ce qui l'attendait dans les prochaines années ou comment sa vie pouvait devenir aventureuse, rien ne pourrait surpasser ce moment. Son moment d'éveil coïncidait avec la victoire de Suzuran sur Housen.

Pour l'instant. Les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes entre Housen et Suzuran.

Elle prit la cour en photo et Hana fit ensuite face à l'école vaincue.

Suzuran sortit ensemble, s'acclamant et s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre victorieusement. Tokaji avait enfin allumé une cigarette, et Chuta passa devant lui pour offrir du feu à Genji. Izaki tenait sa cigarette dans une main et la main de Sumi dans l'autre. Elle tapotait l'épaule de Tokaji et sourit à Chuta alors qu'il courait devant eux. Tamao souriait lui aussi tandis que Tokio et Makise s'aidait mutuellement à marcher. Manabu souriait et fumait tandis que Go vérifiait ses dents.

Ils étaient une bande violente, mais ils étaient sa famille maintenant.

Genji et Tamao s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent et Hana reconnu Washio debout dans un coin. Genji lui fit signe de venir et ils reprirent leur route. **« - Rentrons à la maison. » **Washio troqua sa veste d'Housen pour une de Suzuran et rejoignit le groupe.

Hana sourit et leva son appareil photo et immortalisa ce moment. Les gars l'accueillirent dans leur marche et Tamao passa un bras autour de sa taille. Ils se sourirent et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, puis ils s'embrassèrent. Qui se souciait qu'ils soient en public ?

Ils étaient tous des corbeaux.

* * *

><p>On est des corbeaux et alors ? Pensez à tous ces oiseaux qui ont été mis en cage et qui ne peuvent plus voler. J'ai de la peine pour eux. Moi, je préfère être un Corbeau…<p>

_**FIN**_


End file.
